Más Allá
by AlinaKristall
Summary: Bella y Edward no llegan a casarse. Con la muerte de Bella, Edward descubre un antiguo ritual vampiro para regresar a Bella del más allá... pero qué sería capaz de sacrificar por traer de vuelta a su amada? / no es buen summary! entren!
1. PREFACIO

**PREFACIO**

La luz estaba apagada y a pesar de la oscuridad sabía que él podía verme perfectamente, aunque mi pobre visión humana me impedía verlo con claridad… pero esta noche era diferente a las demás… era la última noche que pasaría con él.

Edward Cullen.

Sus frías manos acariciaban mi rostro. Gracias a Dios no podía verlo, si no hubiese llorado como lo he venido haciendo todos estos años… él con sus casi 200 años luciendo como un eterno joven de 17; yo, luciendo como una horrible anciana de 80 años. ¡Cuánta injusticia!

- Bella? – preguntó con su voz perfecta – Estás bien, cariño?

- Sí – mentí. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr silenciosamente por mi rostro. Él podía verlas, pero no dijo nada…

- Segura? – volvió a preguntar mientras acariciaba mi rostro… BASTARDO!! ME COMPLICA DEMASIADO LAS COSAS!!

- TE DIGO QUE SÍ! – grité y me quedé sin voz… argh! Estoy tan achacosa que ni siquiera puedo hablar… en qué momento dejé que las cosas tomaran este rumbo?? Bella estúpida! Eso es lo que eres… una estúpida!

- Quieres que me vaya? – preguntó débilmente sabiendo cuál sería mi respuesta

- Quieres irte? – No le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a Edward Cullen… iba a complicárselas tanto como él lo hizo conmigo

- Tal vez sería lo mejor – dijo haciéndose al interesante, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi… argh! Que no entiende que mi corazón ya no está para estas cosas?

Se alejó. Se dio cuenta de que su cercanía me provocaría un ataque en cualquier momento.

- Ya tienes tu pasaje a Italia? – pregunté con rencor – Aro estará feliz de verte de nuevo, verdad?

- No vas a morir, Bella – dijo con seriedad. Su voz era grave, más que lo usual…

- Estas esperando eso, o no? – respondí con molestia – será mejor que te vayas… y te lleves tus cosas

- … - no entendió. Ni siquiera se movió. Permaneció a mi lado, sujetando mi mano con fuerza.

- Hay una caja debajo de la escalera, son tus cosas, no las necesitaré ya, llévatelas! – grité, al tiempo que una fuerte punzada en el pecho hacía que me retorciera de dolor.

- Bella? – preguntó él, inclinándose hacia mi. Lo aparté.

- Ni te atrevas, Cullen. – dije con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban – no te atrevas a dejarme así para siempre.

- Pensé que…

- Pensaste mal… crees que estaría por siempre junto a alguien que parece mi nieto? TE ODIO, EDWARD… TE ODIO.

_Isabella__ Swan_

_Siempre en nuestras memorias_


	2. CAPITULO I Introspección

**CAPÍTULO I**

**"Introspección"**

Quiero morir… como si eso fuese posible para mí. Pero ni muriendo podré quitarme esta pena y este dolor.

Deseo comprender las razones de sus últimas palabras… y sobre todo su último deseo… es que quería que esto sucediese sin estar ligada a mi? Ella no lo entendió, ella iba a morir de todas maneras... Qué no fue conciente de que no quería ser yo quien la mate?!

Ni modo…

Rosalie y Emmet están en Italia… pendientes de mi llegada. Carlisle y Esme, en Francia; para estar cerca ante cualquier locura mía… Alice y Jasper aquí conmigo. Ignoran mis deseos de dejarme solo. Ya estoy harto de escaparme de ellos, sobre todo porque Alice siempre sabe a dónde me iré y cómo escaparé. Esta vida es un desastre… un eterno eclipse.

- Edward?

- Qué ocurre Alice?

- Carlisle acaba de llamar. Quiere que tomes el primer vuelo a Francia…

- Que Carlisle… qué?! – Ir a Europa…. Tentador… podría ir a Italia después de todo y hablar con Aro y…

- No lo intentes… - Argh! Odio que pueda ver mi futuro… siempre me arruina los planes!! – iremos contigo, querido! – olvidé mencionar que odio cuando se pone sarcástica

- Oh bien y cuándo cruzaremos el charco? – Pregunté de mala gana… después de todo qué más da?

- Tengo los boletos para dentro de una semana… pero bueno!! Supongo que para ti da igual… ni siquiera sales de caza y tenemos que traerte la comida a la cama! Ni que estuvieras enfermo!

- No les he pedido que me la traigan…

- Tampoco la has rechazado!

Tenía razón. Y no entiendo por qué lo hice… quiero decir… quiero morir, o no? Por qué no rechacé las presas que Alice y Jasper se molestaron en traerme? No es que quisiera alargar la tortura… o si? Ni yo mismo me entiendo… creo que es porque quiero que los Vulturi se deshagan de mi…

No puedo creer que haya pasado un año… un año de vivir sin ella!! Maldición! Cómo he podido resistir? Ha sido el peor año de mi vida… y no quiero seguir así eternamente….

- Edward!

- Qué ocurre?

- Partimos mañana y supongo que aún no has hecho las maletas así que ábreme! Las haré por ti, señor no-me-puedo-mover-de-la-cama.

- Entra – A veces siento que odio a Alice.

- Hola! – Entra sonriendo. Esto es raro, siempre que entra tiene el semblante sombrío. Ya dejó de importarle cómo me siento… después de todo seguiré así por siempre.

- Feliz por el viaje?

- Extraño mucho a Esme!! – Creo que la pobre no se acostumbra a vivir sólo con hombres… todo es mi culpa, pobre Alice… - y siempre quise conocer Francia!!

- Podías haber ido cuando querías – repuse tratando de matar su entusiasmo. Soy demasiado egoísta… el hecho de que yo quiera morir no significa que deba hacer que Alice sienta lo mismo – lo siento…

- Bah! No es lo mismo ir sin ustedes – ella sonríe. Eso me tranquiliza un poco

- No lleves esa basura – Cogió algunas camisas demasiado formales. No necesito vestir eso en Francia.

- Las necesitarás – su mirada risueña me preocupa y me tranquiliza a la vez… qué están tramando estos vampiros?

- Mmmm… No sé cuál de estas dos llevar… creo que llevo las dos! – Verla trabajar con tanto entusiasmo me hizo olvidar los problemas por un momento…

- Alice, estás loca… no puedes llevar todas mis cosas allá! – refunfuñé. - Vamos a ir por cuanto? Una semana? Dos?

- Dos? – me miró confundida…. DIOS MIO! ALICE CULLEN TE VOY A MATAR!!

- ALICE! NUNCA ME DIJISTE QUE NOS QUEDARIAMOS ALLA PARA SIEMPRE!!

- Lo pensé… tú no leíste mi mente, así que es tu problema… está decidido!

- Yo volveré

- Para qué? Para pasar las centurias junto a la tumba de Bella Swan? Como una estatua?

- No es mala idea…

- Pues te harían falta alas de angelito para ser una estatua apropiada – Alice está enojada ahora… casi tanto como yo.

- Pues entonces me haré unas de papel – Ouch! Eso dolió. Alice me pegó una bofetada tan fuerte que casi me botó al suelo.

- Haz lo que quieras! – Y aquí vamos otra vez… ha salido llorando de la habitación. Yo… no quería hacerle daño…

Han pasado horas… mi maleta está incompleta y Alice no ha vuelto. No he pensado en Bella en toda la tarde. Estoy preocupado por Alice, creo que iré a hablar con ella…

- Ed?

- Alice… justo iba a…

- Lo sé, lo vi

- Lo siento, Alice…

- También lamento no haberte dicho nada… pero no sabes cómo duele verte sufrir así por Bella y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo

- Lo siento – hasta este momento pensé que el único que sentía dolor era yo. Sí que soy egoísta

- Todos lo sentimos, Edward… Ella también fue mi amiga y la extraño mucho… pero nosotros tenemos una vida diferente

- Soy consciente de ello – dije mientras la miraba recoger más ropa y meterla a la maleta.

- Ed… lo siento, fue idea mía y de Rosalie… nos preocupa mucho qué te pueda ocurrir. Carlisle está muy preocupado, Esme está deprimida, Emmet está confundido y Rosalie se preocupa por ti… a su modo, claro. Jasper y yo hemos estado contigo todo este tiempo y nos afecta más que a los demás…

- Entiendo…

- Por eso he pensado que te haría mejor cambiar de aires… ir a otro lugar, empezar de nuevo… olvidarte de Bella…

- NUNCA!! LE JURÉ QUE NO LA IBA A OLVIDAR! Y NO LO HARÉ!!

- Ella juró que te amaría toda su vida y ya ves qué te dijo antes de morir – Pude notar amargura en su voz… miles de sentimientos están presentes conmigo ahora… no sé qué decir… recuerdo cuando lloré amargamente en el regazo de Alice y le conté mi última conversación con Bella – Lo siento… Lo siento… - Alice me abraza con dulzura, mientras yo siento que gruesas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas. No lo puedo evitar. Aún la amo. Pero no la volveré a tener, nunca más.

- No hay problema, Alice… creo que es una buena idea – dije al fin… haría esto por mi familia, para que no se sientan mal… luego, luego iría con los Vulturis a acabar esta tragicomedia barata…

- No te vas a ir a Italia… - me susurró mientras me daba un beso en la frente – no te lo permitiré hermanito… ahora ayúdame con tus maletas y date un baño luego…

- En Francia nadie se baña – dije burlón

- Cochino! – dijo mientras me tiraba una polera a la cara. La miré fijamente y le tiré  la cabeza unas medias enrolladas que encontré cerca… me miró enojada y me tiró los pantalones a la cabeza… ya había olvidado lo que se sentía al reír a carcajadas.

- BIENVENIDOS!! – todos gritaron a la vez, casi me destruyen los oídos

- Bienvenido Edward! Espero que te sientas mejor! – Esme me dio un fuerte abrazo, parecía feliz de volver a verme

- Es bueno estar de nuevo "en casa" – dije haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano… bueno! Sobrevampírico!

- Oh Edward! – Esme me abrazó y dejó caer unas lágrimas – estás bien, cariño?

- Estoy bien… me alegra verlos… a todos – dije sinceramente

- Emmet, por qué no ayudas a Alice y Jasper con los equipajes… Yo necesito hablar con Edward en mi despacho – ja! Carlisle ya había tardado mucho… es obvio que anda enojado conmigo… Esme lo miró nerviosa y Alice se paró junto  mi

- No se preocupen, no voy a morir – dije en tono de broma, pero nadie pareció tomarlo así… - eh… era una broma – más caras largas… mejor me callo…

Seguí a Carlisle hasta su despacho… esta nueva casa está preciosa!! A Bella le hubiera encantado!! Bella… aunque pasen los años nunca voy a dejar de pensar en ella… Qué horrible es ser un vampiro…

- Siéntate

- Bonito despacho – fue lo único que atiné a decirle… estaba tan distraído que no me percaté de que habíamos llegado.

Era una habitación muy amplia, con las paredes de madera y un gran estante empotrado en la pared en la parte posterior. Delante de él se encontraba el escritorio de Carlisle. Al lado izquierdo unas enormes ventanas dejaban ver el hermoso paisaje, pero al parecer a Carlisle le gustaba dejarlas medio cubiertas por unas elegantes cortinas de color verde oscuro. La pared de la derecha se encontraba cubierta con los cuadros que Carlisle tenía en nuestra anterior casa y había una pequeña pero acogedora chimenea, que dudo haya sido encendida alguna vez.

- Sigues aquí? – preguntó Carlisle al percatarse de que estaba distraído.

- Lo siento, lo siento… es sólo que me quedé admirando tu despacho… es bastante… elegante

- Gracias… Edward, lo que voy a hablar contigo ahora es bastante serio y quiero que también respondas con seriedad a las preguntas que voy a hacerte, está claro?

- Comprendido – dije… estuve tentado a leer la mente de Carlisle, pero no me atreví… nunca lo he hecho y hoy no será la excepción

- Hemos estado preocupados por ti todo este tiempo, Edward… aunque no seas nuestro hijo biológico, sabes que te queremos como si lo fueras… durante casi 200 años… te parece poco?

- No – repuse con calma… no sé a dónde quiere llegar…

- Pero al parecer no son suficientes para ti

- No entiendo a qué te refieres, Carlisle

- Esme tuvo una crisis de depresión tremenda, pensó que irías a molestar a los Vulturi, pensó que te perdería… Quieres más a Isabella Swan que a tu madre?

- Esa no es un pregunta válida, Carlisle y lo sabes… Esme es muy importante para mi y Bella fue, es y será el único amor de mi existencia! Son sentimientos completamente diferentes…

- Entonces no lo harás…

- No está decidido aún – repuse

- Es un avance, teniendo en cuenta tu persistencia… pero conociendo lo cabeza dura que eres, no me sorprendería que te fueras a Italia en un descuido…

- Me conoces bien. La vida sin Bella carece de sentido para mi… he regresado a la noche perpetua de mi existencia y he decidido que quiero la luz…

- Morir es "la luz" para ti? Vaya ideas que tienes… pensé que no creías en esas cosas

- Uno aprende cosas de los humanos… eso es todo?

- No. Quiero saber por qué es que odias tanto esta vida

- Sin Bella, la detesto…

- Pero tú decidiste pasarla sin ella… morir con ella… pensé que estar con ella era lo que más querías en el mundo… por qué la dejaste ir…

- NO IBA A SER YO QUIEN LA MATE!! NO IBA A MATARLA! LA IDEA DE VERLA SUFRIR ME ATERRABA!!

- Sin embargo… sacaste la ponzoña que dejó James. No querías que fuera una de las nuestras porque odiabas ser un vampiro.

- ODIABA  VERLA SUFRIR QUE ES DIFERENTE!

- Ibas a verla sufrir de cualquier modo, Edward. Era humana y los humanos no tienen nuestra resistencia al dolor. Y de todas formas ibas a verla morir, tarde o temprano…

- NO ES CIERTO!!

- Sabes que tengo razón…

- Tú le prometiste que la convertirías!! TAMPOCO CUMPLISTE TU PROMESA!!

- No me culpes… no fui yo quién la escondió durante tanto tiempo. No iba a hacer algo que te molestara…

- …

- También la escondiste de los Vulturi… estoy convencido de que ellos te darán una no tan agradable bienvenida cuando vayas por allá… pero eso es precisamente lo que quieres, no?

- Si – ahora no estaba tan convencido

- Llegó un momento en el que para ella ya era inútil pedir ser convertida, era mucho mayor que tú, la diferencia de edades se notaba demasiado y para ella era incómodo seguir con esa situación… así que se dejó morir

- NO SE DEJO MORIR!! ELLA LUCHO CONTRA SU ENFERMEDAD, ELLA…

- … Rechazó al muchacho Jacob por quedarse contigo… recuerdo eso… él se decidió dejarse envejecer con ella… y ella lo quería… pero tenía que mantener su promesa… y te quedaste… no la dejaste ser feliz… fue un amor egoísta, Edward… el verdadero amor da, el verdadero amor no pide sacrificios

- Juré no dejarla más, cumplí mi promesa, le demostré mi amor incondicional y eterno… para mi es un sacrificio demasiado grande vivir sin ella!

- No tenías que sacrificarte tanto… Sabes Edward? Si hubieses estado convencido de pasar el resto de la eternidad con ella, las cosas serían diferentes

- Hubiera sido lo mismo…

- No voy a tratar de convencerte de lo contrario. Eres lo suficientemente mayor como para hacerte responsable de las decisiones que has tomado… y asumir esto es tu responsabilidad, no la nuestra. Nos duele verte así, pero mientras desees permanecer sumido en las sombras, como tú dices, nadie te va a sacar de ahí

No sé cuánto tiempo Carlisle y yo nos quedamos mirando fijamente a los ojos. Él sacó algo de su cajón y lo dejó sobre la mesa

- Es para ti… Puedes usarlo cuando quieras. Es tu decisión, al fin y al cabo.

Recién ahí me percaté de que se trataba de un boleto de avión.

- América? Italia? – pregunté, deseando saber el destino.

- Jamás te enviaría de vuelta a América… no quiero que seas un muerto viviente el resto de tu existencia… - Miré a Carlisle con confusión… de hecho, somos muertos vivientes! Él se dio cuenta de su error y agregó: - en el mal sentido del  concepto, claro!

- Me estás diciendo que puedo irme a Italia? – No puedo creer que Carlisle esté haciendo esto

- No tenemos más fuerzas para luchar contra tu terquedad, Edward… mientras tú no quieras cooperar será un desperdicio de fuerzas. Alice y Esme no pueden más…

- Entiendo Carlisle, lo siento…

- Yo también… eso era todo

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no pude… "Algo más?" preguntó Carlisle con seriedad. No respondí. Cogí el boleto y salí rumbo a mi habitación.

No sé cuánto tiempo he permanecido aquí encerrado… imagino que unos 5 o 6 días haciendo nada no le viene mal a nadie. Carlisle debe estar decepcionado al ver que su charla no sirvió. Esme está triste y Alice, preocupada.

A la que veo extrañamente animada es a Rosalie. Ayer se ha llevado de compras a Alice y Emmet. Creo que ya se aburrió de preocuparse por mí; eso es bueno, una persona menos que sufrirá por mi culpa. Aunque… es bastante extraño que ella quiera hablar conmigo, creo que iré a hablar con ella ahora…

- Rose?

- Edward? Pasa.

- Hola… - no sé qué decir. Ella está mirando la televisión, recostada sobre Emmet, quién me mira confundido. Ella lo mira y como si hubiesen intercambiado ideas con las miradas, él sale de la habitación y me da una palmada en el hombro al pasar por mi lado.

- A qué debo el honor de tu visita? – me dice sonriendo, mientras apaga el televisor.

- Ehhh… Alice me dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo y… pues… yo… quise ver de qué se trataba

- Ah! Qué bien! Saliste de tu encierro por mi! Eso significa que, aunque sea un poco, me quieres!

- … - no lo había visto de ese modo, pero me dejó sin palabras

- Voy a hacer una fiesta… - me dice sonriente, la miro con cara de "me tiene que importar?" – sí ya lo sé… "otraaaa?" lo mismo me preguntaron los demás – añadió como para disculparse, seguro malinterpretó mi mirada…

- Eso mismo… otra? – dije para parecer interesado en el asunto… es obvio que es otra de sus frivolidades

- Sí! Otra fiesta de compromiso con Emmet!! – dijo con alegría. Pude ver sus ojos brillar al mencionar esa frase. Me sorprende que después de tantas décadas se siga emocionando por cosas como esta.

- OTRA – señalé algo aburrido y celoso de que ella pueda celebrar tantas fiestas como quisiera.

- Esta es especial… - dijo – sólo vampiros!! Y tú estás cordialmente invitado!

- Oh vaya! Sí que me sorprendes – dije con sarcasmo – gracias pero declino la invitación…

- Creo que me expresé mal, _Eddie_… - me sorprendió que me llamara así. Debo reconocer que se me pusieron los nervios de punta cuando pronunció mi nombre de esa forma… - tú DEBES estar ahí… no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy exigiendo!

- No comprendo tu interés en que asista… he asistido los últimos que?... cien años? Incluso más!

- Esta vez será especial… por favor?

- Lo intentaré

- Es mejor que un no… bueno! Te puedes ir…

No comprendo la reacción de Rosalie, pero creo que está loca… Aún no decido si iré o no… pero lo más probable es que vaya. No quiero arruinarle la vida a nadie…

Alice está en mi habitación, sentada sobre mi cama. Está llorosa. No lo comprendo. Ha corrido hacia mi y se ha puesto a llorar.

- Hice tus maletas… - me dijo – Rosalie quiere que vayas a su fiesta para que te presente a todas sus amigas vampiresas, las que ha hecho por sus viajes alrededor del mundo… piensa que así vas a olvidarte de….

- Simplemente no voy… - dije, abrazándola

- Piensa arreglarte el matrimonio – susurró – yo no estoy de acuerdo, esa no es forma de…

No pudo continuar; las lágrimas le caían a cántaros. Leí su mente… quería que me alejara de la casa al menos unas semanas… pero estaba convencida de que iría a Italia…y no se equivocaba

- No quiero que…

- Alice, compréndeme! – dije con desesperación – he sido un parásito todo este tiempo que he estado sin ella… les he causado sufrimiento y dolor innecesario…

- No veo tu futuro, Edward…por eso tengo miedo

- Sin Bella… no tengo futuro…

Suspiró. No dijo nada. Simplemente me abrazó y salió de la habitación.

Esa misma noche, yo salía rumbo a Italia…

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo…  es mi primer fic de Twilight y secuencias (OMG! Cómo amo estos libros!!). Yo sé que muchas quieren a Bella al lado de Ed… no sé si se lo merezca, pero en fin, no sufran!! Tampoco me odien! Es sólo un universo alternativo, una de las tantas posibilidades de final antes de Breaking Dawn (Amanecer) prometo un buen final… dejen reviews, es lo único que me motiva a escribir, sin reviews no actualizo… andan advertidos! Jajaja_

_En fin! Agradecer a mi nenuka Steffy y a mi Rojiell por hacer de beta readers! Son las mejores!! Las amo! (jaja NO de esa forma)_

_En el prox. Capítulo Ed encontrará algo interesante en Italia… qué será?? Mmmm… los dejo en suspenso!_


	3. CAPITULO II Volterra

**CAPÍTULO II**

**"Volterra"**

Llegué muy tarde en la noche… a cualquiera se le haría peligroso, menos a mi.

Y eso es simple de explicar: soy un vampiro en tierra de vampiros.

Volterra no había cambiado demasiado desde la última vez que vine. Unos cuantos edificios modernos, algunos carteles con publicidad… pero todo seguía igual.

No me costó nada llegar ahí, puedo correr bastante rápido y nadie sale a divisar el paisaje en la madrugada… al parecer todo está yendo bien, aunque sería interesante que me viera algún idiota, para que los Vulturi me maten sin piedad de una buena vez!

Traté de escabullirme, pero no pude. Los guardianes de Aro me capturaron y me llevaron a su presencia. Murmuraron cosas como _"nos darán la recompensa… qué suerte!"_. La verdad no estaba prestando atención. Ya nada importaba para mí en esta vida.

Estaba sumido en mis recuerdos (Qué bellos recuerdos! Todos junto a ELLA!) Cuando la voz de Aro me hizo regresar a la realidad. Una mezcla de sentimientos inundó mi pecho… el que sentía con más intensidad: MIEDO.

- No sé por qué no me sorprende verte por estos lares, Edward Cullen… - la voz de Aro resonó en toda la habitación – pueden retirarse… quiero hablar a solas con él  – les dijo a los guardias con severidad… esto no se ve bien.

- Me alegra verte, Aro – dije con seriedad. Ahora más que nunca debía ser fuerte… para cumplir la promesa que le hice.

- No sé si sea mutuo… - respondió y no sabría decir si su tono de voz es neutral o no – estás aquí porque _la tua cantante_ murió, no es así?

- … - Sólo asentí… él lo sabía y yo no tenía nada más que decir.

- Me sorprende que hayas tardado tanto… imagino que tuviste que enfrentarte a tu familia… eso es difícil… sin embargo, llegaste

- Así es, estoy aquí y sabes bien para qué…

- Quiero recordarte, Edward, que has desobedecido una de nuestras órdenes… y eso no es saludable… para nadie

- Lo sé. Al final… ella no quiso… - no pude terminar… quería que me matara de una buena vez!! Cuando, súbitamente, una conocida voz en mi cabeza me dijo con suavidad: _"No necesito el cielo si tú no puedes estar en él"_

¿Los vampiros podemos ir al cielo? Me pregunté. Probablemente una de las pocas preguntas que jamás podré responder. Dónde podría estar Bella? En el cielo? Sí, es lo más probable… ojalá Dios la perdone por haber deseado ser un monstruo como yo, por haber deseado pasar la eternidad conmigo.

- Todo bien? – preguntó Aro

- Eh… sí… es sólo… sé que merezco un castigo… estoy aquí por ello – dije con toda la calma que me fue posible.

- Y lo tendrás, Edward… eso es seguro… - su voz era implacable – pero me gustaría negociar tu castigo…

- Qué? – No me esperaba esa respuesta… esto es demasiado surrealista

- Matarte es un desperdicio, Edward… y si bien desperdiciaste la oportunidad de convertir a la humana esa…

- SE LLAMA BELLA! – lo interrumpí. No iba a permitir que se refiriera a ella de esa forma.

- Se llamaba… - me corrigió – como sea, si bien desperdiciaste esa oportunidad, considero que ello no implica que vayas a desperdiciar tu propia vida… así que tu castigo será servirnos… salvo que quieras negociar…

- Negociar? En qué sentido? – pregunté con curiosidad

- Hay un trabajo que tenemos que hacer y eres el indicado… - dijo con cautela – no te tomará mucho tiempo… tal vez puedas servirnos unos… qué… ¿cinco años?

- CINCO AÑOS?! – exclamé perplejo… cómo iba yo a vivir sin ella cinco años?!

- Una vez que cumplas lo que te encomendemos, te eliminaré, si así lo quieres. Rápido, fácil, sin dolor – sonrió con maldad…

- Y la otra opción? – pregunté

- Te quedas sirviéndonos por siempre… esa opción implicaría cumplir tu castigo totalmente – dijo con sorna – ah! y no intentes hacer locuras… mataremos a los humanos que te hayan visto, no a ti… te necesitamos de nuestro lado, Edward… quisieras cargar con más muertes en tu conciencia?

- Lo pensaré – dije, tratando de ponerle suspenso al asunto… pero ambos sabíamos muy bien que al final terminaría aceptando la propuesta de Aro.

- Es bueno saberlo – dijo Aro con malicia – no es que sea malo, es sólo que soy un empresario, Edward… tú sabes cómo son los negocios hoy en día…

- Veo que estás muy actualizado – dije con sarcasmo

- Así parece… en fin! Por qué no te tomas una copa de sangre conmigo? Por lo visto andas algo sediento – me extendió una copa con sangre que no pude resistir… hacía algún tiempo que no la probaba

- Mmm… había olvidado lo bien que sabía la sangre humana… - comenté

- Sí! Ahora es una gran industria! Ya no necesitamos desaparecer humanos para satisfacer nuestra sed… clonando su sangre es más que suficiente – Aro se veía más que contento

- Eso es bueno…

- Sí! Aunque a veces no tenemos más remedio que matar a unos cuantos idiotas que se meten en nuestro camino… así que simplemente tenemos más y más tipos de sangre… mmmm… AB positivo… mi tipo favorito…

- Es agridulce, no me agrada mucho – dije

- La O es para la plebe, Edward… a menos que quieras O negativo… una delicia…

- Creo que comparto tu opinión – susurré…

- Bueno, ya que no estás sediento creo que te vendría bien un poco de tiempo a solas… puedes usar mi biblioteca, si gustas… hay muchos libros ahí… es más, estoy de tan buen humor que te regalaré uno! El que desees!

- Eres muy amable – Aro estaba seguro de su victoria y en el fondo, creo que debería agradecerle por ofrecer matarme de forma rápida y NO DOLOROSA… aunque mereciera lo contrario

Entré a un salón enorme… lleno de estantes de madera de cedro labrada delicadamente. Pude ver muchos libros modernos.

"_Mitología: Hombres Lobo, Hadas y Vampiros_", "_Vampiros: Seres de la noche_", "_Historias de Vampiros_", "_Hombres Lobo: origen de una leyenda_"

Bah! Todo eso era basura escrita por humanos… todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros vende bien… sobre todo para esos humanos estúpidos que se visten de negro para parecerse a nosotros… si vieran a Rosalie, vestida de tantos colores diferentes! O a Alice, con su porsche amarillo de hace más de 50 años… un clásico! Debería venderlo, haría mucho dinero…

Alice… creo que debería llamarla y decirle que no se preocupe… Había olvidado prender el celular…

_BEEP BEEP Tiene nuevos mensajes de voz_

Debí haberlo imaginado!

"_Primer mensaje… recibido a las 23 horas y 14 minutos"_

El grito de Rosalie me dejó los oídos tan adoloridos que no pude escuchar bien su mensaje… lo repetí, esta vez manteniendo el móvil a una distancia prudencial de mis tímpanos

"_EDWARD!! Cómo te atreves a dejarnos plantados!! Me siento sumamente ofendida!! Eres… eres… eres… argh! Despreciable!! Cómo nos haces esto!! Te odio!! Te odio!!_"

La voz calmada de Emmet la interrumpió "_oye hermano, espero que estés bien y no hagas locuras, vale?... aunque al final la diversión se la llevarán ellos y no tú… trata de disfrutar un poco…_"

"_DEJA DE DECIR ESTUPIDECES!_" Alice y Rosalie gritaron a la vez… fue gracioso oírlas. Luego, unos sonidos extraños me hicieron suponer que estaban peleándose por tener el móvil… me reí para mis adentros… estos vampiros locos… al final, en medio de la pelea se cortó la llamada….

"_Segundo mensaje… recibido a las 23 horas 38 minutos_"

 Era Emmet. "_Oye… lo que te dije hace un rato… cuchicheos al fondo sí, ya entendí, Rosalie… más cuchicheos sí sí… ME DEJAN HABLAR?! Bueno, tú sabes, era broma, no te lo tomes en serio… cuchicheos sí! Ya! Caray! Se lo voy a decir! Rosalie te espe… si, cariño… quise decir, te esperamos en nuestra fiesta!_" "_DEBES VENIR A MI FIESTA, INFELIZ! O SERÉ YO QUIEN TE MATE!_" "_Cálmate, Rose! Hey Ed… sigues ahí? Bueno te esperamos todos aquí… ya sabías que tienes dos monstruitos como hermanas?... Ay! Hey! Era broma! Ustedes no tienen sentido del humor! Bueno Ed… esperamos tu llamada_"

No pude evitar sonreír. Pero la sonrisa se me borró con el tercer mensaje,

"_Tercer mensaje… recibido a las 00 horas 09 minutos_"

"_Te di el pasaje y decidiste usarlo. No tengo nada contra eso. Pero no pudiste, al menos, despedirte? Nos importan las decisiones que tomas, Edward… y aunque sean las más dolorosas, sabes que te apoyamos. Habíamos aceptado la idea de que tarde o temprano lo harías, pero no tenías por qué privarnos del derecho de decirte adiós. Al menos no a Esme, que se lamenta no haber podido darte un abrazo antes de tu partida. Tu madre está destrozada por tu egoísmo… y sabes qué? Ella no merece estar así y por tu comportamiento de las últimas semanas… tú no mereces sus lágrimas_"

La voz de Carlisle era fría y sin sentimientos. En mi locura por salir de casa y llegar a Italia no me despedí de Esme, ni de Carlisle… Soy un imbécil

"_Cuarto mensaje… recibido a las 03 horas 20 minutos_"

"_No sé qué asuntos tengas en África, pero me alegra de que hayas decidido no hacer idioteces!! Si estás por allá, usa bloqueador solar!! Espero que llames pronto! Te extrañamos!!_"

Alice… Odio cuando haces estas cosas… Así que Aro me manda a África, eh?? Voy a brillar como un diamante! Así que tendré que hacer trabajo nocturno…

Casi sin pensar marco el número de Alice…

- Me preguntaba cuándo te ibas a dignar a llamar – me dijo con alegría

- Hola, Alice… sigo vivo

- Ya me di cuenta… – dijo aguantando la risa

- EDWARD CULLEN!! SE PUEDE SABER DONDE ESTAS Y POR QUE HAS HUIDO DE MI FIESTA?! – Al parecer Rosalie le había quitado el móvil a Alice

- Estaré de regreso a tiempo, Rosalie… te lo prometo – dije con tranquilidad – y por favor… aleja a tus amigas de mi, ok?

- Como pidas! – dijo ella con alegría y tranquilidad – todo sea por tenerte de vuelta! Aaah estoy tan feliz! Voy a decirle a Emmet! Te dejo hablando con Alice!

- Alice? – pregunté con cautela

- Aquí estoy… Esme está mal… quieres hablar con ella?

- Sí, en un momento… sólo quería decirte que no te preocupes por mi… al menos no por ahora…

- Dónde estás ahora? – me preguntó con nerviosismo… es imposible engañar a Alice…

- En Volterra… en la biblioteca de Aro, para ser más preciso… - Pude sentir como Alice se quedaba sin aire (como si eso importara!) – trabajaré para ellos una temporada, si no te importa

- Es mejor que nada – respondió ella – no olvides que le prometiste algo a Rosalie…

- Lo haré… ahora déjame hablar con Esme

Alice no respondió. No tuve que esperar mucho para escuchar la voz de Esme al otro lado del auricular.

- Edward? Eres tú?

- Hola Esme… lamento haberme ido sin despedirme – dije bastante acongojado

- No te preocupes, cariño… todo está bien… dónde estás? – me dijo con dulzura… como lo hubiera hecho mi propia madre

- En la biblioteca de Aro, en Volterra – respondí – no te preocupes, estaré bien… he decidido trabajar con los Vulturi un tiempo… así despejo mi mente

- Es tu decisión, cariño – dijo por fin – sólo cuídate, si?

- Lo haré. Los veo a todos en la fiesta de Rosalie.

- Vendrás?

- Por supuesto que lo haré. No se preocupen por mí. Estaré en contacto.

Colgué. No quería hablar con Carlisle.

Decidí centrar mi atención en los libros… conforme avanzaba al fondo de la biblioteca, encontraba ejemplares más y más antiguos… encontré cosas interesantes, como un juego de rol, en el que simulas ser vampiro, hay diferentes tipos de ellos… tal vez algún día me consiga uno de esos…

Hasta que llegué a donde me interesaba….

Un pequeño cuarto circular, con libros bastante antiguos. Todo el conocimiento de nuestra especie debía estar ahí.

"_Historia de los Vampiros_", "_Seres de la Noche_"

Bah! Todo eso es basura… pensé que Aro tendría cosas más interesantes…

"_Leyendas_"

Me llamó la atención el título y decidí abrirlo… Nacimiento del primer vampiro, suena bien, pero no creo todo ese rollo de que el Castigo que Dios le dio a Judas haya sido convertirlo en vampiro…

Formas de convertir… argh! Qué asco de libro! Una planta no puede convertir a alguien en vampiro! Eso es absurdo! Menos una planta "exótica" de frutos "extraños" cuya descripción se asemeja al de una granadilla…

"_Ritos Vampíricos_"

Espero que no me decepcione.

Interesante libro… hay unos conjuros, hechizos y pociones que supuestamente sólo pueden ser hechas por un vampiro… obvio! En esas épocas era imposible para un humano conseguir todo lo que piden aquí, tendrías que ser vampiro para lograr escalar tan alto o pasar por lugares peligrosos sin hacerte un rasguño… pero ahora… muchas de estas cosas las consigues en los supermercados…

"Loción para días de sol", mmmm… interesante, habrá que probarlo… supuestamente con esta cosa no brillaré cual diamante al sol! Eso sería genial! Veamos qué más encuentro… ah! Vaya! "ungüento para disimular la palidez" qué gracioso!... "amuleto contra hombres lobo", de haberlo sabido, le hubiese dado uno a Bella… Bella! Por qué no sales de mi cabeza?

"Conversión sin dolor" RAYOS! De haberlo sabido… de haberlo sabido!!

Con ira abrí el libro al azar… fue una señal del cielo "Recuperación del alma y traslado a otro cuerpo"… con ese rito uno puede traer el alma de quien desee a otro cuerpo mortal… podría… tener a Bella a mi lado… de nuevo…

Necesito una "voluntaria", que tenga cierto parecido… o esencia parecida… léase que la sangre huela igual o sea similar… va a ser difícil pero no imposible… la buscaré el resto de mi existencia!! Y lo demás no se ve taaan difícil. Lo intentaré.

Oí pasos a lo lejos. Debe ser Aro. Miré mi reloj: eran las 8 de la mañana.

- Te divertiste, Edward?

- Mucho – respondí – me quedo con este.

- Ahhh muchacho… muy buena elección – dijo Aro mirando fijamente el libro que sujetaba, como si no esperara menos de mi – muchos se quedan embelesados con las leyendas de los primeros estantes y nunca llegan hasta aquí.

- Seguro vampiros jóvenes… - me atreví a decir

- No. Incluso los vampiros viejos tienen esa curiosidad de saber cómo nos ven los humanos y comparar con la visión humana que ellos tenían de lo que son ahora… eres listo.

- Gracias – murmuré con voz casi inaudible… pero era obvio que él me escuchó

- Y bien… pensaste en mi oferta?

- Si… y tengo una mucho mejor… - dije con calma

- Te escucho

- Trabajaré para ti… con la posibilidad de hacer un trabajillo extra y esporádico, que deberás comunicarme por anticipado, durante dos años más… siempre y cuando me des la posibilidad de viajar a ver a mi familia cuando lo desee y el tiempo que desee… sin que eso obstruya mis obligaciones… y al final podré trabajar para ti como _free lance _el resto de mi vida, siempre y cuando yo elija qué trabajo hacer

- Mmmm… y a qué se debe ese cambio de parecer? – me preguntó con suspicacia

- Tómalo o déjalo – respondí… sé que aceptará

- Como quieras, Edward… pero tenemos ciertas reglas aquí…

Las reglas de los Vulturi no son taaaaan difíciles de seguir. Quieren un trabajo limpio, rápido y que no llame la atención. A su vez me proporcionan los boletos para realizar los viajes que quiera, me van a dar botellas (no sé cuántas y digamos que es lo único que me asusta de esta situación) de sangre, para que no tenga que matar animales… creo que estas botellas serán buenas para Jasper… aunque Alice me mataría si se entera…

…

EL móvil no ha sonado, eso quiere decir que no ha visto nada! A veces es una molestia tenerla al lado diciéndote qué va a pasar (me ha arruinado varios partidos de soccer de esa forma).

Aro me confirmó lo que yo ya sabía: Iría a África… Iría a Francia a ver a mi familia, me quedaría 3 días, suficientes para estar en la fiesta de Rose y me iría a África… ahí empezaré a buscar... no es que sea racista, pero no sé si a Bella le gustaría vivir en un cuerpo de vampiro negro… se vería extraña, mmm… de belleza exótica suena mejor…

En fin! Mis maletas están listas y mi avión parte en 3 horas… fue el viaje más corto que he hecho…

**_Nota de la Autora: _**Gracias x los reviews!! Jajaja hice mi tarea rápido… a que sí?! Nah! Ya tenía este capítulo avanzado!! Espero que les guste, sigan comentando, hehehe, ya me iba a ir a dormir, pero el deber llama P esta semana no podré actualizar mucho (entro a exámenes parciales en la universidad… qué lata!) pero luego prometo que sí actualizo!!

El próximo capítulo será un tanto diferente… lo enfocaré desde el punto de vista de los Cullen (todos) qué piensan, qué sienten, cómo van a matar a Edward… etc!! Y trabajaré un poco las relaciones AxJ y RxE.

Siendo las 04:51 am me retiro a dormir xq mi almohada reclama mi presencia y mi cama me va a entablar juicio por abandono!! Jajaja besitos!


	4. CAPITULO III Los Cullen

CAPÍTULO III

"Los Cullen"

Rosalie se encontraba sentada en el diván. Aún no podía creer que Edward haya hecho eso… pero al fin y al cabo había prometido volver, no es así? Entonces, por qué se sentía tan desdichada?

Estaba tan feliz por la noticia del regreso de Edward! Le contó a Emmet con tanta alegría que Edward vendría que él también se contagió de ese sentimiento. Pero ahora se había desvanecido por completo…

Siempre habían hecho este tipo de "fiestas"… sólo que las anteriores eran simplemente reuniones para aparentar ante los humanos del posible pueblo en el que estaban… o similares… la idea de hacer "LA FIESTA" se les había ocurrido a Emmet y Alice… que la organizaron hace poco más de 50 años y a ella le encantó! Sobre todo porque fue idea de Emmet y Alice… bueno, a ella le encantaba organizar todo tipo de eventos, así que estaba bien!!

"Edward también tiene derecho a elegir" se dijo a sí misma, por fin, suspirando. Era obvio que seguía siendo la misma chica tonta, egocéntrica y vacía que siempre… eso no la hacía sentirse nada bien… el hecho de haber pretendido elegir por él, en su afán egoísta de mantenerlo cerca de la familia le hacía sentir asco de sí misma… sobre todo por Emmet… ella había decidido convertirlo en vampiro, para no quedarse sola… ella nunca le preguntó ni lo dejó elegir.

- Puedo pasar? – una suave voz habló, ella asintió – Cariño estás extraña desde que llamó Edward… puedo saber qué pasa?

- Ah, no… no es nada, Emmet – dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa, sin éxito – es sólo que… esta situación me puso en perspectiva…

- Perspectiva? – él la miró fijamente

- Te gusta ser un vampiro? – preguntó ella mirando al suelo

- Claro! Es genial!! – exclamó con alegría – no pierdes el tiempo durmiendo, eres mejor que los humanos… y…

- Y? – preguntó ella con preocupación

- Y me permite estar junto a ti por toda la eternidad – susurró él

- Yo quería que estuvieras conmigo toda la eternidad… por eso es que eres un vampiro… porque yo fui lo suficientemente egoísta como…

- Shhh… - susurró Emmet, colocando su frío dedo índice sobre los gélidos labios de su amada – hablas muchas tonterías juntas… lo sabías?

- Pero yo decidí por ti… - se excusó ella

- Y decidiste bien… te das cuenta? Elegiste lo que yo hubiera elegido… eso quiere decir que somos mentes gemelas y tenemos que permanecer juntos hasta el fin de los tiempos – añadió en tono trágico – hasta que se destruya el mundo, el Apocalipsis o no quede ningún ser vivo sobre la tierra y ya no tendremos sangre de dónde beber!!

- Estás loco… – dijo ella entre risas

- … por ti – sonrió él, antes de besarla

Rosalie sonrió y lo abrazó.

- Te quiero mucho… lo sabías? - dijo ella sonriendo

- Mmm… no… soy tonto, no sé nada… tienes que repetirme las cosas 10 veces para que las recuerde – dijo él sonriendo de oreja a oreja

- Te quiero, te amo, te adoro – susurró Rosalie

- Son cosas diferentes… no me voy a acordar – dijo él con una mirada pícara

- Bah! No te las voy a decir más… mejor grábalas! – se quejó ella haciéndose la ofendida

- Oooh no! Eso no!... ven para aquí… voy a castigarte por jugar con los sentimientos de un tonto! – dijo Emmet riendo

- Y qué castigo merezco?

- Muchos tontos besos… te doy ventaja de 10 segundos

Rosalie rió y salió corriendo de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo… "Un vampiro loco me persigue! Auxilio!" gritó divertida, mientras Emmet corría detrás de ella.

Ambos pasaron corriendo junto a Alice, que trató de esbozar una sonrisa, sin éxito, mientras los miraba jugar… no era envidia (tal vez podría serlo), era añoranza… o tal vez tristeza… no estaba segura de qué era exactamente lo que sentía, pero tal vez él podría saberlo.

Suspiró… sus dedos fríos soltaron la pluma que sujetaba, dejándola caer en la mesa y manchando la mesa con un poco de tinta.

"Suficiente por hoy… voy a leer algo" se dijo a sí misma antes de colocar todo en su lugar… apenas eran las 4 de la mañana.

Pasó junto a la habitación de Carlisle y Esme y los oyó conversar en voz baja… Esme susurraba algo como "no seas tan duro con él… es sólo un niño"

Ahora Alice sí sonrió… Edward era todo menos un niño… y sabía que por más enojado o triste que esté Carlisle, él no le haría nada… adoraba a Edward! No por nada era el "primogénito" no?

Siguió caminando, pero no pudo evitar entrar en la habitación de Edward… hace sólo unas horas que ella había estado ahí, hablando con él… y ahora él estaba en Italia… sabía que él estaría bien, sabía que él regresaría para la fiesta de Rosalie… pero no sabía por qué había decidido seguir viviendo; no es que le molestara, pero esa determinación en sus ojos… algo demasiado fuerte tuvo que pasar para que él cambiara de parecer…

Sin pensarlo se recostó en el diván de cuero negro que habían colocado para que Edward descansara "mala idea, teniendo en cuenta que se la pasó tirado aquí toda la semana!" pensó Alice con molestia… "cielos! tengo que ayudarle a decorar su habitación" murmuró al ver las enormes cajas selladas en el suelo y el ambiente impersonal del lugar.

Más risas y juegos. Alice sacudió la cabeza y decidió ir a su habitación, ahí estaría mejor… pondría buena música a muy alto volumen y nadie la molestaría! Mañana dejaría todo listo para la fiesta de Rose… "Ojalá todo salga bien… lástima que no pueda organizar mi propia fiesta"

- Alice? – Jasper abrió la puerta de su habitación súbitamente cuando Alice pasaba por ahí, y la llamó

- Ah Jasper… iba a escuchar música… vienes? – dijo ella volteando a verlo

- Sí, claro… estás bien? – preguntó un poco nervioso, mientras salía de su alcoba…

- Sí, claro… - mintió ella, pero se arrepintió… el debía sentir que le mentía… y ella tampoco podía ver qué pasaba en el futuro… él parecía casi tan confundido como ella…

Ambos caminaron en silencio por el corredor… sólo unos pocos metros hasta la habitación de Alice, pero el recorrido se les hizo eterno… ni una sola palabra, sólo ese incómodo silencio que les hacía saber que algo no iba nada bien…

- Quiero algo "clásico"… está bien? – preguntó Alice mientras buscaba un CD

- Claro! Lo que quieras – dijo él… tal vez la música le diera alguna pista de cómo se sentía Alice

"_Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…_"

Sinatra. Inconfundible.

- Hace mucho que no oyes ese disco – murmuró Jasper… Alice sólo lo miró – digo, es bueno, no? – La joven no contestó… simplemente se dedicó a prestarle demasiada atención a la canción

- You are all I long for all I worship and adore… In other words… please be trueeeee… in other wooords… I love youuu – canturreó Alice entrecerrando los ojos, dejando a Jasper perplejo

- Alice? – preguntó él, bastante asustado porque la mezcla de sentimientos que sentía dentro de Alice lo confundían…

- Shhh… - susurró ella – disfruta la música

"_Strangers in the night, exchanging glances… wondring in the night, what were the chances we'd be sharing love before the night was through_"

Más Sinatra. No debería sorprenderle que Alice lo escuchara, no? De todos modos, siempre le había gustado ese cantante… incluso había ido a algunas de sus presentaciones…

- … Something in my heart… told me I must have you – canturreó Alice al tiempo que miraba de reojo a Jasper

- Lalala… two lonely people… - trató de canturrear Jasper, pero no le salió tan bien y prefirió callarse, Alice aguantó la risa

- No se te da bien cantar a Sinatra – dijo ella con una sonrisa cálida

- Y a ti no se te da bien fingir… qué te pasa, 'Lice? – preguntó Jasper

- Nada! – dijo ella con rapidez mientras cambiaba el disco – mmm…

- Qué? – preguntó él un poco fastidiado

- Ah! Bryan Adams! – suspiró ella… - este tío sabía lo que hacía…

Jasper permaneció en silencio mientras ella buscaba la canción que quería oir… _"To really love a woman, to understand her… you gotta know it deep inside… hear every thought, see every dream and give her wings when she wants to fly… then when you find yourself lyin' helpless in her arms… you know you really love a woman"_

Es que Alice quería decirle algo? O es que estaba viendo las canciones para la fiesta de Rosalie?

- Son para la fiesta de Ros…?

- When you love a woman you tell her that she's really wanted…  
when you love a woman you tell her that sheeeee's the oooone! – el canto de Alice interrumpió a Jasper

- Ali…

- She needs somebody to tell her that it's gonna laaaaaaast foreeeveeer… - cantó Alice mirando fijamente a Jasper - so tell me have you ever really… really really ever loooved a woman?

- Es esa una pregunta? – preguntó Jasper con cautela y cierto temor

- No… no debería serlo… - murmuró Alice con la voz entrecortada

- Ay, Alice… tontuela! – dijo Jasper mientras intentaba abrazarla

- Tontuela por qué? – preguntó ella zafándose del abrazo

- Pues… tú ya sabes… - dijo él tratando de abrazarla de nuevo

- Ese es el punto! LO SÉ! – exclamó ella casi al borde de las lágrimas – sólo lo sé… y tú sólo lo sientes… nada más

- Qué pasó, pequeña? – preguntó el mientras acariciaba su mejilla

- Nada, no pasó nada! Es sólo que a veces no quisiera saberlo… quisiera que me lo…

- Te lo demuestro siempre que puedo, Alice… - la interrumpió Jasper con un suspiro – no soy bueno en estas cosas…

- Bah! No importa… creo que iré a darle el alcance al idiota de Edward – dijo Alice guardando toda la compostura que pudo, al tiempo que salía de la habitación…

- Un momento, señorita… - dijo Jasper mientras le daba el alcance y la abrazaba por la cintura – no se va a librar de mi tan fácil… a dónde va?

- A dar un paseo por Italia – respondió Alice un poco más tranquila, debido a los poderes de Jasper

- Pensé que las señoritas no salían de madrugada – dijo Jasper con voz casi inaudible… Alice lo oyó perfectamente

- Y qué sugiere, caballero? – preguntó ella con una pequeña sonrisa

- Que te quedes a mi lado… para siempre… Alice…

- No he dicho que no lo haría -  dijo ella sonriendo

- Me has asustado tanto! – dijo Jasper abrazándola con fuerza

- Un vampiro no debería tener miedo

- Tú deberías tenerlo ahora – susurró él en su oído mientras la cargaba de regreso a su habitación…

"… all that I want… when you're lying here in my arms, I'm finding it hard to believe… we're in heaveeen… and…"

- Espero que no te moleste que apague tu música – dijo Jasper luego de dejarla sobre el diván y apagando súbitamente el disco

- Da igual – dijo ella – esa canción me deprime un poco

- Ahora vamos a escuchar algo que me gusta – dijo Jasper mientras Alice lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

Una conocida melodía inundó la habitación, Alice no supo decir de quién era exactamente la canción… la había escuchado, sí… pero no recordaba cuándo, ni dónde… Jasper se apresuró a sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, para luego hacer que se recueste sobre él…

- Esta canción me gusta mucho – dijo él mientras acariciaba su cabello

- No recuerdo muy bien esta canción – murmuró ella pensativa

- Mejor así… Escúchala…

"_Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am home again… Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am whole again…_"

- Ah… era ESA canción – dijo ella algo confundida

- Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again… - canturreó Jasper al oído de Alice

- Tontorrón… - dijo Alice sonriendo, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas – serás joven por siempre

- However far away… I will always love you… - cantó Jasper a duras penas y en voz muy baja…

- Si hubieras sido humano, te habrías sonrojado mucho – dijo Alice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras  se sentaba en las piernas de Jasper y le acariciaba el rostro con ternura… - yo también te amaré por siempre…

- Es… Alice… yo… - balbuceó Jasper

- Jasper… llevamos juntos mucho tiempo… no se supone que deberíamos tenernos confianza? – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente

- Pero sigo sintiendo cada segundo como si fuera el primero – respondió él, antes de besarla tiernamente.

- Pero él está bien! No entiendo qué te preocupa! – Esme estaba sentada en una pequeña mecedora, mientras Carlisle lanzaba dardos a la pared

- Esme… conozco demasiado bien a los Vulturi… algo debieron hacerle a Edward… él no cambiaría de parecer tan fácilmente… no lo haría! – gritó Carlisle

- Qué podrían hacerle los Vulturi que no le hayan hecho aún? – preguntó Esme

- No lo sé… han pasado tantos años… no tenemos ni idea de qué clase de vampiros han reclutado… si le han lavado el cerebro? Si no es Edward y es sólo una marioneta de los Vulturi?… no sé qué pensar, Esme

- Deja a Edward… sabe lo que hace… - suspiró Esme – yo también me preocupo por él y sé que he estado destrozada todo este tiempo… pero… yo hablé con él y sé que está bien

- Pero trabajar para ellos? Mmm… Edward y yo vamos a tener una charla muy seria al respecto…

- No seas duro con él… es sólo un niño… - susurró Esme

- Un niño de 200 años – corrigió Carlisle

- Va a estar bien… te lo prometo – dijo Esme poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él

- Cómo puedes estar tan segura? – preguntó Carlisle con preocupación

- Simplemente… lo sé – susurró ella mientras lo abrazaba – confía en mi

- Confío en ti… no en ellos…

- Da lo mismo – dijo ella sonriendo – Alice no se ha puesto a lloriquear por toda la casa… Él estará bien… pronto estará de vuelta en casa…

- Cuál de todas? – Carlisle tenía el semblante sombrío… era obvio que creía que Edward regresaría a América…

- Esta es nuestra casa ahora… - susurró Esme – deja de ser tan pesimista… verás que todo saldrá bien

**_Nota de la Autora: _**_Ok__! Disculpen porque el capítulo me quedó algo chico, jejeje pero no andaba con mucha inspiración y ya se me vienen los exámenes parciales encima!! Así que espero que disfruten de este capítulo antes de que me ausente una semana!! Les prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre iré escribiendo para subir otro capítulo ni bien acabe mi último parcial! Dejen reviews!! )_


	5. CAPITULO IV En Casa

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**"En casa"**

Todos se sorprendieron al verme regresar tan pronto de Italia.

Alice dijo que me llevaría de compras porque decoraríamos mi habitación…. No le encuentro sentido a eso, pero bueno!

Rosalie está contentísima y me ha dicho que debo comprarle un regalo lindo.

Esme está contenta por verme de nuevo y… Carlisle me mira con seriedad y creo que desconfianza… y está recitando unas cosas médicas complejas en la mente para que no se la lea… esto es raro.

Emmet sigue siendo el mismo de siempre y Jasper… no sé, está raro… pero para bien… se ve tan feliz… creo que me he perdido de algo…

- Carlisle, Esme… tengo que hablar con ustedes – lo que sea que haya puesto feliz a Jasper, va a tener que esperar… tengo que hablar con ellos primero – ehh… a solas – dije mirando a todos los demás que me miraban como bicho raro

- Qué curioso… también quería hablar contigo – Argh! Maldito Carlisle!! Ahora está recitando un pasaje del Corán en árabe o lo que sea este idioma horrible! Odio no saber qué piensa la gente de mí… aunque con Bella eso era más… argh! No! Bella! Sal ya de mi cabeza!!

Subimos las escaleras hasta el despacho de Carlisle… me encanta su despacho! Yo quiero uno igual! Ah cierto! Íbamos a redecorar mi habitación con Alice… mmmm… creo que ya sé cómo la quiero…

- Bien Edward? – Carlisle seguía frío y serio… no es el de siempre…

- Yo… simplemente quería disculparme – las palabras se atropellaron al salir de mi boca – ni siquiera me despedí de ustedes… yo sé que me he ido en otras ocasiones, pero…

- Ay cariño… lo importante es que estás de vuelta en casa – dijo Esme abrazándome con dulzura

- Gracias Esme… lo que quería decir es que… ustedes son mi familia y es lógico que se preocupen por mi, pero yo he actuado de forma egoísta todo este tiempo, sólo pensando en mí y nada más que en mí… y quiero enmendarme… lo siento

- Edward… - La voz de Carlisle volvía a ser la de siempre… Gracias a Dios! – Cuánto me alegra que hayas regresado… y no lo digo por tu pequeño viaje a Italia… si no porque ha regresado el Edward con el que hemos vivido tantas décadas…

- Eso es cierto – dijo Esme sonriendo con cariño – ahora ve a hacer tus cosas… Alice estaba ilusionada con llevarte de compras!

Salí de aquel lugar con una paz que no sentía hace mucho tiempo… Al parecer volvíamos a ser la familia feliz… bueno aunque siempre el único infeliz había sido yo, pero no por mucho tiempo…. Y hablando de felicidad… me intriga la extraña felicidad que irradia Jasper… eso no es normal, nada normal.

- … y qué más? – preguntaba Jasper con voz risueña

- Y también pensé en un gato… aunque los gatos… Ah hola, Edward! – Alice estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Jasper y al parecer interrumpí su pequeña conversación. Ambos se veían muy felices…

- Ehh hola… este… Alice, Esme me dijo que morías por salir de compras – dije con cautela, no quería interrumpir – pero si estás ocupada… en verdad creo que puedo hacerlo solo… ya tengo una idea de cómo…

- ESO ES GENIAL! – exclamó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto –Entonces nos tomará menos tiempo del que pensé!! Ayyy ya puedo ver tu habitación! Va a quedar super linda!! Y yo también tengo que remodelar la mía!

Alice hablaba y hablaba… me pareció oír algo de una alfombra rojo sangre y después dijo "no, mejor nada de alfombras!" comprendí su mensaje… nada que pudiera recordarme a Forks… De pronto unas voces dentro de la cabeza de Jasper llamaron mi atención….

_"Yo también te amaré por siempre…"_

_"Es… Alice… yo…"_

_"Jasper… llevamos juntos mucho tiempo… no se supone que deberíamos tenernos confianza?"_

_"Pero sigo sintiendo cada segundo como si fuera el primero"_

_"Te amo, lo sabías?"_

_"Y yo a ti, Alice"_

ARGH!! NOOO!! SALGAN!! IMÁGENES!! DE MI CABEZAAA!! SALGAN!!

- Y además tendremos que comprar un mueble para… oye! Y a ti que te pasa! – no me había fijado que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza frenéticamente y Alice se me había quedado mirando asustada

- Lo siento… yo… eh… debo retirarme… por cuestiones de… ehh… salud mental… - fue lo único que pude balbucear antes de seguir sacudiendo la cabeza y oír la risa estridente de Jasper

- NO ME MIRES, IDIOTA!! – gritó Alice al tiempo que me tiraba un cenicero pequeño, que se rompió al chocar contra mi pecho… - lárgate!! LARGATE EDWARD CULLEN!! NO TE ATREVAS!!

- Si hubieras sido humana, te hubieras sonrojado – dijo Jasper divertido…

- Argh! Tú cállate! Pornográfico! – le dijo Alice bastante molesta tirándole un adorno a la cabeza… por suerte Jasper lo cogió a tiempo antes de que se rompa… a Esme le encantaba esa cosa de cristal

Miré a Jasper con asombro y él se encogió de hombros mientras Alice salía de la habitación muy ofendida… luego volteó y me miró con rabia. "Enfermo!" pensó, mientras cogía la mano de Jasper y prácticamente lo jalaba fuera de mi campo visual…

- Tú mantente alejado de nosotros!! NO LEAS NUESTRAS MENTES!! QUE HORROR!! RESPETA LA PRIVACIDAD AJENA!!

Y se fue la "pequeña" Alice, lanzando maldiciones en voz baja, que seguramente todos oirían en esta casa…

En fin! Creo que no me acompañará a ver cosas para decorar mi habitación… ni modo! En fin! Creo que aprovecho para conocer la ciudad y comprar algo para Rose y Emmet…

He caminado por toda la ciudad… hace mucho que las mujeres no volteaban al verme pasar, pensando cosas demasiado divertidas…

"Qué buen ….."

Ok. Imaginaré que ella no quiso pensar eso…

Son muy graciosos estos humanos, especialmente estas chicas francesas… ¡creo que me gustará vivir en Toulouse!

Aún no he comprado regalo para Rose y Emmet… y me imagino que también debo comprar algo para Alice, está demasiado enojada conmigo!

_beep beep_

**_Mensaje de Alice:_**_ Ni te molestes!! No necesito ropa nueva!_

Odio cuando hace eso.

Ni modo! Ya encontraré forma de que me perdone. Extrañamente hoy me encuentro de un excelente humor.

Mmmm… una agencia de viajes, creo que les regalaré un viaje a estos dos… pero también es cierto que conocen todo el mundo!! Recuerdo que les gustó mucho el Caribe, así que los mando nuevamente para allá!...

Argh! Una hora perdida por culpa esa mujer insoportable que se distraía demasiado conmigo, no puede limitarse a hacer su trabajo en lugar de pensar en mi? Ay! Es un problema ser tan apuesto! Jajajaja si Bella me escuchara! Argh! No! Por qué Bella de nuevo?!

Mi buen humor se fue en el mismo instante en el que el recuerdo de Bella Swann  se apoderó de mi mente… me era tan difícil vivir sin ti que ahora me siento muy culpable de ser feliz sin ti… pero es que en realidad no es que esté sin ti… es que voy a tenerte de nuevo, no sé cuando, pero estarás conmigo de nuevo Bella… y esta vez será para toda la eternidad, lo juro.

Se supone que tenía que remodelar mi habitación, pero se me han quitado las ganas… tal vez compre un par de libros y una lámpara…

"_meow__" "meow" "meow"_

Qué pasa gatito? Te tratan mal en la tienda? Sí que hay bichos curiosos hoy en día… "las mantis religiosas son buenas mascotas"… sí claro! Y yo soy vampiro… jajaja… mmm… ahora que recuerdo, Alice estaba hablando sobre un gato en la tarde… a lo mejor…

_beep beep_

**_Mensaje de Alice:_**_ Me encanta el regalo! Estás disculpado!! ;)_

Alice…. Te odio, pequeño demonio!!

Bien, le compraré el gato a Alice… y también me dedicaré a remodelar mi habitación… pero creo que eso será mañana… hoy ha sido un día demasiado largo.

Llegué a la casa y Alice se lanzó a mis brazos… a coger su gato, como es obvio, no creo que me tenga tanto cariño después de lo que pasó… Rose y Emmet están encantados con su viaje al Caribe "Te dije que no compraras los boletos, que ya alguien nos los regalaría!" dijo Rose divertidísima mientras cogía los boletos de mi mano y me decía que era un regalo genial!

- Ha valido la pena pasar tantas décadas contigo, Edward! – bromeó Rosalie

- Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo, Rose – dije con seriedad… ella me miró resentidísima y yo me eché a reír

- Quién eres y qué le has hecho a Edward? – gruñó Alice mirándome fijamente

- Alice, soy yo… Edward… caray! Que no los entiendo! Primero que se molestan porque ando deprimido y ahora se enojan porque estoy feliz… la verdad no lo entiendo

- Es un cambio… demasiado rápido… – comentó Jasper

- Pero vamos! Es lo que queríamos, verdad? Lo que hayan hecho con Ed esos Vulturi, creo que vale la pena, porque nuestro hermano es feliz!! – dijo Emmet con alegría – tenemos un motivo más para celebrar!

- Ni piensen en tomarse el vino de la recepción!! – gritaron Rose y Alice a la vez, y todos echamos a reír… Definitivamente, no sé qué haría sin estos vampiros…

La noche pasó sin muchas complicaciones, me dediqué a poner orden en lo que sería mi habitación por los próximos… qué? Tres años? Bueno el tiempo que Carlisle considerara prudente…

Mi ropa estaba perfectamente doblada en varias maletas… Gracias a Dios Alice me ayudó a hacerlas cuando estábamos en América… no sé qué hubiese hecho yo! Simplemente me dediqué a guardarlas en las gavetas de un armario de madera finamente acabado y empotrado en la pared.

Cajas, cajas y más cajas… esta habitación parece un almacén! Abro la primera caja y ahí encuentro el regalo que me hicieron Jasper y Alice para mi último cumpleaños: un perfume Fahrenheit de Dior… según Jasper era para "no oler a vampiro" es un poco fuerte, no es mucho mi estilo, pero creo que empezaré a usarlo.

Mi despertador, mi reloj, los gemelos que me regaló Carlisle en mi primer cumpleaños de vampiro… muchas cosas pasadas de moda… vaya! Sí que he recolectado chucherías a lo largo de estas décadas… creo que llegó la hora de hacer limpieza…

……

"mmm… retiro lo dicho! Mis LP de Edith Piaf no los tiro aunque me muera!" Ay… parezco un abuelo!

…

Pasan las horas lentamente y ya casi he organizado todo… CASI

Falta una caja… "esa caja"

Me muero de miedo al pensar qué encontraré ahí… no sé si puedo ser capaz de ver… de soportar qué es lo que me ha dejado Bella ahí

Abro la caja con cuidado… lo primero que veo es un CD… sé cuál es la grabación que tiene… la nana que le compuse a Bella.

Un álbum de fotos… con nuestras fotos

Las fechas están tachadas y al final escribe: "_¿Por qué no has detenido el tiempo?"_

ME ODIO.

Un pequeño resplandor al fondo de la caja, llama mi atención.

Un pequeño diamante en forma de corazón estaba tirado junto con hojas arrugadas de papel y algunas fotos rotas…

Ella dijo que no se iba a quitar la pulsera… pero al parecer sí quitó mi dije… y se quedó con el dije de ÉL… del perro ese…

No sé qué sentir… es una mezcla de odio, rabia, resentimiento… pero no hacia Bella… Bella es mi ángel, mi pequeño ángel de luz… que iluminó mi maldita vida… no… todo este odio es para mi… porque no pude mantenerla a mi lado… Oh Bella! Me haces tanta falta!

CRACK

Ahora el pequeño dije tiene un pequeño rasguño… ¿Pero eso importa ahora? Creo que ya no… Maldición… si es que no hubiera una posibilidad de volver con ella, creo que ya habría acabado con esto… pero te juré que eras la razón de mi existir, bella Swann… y existo sólo para volver a verte, para enmendar mis errores… para estar junto a ti para siempre…

_Knock Knock_ "se puede?"

Genial! Simplemente genial! A alguien se le había ocurrido llamar a Tanya… gran favor el que me han hecho!

- Adelante – susurré mientras volvía a meter todas las cosas en la caja y la cerraba rápidamente

- Edward… venimos para la fiesta de Rosalie y… bueno… yo… pasaba a saludarte

- Un gusto verte luego de tantos años, Tanya – respondí con amabilidad – como puedes ver ando algo ocupado organizando mi habitación

- Puedo ayudar… si quieres – dijo alegremente mientras cogía la caja que acababa de cerrar… el gruñido que solté fue suficiente para convencerla de alejar sus manos de mis cosas y retirarse de mi habitación.

Hoy va a ser un laaargo día

Tal como lo había dicho Rosalie… era una gran fiesta… sólo vampiros! y comprendí finalmente la "ironía" de la frase de ayer "no se tomen el vino de la recepción" porque el vino no era otra cosa que la sangre embotellada que Aro debía estar vendiendo a muy alto precio… si es que no se lo dio a Carlisle como muestra de afecto.

Al principio muchas vampiresas se acercaron a mi con intenciones "oscuras"… afortunadamente Alice y Rosalie me salvaron… al final ella cumplió su promesa, así que creo que se merece el viaje al Caribe más que nunca.

Tanya ha estado insoportable, no entiendo qué de interesante tiene hablar de Bella y "nuestras incompatibilidades" ahora que ella no está conmigo. Al parecer Tanya aún guarda esperanzas conmigo, pero mi corazón sólo le pertenece a alguien que no es de nuestra especie.

- Y ahora… quiero agradecer a todos por haber venido! – dijo Rosalie con alegría – es la primera vez que armamos una fiesta tan grande como ésta

- Es cierto… muy buena fiesta – murmuraban muchos vampiros

- Y todo gracias a la mejor organizadora de fiestas del mundo… Alice Cullen! Mil gracias!! – Rosalie y Emmet se veían muy felices, especialmente Rose, que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar

- De nada, Rose! – exclamó Alice, sonriente, abrazada a su gato

"EDWARD"

Tanya se paró a mi lado y empezó a hablar… no tengo idea de qué decía, porque decidí no prestar atención a nada ni a nadie. NECESITO encontrar a alguien que se parezca a Bella y pronto… no soporto ni un segundo más sin ella, la necesito… me estoy volviendo loco…

"ADIOS EDWARD"

No sé cuánto tiempo he estado perdido en mis pensamientos, pero todos ya se estaban retirando. Alice me miraba de reojo y Tanya se veía enojada. Lo siento por ella, yo tengo mis prioridades.

- Ejem! – Alice se aclaró la garganta – ya que la multitud se ha ido, es hora de que les comunique nuestra decisión

- Decisión? – ahora sí que no entiendo nada

- Sí, Edward… si hubieses estado en el planeta tierra estos últimos días sabrías a qué me refiero – dijo Alice algo enojada, pero el gato maulló oportunamente, arrancándole una sonrisa de los labios.

- Esto es algo que… hemos pensado ya mucho tiempo, pero que ahora queremos… ehh… hacer oficial? – dijo Jasper bastante nervioso. Carlisle y Esme se miraron y sonrieron.

- Bien? – pregunté y todos me miraron feo… mejor no digo más

- Me voy a mudar – dijo por fin Jasper

- QUE?! – exclamé incrédulo… - pero… pero… perooo… pensé que las cosas con Alice iban bien y…

- Van perfectamente, gracias por recordarlo, Edward – dijo Alice con sarcasmo

- Es sólo que… queremos parecer una pareja "normal" de estudiantes… es decir… cada uno en su casa, sin necesidad de estar generando rumores y esas cosas… ya tenemos suficiente de eso – dijo Jasper

- Sí! Y tal vez más adelante… casarnos como Rose y Emmet… quién sabe – dijo Alice con una sonrisa

Todos arman sus vidas y yo me quedo cada vez más solo. Abracé a Alice y a Emmet, los felicité y salí de ahí lo más rápido que pude… tengo que encontrarla cuanto antes…

**_Nota de la Autora:_** Bueno, el último regalo antes de desaparecer por una semana (jijiji) la verdad me está dando mucha lata estudiar para parciales!!  Jejeje pero bueno una debe cumplir con sus obligaciones. Gracias x leer el fic… háganme saber si les gusta, si no les gusta, comentarios, críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias… todas serán bien recibidas, lo prometo!! Dejen reviews y nuevamente gracias a mis beta readers (Steffy y Mariell) y a mi "brujilliza" Asu (ya te mencioné, sé feliz!) que me exige que siga escribiendo, jejeje! Besitos!!

BTW… en el próximo capítulo habrá acción!! D


	6. CAPITULO V Decisiones

CAPÍTULO V

"Decisiones"

            Ha pasado un año desde que Carlisle está en Toulouse y meses desde que me fui con ellos. Aunque no hemos compartido mucho tiempo en familia, ya que Aro me ha enviado a África a vigilar a un grupo de neófitos creados, al parecer por alguien que quiere "destronar" a los Vulturi. Aunque al final era solo la paranoia de Aro.

            Un vampiro que andaba por aquí convirtió sin querer a un traficante de diamantes; el sujeto en cuestión se dio cuenta de la situación y decidió evitar atacar humanos para no llamar la atención… simplemente estaba convirtiendo gente para "mejorar su negocio". Debo reconocer que fue astuto, pero no tanto como yo, ya que conseguí que pagara ciertos "tributos" a los Vulturi, producto de la venta ilegal de sus diamantes. Aro debe recompensarme por eso.

            Hay dos cuestiones que captan mi interés hoy: la primera es Kali y la segunda, Agnes. Ambas son tan parecidas a Bella… no sé qué voy a hacer…

Kali tiene 13 años y es hija del jefe de la tribu… ehhh… bueno! No recuerdo el nombre! La conocí en uno de mis tantos viajes de exploración, cuando buscaba neófitos. Es muy inteligente, habla inglés y swahili… y se parece tanto a Bella!! El olor de su sangre es bastante peculiar, no se asemeja al de Bella, nadie tendrá nunca una sangre como la de ella, pero la sangre de Kali tiene un no se qué que me recuerda a Bella, claro que no llega a trastornarme.

Agnes por su parte tiene 16 años (y cree que yo tengo 19) y es simplemente hermosa: rubia, de grandes ojos color caramelo y una sonrisa perfecta… el problema: NO ES BELLA SWANN y NO LA AMO… pero eso puede arreglarse…

Si mal no recuerdo la idea de este ritual es que el espíritu de Bella regrese y ocupe el lugar de quien yo elija. Pero para esto requiero que el cuerpo en el que se alojará Bella sea compatible con su esencia, es por eso que tengo que encontrar a la mujer perfecta, porque sin lugar a dudas mi Bella era perfecta… también tengo que hacer que esta mujer perfecta se enamore de mi, porque… oh desgracia! Bella regresará sólo con algunos recuerdos, no todos y sus sentimientos serán borrados y acogerá los sentimientos del cuerpo receptor… aunque eso también sería bueno... así ella no recordaría el odio que sintió hacia mí los últimos momentos de su existencia…… perdóname Bella!

- Qué haces tan pensativo? – una conocida voz resonó en mis oídos al tiempo que los bronceados brazos de Agnes me abrazaban por la espalda

- Agnes! No te esperaba… en serio! Pensé que irías con tus padres a…

- Shhhhh…. – me interrumpió – me escapé!

- Por qué te escapaste? – pregunté inocentemente, ella se sonrojó un poco y pensó: "_porque quería estar contigo, tonto!_" qué bien que puedo leer las mentes!

- Mmm… pues porque me aburren esas cosas! – dijo con una inocente sonrisa… Agnes, eres una niña mentirosa…pero al menos mientes bien…

- Y supongo que no tienes nada más divertido que hacer que estar conmigo – dije con sorna

- Ah pues si no quieres, me voy!! – dijo muy ofendida al tiempo que pensaba: "_idiota!_"

- No he dicho eso, Agnes… me alegra que vengas a verme – dije con una sonrisa sincera, ella también sonrió… adoro su sonrisa – pero tus padres me odiarán!

- Bahh! No lo tomes tan a pecho… ni que nos fuéramos a casar – dijo ella en tono de broma… pero por lo que leí en su mente, ese era su plan.

- Agnes, me acabas de romper el corazón! – dije mientras hacía pose de drama y me ponía ambas manos al pecho – cómo pudiste!!

- Oooh… Edward… lo lamento!! – dijo ella preocupada

- Jajajaja – reí y ella me miró con odio – hey no me mires así! También tengo derecho a seguir tus juegos!

- Entonces aceptas que al final sí fue acertado venir a verte, porque ahora estamos jugando – dijo no tan convencida

- Tal vez – dije tomando su mano al tiempo que salía corriendo hacia la tienda de helados

- Qué haces? – preguntó ella asustada

- Dándole emoción a nuestra cita – dije… sé que es cruel de mi parte y que arderé en el infierno si llego a morir, pero… tengo que hacer que Agnes me ame, para poder traer a Bella de regreso… oh bueno, no necesito eso en realidad… sólo… sólo quiero que ella vuelva a amarme tanto como lo hizo en su momento

"_TE ODIO, EDWARD, TE ODIO_" sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza nuevamente….

- Edward? Estás bien? – dijo Agnes al ver que mi mente estaba en cualquier lugar menos la tienda de helados… ni siquiera me había percatado de que la mesera esperaba mi orden!

- Sí, es sólo que recordé que tenía unos pendientes… pero no te preocupes – dije amablemente – un vaso de agua para mí

- Sólo eso? – preguntó Agnes con inocencia – anda! te invito un postre, la Créme Brule que preparan aquí es manjar de dioses! Qué dices?

- No gracias Agnes, yo… Argh! Está bien! Y una créme brule… la más pequeña que tenga, por favor… - no pude evitar ceder cuando me mira con cara de cachorrito… Odio a Agnes…

- Te vas a arrepentir… vas a ver que pides otra! – dijo Agnes divertida… si tan sólo supiera que no necesito comer y menos darme "esa clase de gustos"

- Olvidé que quedé en comer con unos amigos – dije algo pensativo – por eso es que no quería la Créme Brule…

- Oh! Edward! Lo siento tanto!! Yo siempre tan egoísta! – dijo Agnes con tristeza… hizo un gesto que me hizo gracia, pero contuve la risa

- No importa, fue mi culpa… no te dejaré comiendo sola – añadí con una sonrisa muy "polite"…

Agnes hablaba y hablaba sobre las vacaciones que había planeado con April, su mejor amiga, y la verdad no le prestaba mucha atención… seguía pensando en cómo podría hacer para conquistarla, para que me ame tanto como Bella lo hizo y para tener el valor suficiente para realizar el ritual… porque…

- Su Créme Brule, señor – dijo la mesera, que me guiñó un ojo y se retiró… Agnes la miraba muy enojada… yo simplemente solté una carcajada

- Se puede saber qué es tan gracioso, Cullen? – preguntó Agnes muy ofendida, mientras su mente dedicaba un amplio repertorio de groserías a la mesera que acababa de retirarse.

- Si las miradas mataran… la pobre muchacha estaría muerta y enterrada – dije con una sonrisa

- Bah! – exclamó ella restándole importancia a la situación

- Oh vamos! No me digas que te molestó… - dije con inocencia… merezco el infierno!

- Tú que crees Cullen? – fue su única respuesta

- Que estás exagerando… no me llames por mi apellido, no fue mi culpa y no deberías estar enojada conmigo – repuse con tranquilidad – además la que está sentada aquí conmigo y a la que le estoy invitando el helado eres tú, no ella – añadí guiñándole un ojo

- Sí, lo siento Ed… a veces pienso tonterías – se excusó ella mientras que en su mente repetía la palabra: "tonta!"

Hablamos de todo y nada mientras ella saboreaba su helado y yo "disfrutaba" de mi Créme Brule (cuánto castigo!) finalmente llegó la hora de pedir la cuenta.

- Yo te estoy invitando el postre – dijo ella sonriendo

- No señorita – respondí – la verdad es que me encantó el postre así que con gusto me lo pago

- Edward Cullen! Eso no es justo! – gritó ella mientras todos volteaban a mirarla

- Digamos que tengo planeado un intercambio más justo para después – dije casi sin pensar… cuando me di cuenta de cómo sonó eso, me preocupé y en realidad no quise ni leer la mente de Agnes

Ella sólo sonrió y salimos de aquel lugar, estuvimos caminando varios minutos sin decir nada hasta que pregunté:

- Agnes… ¿qué van a decir tus padres cuando llegues a casa? seguro se enfadarán.

- No lo harán – dijo ella sonriendo – la cena se pospuso para mañana a petición mía!

- Ah! – dije. Subestimé la capacidad de Agnes para manipular las cosas a su antojo… debo cuidarme de eso

- Y qué intercambio tenías pensado? – dijo ella súbitamente y por un segundo me quedé sin nada que decir

- Pues… esto – dije dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándola – gracias por la fantástica cena – "Edward Cullen, eres un gran mentiroso" me dije a mí mismo, mientras recordaba la ingrata experiencia con mi Créme Brule…

- Pero tu tienes una cena con tus amigos!! – exclamó ella asustada – lo siento, por mi culpa llegarás tarde

- Al final no iré…

- CULLEN… - dijo ella con seriedad – debes honrar tus compromisos…

- Quién habla, señorita "me-escapé-de-la-cena-familiar-para-estar-contigo-Edward" – dije con sarcasmo, ella me hizo una mueca de disgusto

- Te dije que pospusimos la cena!! – se enojó ella

- Bueno, entonces digamos que pospongo la cena con mis amigos para estar contigo, Agnes

- No estoy de acuerdo! – dijo ella molesta – luego tus amigos me odiarán… aparte ya es hora de que me vaya

- Te llevo a tu casa… - me ofrecí

- No te preocupes! Iré a dar unas vueltas por el parque y luego a casa! – dijo sonriente

- Bueno, te veo entonces… el domingo? – pregunté

- Y por qué no mañana? – se quejó

- Mañana tienes un compromiso… y tiene que honrar sus compromisos _Mademoiselle L'Eclair_

- Loco – dijo antes de abrazarme e irse corriendo

Poco a poco miré cómo se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche. Mientras caminaba "a casa" pensaba en cómo se estaban desarrollando las cosas: Agnes era tan diferente y tan parecida a Bella a la vez… incluso más que Kali, teniendo en cuenta, claro, que Kali es prácticamente una niña y yo no podría negarle la oportunidad de que lleve adelante su vida… además, una niña de 13 años no siente amor… sólo ilusión…

"_Y qué hay con Agnes?_" preguntó una voz dentro de mi cabeza "_a ella sí puedes negarle la oportunidad de que siga con su vida?_" Eso era demasiado cierto. ¿Quién soy yo para decidir quién vive y quién no? ¿Quién vive dos veces y quién vive la mitad de lo que debería? "_No eres Dios, Edward_" dijo nuevamente la voz… argh! A veces odio tener "conciencia"

Pero si vamos a ser sinceros, Dios se ha atribuido esas competencias porque tiene el poder para hacerlo… no es que cuestione a Dios, pero ahora yo tengo el poder de decidir…

"_No seas blasfemo_… _con lo_ _religiosito que estabas con Bella_" NO! Bella de nuevo!

Bella… Bella Swan…

…

Es por ella que estoy haciendo todo este circo, cortejando a Agnes, tratando de llevar una vida más humana de lo que nunca antes había tenido (como vampiro, claro!) incluso comiendo cuando todos me ven!! Ni en Forks hice eso! Por qué? Porque quiero enmendar ese maldito error… fue mi culpa y tengo la posibilidad de enmendarme… no la voy a desperdiciar… la perdí una vez por mi estupidez… no voy a perder la oportunidad de volver a su lado!

No sé cuánto tiempo mi mente estuvo en blanco, ni me percaté de que ya estaba dentro de casa hasta que prendí el televisor…

"Seguimos con: **El homenaje a las grandes estrellas británicas de ayer… el especial**" dijo una fingida voz femenina desde mi televisor, mientras el título brillaba en letras doradas sobre un fondo de cielo estrellado…

- Ahora… lo que estábamos esperando todos – dijo el presentador con alegría – Tengo el gran honor de presentar… al mejor grupo del momento! – se oyeron muchos gritos y aplausos, las cámaras se dirigían a la multitud que sostenía carteles grandes y gritaba eufórica – sin más preámbulos… demos la bienvenida a: RED SPECIAL!!

Más gritos. Qué espanto! Si he dejado la televisión en ese canal es porque me gusta la música británica… siempre que no me pongan a Morrissey ahora, porque me deprimiré más de lo que he estado hasta este momento.

De pronto empezó una melodía que se me hizo conocida… sí… yo había escuchado esa canción antes… no la reconocí hasta que la vocalista, una chica de largos cabellos rojos empezó

"_What have I got to do to make you love me_

_What have I got to do to make you care_

_What do I do when lightning strikes me_

_And I wake to find that you're not there"_

Eso fue un golpe bajo…

_"What do I do to make you want me_

_What have I got to do to be heard_

_What do I say when it's all over_

_And sorry seems to be the hardest word"_

Ahora que lo pienso nunca le pedí perdón a Bella por haberla hecho sufrir tanto, aunque esa no haya sido mi intención… ¿Hubiera eso cambiado las cosas? ¿Me hubiera perdonado? Bah! Qué cosas piensas, Cullen… lo que has hecho no tiene perdón

"_y lo que vas a hacer… ¿qué?_" maldita voz en mi cabeza… no quiero oírte más! SIMPLEMENTE ESTOY ENMENDANDO MI ERROR! No importa que yo pase la eternidad de sufrimiento si puedo hacer que Bella sea feliz…

"_si no haces nada, pasarás esa eternidad de sufrimiento sin Bella… ¿quién no te asegura que Bella es feliz en el cielo?_"

Ella… ella me dijo… que no necesitaba el cielo si yo no podía estar en él…

"_la hiciste infeliz… a lo mejor lo necesita ahora… puede cambiar de idea_"

Pues le preguntaré…

"_cuando esté aquí, claro… y si te pide que la regreses al cielo ¿que harás? ¿La matas? ¿Y qué hay de los inocentes? ¿Qué hay de Agnes?_"

Yo veré qué hago…

Argh! Odio ser un vampiro y odio ser Edwad Cullen. Como vampiros nuestro cerebro trabaja mucho más rápido que el de los humanos… en mala hora entrené al mío a darme la contra en todo para tener una visión más amplia de un problema… ahora sólo quiero que se calle…

"(…) _What__ have I got to do…_

_When sorry seems to be the hardest woooord_

_It's sad, so sad_

_It's a sad, sad situation_

_And it's getting more and more absurd_

_It's sad, so sad_

_Why can't we talk it oveeeeeeer_

_Oh it seems to meeeeeeeee_

_That sorry seems to be the hardest woooooooooooooooooord_"

Acabó. Qué bien. La conciencia me estaba remordiendo lo suficiente como para pegarme un tiro… pero la que quedaría mal parada sería la bala. En el televisor sólo se oía una multitud muy alterada.

- Gracias! – se oyó la voz de la vocalista de la banda por el televisor – la siguiente canción es una de mis favoritas… de un grupo genial que seguramente todos ustedes conocen: "THE POLICE" Espero que les guste!

The Police. Me encanta THE POLICE. Pero… esa canción… argh! Hoy el mundo complota contra mi!!

"_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please..._"

Ya quisiera poder dormir para poder soñar con ella, con su rostro, su sonrisa las palabras que me decía... todo. Qué no daría por estar con ella una vez más. Creo que esta canción refleja mucho lo que fue nuestra relación… yo siempre espiándola mientras dormía, mientras reía… mientras envejecía… Edward cómo pudiste ser tan idiota!!

Apagué el televisor y me hundí en mis recuerdos…. Una vez más.

Cuando volví a la realidad fui consciente de que habían pasado ya varias horas… en realidad eran las seis de la mañana del domingo… en unas horas iría a ver a Agnes… así que lo mejor era estar presentable…

A eso de las nueve estaba parado en la puerta de su casa con un ramo de astromelias, a ella le encantan estas flores, seguro se pondrá feliz.

Casi sin pensarlo marco el número de su celular. Está apagado, para variar… se queda hablando horas de horas con April, hasta que el celular se le apaga y luego lo deja cargando y se olvida de encenderlo… Ay Agnes!

Llamo a su casa.

- Diga? – creo que contesta el padre de Agnes

- Buenos Días… Monsieur L'eclair? – pregunto. No estoy seguro de que sea él.

- Él mismo. Con quién tengo el gusto? – respondió con frialdad

- Buenos Días. Habla Edward… de casualidad Ag…

- DONDE ESTÁ MI HIJA?! – gritó el hombre, dejándome sumido en la más completa sorpresa

- AGNES NO ESTÁ EN CASA?! - pregunté sobresaltado… seguro esta niña salió temprano a verme… le he dicho tantas veces que no lo haga!! - Verá señor… yo… justamente llamaba para… argh! Creo que mejor me abre la puerta y conversamos personalmente – dije por fin

En menos de un minuto, Pierre, el mayordomo, me había abierto la puerta. La madre de Agnes se encontraba muy pálida, con apariencia de haber llorado toda la noche y el Sr. L'eclair me miraba con odio.

- Buenos Días – saludé con timidez

- Serán buenos para usted – replicó el padre de Agnes – dónde está Agnes?

- Verá señor… yo… apenas venía a verla… lo más probable es que haya salido temprano y nos hayamos cruzado… a mi nunca me agradó que haga eso la verdad – dije con rapidez y nerviosismo… traté de leer la mente de los padres de Agnes, pero era todo tan confuso, no entendía nada

- La última vez que la vimos había escapado para verse con usted, joven Cullen – dijo Monsieur L'eclair con severidad y rabia

- Yo… yo no la he visto desde el viernes en la noche! – dije al tiempo que soltaba el ramo de flores al suelo… siendo vampiro mis reacciones son más frías, pero debía actuar como humano ahora… donde rayos se ha metido Agnes?! – Apenas venía a verla… ella dijo que estaría ocupada el sábado y… por eso… yo…

- Agnes no ha regresado a casa desde el viernes – sollozó la madre. MIERDA!

- N-No es cierto – balbuceé a propósito – Rayos! Me ofrecí a acompañarla, pero ella dijo que no era necesario y… Argh!

NO… NO ME PUEDEN HACER ESTO, NO! Tan cerca que estaba de traer a Bella y alguien secuestra a Agnes! Con la suerte que tengo debí preverlo!

- No han llamado a pedir rescate? – pregunté con cautela

- Nada.

- Seguro esos malditos quieren asustarnos para pedir un rescate mayor – pensé en voz alta. El padre de Agnes asintió.

- Les doy todo mi dinero si lo piden, pero quiero a mi Agnes de regreso – sollozó la madre.

- Qué dice la policía – pregunté

- Nada. Aún no saben nada. – respondió el padre, mientras consolaba a su esposa.

- Ellos no van a hacer nada, son unos incompetentes! – dije mientras pensaba en qué hacer – yo la encontraré

- Qué? – exclamó el padre de Agnes mientras pensaba "Agnes me dijo que este Americano trabajaba para su gobierno… seguro es un espía o trabaja para la CIA… él podrá encontrarla" – Pide lo que quieras, pero encuentra a Agnes

- Tráenos a nuestra hija, por favor – lloró la madre, mientras pensaba que yo debía estar demasiado enamorado de Agnes para ir a buscarla tan alocadamente…

- Haré todo lo que pueda – dije con convicción – No podría seguir viviendo si algo le pasa a Agnes – pensé nuevamente en voz alta mientras los padres de mi desaparecida "novia" pensaban que era una suerte de que Agnes haya encontrado a alguien que la amara tanto… mientras que yo pensaba dónde más encontraría a alguien igual a Bella

No lo pensé dos veces y salí a cazar secuestradores.

**Nota de la Autora:** Bueno sólo quería pedir disculpas x la demora! Entre exámenes parciales, trabajos y demás no he tenido mucho tiempo!! Pero espero que les guste este capítulo. Por otro lado sé que está muy cargado de sentimiento de culpabilidad y Ed aburre un poco con sus pensamientos obsesivos, pero espero que quede claro que el hombre está desesperado, ha perdido al amor de su existencia… cómo se sentirían ustedes eh??

En fin! El próximo capítulo no tardará mucho (espero) pero quiero hacer una pequeña encuesta: Quieren que Agnes muera? O la dejamos vivir? En verdad yo ando indecisa al respecto y quisiera comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias, mil gracias en verdad a mis 2 únicos reviews: sukicullen y karenziithaa. Si continúo el fic es por ustedes dos!


	7. CAPITULO VI Point of no Return

CAPÍTULO VI

"The Point of no Return"

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo deambulé por las calles del parque a casa de Agnes y viceversa. Buscaba algo que no encajara, alguna pista por dónde empezar… nada.

Agudicé mi oído todo lo que pude y empecé de nuevo el recorrido en el parque. Ya estaba anocheciendo y me sentía tan frustrado que podía matar a todos en el pueblo sólo para saber dónde estaba Agnes.

_*beep* beep*_

_**Mensaje de Alice:**_ _Edward… no sé qué líos tengas con los traficantes, pero será mejor que te alejes!!!_

Alice, te amo! Te compraré 20 gatos cuando regrese a Francia! Así que tráfico, eh? Conozco a alguien que creo me puede ayudar…

- A dónde vas? – una voz a lo lejos llamó mi atención

- A mi casa – respondió una chica de unos 14 o 15 años –mamá no quiere que ande a estas horas por aquí

- Ay por Dios, Suzanne! Sigue traumada con lo del secuestro del otro día?

Edward idiota! Debiste ir a ver primero si la policía tenía algo.

- Que no es secuestro! Esos se dedican a tráfico de órganos y trata de blancas… qué no lees las noticias? – respondió la muchacha que respondía al nombre de Suzanne – yo no me arriesgo… me voy!

Ambas chicas siguieron discutiendo un buen rato más pero ya no les presté atención… con que tráfico eh? Si ellos le han tocado un solo dedo a Agnes, yo los voy a…. argh! Creo que tengo una conversación pendiente con Josef…

…

Es fácil saber dónde se esconde Josef… sólo hay que seguir el olor a rata! A veces pienso que ese es su alimento… qué asco!

No me da miedo meterme en los húmedos callejones de las afueras de la ciudad, cualquiera que no fuera un malhechor ya hubiera salido corriendo hace rato. Josef ha mandado a varios de sus neonatos a custodiar su ratonera, pero sus pensamientos me muestran dónde están, así que esquivarlos no es problema ;)

Lentamente y gracias a la experiencia que tengo cazando animales salvajes, no me fue difícil llegar al pequeño despacho de Josef, que parece sacado de una mala película de bajo presupuesto. Él estaba de espaldas a mí, pensando en cómo sacar un cargamento, al parecer bastante grande, de diamantes. Me pareció de mal gusto no saludar.

- Vaya estás muy pensativo, Josef – dije con indiferencia

- Ah… Edward… - murmuró con molestia "ya van a ver esos por dejarlo entrar" – qué se te ofrece?

- Vi que tus neonatos andaban muy ocupados con la vigilancia así que no los interrumpí – dije con sarcasmo – parece que ahora estás tras algo grande

- Recibirán su parte tan pronto como saque mi cargamento y reciba el pago… creo que ya se había conversado al respecto – dijo Josef con molestia

- Oh, no dudo de tu palabra, Josef – dije y él me lanzó una mirada hostil – sé que te estoy interrumpiendo así que iré al grano

- Procede – gruñó

- Te dedicas solamente a traficar diamantes? – pregunté y él se sobresaltó

- Qué otra cosa interesante abunda por aquí? – preguntó mientras yo veía unas extrañas imágenes aparecer en su mente

- No sé… órganos…sangre, tal vez

- Interesante… me estás proponiendo que amplíe el negocio para sacar más ganancias?

- Mmmm… no exactamente

- EL secreto del éxito es la especialización, Edward – dijo, como si estuviera dando el mayor consejo de toda su vida – especialízate en algo, dedícate a una sola cosa, sé el mejor en ese algo y triunfarás por sobre todos… si te dedicas a varias cosas a la vez, serás un mediocre en todas ellas – dijo, por fin

- Pensé que tu especialización era el tráfico ilegal de mercaderías – suspiré

- Diamantes – aclaró. Y nuevamente apareció la misma imagen de una casucha en medio de la selva – a qué has venido Edward?

- Busco a alguien

- Llama a la policía – respondió con sorna

- Tú tienes la información que busco, Josef – dije con frialdad

- La información cuesta… y mucho – dijo Josef con malicia

- Y la vida de un vampiro violador de normas también – respondí

- Lo sé. Voy a pagar por ella – dijo – o se te olvidó nuestro trato?

- No. Pero no has pagado por las de tus colaboradores.

- Mátalos si quieres. Pero tu dinero no llegará a tiempo… o llegará menos – dijo con malicia

- Tengo el dinero que he ahorrado por casi 200 años, así que con eso no me chantajeas… lo del "tributo" no es cosa mía. – respondí

- Bien. Qué quieres? – dijo por fin, con muy mal humor

- Quiero saber si tienes información sobre otro tipo de tráfico… que incluya personas.

- No sé nada. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un negocio que atender – dijo con frialdad mostrándome la puerta

- Adiós. – respondí con molestia y "me fui" haciendo ruido. En realidad quería que Josef creyera que ya me había ido, así podría escuchar sus pensamientos y lo que hiciera.

Josef cogió un móvil y marcó un número.

- Paul – dijo Josef con frialdad – cómo va todo? Los ha seguido alguien?

- No señor… la policía nos busca, pero aún no encuentran nada – dijo al otro lado de la línea un sujeto con una voz extraña – la última parecía importante

- No hagan estupideces… un movimiento en falso y estamos muertos – dijo Josef enojado

- Pero somos…

- SILENCIO – rugió Josef – no sabemos mucho sobre nuestra condición. Y preguntar ahora no es una buena opción. Sólo limítense a hacer su trabajo… y no se coman a la gente, tampoco las muerdan o los mataré personalmente!

- Si señor

Josef colgó y en su mente pude ver cómo llegar a la pequeña casita que estaba en su mente todo el tiempo. Hay algo ahí que ellos no quieren que vea, así que en silencio y velozmente me dirigí hacia allá.

…

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al lugar de los pensamientos del idiota de Josef… ya me las pagaría ese malnacido.

Con cautela me acerqué a la pequeña casa. La luz de una lámpara de aceite iluminaba el interior. El olor que sentía en ese lugar era terrible… qué asco! Así que Josef también traficaba droga… así que su discurso mercantilista sobre la especialización había sido una gran mentira! Un mediocre hablando de mediocridad… vaya! cuánto conocimiento he adquirido!

Con cuidado me acerqué a la pequeña y rústica construcción de dos plantas. Estaba hecha de madera vieja y parecía que no iba a aguantar mucho. Me asomé por la ventana. Genial. Vacía!

Decidí entrar para investigar… mejor dicho para buscar una razón para poder partirle la cara a Josef… nada me apetece más en este momento.

No se me hacía difícil ver en la oscuridad por lo que no necesité usar la pequeña lámpara de aceite que había sobre la pequeña mesa de madera que ocupaba un rincón de la habitación. "Tal vez sea para alejar a los curiosos" pensé mientras subía las escaleras lentamente…

*PUM*

Sonó como si alguien hubiera golpeado algo allá arriba. Subí con más rapidez para ver qué ocurría

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOOOOO ALEJATE!!!! VETE!!!! – fueron los gritos desesperados que oí.

- A… Agnes! – exclamé asustado y como un bólido corrí por la lamparita, para que ella viera que era yo y estaba a salvo

- E… Ed… Edward! – dijo por fin la pobre. Estaba temblando y se encontraba pálida y débil. Estaba amarrada a una silla y sus brazos estaban atados a unos percheros en la pared. Estaban llenos de piquetes…

- Qué te han hecho, pequeña – dije mientras corría a desatarla

- V… Vete… ellos… ellos… son…monstruos… - tartamudeó Agnes

- A qué te refieres? – pregunté, pero ella sólo temblaba y decía frases ininteligibles…

Sin pensarlo dos veces decidí ver las imágenes de su cabeza. Malditos!!! Eran unos vampiros, obvio que es la gente de Josef. Pobablemente eran drogadictos cuando éste los convirtió y por eso drogaban a Agnes antes de usar unas agujas (de las que se usan para sacar muestras de sangre) para sacarle una buena cantidad de sangre para beberla.

- Vampiros… - dijo por fin Agnes, temblando aún más – vete… vete… te matarán – susurró con terror

- No me voy sin ti – le advertí mientras la cargaba sobre mis hombros

Estaba tan concentrado en ayudar a Agnes que no me percaté que uno de los bichos de Josef había entrado a la cabaña.

- EDWARD! – gritó Agnes antes de que el sujeto ese me tirara con un garrote en la cabeza

- No soy muy diferente a ustedes – dije con malicia mientras miraba a los dos vampiros que querían atacarme. Ellos tenían velocidad y yo tenía años de práctica… ya veremos quién gana

Ambos se lanzaron hacia mí, como si fuesen dos animales alocados, con un pequeño salto hice que ambos chocaran en el punto en el que se suponía que debía encontrarme yo.

Con agilidad cogí algo de gasolina que encontré por ahí y se lo rocié a uno. Al parecer no le gustó eso y me dio un golpe en el brazo… ouch! Eso sí que dolió!

- Edward! – gritó ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Maldición! Son bastante fuertes, pero creo que tengo una idea de cómo deshacerme de ellos… en un descuido, logré tirar la mesa donde tenían los insumos para hacer su droga, uno de ellos corrió a salvar lo que pudiera mientras el otro corría hacia mí. Esto iba a terminar rápido.

Con rapidez encendí un fósforo que encontré en una cajita que había caído al suelo y lo lancé hacia el vampiro bañado en gasolina. Su compañero buscaba asustado algo con qué salvarlo mientras yo aproveché para rociar con gasolina todo lo que podía. Cogí a Agnes y salté por la ventana, no sin antes lanzar un último cerillo a la casa, que empezó a arder con los vampiros dentro.

Nuestra fría piel no soporta el calor, en unos instantes esos dos pasarán a la historia.

*BROOOOM*

La casa no aguantó y se desplomó, aún en llamas. Ninguno de los dos pudo escapar, gracias al cielo. Espero que Josef no mande refuerzos, mientras escapo a toda velocidad…

- Agnes? – pregunto mientras deposito a la joven en el suelo, muy lejos de aquel lugar… - Agnes, estás bien?

- Ed… - susurra ella con dificultad

- Agnes, no… no me dejes – le suplico mientras ella cierra los ojos

Su pulso está cada vez más débil y sus mejillas pierden el poco color que tienen… ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejarla morir, pero tampoco puedo…

- Agnes! Agnes vamos despierta, Agnes! – grito pero al parecer ella no me puede escuchar

En un ataque de desesperación muerdo una de sus muñecas y dejo que mi ponzoña empiece a correr por sus venas. "Lo siento, Agnes" susurro en su oído, "no puedo dejarte morir… no así".

Con rapidez muerdo su otra muñeca, sus tobillos y su cuello… cuanto más ponzoña entre en su cuerpo, más rápida será la transformación y no sufrirá mucho… ahora debo hacer el teatro con sus padres y decirles que está muerta.

* * *

Han pasado ya un par de días… demasiado largos para mí… el teatro en casa de Agnes salió de maravillas; el pobre novio desesperado y con sentimiento de culpa por llegar tarde se ganó el perdón y el agradecimiento eterno de los padres de Agnes, quienes estaban destrozadísimos por la pérdida de su única hija… April lloraba desesperadamente y me agradecía por haber hecho feliz a Agnes los últimos días de su vida. Y yo hice una dramática salida del país, porque los recuerdos me atormentaban… bah! Todo parecía sacado del libreto de una telenovela latinoamericana… esas llenas de drama, lágrimas y situaciones prototípicas…

Pero ahora estaba oculto en la selva, no sé en qué país exactamente, no me percaté de los límites que crucé y los que no… hay una tribu cerca de aquí, que me trata muy bien y me ayuda… al parecer los vampiros somos semi dioses en este lugar… eso es bueno… hay que apuntar este dato para cuando pase al retiro…

Espero que Agnes no esté sufriendo mucho con su transformación… estoy siguiendo todos los pasos del libro para que no la pase tan mal… ella está prácticamente sumergida en agua fría todo el tiempo para que la quemazón de la ponzoña sea soportable y también tengo esta pequeña vasija en donde estoy quemando algunas hierbas… se supone que al olerlas el dolor que siente disminuirá considerablemente…

- Edward… - El jefe de la tribu, entró en nuestra improvisada morada con más hierbajos

- Jefe Kelejle – respondí casi sin prestarle atención, estaba pendiente de Agnes, que despertaría pronto

- No quiero que ella sea una amenaza para nuestro pueblo – dijo mientras dejaba las hierbas en un costado – sabemos sobre su especie y mi pueblo teme por su vida…

- No tiene por qué temer, Jefe – dije con convicción – hay un método para que ella pueda vencer la sed en un corto tiempo… sólo necesito que me proporcionen la sangre del ganado o de los animales que la gente cace…

- Si eso salva a mi gente… - dijo el Jefe pensativo – pero te advierto que nos defenderemos si nos ataca – añadió con seriedad

- No les pido que arriesguen sus vidas – murmuré por fin – hagan lo que tengan que hacer, pero no será necesario

El jefe Kelejle salió con rapidez del lugar, seguro temiendo que Agnes lo atacara en cuanto despertara… A la media hora regresó trayendo en un jarrón la sangre de una vaca que habían matado. Le agradecí de todo corazón, eso ayudaría mucho a Agnes…

- E… Edward? – dijo ella por fin, despertando un par de horas más tarde

- Hola – le dije con una sonrisa

- Agua – pidió con desesperación y luego se quedó como en shock… - No soy yo – dijo por fin

- No, no eres tú – respondí al tiempo que le alcanzaba el jarrón con la sangre de vaca mezclada con mi ponzoña – bebe

Agnes me arrancó prácticamente la jarra de la mano y se bebió todo el contenido con rapidez.

- Edward… ellos… me… - dijo con preocupación mientras me miraba asustada – eso quiere decir que te mataré!

- No fueron ellos Agnes… lo siento…

Ella se quedó callada mucho tiempo, como si no pudiera o no quisiera comprender, miraba sus manos, a veces me miraba con desconcierto…

- también eres uno de ellos… por eso me encontraste… por eso pudiste salvarme – susurró

- No te salvé Agnes…

- Quiero ver a mis padres…

- No puedes… ellos creen que estas muerta Agnes… y es mejor así, porque no los lastimarás… a partir de ahora no crecerás, ni envejecerás… te quedarás así para siempre… - dije con cautela

- POR QUE ME HAS HECHO ESTO?! POR QUÉ ME HAS CONVERTIDO EN UN MONSTRUO?! – dijo mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban con furia

- No quería que mueras Agnes…

- NO LO ENTIENDES… ESTOY MUERTA PARA MIS PADRES, MI FAMILIA Y AMIGOS… ES LO MISMO! – Gritó

- Sigues viva, Agnes, lo estarás para siempre!

- PUES PREFIERO ESTAR MUERTA!!! – gritó con rabia

- PUES ENTONCES TE MATO EN ESTE MOMENTO!!! – respondí con furia – Agnes, juré que nunca más dejaría que alguien muriera si es que yo podía convertirlo antes… si no te gusta, pues hay mucha gente que estará gustosa de eliminarte allá afuera… Si te hubiera dejado morir me lo habrías perdonado? NO LO CREO…

Diciendo esto salí del lugar, dejando a Agnes sola y pensativa.

No me alejé mucho… estaba a una distancia prudencial, que me permitiera actuar si es que a Agnes le entraba la locura… afortunadamente no fue así. Estuvo tranquila toda la noche y al día siguiente fui a verla.

- Más tranquila? – pregunté

- Lo siento – dijo – no pude dormir anoche – añadió preocupada

- No dormimos – respondí

- Edward…

- Dime, Agnes

- Te quiero – susurró antes de abrazarme

- Yo también te quiero – le dije… ¿cómo explicarle que la quiero mucho como amiga pero no de la misma forma que ella me quiere?

- Estaremos juntos para siempre? – preguntó con una sonrisa

- Tal vez… - dije – si me perdonas… - ella sonrió y me abrazó… las cosas se están complicando!!!

Los días pasaron con lentitud y Agnes no quería estar "encerrada" en la casa… pero comprendió que lo hacíamos por su bien y por el de los demás… beber sangre con ponzoña ayudaría a que la sed se le quitara con rapidez y a que la sangre humana no le pareciera tan apetitosa…

Los primeros días casi se lanza sobre los enviados del Jefe Kelejle, pero ahora está relativamente normal y sólo quiere que le cuente historias sobre nosotros.

- Y tus hermanos también son vampiros?

- Sí, todos ellos: Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie

- Y tus padres cómo me dijiste que se llamaban?

- Esme y Carlisle

- Y ellos tampoco beben sangre humana?

- No…

- Yo tampoco quiero hacerlo – dijo sonriendo – voy a ser una vampiro buena para que cuando muera no me vaya al infierno

- No tenemos alma, Agnes – dije con pesar

- Eso es lo que crees porque ningún vampiro ha regresado a decirtelo! – dijo Agnes sonriendo – no sé por qué eres pesimista… hay tantas cosas lindas en el mundo que sólo se aprecian bien cuando eres vampiro… no has pensado que es un premio que recibimos?

- Premio? Hasta hace poco preferías estar muerta que ser una de nosotros…

- Fue solamente el shock…

- Perdón – susurré

- No es nada… y los vampiros tenemos leyes? Un rey o algo?

- Están los Vulturi… - dije – son un grupo de vampiros que se encargan de velar por nuestro secreto y podría decirse que son como los "jefes"

- Wow… y son poderosos?

- Aro, que es el líder, colecciona vampiros poderosos para que le sirvan… así que la respuesta es sí… tienen un gran ejército

- Woooow – exclamó ella con emoción – debe ser interesante eso

- No tanto… trabajo para ellos – dije como restándole importancia al asunto – aunque ellos querían a mi hermana Alice en sus filas… Alice puede ver el futuro

- Oh qué genial!! – exclamó ella – puede ganar todas las apuestas que quiera!

- Nadie apuesta contra ella – dije riendo

- Hey! Ahora que lo recuerdo… me dijiste que nosotros no necesitamos comer nada pero… tú comías en mi casa e incluso salimos a comer juntos…

- Lo sé… fue toda una tortura para mi – dije con una sonrisa

- Lo siento tanto!!! – Exclamó como para disculparse

- No te preocupes, no lo sabías… además si no hubiera querido comer, no lo hubiera hecho

- Te quiero – dijo… y yo no sé cómo explicarle toda la verdad – estás bien? Te pusiste como… no sé… raro

- Si estoy bien… sólo pienso en cómo llegaremos a Francia

- Ah vale… Edward… los vampiros pueden tener bebés?

- … - si hubiera estado comiendo algo lo hubiera escupido o me hubiese atorado… qué clase de pregunta es esa?! OMG! Edward Cullen! En la que te has metido!!!

- No, Agnes… lo siento – dije con seriedad – es por eso que no tengo sobrinos… créeme que Rosalie sería feliz si pudiera tener su bebé vampiro

- Ah – dijo con tristeza – entonces no podremos tener hijos…

PODREMOS?! OMG! Esto se ha salido totalmente de control!!!!

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!!! Sé que tardé mucho tiempo, pero es que conseguí empleo y con el trabajo y la universidad me han dejado muertaaaaaa!!! Y ni qué decir los exámenes finales!!! Pero ya soy libre de nuevo y prometo actualizar más rápido! Lamento si este capítulo no es lo que esperaban, pero el próximo estará lleno de circunstancias graciosas y también algo de drama y tragedia!

Qué hará Agnes cuando se entere que Edward la ha estado utilizando todo el tiempo??? Tendrá Agnes algún poder? Bueno pues, no se estresen ya lo sabrán pronto!

Gracias por los reviews!!! Los quiero!


	8. CAPITULO VII Regrets

CAPÍTULO VII

"Regrets"

- Les digo que Edward regresará con una "amiga" – repitió Alice por enésima vez – yo no me equivoco… no sé por qué no me creen – añadió apretando la mano de Jasper

- No es que dude de ti… pero hasta hace unos días andaba obsesionado con su Bella… yuk! – dijo Rosalie con algo de molestia

- Bueno… pudo encontrar el amor en alguna vampiresa – dijo Alice muy risueña – oh vamos denle una oportunidad a Edward… ya llega!!

Abrí la puerta de la casa. Delante de mí encontré a toda mi familia con la quijada en el suelo del asombro y a Alice que sonreía alegremente.

- Bienvenida a la familia! – sonrió la más pequeña de la casa y Agnes devolvió la sonrisa

- Hola! – saludó Agnes – Usted debe ser el Sr. Carlisle, cuánto gusto… y Ud. La sra. Esme, un placer conocerla… Edward me decía que era muy hermosa, pero creo que no la describió a cabalidad…

Todos oían en silencio mientras ella se presentaba, estaban demasiado en shock como para preguntar algo.

- Edward, luego de que instales a Agnes en la casa quiero que pases a mi despacho – murmuró Carlisle… la reacción que esperaba

- Si Carlisle…

- Está todo tan bonito – comentó Agnes en voz alta…

- Ahhh como vi que venías, me tomé la libertad de decorar tu habitación – dijo Alice… - Ven te la muestro! Así Edward y Carlisle pueden hablar!

- Gracias Alice – suspiré… y aquí empieza el suplicio.

Sólo por curiosidad decidí desbloquear a mi familia y leer sus pensamientos:

Alice: _Nueva hermana, nueva hermana…_

Rosalie: _no estaba deprimido por Bella hasta hace un tiempo? No entiendo a Edward, está loco! *repertorio de insultos que no me molestaré en repetir*_

Jasper: _Qué bien!!! Con la amiga de Edward aquí será más fácil la mudanza!_

Emmett: _Seguirá enojada mi Rose??_

Esme: _Qué agradable muchacha!_

Carlisle: "_(…) enfermedad neurodegenerativa, que se manifiesta como deterioro cognitivo y trastornos conductuales. Se caracteriza en su forma típica por una pérdida progresiva de la memoria y de otras capacidades mentales, a medida que las células nerviosas (..)"_

Genial! Carlisle repitiendo algo sobre el Alzheimer… esto se ve mal… Odio cuando hace eso!!!!

Fingiendo que no había intentado entrometerme en los pensamientos de los demás, seguí a Carlisle hasta su despacho…

- Ocurre algo malo? – pregunté al llegar

- En realidad, nada malo… sólo… mmm… estoy intrigado – dijo Carlisle con tranquilidad

- Verás… puedo explicarlo… lamento haber traído a Agnes de esa forma, sin avisar… pero es que no tenía cómo… ella… ella estaba muriendo y yo simplemente la convertí, no quería que muriera – balbuceé como pude. Carlisle sonrió.

- Eso lo vio Alice, no te preocupes estamos enterados de algunos detalles – dijo con calma – y no, no nos molesta que hayas traído a Agnes contigo… es bueno que hayas decidido superar la muerte de Bella y darte una nueva oportunidad, con una compañera que también es vampiro

- Ehhh bueno… - Murmuré… nuevamente Carlisle piensa que soy mejor de lo que realmente soy… qué asco doy!

- Pasa algo malo, Edward? – preguntó, su mente estaba en blanco ahora.

- Es sólo que… nuevamente piensas mejor de lo que realmente soy, Carlisle… soy un monstruo! Un monstruo y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie! – dije, alterado

- Otra vez con eso… salvaste la vida de la chica… no eres un monstruo… ella… se ve feliz de ser una de nosotros

- … - dudé sobre si sería bueno contarle la historia real a Carlisle – Carlisle, yo aún amo a Bella, no la olvidaré jamás!!! Agnes es una muy buena amiga mía y no la veo como nada más… la convertí en vampiro y ahora todo es confuso… ella piensa que voy a casarme con ella, que la quiero para el resto de la eternidad… y sí! La quiero! Pero como quiero a Rose o a Alice…

- Ya veo – dijo él pensativo… - así que este es un malentendido bastante grande…

- Eso mismo Carlisle! – Gracias Dios!!!! Allah! Budah! Sheeva! Wiracocha! Huitzilopochtli! Y todos los dioses de todas las religiones de todas las épocas y lugares del universo! Lo entendió!

- Bueno, tendremos que hablar con ella… - dijo Carlisle – tú deberías saber cuál es el momento indicado, lee su mente… y hablaremos todos con ella y le explicaremos que puede formar parte de la familia, como una hija más.

Sin decir nada abracé a Carlisle y logré ver el libro que estaba leyendo… uno sobre el Alzheimer… con razón andaba con eso en la cabeza!!!!

- Gracias – susurré, pero él me había oído perfectamente

- Ahora anda a ver cómo van las cosas por aquí…

Salí del despacho de Carlisle con mucha tranquilidad… ahora tenía que hablar con Alice… pero… mmm… Agnes podría estar escuchando tras las puertas para saber qué le digo a Alice… o es que me estaba volviendo paranoico?

Entré a la habitación que había decorado Alice para Agnes… era muy… ¿rosada?

- Edward!!! Viste el cuarto que me armó Alice??? – dijo Agnes maravillada – está hermoso!!! – decidí ver qué pensaba y… realmente adoraba el cuarto!

- Por supuesto! Lo hice yo… tiene que estar precioso! – dijo Alice con ua sonrisa "_tú y yo tenemos que hablar_" pensó y yo asentí distraídamente. Agnes pensó que asentía porque también pensaba que su habitación estaba linda. – también te compré ropa!

Alice abrió una puerta y ahí estaba toda la ropa que le había comprado a Agnes, quien no salía de su asombro.

- Bueno querida, te dejamos para que veas tu ropa! Ya hablamos más tarde – dijo Alice en tono muy polite, mientras salía de la habitación

- Eh sí… ehh… gracias!! – exclamó Agnes saliendo de su trance.

Alice me jaló fuera de la habitación y pensó: _bien Edward… tengo visiones extrañas así que me las explicas YA!_

Eché una ojeada a la mente de Alice y a las visiones que había tenido estos últimos días. Primero me veía junto a una muchacha, pero el rostro era borroso, no podían diferenciarse sus facciones. Luego Agnes, aquí en Francia con nosotros y luego… una imagen borrosa de… Agnes saliendo de aquí???

La última imagen me confundió.

"_a mi también me confunde, Edward_" pensó Alice nuevamente "_quiero saberlo todo… ahora!_"

Alice nunca había sido así… ella solamente se limitaba a contar sus visiones y a conjeturar y raras veces a preguntar… ahora me exigía una explicación y yo no podría dársela sin sentirme un canalla.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta" susurré antes de dar un suspiro y caminar hacia la salida de la casa…

- Soy toda oídos! – dijo Alice desde el asiento del copiloto mientras yo manejaba hacia las afueras de la ciudad…

- Verás… todo esto es un complot horrorosamente complicado – suspiré. – No me juzgues hasta que hayas oído todo lo que tengo que decir… no quiero perderte también…

- No lo harás – sonrió ella y pensó: tan grave es?

- Soy horrible – comencé… Alice puso una mano sobre mi hombro para darme fuerza – todo esto es consecuencia de un plan tonto que hice para recuperar a Bella…

- Bella! – suspiró Alice – todo este circo es por ella?

- Verás… en Volterra encontré este libro – dije, sacando el libro de la guantera del auto – dale una ojeada y comprenderás…

- Poción para salir al sol?! – exclamó Alice… - eso explica muchas cosas! – dijo finalmente sin evitar suspirar… en su mente veía imágenes de mi mismo al sol, sin brillar

- Pensé que morirías – dijo, sabiendo que había leído sus pensamientos – en fin… qué hay con eso?

- Sigue… - insistí… ella asintió y siguió revisando el libro…

- OH POR DIOS, EDWARD CULLEN! – exclamó alarmada – ibas a… a… matar a Agnes sólo para que Bella…

- No matarla, Alice… míralo como un cambio de personalidad…

- Es lo mismo… cualquier cosa para traer a Bella – suspiró – esto está mal…

- Yo quise traer a Bella en el cuerpo de Agnes… por eso decidí trabajar para los Vulturi… ello me garantizaría viajes por el mundo y el poder conocer gente que se parezca a ella… y Agnes…

- Se parece bastante – dijo Alice finalmente

- Así es… - dije por fin – pero la secuestraron y… ella… no iba a sobrevivir, Alice… así que..

- La convertiste y ella piensa que la quieres como tu compañera de toda la vida – suspiró Alice comprendiendo toda la historia de golpe – va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere…

- No sé qué hacer ni cómo decírselo… - me sentía tan estúpido en esos momentos – pero lo haré…

- Mejor hazlo pronto… antes que se ilusione… ya sabes! – suspiró Alice… - es por eso que mi imagen está borrosa… se lo dirás y está decidido, pero ella aún no decide qué hacer porque no sabe nada! Y es probable que se vaya…

- Crees que sea lo mejor? – pregunté… ella me miró extrañada – me refiero a… decirle y que… se vaya

- No lo sé, Edward… sólo sé que sucederá…

Después de eso, empezamos en silencio un largo camino de regreso a casa.

***

_Alice's_ _POV_

Las visiones eran muy extrañas, pero no podía saber nada hasta que Edward dijera algo… en estos momentos, quisiera matarlo!!

- Me encanta, Alice!!! Muchas gracias! – la chica que sería nuestra nueva hermana si mi última visión no se cumplía me miraba sonriente

- De nada! – sonreí sin cuidado, mientras la miraba contemplar el recinto perdida en sus pensamientos…

Edward…

- Edward!!! Viste el cuarto que me armó Alice??? – dijo Agnes que seguía maravillada – está hermoso!!! – me alegra que le haya gustado

- Por supuesto! Lo hice yo… tiene que estar precioso! – dije como para darme algo de crédito… si fuera Edward y pudiera leer las mentes seguro que leería el agradecimiento en la de Agnes… Por cierto… estará oyendo Edward??? "_tú y yo tenemos que hablar_" pensé y mi hermano asintió distraídamente. "_bien"_ pensé nuevamente y decidí cambiar el topic para poder huir de ahí y hablar con Edward – también te compré ropa!

Abrí una puerta, que no era otra que la del armario y ahí estaba toda la ropa que le había comprado a mi hermana Agnes!!! Que estaba asombradísima! Era nuestra oportunidad!!!

- Bueno querida, te dejamos para que veas tu ropa! Ya hablamos más tarde – dije mientras salía de la habitación

- Eh sí… ehh… gracias!! – fue todo lo que oí

"_bien Edward… tengo visiones extrañas así que me las explicas YA!"_

Me concentré en las imágenes de mis visiones de los últimos días, especialmente la de hoy… en la que Agnes se iba… pero… se iba? Edward parecía confundido

"_A mi también me confunde, Edward_… _quiero saberlo todo… ahora!_" pensé, sabiendo que él me oía.

Es la primera vez que exijo una explicación de tan mala forma… pero es que todo esto se ve mal… muy mal… "Vamos a dar una vuelta" susurró Edward y yo lo seguí a su auto… parecía confundido… como si no supiera qué decirme…

- Soy toda oídos! – dije por fin…

- Verás… todo esto es un complot horrorosamente complicado… no me juzgues hasta que hayas oído todo lo que tengo que decir… no quiero perderte también… - dijo Edward con pesar

- No lo harás – traté de sonreír… pero no pude evitar pensar en todo… _tan grave es?_

- Soy horrible – dijo con pesar… con toda esa pena y resentimiento que tenía contra sí mismo cuando murió Bella… no pude soportarlo y puse una mano en su hombro, como muestra de apoyo – todo esto es consecuencia de un plan tonto que hice para recuperar a Bella…

- Bella! – así que eso era… debí imaginarlo! – todo este circo es por ella?

- Verás… en Volterra encontré este libro… dale una ojeada y comprenderás…

No entendí para qué necesitaba el libro, pero aún así lo hojeé…

- Poción para salir al sol?! – me quedé de piedra! Bueno, es sólo una expresión… soy vampiro, no? - eso explica muchas cosas! – a mi mente regresaron algunas visiones de Edward en el sol sin brillar - pensé que morirías! en fin… qué hay con eso?

- Sigue…

- OH POR DIOS, EDWARD CULLEN!

No habían palabras para describir lo que veía… un ritual antiguo para traer el espíritu de una persona a un cuerpo preexistente… habían varios post-it pegados, en donde podía verse las anotaciones de Edward… en uno decía: Agnes

- Ibas a… a… matar a Agnes sólo para que Bella… - casi tartamudeé al darme cuenta de todo el rollo

- No matarla, Alice… míralo como un cambio de personalidad…

- Es lo mismo!!… cualquier cosa para traer a Bella… esto está mal… - Edward puso cara de cachorrito regañado… awww… no puedo decirle nada cuando se pone así…

- Yo quise traer a Bella en el cuerpo de Agnes… por eso decidí trabajar para los Vulturi… ello me garantizaría viajes por el mundo y el poder conocer gente que se parezca a ella… y Agnes…

- Se parece bastante – dije, comprendiendo el punto

- Así es… pero la secuestraron y… ella… no iba a sobrevivir, Alice… así que..

- La convertiste y ella piensa que la quieres como tu compañera de toda la vida – no era difícil prever esa situación… había seguido el romance por medio de visiones… pero esa pobre chica… – va a sufrir mucho cuando se entere…

- No sé qué hacer ni cómo decírselo… pero lo haré…

- Mejor hazlo pronto… antes que se ilusione… ya sabes! – Ay Señor! Esto se está poniendo feo… - es por eso que mi imagen está borrosa… se lo dirás y está decidido, pero ella aún no decide qué hacer porque no sabe nada! Y es probable que se vaya…

- Crees que sea lo mejor? – no entendí y él aclaró la pregunta – me refiero a… decirle y que… se vaya

- No lo sé, Edward… sólo sé que sucederá…

Edward no dijo nada más y estoy segura que respetaba mi privacidad en esos momentos…

MIERDA!! LA QUE SE VA A ARMAR!! No hay nada peor que una vampiresa con el corazón roto y traicionado… y ahora qué??? Jasper va a tener que ayudarnos con esto… Argh! Maldito Edward… me está arruinando los planes!!!

***

Han pasado varios días y sigo sin saber que hacer… Agnes se ha ganado el aprecio de Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice y Emmett, Rosalie no la aguanta porque dice que se hace la tonta cuando Emmett está cerca y a mí, esta situación, me estresa…

Los Vulturi están felices con el dinero de los tributos de ese maldito Josef, así que estoy de vacaciones por el momento por lo que hubiera sido una buena idea incorporarme a la escuela, pero queda pendiente el tema de Agnes…

- Ed? – Agnes tocó la puerta de mi habitación – puedo pasar?

- Claro pasa… - dije sin pensar…

- Edward quería conversar contigo sobre un tema – "_por favor que no se lo tome a mal, que no se lo tome a mal…_" pensó

- Claro, dime… - dije tratando de aparentar la calma

- Pues… es que… Rosalie y Emmett… Alice y Jasper… ellos… pues… ehhmm… - "_Rayos!!! Cómo le digo que me quiero mudar a su habitación???_"

Esto ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Edward idiota! Debiste dejar las cosas claras desde el principio…

- Bueno, yo también quería decirte algo… - dije por fin, armándome de valor – te parece si empiezo? – añadí con la voz más encantadora que pude

- Si claro! – dijo ella sonriendo, pensando que a lo mejor se lo proponía yo y ya no tendría que decírmelo

- Hay algo que no va bien – dije por fin – creo que… debes saber que… yo te quiero mucho y…

- Yo también Edward – sonrió… cómo me encanta su sonrisa! Argh! Ya bueno, bueno concéntrate, Cullen – Te amo…

- Qué? – me quedé en shock… ella sólo sonrió y repitió "Te amo"

- Agnes yo… pues… te quiero tanto como a Rose o Alice… - Lo dije! Y en su cabeza hay miles de pensamientos confusos que no me atrevo a descifrar…

- Pero… pero… pero… yo creí que… cuando estábamos en…. Entonces yo pensé que… - balbuceó. Yo comprendí todo perfectamente, las ideas estaban en su cabeza…

- Lo siento – suspiré – no quise confundir tus sentimientos ni nada por el estilo pero… me recordabas a alguien que…

- A alguien que sí quisiste! – gritó ella con rencor… - me utilizaste todo este tiempo!!!

- No es eso Agnes… de verdad te quiero y me encanta pasar el tiempo contigo y hablar contigo… eres como mi… hermana favorita! Mi mejor ami… - una bofetada de Agnes no me dejó terminar… ok, lo acepto… lo merecía

- Cómo pudiste!!! Cómo pudiste!!! – gritó con desesperación – por qué no me ahorraste todo esto y me dejaste morir con los otros vampiros???!!!

- Porque te iba a extrañar – ouch!! Otra bofetada y esta sí dolió!

- No tenías derecho… - me recriminó Agnes

- Lo siento Agnes y me arrepiento de…

- YO ME ARREPIENTO DE HABERTE CONOCIDO, EDWARD CULLEN!!! – Gritó antes de salir furiosa de mi habitación – TE ODIO!!!

Cerró la puerta con tal fuerza que cayeron pedacitos de pared al suelo… Alice se enojará por eso… casi al instante llegaron mensajes a mi celular…

Mensaje de Alice: "_No sabe qué hacer… probablemente se vaya… todo es borroso!"_

Mensaje de Rosalie: "_Edward… te adoro!!! Botaste a la mosca muerta, verdad??? ERES EL MEJOR! - Rose"_

Sólo suspiré y respondí: "_no fastidies, Rosalie_"

Espero que Agnes pueda perdonarme… Pero decirle esto fue mejor que decirle la verdad…

------

**Nota de la Autora: **Pues siii! No es una ilusión de la matrix!!! ACTUALICÉ!!! Todo por Jime (Dayan Hale) que es mi nueva Beta Reader… awww!!! Gracias x todo chika!!! Yo tb te adoro!!! Y más te vale hacer sufrir a Valerie en tu fic!!! xDD si no ya no te querré xDDD Gracias x los reviews!!! Y trataré de actualizar más seguidito! (es que el trabajo no me deja U_U) bueno, besos a todos y gracias!!!


	9. CAPITULO VII

CAPÍTULO VIII

"Esto no me puede estar pasando"

**Agnes** **POV**

Edward no podía estar hablando en serio…. NO PODÍA!!!

Me encerré en mi cuarto, deseando morir… pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente porque a ese idiota se le había ocurrido convertirme en un monstruo inmortal!!! Así que cortarme las venas, tomarme miles de pastillas para dormir, pegarme un tiro y demás métodos convencionales para morir estaban descartados… cómo mierda mueren los vampiros??? Eso de los ajos y las cebollas es una gran mentira! No me he derretido al pasar por una iglesia y creo que la estaca la pasaría muy mal si intentara clavármela en el pecho… Maldita sea, Van Hellsing!!! Resucita y ven por mí!!!

Había un alboroto ahí abajo… Alice sólo decía: "está confundida Edward, ya déjala en paz… no puedo estar mirando su futuro cada medio segundo!" y el imbécil preguntando: "qué hará Agnes, Alice??? Está bien?? Nos dejará?" Pues matarte será lo primero que haré, Edward Cullen… una vez que descubra cómo hacerlo!!! Y por supuesto que estoy bien imbécil! Estoy de un humor perfecto para irme a una fiesta en la playa! Argh! Te detesto!!!

Esme y Carlisle trataban de calmar los ánimos… la verdad no tengo mucho interés en saber qué harán… al menos no ahora… Argh, maldito Edward!! No te perdonaré jamás que hayas jugado conmigo de esa forma!!! Te odio, te odio, te odioooo!! Y ni siquiera puedo dormir para olvidarme de este tema al menos por un rato…

*_S-M-S! __S-M-S! You've got a S-M-S!_* mi móvil sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos por un segundo…

*Mensaje de texto de Alice: _Te dejé unos DVD's muy buenos en el estante que está debajo de tu televisor_*

Gracias Alice!!!! Piensas en todo, eres la mejor!!! Empecé a escribirle un mensaje pero…

*_S-M-S! S-M-S! You've got a S-M-S!_*

*Mensaje de texto de Alice: _Lo sé! No tienes que agradecer! =)_*

Había olvidado que veía el futuro… con calma fui a buscar las películas…

"Nightmare before Christmas" me encanta esa película… pero no estoy de humor para ver a Jack junto a Sally, mientras que Edward me deja abandonada como si fuera cualquier cosa!

Ahmmnn… ninguna de estas pelí… ¿qué es esto? Un el DVD del concierto de Red Special en vivo desde Londres???!!!

Sin pensarlo puse el DVD, eso me distraería…

Empezaron con una canción que me encantaba:

_I thought I saw a man brought to life_

_He was warm, he came around like he was dignified_

_He showed me what it was to cry_

_Well you couldn't be that man I adored_

_You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for…_

_But I don't know him anymore_

_There's nothing where he used to lie_

_My conversation has run dry_

_That's what's going on, nothing's fine…_

_I'm torn_

_I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel_

_I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor_

_Illusion never changed into something real_

_I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn_

_You're a little late, I'm already torn_

Me sentía exactamente así en ese momento…

_So I guess the fortune teller's right_

_Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light_

_To crawl beneath my veins and now_

_I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much_

_There's_ _just so many things that I can't touch_

Me quedé absorta mirando el juego de luces y el sentimiento con el que la vocalista entonaba la canción… para escribir eso seguro que ha estado mal…

"_Hello, London City!!!_" exclamó la cantante al terminar… "Es fabuloso estar aquí con ustedes!!!" la multitud gritaba como loca "Gracias por su cariño… los amo!!"

Dicho esto empezó otra de mis canciones favoritas:

Sweet little words made for silence not talk

Young heart for love not heartache

Dark hair for catching the wind

Not to veil the sight of a cold world

Kiss while your lips are still red

While he's still silent

Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled

Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool

Drown into eyes while they're still blind

Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

First day of love never comes back

A passionate hour's never a wasted one

The violin, the poet's hand

Every thawing heart plays your theme with care

Kiss while your lips are still red

While he's still silent

Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled

Hold another hand while the hand's still without a tool

Drown into eyes while they're still blind

Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

Me dieron ganas de correr a abrazar a Edward y quedarme abrazada a él por siempre… pero… ha! Qué ilusa! Hace algunos momentos él me había dicho que sólo le recordaba a alguien que él quiso… lo odio… quién podrá ser esa… la detesto también!!!!

*Knock* Knock*

- Quién? – respondí

- Estás bien? – la voz de Edward resonó al otro lado de la puerta

- LARGATE!!! – grité y subí el volumen de la tele

Estuve así no sé cuánto tiempo… tuve que saltar varias canciones (demasiado alegres para mi actual estado de ánimo) y repetía muchas otras… hasta que me percaté que ese era el único concierto en el que habían cantado la canción con la que más me identificaba en ese momento… rápidamente pasé las canciones hasta llegar a ella…

"_Esta es una canción… que les gusta mucho a todos ustedes y que nunca hemos tocado antes en un concierto…" _la muchedumbre alborotada estaba gritando desordenadamente y de pronto lo único que pudo escucharse fue: STARS! STARS! STARS! "… _y no sé si volvamos a tocarla nuevamente… pero por ahora… disfruten Stars!"_

_Bouncing among the darkness_

_watching_ _angels falling_

_watching_ _devils laughing_

_I just try to reach the light_

_but_ _dust is all I can get_

_Now stars are all around_

_close_ _to me, away from me..._

_so_ _close to this illusion_

_so_ _far away from my dreams_

_And memories came back_

_memories_ _of a beautiful night_

_watching_ _a starry sky_

_where_ _the brightest star was you_

_You were next to me_

_always_ _next to me_

_You used to guide my path_

_you_ _used to keep my heart warm_

_But your light made me blind_

_and_ _I couldn't see when it was gone..._

'_til it was late... too late..._

_now_ _I'm all alone_

_So I keep trying to reach this illusions_

_because_ _I have nothing better to do_

_I must reach these stars_

_before_ _I become one of them_

Apagué el televisor. Esa canción era aún más triste en vivo… para tratar de distraer mi mente cogí el primer libro que vi y empecé a leer, deseando que ese libro nunca acabara…

**Rosalie's** **POV**

Esto no me puede estar pasando!!! No a mí, a Rosalie Hale!

Estamos en sesión familiar por la gracia que hizo Edward… agh! Acaba de mirarme mal… "EDWARD PODRIAS RESPETAR LA PRIVACIDAD DE LOS PENSAMIENTOS AJENOS???!!! Gracias…"

No me agrada esa mosca muerta estúpida Agnes… no la soporto… nada más se hace la tonta cuando Emmett anda por aquí… no se supone que estaba con Edward?? Entonces qué hace viendo a mi vampiro?!!! Es una vamp-stealer!!! Argh! Genial Edward se ha reído…

- Edward… dejas de leer mi mente por favor??? Concéntrate en cómo solucionarás tus problemas conyugales – dije con malicia… Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper y Emm me miraron algo tensos…

- No tengo problemas conyugales como los tuyos, querida Rosalie – dijo Edward con maldad… lo detesto!!!

- Tenemos problemas, princesa? – me preguntó Emmett muy preocupado… awwww me encanta cuando pone cara de cachorrito

- No, cariño… Edward sólo quiere molestarnos más de lo que ya ha hecho ahora… - dije acariciando el rostro de Emmett… de verdad amo a este vampiro…

- Cuál es tu problema ahora, Rosalie? – me preguntó "mi hermano mayor" con molestia

- Chicos… creo que deberían calmarse todos – dijo Esme algo asustada

- Mi problema es, Edward… que haces las cosas sin pensar en los demás! Sólo piensas en ti, en ti y en ti!!! Y al diablo todos nosotros! No mides las consecuencias de tus actos… y luego me juzgas de egocéntrica y egoísta! – al fin! Le dije lo que tenía que decirle

- Estúpida, egocéntrica y egoísta – corrigió Edward furioso… de cuándo acá él se expresa así?! Me quedé de piedra… No me lo esperaba…

- NO TE PERMITO QUE TRATES ASÍ A ROSE – no me di cuenta en qué momento Emmett se interpuso entre Edward y yo y le dio un golpe muy fuerte… ouch… eso debió doler!

- Emm… corazón, cálmate – le susurré mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda… - estamos todos alterados

- Jasper… - susurró Alice mientras le daba la mano a mi "gemelo" volteé a ver… Jasper se veía mal… la situación debe ser mucho más estresante para él…

- BASTA YA – la voz de Carlisle resonó en la habitación, todos quietos y calmados

- Estás mejor, Jas? – preguntó Alice preocupada

- Mejor… - susurró Jasper, al tiempo que pasaba un brazo por el hombro de Alice y la atraía un poco hacia él…

- Bien… Jasper… cómo está ella? – preguntó Carlisle

- Destrozada… - respondió Jasper, al parecer le afectaba mucho el estado de ánimo de la tipa esa

- Qué hará Agnes Alice? Está bien? Nos dejará? – preguntó Edward preocupado… ha!

- Está confundida Edward, ya déjala en paz… no puedo estar mirando su futuro cada medio segundo! – dijo Alice visiblemente cansada de la misma pregunta al tiempo que mandaba un mensaje de texto

- En cuando Alice sepa algo, nos lo hará saber, Edward – dijo Carlisle – queremos saber su opinión sobre… si consideran conveniente que enviemos a Agnes a otro lugar, al menos mientras se olvida de Edward o si creen que deba quedarse aquí…

- Que se vaya – dije huraña mientras me cruzaba de brazos, Emm se acercó a mi y me besó la frente…

- Preferiría que se quede – dijo Edward

- Si Ed, claro… después de lo que le dijiste querrá pasar el resto de sus días junto a ti – comenté… Carlisle me miró serio y yo me encogí de hombros… pero es que detesto que Edward lo quiera todo para él

Edward me hizo una mueca y supe que había estado leyendo mi mente de nuevo "no tienes otra cosa más interesante que hacer además de leer mi mente?" le dije… Emmett me abrazó y lanzó un gruñido hacia Edward…

- Jasper? – preguntó Carlisle

- Me abstengo – dijo mi "gemelo" aaahhh TRAIDOR

- Alice? – Nuevamente Carlisle preguntando… argh

- Creo que debemos dejar que ella decida… - Argh! Alice siempre tratando de quedar bien con todos… claro! Como ve el futuro siempre va al bando ganador ¬¬

- Emmett? – AL FIN!!! Alguien que estará de mi lado!

- Pues… No sé… en la práctica sigue siendo neófita, no? Y Edward la trajo… creo que debería quedarse… claro… a menos que se quiera ir o…

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???!!!!!!!! Que diablos está diciendo Emmett???!!! Edward acaba de soltar una sonora carcajada, mientras Emmett lo mira con cara de "qué fue lo gracioso" obvio que se ha reído de mi ese bastardo…

"bueno entonces creo que debe quedarse…" Carlisle empezó pero no quise oír más… me puse de pie y salí de ese lugar horrible, me siento incomprendida… y yo pensé que Emmett me apoyaría!!! LO ODIO!!!

- Rose? Princesa? – dijo él dándome el alcance, cogiéndome del brazo delicadamente

- Suéltame Emmett – respondí mientras cogía las llaves de mi auto del aparador y salía… pude escuchar que ese tonto le preguntaba a Edward "Qué problemas conyugales tenemos?" Argh! Mejor me voy de aquí lo más rápido que pueda, porque soy capaz de matar a alguien!!!

**Emmett's** **POV**

No sé qué ha pasado… todo fue tan rápido… de un momento a otro Rose salió de la habitación… el corazón de dio un vuelco! (figurativamente).

Logré alcanzarla y tomarla del brazo

- Rose? Princesa? – pregunté preocupado…

- Suéltame Emmett! – dijo enojada mientras cogía las llaves de su coche. Recordé de pronto el momento en el que ese oso estuvo a punto de matarme… las palabras de Rose me dolieron más que el dolor provocado por el eso y el dolor de la conversión en vampiro juntos!

Edward estaba parado detrás de mi, así que le pregunté "qué problemas conyugales tenemos?" soy tan imbécil que no me doy cuenta que algo malo pasa con mi Rose?

Edward sólo suspiró.

- A Rose no le agrada Agnes y piensa que ella se hace la tonta contigo… y que tú caes en su juego – dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- Pero me agrada Agnes, es una buena chica… y se supone que somos hermanos…

- Rosalie no lo ve así… siente celos de que le dediques tiempo a Agnes… no quiere compartir tu tiempo con ella… hablando de Agnes, voy a verla – suspiró y subió las escaleras.

Pero… pero… pero si Rosalie lo es todo para mi!!!

Alice pasó a mi lado y me dijo "no te angusties, volverá" y se fue de paseo junto con Jasper (que se sentía algo aturdido y mal por todas las emociones que había sentido en esta casa).

Casi sin ánimo subí a jugar al PlayStation, en casi dos horas ya había terminado la última edición de Tomb Raider y estaba rezando porque Rose regrese pronto…

NADA

Empecé a hojear los miles de álbumes de fotos que tenemos… de muchas bodas… pero una en especial… la última que tuvimos.

Rose estaba hermosa, parecía sacada de un sueño y sobre todo… estaba feliz! En ninguna de nuestras bodas la había visto tan contenta, ella estaba radiante…

Y yo simplemente me veía estúpidamente feliz de tener a alguien como ella a mi lado… para siempre!

No sé cuánto tiempo me quedé absorto mirando una foto que Alice había sacado: Rose no estaba mirando a la cámara, hablaba animadamente con Tanya, pero la expresión de su rostro, la sonrisa que tenía, el brillo de sus ojos, todo en ella era perfecto…

MEDIANOCHE

Y Rose aún no llega… esto está empezando a preocuparme… moriría si no estuviera muerto… si no llega hasta las 3 le preguntaré a Alice…

*_Emmie! Tienes un mensaje!_*

Escuchar la voz de Rose por un segundo aunque fuera sólo la alarma de los mensajes me tranquilizó un poco… hasta que…

Mensaje de Alice: "Emmett… no la esperes. Lo siento."

El mundo se me vino encima… Rose no va a regresar?! Esto es una pesadilla… esto no me puede estar sucediendo. Con esas seis palabras, Alice acababa de hacer algo que parecía imposible: matar a un muerto.

***

**Nota de la Autora: **Holaaaaa!!! Feliz día de San Valentín!!! =3 que pasen un lindo día con sus amigos, novios, novias, beloved ones en gral.! Pues espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!! Gracias Jime (Dayan Hale) por los reviews!!! Te adoro mil chicaaa!!! Por tu culpa estoy separando a Emmie y Rose!! (LOL es que me enganché con tu fic… y me gustan las reconciliaciones n_ñ) pero volverán a estar juntos no se preocupen! Las canciones que aparecen en este fic: la primera es muy conocida "TORN" de Natalie Imbruglia; "KISS WHILE YOUR LIPS ARE STILL RED" de Nightwish (una canción super feeling, que me encanta) y finalmente, "STARS" de su servidora (o sea yo!), la escribí en un momento para que fuera un poema, pero luego empezamos a ponerle música… la melodía no está lista y no creo que lo esté (ya no me hablo con los chicos de la banda) pero al menos espero que las letras les gusten!!! GRACIAS!!! Los quierooooooooo! Y dejen reviews *-*


	10. CAPITULO IX

CAPÍTULO IX

"Confusos y Desordenados pensamientos"

**Edward's** **POV**

Dos días y no hay señales ni de Rose, ni de Agnes… La primera quién sabe dónde estará y Agnes sigue encerrada en casa.

Esme ha estado muy triste por la partida de Rosalie y porque Emmett se ha encerrado y se rehúsa a salir de su habitación… todos están tan deprimidos que Alice se ha tenido que llevar a Jasper, porque él no podía soportar la situación en este lugar…

- Esme… estás bien? – dije preocupado al ver que mi madre intentando sacar la parrilla al jardín

- Sólo actúo humano – respondió ella tratando de sonreír…

- Te ayudo – dije, cogiendo la parrilla y sacándola al jardín… en su mente vi que tenía pensado hacer eso para obligarnos a salir de nuestro encierro y para llevarle algunas salchichas al hijo de la vecina, so pretexto de que nos sobraron muchas… Esme se había encariñado con ese niño.

Al poco tiempo se nos unió papá, trayendo lo necesario para nuestra mañana de parrilla… el olor a comida era extraño, pero me acostumbraba a él… Esme subió a llamar a los ermitaños (entiéndase Emmett y Agnes) para el almuerzo… esto será raro…

- Esme se siente sola – dijo Carlisle – no le gusta tener esta casa tan grande y tan vacía

- Lo sé – respondí – ella nos quiere demasiado y no soporta vernos lejos…

A los pocos minutos, vino Esme con cara de desilusión… al parecer no había podido convencerlos de bajar…

- Esme? – escuché por fin la voz de Agnes desde la puerta de la casa

- Dime querida! – dijo Esme, esbozando una sonrisa, como no lo había hecho hace unos días

- Bueno yo… quería saber si… - dijo Agnes algo preocupada y mirando a Esme y Carlisle, ignorándome por completo – si es que les parece bien que me quede…

Carlisle y Esme se miraron "por supuesto querida!" exclamó Esme antes de abrazar a Agnes. Definitivamente, Rosalie no va a regresar a esta casa…

*Beep! Beep! Beep!*

Mensaje de Alice: Ella se quedará… sólo no dejes que se acerque mucho a Emmett…

Otra paranoica… yo no creo que ocurra nada entre Emmett y Agnes, eso es IMPOSIBLE!

- Emmett Cullen! Ya baja a comer! – gritó Carlisle y pude oír los gruñidos de Emmett en su habitación… me percaté que había gritado porque uno de los vecinos estaba husmeando para ver qué hacíamos

- No tengo hambre, pá! – gritó Emmett con desgano

- No he preguntado si tienes hambre o no… he dicho que bajes a comer! – dijo Carlisle con fuerza

- Ya bajo…

Esto de pretender ser humanos era demasiado gracioso en una ciudad como Toulusse… sobre todo con vecinos curiosos como los nuestros!

Emmett llegó de mal humor, cogió un plato y se puso a jugar con la comida mientras miraba fijamente su celular… el fondo de pantalla era una foto de Rose y él juntos. Decidí sacarlo de su trance y le timbré el celular…

"_Emmie, no respondas, es Edward *risas*"_ la voz de Rosalie resonó en el patio. Emmett me miró con odio y yo sólo comenté "ya veo por qué no me respondes"

Esme suspiró, cortó un pedazo de carne y se lo metió a la boca estoicamente… a ver si así el vecino dejaba de fisgonear…

"Fisgonea porque le gusta Rosalie" dije pensando en voz alta y un golpe en el hombro me hizo saber que eso no le agradaba en nada a Emmett. Suspiré y cogí un pedazo de salchicha. Agnes cogió su plato y dijo: "va a empezar Dr. House… lo siento!!!" y se metió a la casa.

"Yo también quiero ver Dr. House… deberías ser como él, pa'" dijo Emmett aguantando la risa y entrando a la casa…

"Lloverá!" dije mientras cogía todo lo que podía y entraba a la casa! Esme y Carlisle rieron y entraron también.

**Emmett's** **POV**

No entiendo este teatro de parecer más humanos… nunca antes había importado tanto… aunque CLARO! Desde que el vecino nos husmea porque está prendado de MI Rosalie… qué iluso!!! Como si Rose… Rose… cómo te extraño Rose!

En un ataque de demencia me puse a oír las grabaciones que hice de Rosalie con el cel… "_Amor, soy yo! Responde!_" era el timbre que usaba para ella. "_Malas Noticias! Alice llama! Eso debe ser malo… o muy bueno?_" "_Jasper_ _está llamando… mejor contesta, debe ser urgente_" "_Papá te llama… te va a castigar hehe_" "_Mamá te llama… uy! Qué habrás hecho niño malo?_" "_Emmie, no respondas, es Edward *risas*_" "_Sabes? Te amo!_"

"Yo a ti, Rose" dije, sintiéndome estúpido por hablar con el celular… No aguanté más y la llamé…

"_Hola! Habla Rosalie, en este momento ando ocupada y no te puedo atender, deja tu mensaje, nombre y número de teléfono que te devuelvo la llamada en cuanto pueda… Au-revoir!_" *BEEP*

"Cariño? Perdóname… no me tortures así, por favor, Rose!!! Vuelve conmigo, me estás matando… no puedo vivir sin ti"

Era el mensaje número 100 que dejaba en su correo de voz.

Me tiré a la cama nuevamente, no quería hacer nada… alguien tocó la puerta

"Puedo Pasar?"

"Claro, Agnes, Pasa!"

Ella entró algo avergonzada a mi habitación, al parecer no sabía que era la razón por la que Rosalie se fue de la casa… y aunque lo era, yo no la odiaba.

- Lamento lo de Rose… seguro que regresa pronto…

- Eso espero – dije con fe

- Sólo estamos Edward, tú, yo, Carlisle y Esme… lo que significa que tengo dos hermanos de momento… - empezó Agnes, no sé a dónde quiere llegar

- Y? – pregunté

- Y como supondrás… cerca de Edward no quiero estar…

- Qué propones? – pregunté intrigado

Y lo que me propuso me pareció tan lógico que simplemente decidí acompañarla a dar un paseo por ahí…

**Alice's** **POV**

Hace un día espectacular, el sol brilla y yo estoy sentada en la terraza de un restaurante en Grecia, disfrutando de la brisa marina con Jasper… Amo a Edward y a su loción anti-brillo!

- Ella no tardará – dije por fin y Jasper sonrió y me abrazó

No me equivocaba… el BMW convertible rojo aparcó cerca, y una hermosa mujer rubia bajó, dejando a todos deslumbrados con su belleza.

Fue una buena idea enviarle a Rose la poción mágica.

Todos volteaban a verla… y al parecer ella disfrutaba con eso. Traía un vestido turquesa, con sandalias del mismo color y un sombrero de paja, con una cinta turquesa atada. Se veía preciosa… claro! Yo le había comprado un outfit idéntico, pero en rojo! Tiró su cabello hacia atrás y se sentó con nosotros.

- Bueno Rosalie… necesito que me expliques… muchas cosas – dije con cautela. No podía ver el futuro, habían muchas cosas confusas.

- Tranquila, no te alteres… decidí que iba a confundirte y tomé muchas decisiones para hacerlo… pero una vez que te explique el plan… verás que me entiendes – dijo ella muy confiada

- La casa está insoportable – dijo Jasper como culpándola

- Culpa a Edward – respondió ella con naturalidad – Emmett me ha llamado más de 50 veces…espero que aprenda la lección

- Eres cruel! – dijo Jasper

- No lo soy… él debe entender que soy la única en su vida… - dijo Rosalie con convicción

- Rose, si no me dices qué pasa, le diré a Emmett que volverás… porque lo harás – dije convencida – te vi regresando y me pediste que le mandara el mensaje diciéndole que no lo harías… qué pretendes? Matar al pobre?

- Tengo algo que decirles… y necesito que me ayuden… es una oferta que no podrán rechazar…

Jasper y yo nos miramos…. Y escuchamos a Rosalie y su propuesta a lo Vito Corleone… definitivamente, no la íbamos a rechazar…

- bueno, regreso a Francia entonces – dijo con una sonrisa… - los veo en una semana!

- Adios Rose… Gracias – dijo Jasper con alegría… yo no tenía palabras… me sentía tan egoísta!!! Pero al final todo terminaría bien… yo lo sabía.

**Esme's** **POV**

Las cosas parecían ir bien… Edward aún se sentía mal por lo que había pasado con Agnes… así que decidí regalarle un viaje a España que él decidió que tomaría cuando Rosalie, Alice y Jasper regresaran… no quería dejarme sola… mi pequeño Edward, siempre tan preocupado…

Me entristecía saber que Rosalie había decidido marcharse a causa de Agnes… ella es una linda muchacha, muy amable y alegre… me agrada mucho! Pero también sé que Rose y Emmett no pueden estar mucho tiempo lejos el uno del otro… se aman tanto!!! Espero que esto se solucione y Agnes pase a ser la nueva hermana de Jasper y Rosalie…

Afortunadamente Agnes y Emmett se llevan muy bien! Parecen dos hermanos! Y eso me alegra… aunque a veces siento que Edward se siente solo y esta situación únicamente complica todo… pero… en fin… sé que todo saldrá bien.

****

**Emmett's** **POV**

Agnes me agrada, me encanta pasar el tiempo con ella… si tuviera una hermana menor, sería como ella… la adoptaría de hermana si pudiera!

Ayer fuimos al parque y a ver unas películas muy buenas… especialmente la de zombies!!! Fue genial!!

Digamos que gracias a ella casi pude olvidarme de que Rose se fue de mi lado… es decir, me duele que Rose no esté y la extraño a morir… pero… era más difícil cuando me quedaba encerrado en la habitación. Estas semanas han pasado casi sin sentirlas… es bueno que esté aquí… si no, me volvería loco!!!

*_Emmie! tienes un mensaje!_*

Mensaje de Alice: Llegamos en un par de horas!!!

Genial! Alice y Jasper regresan… significa eso que Rose también lo hará? Espero que sí!!!! Y que lo haga prontoooo!!! La extraño!!

- Hey Emmett!!! Te juego unas carreras en el jardín! – Agnes apareció detrás de mí, seguro tratando de asustarme

- Ahora no… sólo quiero… recostarme un rato – el pensar en Rosalie de nuevo me había puesto mal… ¿otra vez?

- Como quieras!!! Estaré afuera! – dijo riendo

Subí al mini gym que Rose había acondicionado para mi… no lo necesitaba, pero de todas maneras me distraía… y me encantó que tuviera ese detalle para conmigo… Amo tanto a Rosalie, que le pediría que se case conmigo de nuevo… sí eso haré cuando la vea de nuevo!

Partí dos pesas y decidí que era suficiente ejercicio para mí… Edward subió el volumen de su estéreo… probablemente para no oír nuestros pensamientos! Así que simplemente pensé en ir al jardín a molestar a Agnes… hasta que me cubrió los ojos con las manos… ODIO QUE HAGA ESO!

- Agnes! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que… - las manos que cubrían mis ojos dejaron de hacerlo rápidamente… y cuando volteé…

MALDICIÓN!

Rosalie…

**Rosalie's** **POV**

Llegué a casa dispuesta a darle una sorpresa a Emmie! no había pasado las dos últimas semanas planeando mi regreso triunfal para nada! La verdad es que lo extrañaba mucho…

Entré con cuidado de no hacer ruido y lo vi dirigirse al jardín! Aahh qué bien! No me había visto! Es mi oportunidad! Lo feliz que se pondrá cuando sepa que regresé!!! Corrí silenciosamente y cubrí sus ojos con mis manos:

- Agnes! Ya te he dicho que no me gusta que… - dejé de cubrirle los ojos… así que Agnes… así que se la ha pasado de lo más feliz con ella todo este tiempo mientras yo planeaba algo genial para él…

DEFINITIVAMENTE… ME VOY… PARA SIEMPRE!!

- Rose! Rose! Rose por favor… no te vayas! – muy tarde, yo ya estaba cruzando la puerta de cristal del comedor

- Rosalie! No! – Edward bajó las escaleras como un bólido y trató de detenerme. Esme apareció de la nada y puso una mano en su hombro. Él se detuvo. Miré a Esme con agradecimiento y ella sólo me devolvió una mirada triste.

- Rosalie Lilian Hale… no voy a permitir que te vayas de nuevo – Emmett se paró delante de la puerta, yo lo miré con furia

- Tú y cuántos más?

- Los que se necesiten para que no me dejes de nuevo – dijo con tanta convicción que casi lo creí

Tiré mi bolso a un costado y me puse en posición de atacar: "cuando quieras"

Emmett me miró sorprendido… si pensó que no iba a pelear con él, pues se equivocaba… él había tomado su decisión… yo había tomado la mía! Me largaba de aquel lugar!

Emmett se puso en posición de ataque también… fui una ilusa al pensar que él me dejaría ir sin más…

- Basta – la voz de Esme resonó en la habitación – Rosalie, coge tus cosas… Emmett, déjala pasar…

- Gracias – susurré mientras me acercaba a Esme y la abrazaba. Edward y Emmett tenían las caras desencajadas

- M-mamá… no hablas en serio, verdad? – dijo Emmett con la voz… entrecortada?

- Si ella no quiere estar aquí, no la puedes obligar – dijo Esme – para saber amar, hay que saber dejar ir…

- Rose… te amo… no me dejes – susurró Emmett

- Sólo… sólo déjame

Cogí mis cosas y salí, dejando mi alma, a Emmet y el anillo de nuestro último matrimonio en el comedor de los Cullen… Odiaba a Agnes con todo mi ser!!! Y la miserable ni se dignaba a aparecer para poder cortarla en trozos y quemarla! Encendí el auto y vi a Emmett por el espejo retrovisor… ahogué un sollozo… a partir de ahora empezaba mi vida por mi cuenta… una nueva vida como Rosalie Hale…

----------

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

Hola! No me odien! Entre el trabajo, la universidad y demás no he tenido tiempo para nada!! Prometo actualizar más rápido!!! Y no se preocupen que todos los malentendidos se solucionarán!!! Alice aún no llega así que tengan fe!!! Este capítulo va dedicado a Jime (Dayan Hale) Graciassss nena! Por tu apoyo! Eres un sol! Vales mil!! Por tu culpa mi fic está mutando a un ExR pero nah! Es sólo una visión paralela… la indicada para robar el corazón de Ed aún no llega mwahahaha!

Y gracias a Victoria-Hayley-W por el review!!! Este chapter tb va para ti!!!

Besos!


	11. CAPITULO X

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision24/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1632/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-03-09T00:17:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-23T02:08:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2883/o:Words  
o:Characters15862/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines132/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs37/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces18708/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 24 1632 2009-03-09T00:17:00Z 2009-03-23T02:08:00Z 1 2883 15862 132 37 18708 11.5606 Print Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPÍTULO X**

"**Preguntas y Respuestas"**

**Edward's** **POV**

Todo pasó tan rápido que no me percaté de los pensamientos de ninguno de los presentes… Rosalie saliendo por la puerta, Emmett en shock mirando el anillo de Rosalie, Esme con una tristeza enorme reflejada en los ojos… empiezo a pensar que Rose tenía razón y que esto es culpa mía…

Mi celular comenzó a sonar:

- Bueno? – respondí

- IMBÉCIL BUENO PARA NADA!!!! DÓNDE ESTÁ ROSALIE?! – La voz de Alice casi me deja sordo

- No lo sé, Alice…

- Y QUÉ DIABLOS TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS?! QUE DEMONIOS TE DIJE QUE HICIERAS, EDWARD CULLEN?!!!!

- Lo siento… - susurré… Emmett escuchó perfectamente lo que me dijo Alice, me miró con odio y subió a su habitación. Esme lo siguió.

- PUES LO VAS A SENTIR MÁS CUANDO… ARGH YA DEJAME JASPER!!! – fue lo único que se oyó antes de que colgara el teléfono.

A los dos minutos Alice y Jasper entraban en la casa…

- Si serás torpe… inútil, Edward Cullen – dijo Alice mientras me daba una bofetada… ouch, dolió… está muy molesta. Jasper sólo se mantiene alejado de ella.

- Lo siento Alice, pensé que estaban exagerando Rose y tú… - Un golpe sordo en la parte de arriba me hizo sospechar que Emmett había escuchado todo y estaba molesto… muy molesto…

- YO CUANDO HE EXAGERADO, EDWARD CULLEN??? CUANDO??? SI TE DIGO QUE HAGAS ALGO ES POR ALGO!!! NO PORQUE SE ME OCURRE!!! – Dijo Alice molesta… - ahora es definitivo… ella NO vuelve.

Un par de cosas más se rompieron arriba… Emmett estaba muy molesto y Alice también. Ella subió las escaleras, imagino que a hablar con Emmett… Jasper fue tras ella.

Subí… yo también tenía que hablar con Emmett… casi al mismo tiempo Agnes subió las escaleras… se sentía culpable

**Emmett's** **POV**

Rosalie se había ido… y por mi culpa… soy un imbécil!!! Un idiota completo! Quiero morir!

Acabo de escuchar la conversación de Edward y Alice por teléfono… así que él lo sabía!!!! Y NO ME DIJO NADA!!!! LO VOY A MATAR!!!!

Subí a mi habitación y Esme detrás de mi, le dije que quería estar solo… no se me olvida que me traicionó dejando ir a Rosalie…

Quiero morir… jamás pensé que en algún momento me separaría de mi Rose… casi sin pensar abrí el closet… sus cosas seguían ahí, como esperando que regrese… cogí el vestido que usó en nuestras últimas vacaciones… olía a ella… de pronto me percaté de la presencia de una pequeña caja blanca con una cinta azul al fondo del ropero.

Yo la conocía… ella me había dicho que mi regalo de bodas estaba ahí, que era una tontería pero que ya me lo daría después…

Abrí la caja con cuidado… ahí estaban dos ositos: uno vestido de novio, con la letra E bordada en azul en la camisa y una osita con la letra R bordada en el vestido de novia… me conmoví… pero ambos estaban de la mano y entre sus manos habían unas llaves…

Pero de dónde??? NO… Rosalie me compró el auto que quería??? Seguro me compró el todoterreno del año que tanto quería y que no me compraba por flojo… amo a mi esposa!!!! Aunque no esté conmigo… maldición!

Tiré las llaves contra el armario… se hizo un agujero feo… Rose no me lo perdonará… Rose… mi Rose

Casi al mismo tiempo entraron Alice y Jasper y detrás de ellos Agnes y Edward…

- Qué les pasa? Vienen a darme el pésame? – dije con molestia

- LO SIENTO! – dijeron Agnes y Alice al mismo tiempo… ambas se miraron y Alice asintió

- Lo siento Emmett… en verdad nunca pensé que te traería problemas…

Y a mi mente vino un flashback:

"Puedo Pasar?"

"Claro, Agnes, Pasa!"

Ella entró algo avergonzada a mi habitación, al parecer no sabía que era la razón por la que Rosalie se fue de la casa… y aunque lo era, yo no la odiaba.

- Lamento lo de Rose… seguro que regresa pronto…

- Eso espero – dije con fe

- Sólo estamos Edward, tú, yo, Carlisle y Esme… lo que significa que tengo dos hermanos de momento… - empezó Agnes, no sé a dónde quiere llegar

- Y? – pregunté

- Y como supondrás… cerca de Edward no quiero estar…

- Qué propones? – pregunté intrigado

- Pues… no podemos ser un poco más como hermanos? Digo… estás sin Rosalie y bueno… con Edward no quiero estar y me siento… sola?... sí eso creo… y quisiera tener alguien que me haga compañía… a lo mejor tú también lo necesitas…

Miré a Agnes con cuidado, se sentía realmente mal por haber sugerido eso… ahora se sentía como culpable de haberme propuesto eso y ser la causante de la huída de Rosalie…

- Ella vuelve… no, espera… ya no… sí… regresa… por sus cosas – dijo Alice como en trance

- Genial… - bufé – se largan de mi habitación

Alice y Agnes salieron, yo me di media vuelta y me tiré a la cama mientras sostenía los ositos… qué estúpido me sentía. Edward estaba parado como imbécil en la puerta… Sí, sé que me estás oyendo… Eres un imbécil, Edward…

- Lo siento – dijo – no pensé que sería peligroso… ella no te quiere y tú tampoco… bueno sí se quieren, pero como hermanos…

- No ayudas – le dije con molestia – lárgate…

De pronto tuve una idea… no tenía por qué dejar que Rosalie se vaya… iba a ir por ella… lucharía por su amor, como nunca antes lo había hecho…

- No va a funcionar – dijo Edward

- No te metas – respondí – el que tú no hayas querido luchar por el amor de Bella no significa que yo haré lo mismo con Rose… me rehúso a perderla!

Edward trató de golpearme pero estaba tan enojado que fue fácil esquivarlo… "Las verdades duelen Edward" pensé a propósito para que él pudiera "oírme"… mi hermano sólo golpeó la puerta y salió…

Yo tenía mis llaves en la mano y me disponía a ir tras Rose cuando Carlisle llegó y nos dijo que quería hablar con todos…

**Agnes** **POV**

El Sr. Carlisle llegó y nos llamó a todos al comedor… quería hablar con nosotros… y yo me siento taaaan culpable!

No presté mucha atención a lo que decían hasta que…

- No te sientas culpable, Agnes… no es tu culpa, cariño – dijo Esme con una sonrisa

- Lo siento… - susurré de nuevo mientras miraba a Emmett que se veía impaciente

- Bien Edward… me dices a dónde pensó irse Rosalie? – dijo Emmett con molestia… por qué lo iba a saber Edward?

- Sólo pensó en irse de aquí… lo más rápido y lejos posible… - dijo Edward mientras me miraba con… tristeza?

- Bueno, me voy a seguir su rastro – dijo Emmett saliendo con rapidez y sin despedirse de nadie…

- No creo que se quede en Francia, Emmett –Edward le advirtió a Emmett que maldijo quién sabe en qué idioma… no entiendo mucho qué pasa aquí

- Puedo leer las mentes, Agnes… eso es lo que pasa – dijo Edward con pesar…. Yo… yo voy a matarlo!!!!

- Así que todo el tiempo supiste qué estaba pensando – dije, sintiéndome como si estuviera desnuda delante de todo el mundo

- Así es - dijo Edward mientras Alice lo miraba atónita

- No le dijiste lo más importante!!!! – le reclamó Alice

- No podía hacerlo… - dijo Edward con pesar

- Suficiente – dije cuando me recuperé del shock – también quiero irme de aquí

- Pero cariño… a dónde vas a ir? – me dijo Esme abrazándome

- Por ahí… con los Vulturi o qué sé yo… - respondí a la defensiva, aunque Esme no tenía la culpa de nada… ella y Carlisle habían sido de lo más buenos conmigo

- Con ellos no vas! – Edward se puso como un energúmeno

- SÍ QUE VOY! – lo reté

- Ni siquiera sabes dónde están? – murmuró con malicia… en eso sonó el cel de Alice y ella dijo tajantemente: "EDWARD NO TE ATREVAS A LEER MI MENTE"

- Eventualmente tendrá que ir – dijo Carlisle – por qué no van juntos?

QUE?????????????????????? YO?? JUNTO A EDWARD? EN UN FUCKING VUELO DE DOS HORAS??? Prefiero morir…

- No puede ser tan malo… - dijo Edward poniendo cara de cachorrito abandonado… argh! Lo odio!!!

- Puede ser peor si sigues leyendo mi mente!!! – dije totalmente enojada!

- Cariño – dijo Esme mirando a Edward

- Lo siento – se disculpó él

- Intenta pensar en cosas que lo desconcentrarían, es genial! – dijo Alice con alegría, mientras Jasper la abrazaba por la espalda y recostaba la barbilla en los hombros de mi "hermana"

- Yo creo que sería bueno que vayan juntos a Italia… tarde o temprano tendrás que ir, Agnes… y prefiero que vayas con Edward – dijo Esme con preocupación… Carlisle asintió

- NO LEAS MI MENTE – le dije a Edward… él levantó las manos y se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que no lo estaba haciendo y que no lo iba a hacer… BIEN!

- No lo haré y de hecho no lo hago – dijo al ver mi cara de molestia

- Bueno… me avisan entonces cuándo nos vamos – dije mientras pretendía subir a mi habitación

- Ahora mismo - Edward cogió las llaves de su volvo, tomó mi mano y me arrastró hasta la puerta… Cuándo va a acabar todo esto?

**Rosalie's** **POV**

Genial… estoy conduciendo por la Autobahn a toda velocidad, en mi convertible rojo escuchando "Numb" a todo volumen… me siento demasiado _femme_ _fatale_

No tengo a dónde ir… no conozco mucha gente en Europa… salvo los vulturi, a mi familia y a…

Sin pensar cojo el celular que tiene mil llamadas perdidas de Emmett y marco un número que no he marcado hace muchos, muchos años…

- _Hallo, Rose! Wie geht es dir?! –_ saludó con entusiasmo la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

- Bien, Liny… qué tal tú? – pregunto con educación, como debe ser

- Espectacular!!! Deberías practicar tu alemán! – dijo mi amiga, parecía feliz de hablar conmigo – a qué santo debo el milagro?

- Ehm… San Edward y San Emmett, creo – respondí tratando de mantenerme neutral al tiempo que pensaba "y Santa Agnes también" – Ehmn… Lynn… crees que… ehmm… me pueda mudar contigo un par de semanas?

- Pero claro, chica! Cuando quieras! – respondió ella emocionadísima – conocerás a mis babies y seguro que Ernst estará feliz de verlos, especialmente a Emmett!!!

- Ehm… voy sola – aclaré

- Ahmn… discutiste con Emmett? – preguntó, aunque por su tono de voz parecía una afirmación – ay querida, lo siento tanto!!! Pero… yo apenas viajo a América en unos días…

- Ahm Lynn… estoy manejando por la Autobahn – dije no muy segura – a una velocidad creo que no permitida pero me da igual…

- AHHH!!! GENIAL!!! ESTOY EN DÜSSELDORF!!! TE ENCANTARA!!! Ven para acá!!! A lo mejor y nos vamos juntas a América! Será genial!!! Te espero Rose!!!

Colgué. Ya había tomado una decisión… en un par de horas ya habría llegado a Dusseldorf y luego iría a América… a empezar de nuevo?? No estoy segura de qué es lo que haré, aún extraño a Emmett, pero… no puedo forzarlo a que esté junto a alguien que no ama… y por desgracia, ese alguien, creo que soy yo…

Varias horas después llegué a casa de Lynn… un par de vigilantes se me quedaron mirando como idiotas y no querían dejarme entrar…

- Les digo que me está esperando! – grité por enésima vez…

- Todos dicen eso, lindura – respondió el tipo de la entrada… odio a Lynn

- Rose!!! Querida, ya me estaba preocupando y recordé que no di instrucciones! – gritó mi amiga mientras corría hacia la puerta, seguida de varios canes…

- Te lo dije idiota… me esperaba – murmuré "amablemente" para que el vigilante me oyera y me dejara pasar por la enorme reja que bloqueaba el camino

Dejé el auto estacionado en un rincón y bajé casi corriendo… definitivamente necesitaba un abrazo y al parecer ella lo sabía porque me abrazó como sólo una hermana podría hacerlo… cuando nos separamos pude ver sus grandes y profundos ojos verdes…

- Gracias! – exclamé… estaba realmente agradecida con ella

- Bitte! – respondió y me guiñó un ojo… es que iba a hablar en alemán todo el tiempo??? La odio!

- Quiero tener ojos azules – suspiré y ella sonrió… "mira en tu espejo, querida" fue lo único que dijo antes de reir…

Sabía que vería mis ojos de color azul, aunque en realidad no fueran de ese color… y es que el poder que ella tenía me encantaba… podía crear las ilusiones que quisiera… pero como ella había dicho antes… eran sólo ilusiones, nada era real…

- Así que discutiste con Emmett – dijo como iniciando conversación

- No quiero hablar de eso… - respondí

- Pero él me llamó a ver si estabas aquí – dijo sonriente

- Qué le dijiste? – pregunté ansiosa

- Que no, por supuesto… pero que si venías, le avisaba – respondió con tranquilidad – no te delataría por nada!

- Gracias – susurré… pero en el fondo deseaba que ella le hubiese dicho que estaba ahí.

**Edward's** **POV**

Unas horas después estábamos en la guarida de los Vulturi… algunos nos veían extrañados por nuestra insistencia en hablar con Aro. Sabemos que él no acepta a cualquiera que pida hablar con él… pero curiosamente él nunca se ha negado a vernos… es más, siempre está muy dispuesto a hablar con nosotros.

Agnes tiene miedo y con razón… ella sólo ha oído hablar de los Vulturi y es la primera vez que verá a Aro… recuerdo que yo también estaba nervioso la primera vez que vine…

- Pueden pasar – nos dijo la "secretaria" de Aro y entramos al enorme salón

- Bienvenido Edward… pensé que habías huido – sonrió Aro con malicia – ah! Veo que traes compañía

- Señor – se apresuró a murmurar Agnes al tiempo que hacía una venia… había olvidado que ella creía que Aro era algo así como nuestro Rey…

- Me agrada esta muchacha – dijo Aro complacido – de dónde la has sacado?

- La convertí – dije… y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Aro sostenía mi mano y había empezado a ver todo lo ocurrido…

- Interesante… qué me dice usted, preciosa? – sonrió Aro mientras cogía la mano de Agnes…

- Él también puede leer las mentes – le dije a Agnes, para que no se asustara

Pude ver en la mente de Aro todos los pensamientos de Agnes… desde que era un maldito perro desgraciado hasta la forma en la que me quería ver morir… aunque Van Hellsing no podría hacer mucho contra mí… jeje

- Así que quieres quedarte con nosotros – dijo Aro pensativo

- Así es señor… quiero alejarme lo más posible de los Cullen – la resolución de Agnes era definitiva

- Interesante… y justo… teniendo en cuenta lo que Edward quería hacer… - dijo Aro con malicia

- Qué querías hacer? – Agnes me miró con tristeza y desilusión… yo no podía decirle la verdad, me sentía un monstruo

- Vamos Edward… cuéntale qué querías hacer – dijo Aro con una mirada maliciosa… LO ODIO

- Yo… Agnes… recuerdas que… te mencione a otra chica que…

- Recuerdo – dijo Agnes de forma cortante

- Pues… yo… verás… te dije que tu esencia era muy parecida a la de ella… que me recordabas a ella… por… por el olor de tu sangre y demás… - tartamudeé bastante nervioso

- Lo sé – volvió a decir cortante

- Yo… yo quería… - no pude decirlo y Aro me ahorró el trabajo:

- Edward quiso utilizarte… utilizar tu cuerpo para traer el espíritu de esa muchacha…

- QUE?! ES ESO POSIBLE!!!??? – Agnes me miraba con incredulidad y decepción… no quise leer su mente… debe estar pensando cosas horribles de mí!!!

- Lo es… y… lo siento! – dije con pesar

- Explícamelo todo, Edward Cullen!!! – exigió… y tuve que hacerlo

- Verás… es un antiguo rito vampírico… buscas a alguien parecido a la persona que quieras regresar… ehm… físicamente, sólo concuerdan en algo el color de ojos y cabello, Bella era algo torpe y tú no… pero… su contextura y el olor de la sangre eran parecidos! Así que pensé que serían compatibles… ya que básicamente lo que buscas es que la esencia sea la misma… la torpeza de Bella, su forma de ser y demás eran características suyas, que volverían con su espíritu…

- Así que… ibas a… convertirme en ella… - tartamudeó Agnes

- A usar tu cuerpo como un envase para que su alma regresara – aclaré… ella me dio una bofetada… la merecía

- POR QUE?! POR QUÉ NO LO HICISTE ENTONCES?! – me reclamó furiosa

- Porque no puedo ir por ahí usando los cuerpos de la gente sin permiso – suspiré – debías dármelo voluntariamente…

- ILUSO! – Una nueva y merecida bofetada para Edward Cullen… Aro parecía disfrutar del show – NUNCA LO HUBIERA PERMITIDO, ENTIENDES EDWARD? NUNCA!

- Estabas enamorada de mí, Agnes… hubieras hecho cualquier cosa para estar conmigo… y puedo leer las mentes… hubiera sido fácil engañarte para que lo hicieras – suspiré nuevamente mientras me sentía el ser más detestable del universo…

- Y me convertiste porque ya no tenías otra posibilidad?

- Así es… no podía hacer el ritual en ese entonces… pero si no hacía algo ibas a morir… no iba a cargar con otra muerte, Agnes… me sentía demasiado culpab… - otra bofetada de Agnes… merecida también… odio esto!

- CULPABLE!!! Y NO TE SENTISTE CULPABLE CUANDO PENSASTE HACERME TODAS ESAS COSAS? – me reprochó

- Lo siento – murmuré

- Ya no importa!... – suspiró – Por favor Señor… permítame quedarme aquí…

- Por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó Aro

- Porque… porque daré lo mejor de mí y usted jamás tendrá una queja sobre mí… juro servirle hasta el fin…

- No tienes un don que me interese – dijo Aro con maldad

- Claro que lo tengo! – dijo Agnes con determinación – tengo el don de hartar a todos hasta no conseguir lo que quiero…

- Mmm… - Aro cogió la mano de Agnes y la mía también… Claro!!! Ahora yo recordaba que Agnes siempre se había salido con la suya… pero… esta vez no podía hacerlo, porque ella no puede controlar los sentimientos de los demás!

- Qué ocurre? – preguntó Agnes asustada

- Buena deducción, Edward… Bien, Agnes… entrarás a prueba… en cuanto a ti, Edward… puedes volver con tus padres… te mandaré llamar si te necesito… Salúdame a Carlisle

- Está bien… Adiós

Ufff!!! Eso había sido demasiado rápido y fácil… creo… Salí de ese agujero lo más rápido que pude y prácticamente "volé" hacia el aeropuerto para tomar el primer vuelo a Toulouse! Conseguí uno en clase ejecutiva y pensé que no habría ningún problema hasta que un olor DEMASIADO FAMILIAR inundó el avión… bueno! Tampoco era que muchos podrían detectarlo…

"_Estimados pasajeros… lamentamos el inconveniente, pero vamos a tener que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia en Zürich"_

Muchos murmullos de quejas y reclamos.

"_Hay un doctor a bordo?"_

Mierda. Corrí hacia el lugar de donde venía el olor a sangre… una mujer estaba a punto de dar a luz… no deberían permitir que mujeres en ese estado suban a los aviones!!!

Tras batallar con el olor de la sangre, el movimiento del avión y la desesperación de la primeriza, ayudé a traer al mundo a un robusto niño a quien llamarían Edward como agradecimiento… genial!

No habían vuelos directos hacia Toulouse y mi única opción era ir a Venecia y luego a Toulouse.

- Tendría que esperar a que alguno de los pasajeros cancele el vuelo… - me dijo la señorita del Counter… puse mi sonrisa más encantadora, pero no podía hacer nada más…

- Disculpe… me pareció oír que va a Francia? – una voz femenina captó mi total atención… qué sorpresa me llevé al voltear:

Esos ojos… esa sonrisa… esa forma de sonrojarse… sólo los había visto antes, en una sola persona…

Finalmente, ella me había encontrado…

***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola!!! Lamento haber tardado tanto!!! Pero entre las clases, el trabajo, la tesis y demás mi tiempo se ha visto disminuido considerablemente… eso y la repentina huída de mi musa son las culpables de que haya tardado… espero que les guste este capítulo… aún hay mucho por saber de esta nueva chica parecida a Bella, al final Agnes se quedará con los Vulturi o regresará con los Cullen? No se pierdan el próx. Capítulo!!! Jime, este capítulo va para ti, que lo has estado esperando con ansias y que me mensajeabas en el msn pidiéndome que lo suba ya! Lo siento! Y GRACIAS!!!!


	12. CAPITULO XI

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision15/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1534/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-03-23T02:43:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-26T07:19:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2738/o:Words  
o:Characters15061/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines125/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs35/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces17764/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 15 1534 2009-03-23T02:43:00Z 2009-03-26T07:19:00Z 1 2738 15061 125 35 17764 11.5606 Print Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPÍTULO XI**

"**Something about us"**

**Edward's** **POV**

Ella me había encontrado…

- Me pareció oír que se dirigía a Francia – repitió la joven aún avergonzada y sonrojada

- Pues sí – sonreí coquetamente

- Y a qué ciudad en particular? – preguntó nuevamente con nerviosismo pero al mismo tiempo firmeza

- Toulouse – respondí con una sonrisa

- Pues bien… bienvenido a bordo – sonrió tímidamente

- Disculpe señorita… creo que no entiendo – dije mirándola fijamente, mientras ella pensaba: "Boba! Boba! Nunca te explicas bien… ashhh!"

- Es que mi padre puso uno de sus aviones privados a mi disposición… y estoy a punto de partir hacia Lisboa – aclaró ella – y pensaba hacer una parada en Francia… así que si no le molesta… podría…

- Me encantaría… señorita… ehm… cuál era su nombre?

- No se lo he dicho – sonrió ella mientras me extendía la mano amigablemente – Angeline Menchelli… un placer

- El placer es mío, _bella ragazza_ – dije besando su mano… se sonrojó muchísimo… pero me sorprendió que no se inmutara por la frialdad de mis manos y labios – Edward Cullen, para servirla…

- Verá – susurró – odio hacer viajes largos sola… a lo mejor… podríamos… hablar…

- Claro! – respondí con amabilidad – también detesto hacer viajes largos solo…

Ella sonrió y empezamos a caminar hacia la zona de embarque… se veía pensativa, pero su cabeza estaba en silencio…

- en qué piensa? – pregunté

- en nada! – dijo rápidamente y algo sonrojada

- pensé que eso no se podía hacer – bromeé

- mmm… en realidad pensaba en que a mi padre no le gustará mucho la idea de que haya traído a alguien en el avión… pero bueno, no se enojará si no se entera… no?

- Sí… buen punto – fue mi única respuesta… cómo es que no la podía oír ahora?

- A veces soy muy imprudente… quién me garantiza que no sea usted un secuestrador o algo así? – pensó en voz alta

- Si se arrepiente de haberme invitado, puedo esperar otro vuelo – dije con calma – no es que tenga la obligación de llevarme

- No, no desconfío de usted… extrañamente… se me hace usted demasiado familiar – fue su única respuesta

- Usted también – confesé

- Bueno, eso de tratarse de "usted" se me hace muy lejano… puede tutearme si lo desea… - Angeline se sonrojó nuevamente al decir esto

- Como gustes, Angeline – fue mi única respuesta

- Mis amigos me llaman Angie…

No sabía por qué pero ya no podía escuchar lo que ella pensaba… era que yo me estaba bloqueando? Imaginé que había escuchado sus pensamientos?

- en qué piensas? – ahora ella preguntaba…

- en nada… - respondí

- dijiste que eso no se podía hacer – dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

- es que… me intrigas mucho…

- cómo así? – preguntó con inocencia, pero su pregunta no era nada inocente… sentía que ella sospechaba algo de mi y que era más perceptiva de lo que yo creía

- esta extraña sensación de que la conozco de antes – fue lo único que dije

- ahh… bueno… como ya le… te dije, Edward… te me hiciste demasiado familiar… pero es imposible que te conozca de antes… definitivamente te recordaría – nuevamente se sonrojó y yo creí que moriría… de nuevo

Subí al avión con muchas cosas cruzándome por la cabeza… fue algo gracioso cuando ella se tropezó y la sostuve a tiempo para que no cayera "lo siento… a veces soy un poco torpe" se disculpó ella… pero eso me recordó que Bella tenía dos pies izquierdos! sería ella una reencarnación de Bella? Bella había regresado por mi? Sería yo capaz de hacer ese estúpido ritual después de todo lo que pasó con Agnes?

Mi cerebro se resistía a pensar… pero de alguna forma, mi muerto corazón me decía: es ella… ha vuelto…

**Agnes** **POV**

Edward se fue y yo seguí a Aro hacia un lugar extraño…

- He visto que no has tomado sangre humana… pero no tienes por qué privarte de ese placer estando en nuestro bando… - dijo por fin el Rey

- N-no quiero dañar a nadie, su alteza – balbuceé rápidamente… el rey vampiro me miraba fijamente y luego rió

- Clonamos sangre, querida… así nos abastecemos… - susurró y de pronto hizo una señal – Jane…

Una niña, que yo calculaba tendría unos 13 o 14 años se acercó sonriendo maliciosamente

- Me llamó, señor? – preguntó la recién llegada

- Quiero que le des a Agnes una muestra de los castigos que solemos dar aquí…

- Castigo? – pregunté asustada al tiempo que todo mi cuerpo se estremecía, como si me hubieran sumergido en lava…

No podía sentir nada más aparte del dolor… oía mis propios gritos pero me parecían algo lejano, algo que no era mío… por un segundo oí a la pequeña bruja reír, al igual que a ese bruto que se supone es nuestro rey… Edward tenía razón… no debí venir sola y tampoco quedarme…

- Basta… por favor… - fue lo único que pude balbucear mientras me retorcía de dolor

- Creo que no lo hago lo suficientemente fuerte? – preguntó la niña antes de reír maliciosamente y hacer que una punzada en la columna me dejara con los ojos en blanco por unos segundos…

- BASTA! BASTA YA!!! – grité mientras la miraba a los ojos… no iba a dejar que esa mocosa me siguiera humillando así… de pronto el dolor cesó y pude, con dificultad. ponerme de pie. – qué fue todo esto? – pregunté enfadada

Aro me miraba con curiosidad y la mocosa me miraba atónita…

- por qué te detuviste, Jane? – preguntó Aro

- me… me dio una… una orden – murmuró la niña, aunque más que una afirmación parecía una pregunta… como si no lo creyera...

- empieza… de nuevo… - dijo Aro mientras miraba a Jane, desafiante

- NO TE ATREVAS, JANE – dije mirando a la muchacha con odio… si mi poder era hacer que me obedecieran, entonces ella no me haría nada…

- Yo… - Jane miró a Aro y luego me miró pasmada… - cómo lo haces…

- Es mi don… creo – dije mientras me encogía de hombros… y veía cómo Aro sonreía con alegría

- Creo que ya sé qué clase de cosas puedes ayudarme a hacer, querida – me dijo Aro y por su expresión, supe que nada bueno… Jane simplemente se dio media vuelta y salió, enojadísima

- Siempre y cuando no me den nuevamente una bienvenida como ésa – dije mientras se me escarapelaba el cuerpo de sólo recordar el dolor

- Jane no te hará nada… te lo aseguro – rió Aro

De pronto, un muchacho de unos 15 años más o menos entró casi corriendo a la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos… se disculpó con Aro y hablaron en un idioma que creo era italiano… no entendí mucho, pero pude notar que se parecía mucho a Jane… seguro eran hermanos o algo así…

Súbitamente, sus enormes ojos rojos se posaron sobre mí y un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo… hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron…

…

En ese preciso momento comprendí que Edward me había hecho un gran favor y que… ser vampiro… no iba a ser tan malo, después de todo…

**Rosalie's** **POV**

No pude más y le conté a Lynn toda mi desgracia… desde que el idiota de Edward llevó a su amiguita, hasta mi huída de la casa…

- pienso volver por mis cosas – dije con un suspiro… en realidad quería volver porque quería ver a Emmett… aunque sea una vez más

- no, mala idea… porque luego te quedas – dijo Lynn con seriedad – debes hacer que Emmett se dé cuenta de que eres tú la vampiresa de su vida y no la muerta de hambre esa que llevó Edward…

- no sé, Lynn… tu vida es tan perfecta con Ernst a tu lado… que creo que no podrías aconsejarme con neutralidad

- no siempre fue perfecta, Rose… - dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza… ahora que lo pienso… nunca he sabido bien su historia

- Bueno al menos desde que Carlisle nos presentó, tú has sido una mujer feliz… aún recuerdo el baile de graduación amenizado por "Pineapple Love"

- Hahahaha – rió ella divertida – no querida, las cosas no han sido fáciles para mí… - su rostro volvió a ensombrecerse – tal vez te preguntes qué hago aquí mientras Ernst está en EEUU – la miré y asentí – pues… hoy, hace 140 años, perdí lo que en su momento le daba razón a mi existencia…

- No entiendo – dije mirándola extrañada… yo sabía que 140 años era el tiempo aproximado que ella llevaba como vampiro… pero nunca había preguntado por su historia

- Muy pocas personas saben lo que voy a contarte, Rose… - dijo suspirando – pero quiero que te des cuenta que… si alguien está hecho para ti… definitivamente encontrarás a ese alguien… en alguna de las vidas que te toquen por vivir… y nosotros como vampiros, podemos esperar eternamente…

- Estás diciendo que Emmett…

- No digo nada querida… si él es el indicado para ti… tú lo sabrás…

- Lo sé – dije casi sin pensar y ella suspiró

- Yo… tal vez te cuente alguna vez la historia de cómo conocí a Ernst… - titubeó al inicio y trató de despistarme tratando de esbozar una sonrisa… sabía que pensaba contármelo, pero por alguna razón cambió de parecer… no importaba, ya habría tiempo para charlar, no? – por ahora debemos ir a "dormir" – señaló con la mirada algunas cámaras de seguridad – pasado mañana nos vamos a América… hay que hacer maletas e ir de compras

- Sí! - Añadí con emoción fingida, mientras ella acariciaba al hermoso pastor alemán vampiro que era unos de sus "bebés" predilectos – cómo así se te ocurrió convertir a tus mascotas?

- Ah… mi Otto se estaba muriendo por una enfermedad rara… no lo pude soportar… y lo convertí! – dijo con una sonrisa mientras llamaba a Otto con unos silbidos… un hermoso perro Dobermann apareció en la puerta

- Tienes muchos animales – comenté

- Los amo a todos, son mis bebés! – dijo con ternura – si no puedo tener los míos… al menos puedo tenerlos a ellos – dijo con tristeza y yo la entendía… yo me moría por darle un hijo a Emmett… pero NO! No podía! Porque soy una maldita vampiresa!

Fingimos que íbamos a dormir… sólo nos quedamos tiradas en la cama, con las luces apagadas mirando el techo…

- odio esto… - dije – por qué tienes que actuar tan humano?

- Jajaja por los paparazzi – rió ella – no descansan!

- Tú tampoco… - me quejé – cómo así Aro los dejó ser figuras públicas?

- Jajaja le pagamos bien… además que gracias a nuestros dones nadie sospecha nada – dijo ella riendo… - a Ernst le encantará verte!!

- Definitivamente quiero un autógrafo del vocalista de "Engel der Nacht" – bromeé

- Ah claro! Y los autógrafos de Red Special qué? – se quejó ella – me ofendes! Ya no te llevo a nuestros conciertos!

- Fue una broma! – reclamé

- Lo sé! Ahora… duerme!

No sé qué pretendía con eso… se supone que no podíamos dormir… éramos vampiros no??? De pronto… la estancia empezó a llenarse de un humo extraño y aunque no lo necesitara… mis ojos se cerraron y pude… por primera vez en décadas… volver a soñar…

**EDWARD POV**

Ya era tarde… muy tarde y Angie se había quedado dormida en su asiento… no la culpo…

Me recuerda tanto a Bella, incluso con la forma de dormir… ahora que lo pienso… el olor de su sangre es demasiado peculiar… no es tan fuerte como el de Bella… pero tiene algo que me agrada…

Traté de no pensar en sangre… eso no está bien, teniendo en cuenta que tengo a mi potencial almuerzo delante de mí! En lugar de eso, decidí hurgar en sus sueños…

Estaba ella en un prado que yo nunca había visto… flores violetas por todas partes y ella corría… huyendo de algo…

Era muy rápido… demasiado para ser un animal y tenía forma humana…

Se me escarapeló el cuerpo cuando ella volteó a ver a su perseguidor y se encontró con unos enormes ojos dorados… no cabía duda alguna…

Era yo.

Su mente se tornó oscura para mi… no podía ver qué es lo que pasaba en su sueño y me asusté, porque ella seguía durmiendo y por su semblante y por cómo luchaba por despertar supe que la pesadilla continuaba…

"Angie… hey Angie… despierta!" la sacudí un poco… no despertaba "ANGELINE!"

- Qué? Eh? Ah! Qué horrible pesadilla! – dijo ella y se sobresaltó al verme – ya me había olvidado que estabas aquí

- Jaja… yo diría que te asustó mi cara – dije en tono de broma… ella se sonrojó

- Eh no… es sólo que soy muy despistada cuando me despierto – se disculpó ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa

- Lo siento… no debí despertarte así… si quieres puedes seguir durmiendo – le dije mientras bostezaba

- No, no… lo lamento… seguro te desperté con mi pesadilla… ve a dormir tú, si quieres

- No vas a dormir? – le pregunté

- La verdad es que me asustó esa pesadilla… - dijo apenada – soñé que me perseguía un monstruo…

Así que eso era yo en su inconsciente… un monstruo

- qué clase de monstruo? – pregunté – uno feo con garras y miles de ojos? O uno como yo?

- Gracioso – me dijo mirándome con seriedad – tenía forma humana… pero no era humano… y venía por mí… no sé qué era, pero me asusté… yo creo que era un monstruo disfrazado de humano

- Esas cosas no existen – le dije para tranquilizarla, pero sentí como si me hubiesen partido el corazón en ese instante

- Sí, es verdad… qué tonta soy – dijo ella muy apenada – mejor hablemos de otra cosa...

- Claro! – dije fingiendo ánimo – mmm… cuéntame de ti?

- Pues… ehmm… mi madre murió cuando yo nací, pero me heredó una inmensa fortuna… viví con mi padre, pero cuando cumplí 7 años él tuvo que ir a hacer un viaje de estudios e investigación, él es un científico muy inteligente!… y pues… al poco tiempo me dijeron que él no podría volver porque había contraído una enfermedad peligrosa y contagiosa… nuestro único contacto es por teléfono – dijo rápidamente

- Y con quién vives? – pregunté intrigado

- Pues… con una nana… que es como mi madre – dijo con algo de tristeza – ella es muy buena y yo… yo la quiero como si fuera mi mamá

- Es una historia muy triste… - le dije

- Y tú?

- Ahm… bueno yo… yo soy adoptado… mis padres adoptivos son muy buenos conmigo… soy el primero que adoptaron… y adoptaron también a Alice y a Emmett… mis hermanos – dije repitiendo las mismas mentiras de siempre… no sabía si comentarle de Rosalie ya que probablemente ella nunca regresaría… sería difícil de explicar…

- Y también andas solo de viaje por el mundo? – me preguntó con curiosidad

- Mis padres también tienen mucho dinero así que viajo de vez en cuando! – respondí con naturalidad

- Tal vez podamos ir de viaje juntos algún día – dijo sonriendo

Y en ese instante, el olor de su sangre se hizo más intenso, más dulce… casi me vuelvo loco!

- Ah! Ya vamos a aterrizar en Toulouse – dijo con tristeza cuando el avión empezó a tambalearse – que lástima! Me hubiera gustado poder hablar más contigo

- Si… bueno… - dije y escribí rápidamente mi número de teléfono y nuestra dirección en Toulouse – si vas a Toulouse… búscame!

- Ten por seguro que lo haré – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Cuando aterrizó el avión yo bajé y luego ella emprendía el vuelo hacia Lisboa… no sé cómo serán esas cosas, pero yo creí que había mucho papeleo para hacer un aterrizaje así… a lo mejor porque era un avión privado y su padre era millonario podía darse esos lujos…

En fin…

Tenía que preguntarle a Alice si la iba a volver a ver…

**Rosalie** **POV**

Me desperté incrédula y maravillada… había podido dormir!!! Había soñado con él!!! OH POR DIOS!!! ERA TAN FELIZ!!!

Pero él no estaba conmigo…

"_Guten_ _Morgen, Schlafende Prinzessin_" dijo Lynn mirándome con sorna…

- qué hiciste? – pregunté con curiosidad – me has drogado?

- Hahaha noooo tonta!!! – empezó a reír ella – Fellini, el que nos convirtió… me refiero a Alessa y a mí… era un alquimista… él sabía muchos trucos que nos enseñó por ser sus hijas predilectas y únicas!...

- Y porque las quería vender a los Vulturi – comenté, recordando lo que nos dijo Carlisle cuando nos presentó

- Sí, claro… eso también! – añadió sonriendo también… odio que ande tan feliz siempre! – bueno hoy nos vamos de compras!! Así que vístete… coge lo que quieras!!!

Diciendo eso salió de la habitación… suspiré… no sabía si iba a soportar tanto tiempo sin Emmie… creo que voy a morir… casi sin pensar cogí unos jeans a la cadera, una blusa ceñida color rojo, zapatos y cartera roja… ya sé, está demasiado usada esa combinación… pero no tengo ganas de elegir un atuendo más elaborado…

- No tardaste nada – dijo antes de tirarme las llaves del auto – conduces tú

Debo confesar que me divertí mucho comprando con Lynn… llegamos a meter todo en unas maletas, cuando de pronto me percaté que tenía el celular apagado… a lo mejor y Alice se comunicaba…

Miles de llamadas perdidas de Emmett… genial! Lo que necesitaba para sentirme peor!!

Pero un mensaje de texto me dejó helada…

"_No importa dónde vayas o dónde te escondas… tarde o temprano te encontraré, Rosalie Hale… así tenga que buscarte toda la eternidad. Entiende que mi vida no tiene sentido sin ti. – Emmett, tu osito."_

Qué ganas de ir corriendo hacia Toulouse y abrazar a mi Emmie… pero había otro problema… yo había salido de ahí jurando no volver y la verdad es que no tengo intenciones de "probar" mi orgullo… seguro y tiene mal sabor…

En fin, la decisión estaba tomada… en unas horas partíamos hacia América… no hay vuelta atrás… o si?

*** * ***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holaaa!!! Actualicé pronto porque me emocionaron los reviews!!! *-* Al diablo con todo! No estudié para mis exámenes, aún no termino un artículo que debo presentar en unas horas y tampoco he dormido… pero bah!! En fin! Algunos mensajes personalizados!

**Dayan** **Hale:** Nenaaaa!!! Lo sientoooo! No pude poner la reconciliación E&R, pero el próximo capítulo sí se reconcilian, te lo jurooooo!!! La amiga de Rose tal vez no parezca importante ahora, pero ella y su grupo jugarán un papel importante en el desenlace de esta historia, así que tenme paciencia… por algo es que pongo esas cosas tan aburridas xDDD yo tb te adoro (a tus fics tb… pero odio a Valerie, mátala ya!!!! LOL) Saludos y GRACIAS X LOS ANIMOS!!! Ya hablaremos por MSN! Besos!!!

**Victoria-Hayley-W:** qué bueno que te gustó el capítulo!!! Me parece o no te agrada Agnes??? Jajaja bueno, ella no es mala… pero luego la odiarás y mucho, creo que querrás matarla (¿?) pero ella ya está muerta… te dejo con el suspenso!!! Gracias x tus reviews! =)

**Volkalice-hale:** Me alegra que te gustara el fic!!! =3 La que apareció le va a dar problemillas y dolores de cabeza a Ed… jajaja no te preocupes, no lo haré sufrir (mucho)

**Sesshomeshan: **Acabó la tortura… creo! Espera algo interesante para los próximos capítulos… volverá a verla Edward? Angie irá a verlo? Edward viajará por todo el territorio de Portugal para encontrarla??? Quién sabe?! (yo sé xD)


	13. CAPITULO XII

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="metricconverter"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PersonName"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision8/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime738/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-03-26T16:41:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-03-30T01:10:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words3081/o:Words  
o:Characters16951/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines141/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs39/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces19993/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 8 738 2009-03-26T16:41:00Z 2009-03-30T01:10:00Z 1 3081 16951 141 39 19993 11.5606 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPÍTULO XII**

"**Reencuentro"**

**Alice** **POV**

Rose me había mandado un mensaje de texto "_Jasper puede mudarse a la casa, si quieren! Tienen las llaves"_… y yo no quería que Edward se enterara… ya era hora de cambiar la historia y poder andar juntos sin que la gente piense que somos incestuosos…

Jasper me abrazó por detrás y me susurró "_tranquila… todo estará bien… estamos juntos"_ esas palabras y el poder de Jasper me tranquilizaron y me dieron fuerza… de pronto me quedé inmóvil…

- Creo que Rosalie nos va a regalar su casa – dije con tristeza

- No entiendo… - Jasper me miraba confundido

- Me dijo que podrías mudarte si quisieras… pero, ella regresa a América… no tengo idea de cuándo vuelva, si piensa volver

- Todo se solucionará, mi pequeña hada – dijo Jasper abrazándome… todos decían que yo era un duende… Jazz decía que era un hada… ven porqué amo a este vampiro?!

- Qué haremos Jazz? – le pregunté… quería que me respondiera para no sentirme tan egoísta…

- Si Rose nos dijo lo que nos dijo es porque quiere que seamos felices, no? Que cumpla su buena acción del día – dijo sonriendo

Salté de felicidad y lo besé! Pero mi celular me interrumpió de pronto…

- bueno? – respondí

- Alice!!! Alice!!! – Edward estaba como loco al otro lado el teléfono – dime por favor que la voy a volver a ver

- A quién? – pregunté - a Agnes?

- NO! A Angie! – definitivamente mi hermano perdió la razón – voy para allá!

- Estás en Tou… - el muy grosero cortó

- En qué estábamos? – me preguntó Jasper con voz seductora… el celular volvió a sonar

- Qué?! – respondí de mal humor

- Al… sabes algo de Rose? – Emmett se oía demasiado deprimido

- Está en América, Emmie…

- Claro! Con las chicas!!! Debí imaginarlo!!! Gracias!– gritó Emmett y colgó

- No crees que ese celular tuyo molesta mucho??? – me preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa seductora

- Yo creo que… - vuelve a sonar – oh genial!!! Si? bueno?

- Hey Alice! Cómo estás?

- ROSE!!! – grité – cómo estás? y por qué me llamas de número privado?

- Porque es mi celular! – dijo una voz que se me hizo conocida…

- Ya cállate Lynn! – dijo Rose muy divertida al otro lado del auricular

- Lynn??? La misma Lynn que creo que eres? – chillé

- Así es Alice! Vamos rumbo a los States! – respondió Lynn

- Ah qué bien!!! Rose! Sigue en pie la propuesta? – pregunté avergonzada

- Claro chica!!! Mi casa es tu casa! – respondió Rose – pero… no le digas a Emmett que estoy en América

- Ehm… claro! – dije mientras pensaba: muy tarde Rosalie!

- Alice!!! Me dijo Rose que viven en Toulouse! – gritó Lynn – iremos para la próxima gira, lo jurooo!

- Como quieras, Lynn… cuídense y diviértanse – dije… ellas se despidieron y colgaron… AL FIN!!!

Apagué el celular y Jasper me miraba coquetamente…

- Se ha portado usted muy mal, señorita! Contestando llamadas eh? Eso es peor que un balde de agua fría…

- Oh… entonces merezco algún castigo por portarme mal? – pregunté divertida

- Sí, un castigo muy feo… - dijo mientras me cargaba para subir a nuestra habitación…

- ALICE!!! – Edward entró corriendo y su desesperación fue el balde de agua que hizo que Jazz y yo nos pusiéramos de mal humor! – dime por favor que la veré

- NO VERÁS A NADIE! – grité mientras subía las escaleras con Jasper detrás de mi, casi tan frustrado como yo…

- Creo que… la llamada de Rosalie nos cayó como anillo al dedo – dijo Jasper por fin…

- POR SUPUESTO! – grité mientras sacaba unas maletas y metía las cosas de Jasper en ella – Rose tenía razón!!! Edward se volvió un egoísta este tiempo que estuvo encerrado en sí mismo… de pronto tuve una visión… y decidí que mi mal humor no iba a perjudicar a Emmett, así que le mandé un mensaje… genial! Más maletas que hacer!

**Edward POV**

Al oír los pensamientos de Jasper y cómo los había interrumpido, me sentí fatal…estaba tan centrado en mí mismo que no me puse a pensar que Alice tendría otras cosas que hacer… que el mundo en general tiene más cosas que hacer que estar pendiente de Edward Cullen…

Decidí no hurgar en sus mentes y me senté al piano… mis dedos empezaron a moverse casi sin pensarlo… una nueva canción estaba siendo creada… para la misma persona…

De pronto un fuerte sonido de las escaleras… y… Esme ahogando un sollozo? Corrí a ver…

- Es sólo para guardar las apariencias, mamá – le decían Japer y Alice que estaban rodeados de maletas

- Vendré a verte todos los días – juró Jasper

- Te vas? – dije en voz baja

- No idiota, nos vamos a la playa – me respondió Alice furiosa… y de pronto el ambiente empezó a calmarse – Jasper ya deja eso!

- Perdón, cielo – dijo Jasper avergonzado

- Bien, vuelvo mañana! – dijo Alice sonriendo? Definitivamente está loca…

- El lunes a clases, Edward! – se burló Jasper

CLASES! LAS BENDITAS CLASES! Las había olvidado por completo…

- tus hermanos están cansados de que los vean como incestuosos… tienen derecho a vivir en paz, después de todo – reflexionó Esme

- no entiendo…

- ah! Jasper se muda al departamento de Rosalie… ya que ella no está… y él se supone es su gemelo… - me explicó mi madre

- no sabía que Rose tenía un departamento

- nosotros tampoco… al parecer era una sorpresa para Emmett… irse a vivir aparte… después de que Agnes llegara a la casa – susurró

- lo siento Esme – dije al fin – todo es por mi culpa

- no cariño, todo está bien… - mi madre me abrazó como sólo ella sabe hacerlo y me sentí reconfortado… mi celular sonó… Esme sonrió y subió a su alcoba

- Bueno? – respondí

- Hey, Edward! Estoy en Lisboa! No se cayó mi avión! – dijo ELLA con alegría al otro lado de la línea… me estremecí al pensar que algo malo podría pasarle

- Qué bien, Angie! – dije con alegría – espero que todo vaya bien por allá

- Sí, definitivamente… aunque estoy agotadísima… te parece si hablamos mañana?

- Claro! Te llamo mañana – respondí – este es tu número, verdad

- Sí! Es mi celular… - respondió algo nerviosa – entonces… hasta mañana

- Bueno… hasta mañana! Que descanses! – le dije amablemente

- Tú también – respondió ella en un susurro antes de colgar

Esa llamada me dio esperanzas… ella había pensado en mí cuando llegó a Lisboa! No cabía ninguna duda… era Bella, MI BELLA… que por alguna razón había decidido regresar y perdonarme…

Regresé al piano a terminar mi canción… esta vez no era una nana, no… esta vez era un vals… el que bailaríamos si Bella aceptaba ser mi esposa en esta vida…

**Emmett** **POV**

No sé si soné muy desesperado al mandarle ese mensaje a Rose… pero la verdad es que lo estoy!!! Y ahora que Alice me ha dicho que se va a América sólo me queda marcar un número que no marco hace décadas…

- Hell-ooo – me respondieron al otro lado de la línea

- Tanya… hola – saludé

- Emmett? Emmett Cullen? – Tanya estaba sorprendidísima – y ese milagro? Pensé que no volveríamos a hablarnos desde el incidente con Edward…

- Bueno… lo que él haga no tiene por qué afectar nuestras relaciones – dije, recordando cómo Edward la rechazó cuando Bella murió y ella sugirió mantener distancia… sólo para no lastimarnos

- Es cierto… a qué debo tu llamada?

- Bueno pensaba ir para allá… así que…

- Oh genial! Ya extrañaba a Rosalie! – me interrumpió ella con alegría – les prepararé una habitación, pero no me la destrocen como la última vez!

- Ehm… Tanya… Rosalie no está allá?- pregunté con temor a recibir una respuesta negativa

- No, no… por qué? Debería estar aquí?- preguntó angustiada – Emmett a lo mejor ella aún no llega… ella estará bien… ella… OH MI DIOS!

- QUÉ?! – pregunté desesperado

- Tú dijiste "pensaba" ir para allá… eso quiere decir que Rose no está contigo… y si no…

- Discutimos – dije cortante… no iba a divulgar mis problemas conyugales como si fuera una vieja en el mercado

- Lo siento, Emmett… ella no está aquí… vienes de todos modos?

- No lo sé… te aviso… gracias Tanya…

Colgué y el mundo se me vino abajo.

"_Emmie! tienes un…" _no esperé que la hermosa voz de Rosalie me avisara que tenía un SMS… lo abrí, pensando que sería la respuesta de mi esposa…

Qué decepción… no era ella… pero era alguien a quien no veía hace mucho tiempo…

"_Rosalie estará pasado mañana en el Hollywood Palladium (Hollywood-California) asiento número 3… te conseguí el asiento 10, que está detrás de ella… tómalo o déjalo"_

Rápidamente escribí la respuesta: "_Ernst eres dios! Voy para allá!!"_

Mi corazón volvió a latir (en sentido figurado, obvio)… otro mensaje llegó a mi celular: "_Haz que el backstage que le prometí a la dueña del asiento 10 a cambio de su entrada no sea en vano, porque te mataré!!!_"

Una brillante idea vino a mi mente: "_no será en vano… gracias Ernst… pero necesitaré tu ayuda…"_

"_Dalo por hecho" _fue la única respuesta de mi amigo… y yo partí hacia California! … CALIFORNIA!!! DAMN! BRILLARÉ COMO UN DIAMANTE!!!

"_Emmie! tienes un…" _MENSAJE DE ROSALIE!!! TIENE QUE SER DE ROSALIE!

"_Ven a casa antes de irte a California… te quiero hermano – Alice"_

No sé qué se trae el duende entre manos, pero si es una idea para reconquistar a Rosalie, me cae de maravillas! Compré el boleto y corrí a casa…

Jasper Y Alice me esperaban con muchas maletas en el auto…

- Y eso? – pregunté con temor – no me voy todo el año

- ESTAS son tus maletas – dijo Alice mostrándome dos maletas enormes… así que date prisa

- Y las otras? – pregunté

- Es una larga historia – respondió Jasper…

- Toma – me dijo Alice al tiempo que me tendía un paquete con botellitas de una loción extraña – eso ayudará a que no brilles en California

- Alice, eres mi hermana favorita! – le dije, abrazándola

- Soy tu única hermana, idiota! – me dijo sonriendo y yo reí con ella

**Rosalie** **POV**

Estoy tan feliz!!! California es genial!!! Ernst y Lynn estuvieron conmigo todo el tiempo y me hicieron olvidar por momentos la ausencia de mi Emmie… la verdad es que lo extraño… pero seguro ha de estar con la… y si no? Su mensaje era tan…

- NO PIENSES EN EL! QUE TE EXTRAÑE!!! – me gritó Lynn sacándome de mis pensamientos… - y ya vístete que llegamos tarde!

Lynn estaba emocionadísima… Ernst nos había regalado dos entradas para ir a ver su concierto en el Hollywood Paladium en primera fila!!! Lynn no cabía en sí de la felicidad… ambos están tan enamorados… me recuerda a… Emmie y a mi…

- ROSALIE HALE!!!

- VOY!! – respondí… esta chica sí que estaba emocionada con el concierto

Cogí unos jeans ajustados, una blusa escotada de color negro y empecé a arreglarme… a los pocos minutos Lynn entraba a ver si es que ya estaba lista… ella se veía genial con unos pantalones negros, zapatos altos negros y una blusa muy bonita y sexy del mismo color verde de sus ojos…

- Wow! Quieres impresionar a Ernst – le dije riendo

- Siempre lo impresiono! – rió ella también… - dijo que tenía una gran sorpresa para nosotras!!!

- Mientras no me invite a tocar el piano… - sonreí… Ernst me había dicho que pensaba pedirle matrimonio (otra vez) a Lynn en el concierto… y me había pedido ayuda… Y YO LO IBA A AYUDAR DEFINITIVAMENTE!!!

Hora del conciertoooo! Había mucha gente emocionada… Lynn se las había arreglado para que la chica que estaba a su lado gritando como loca no la reconociera…

- Van a empezar con Morning Glory! Todos los conciertos de esta gira han empezado con esa!!! Dicen que es fenomenal!!! – me comentó la chica que se sentaba a mi lado

- Sí – respondí con amabilidad – yo espero que toquen 3am!

- No hay visto el set list??? – me dijo con asombro – ay mira, sí tocan esa, pero no tocan Live forever… mi favorita…

- Qué lástima! – le dije – pero a lo mejor porque es la última fecha la toquen…

- Tú crees? – me preguntó – sería genial, aunque no lo creo!

- Bueno pues… esperemos lo mejor! – le dije sabiendo que Ernst sí iba a tocar esa canción…

De pronto las luces se apagaron y empezó una melodía extraña que poco a poco se fue haciendo conocida…

- se supone que esta no estaba en el set list! – exclamó la chica en shock al tiempo que Ernst establecía contacto visual con Lynn y empezaba:

_Hoer mal zu_

_was_ _ich Dir sagen _

_muss_ _ist wichtig_

_Ich_ _und Du, Du denkst bei uns laeuft_

_was_ _nicht richtig_

_Kann_ _es sein, dass es richtig gar nicht gibt_

_Und vielleicht sind wir absichlich_

_nicht_ _verliebt_

_Wir_ _zwei verstehen Verhaeltnis_

_mit_ _Gefuehl_

_Und zwar verhaelnismaessig viel_

_Ich_ _und Du_

_Eingestuft_ _weil wir uns nicht_

_der_ _Masse fueegen_

_Bleibt_ _der Ruf, wir wuerden uns staendig_

_krass_ _beluegen_

_Kann_ _es sein, dass Luege gar_

_nicht_ _existiert_

_Und vielleicht nur die_

_Wahrheit_ _varriert_

_Wir_ _zwei sehn die Dinge relativ_

_Unsere_ _Relation ist tief_

_Ich_ _und Du ist schon OK so_

_Ich_ _und Du, wir nehmen_

_Naechstenliebe_ _laessig_

_Kein_ _Tabu. Wozu denn, Regeln_

_sind_ _doch stressig_

_Kann_ _es sein, dass man Treue_

_nur_ _bereut_

_Und vielleicht dadurch_

_Abenteuer_ _scheut_

_Wir_ _zwei passen einfach nicht_

_ins_ _Bild Weil Egoismus _

_Liebe_ _Kilt_

_Ich_ _und Du...is schon OK so_

- Hello Hollywood!!! Nos extrañaron? – preguntó Ernst a lo que la multitud respondió con un fuerte: SIIII – sé que esta canción no estaba en el set list y les pido mis disculpas – la gente murmuraba cosas como "no importa" " es genial" – pero tenía que cantar esa canción para alguien muy especial para mí y que está aquí presente… Lynn… Ich liebe dich! (Lynn… Te amo!)

La gente estaba entusiasmadísima y gritaba, muchas chicas se preguntaban quién será. Lynn solamente susurró "Ich dich auch" (yo también) y aunque sólo lo susurró, sabía que Ernst la había oído… Mi amiga estaba en su seventh heaven… estaba tan feliz de poder ver a Ernst sobre el escenario y que él le estuviera dedicando esa canción…

- Ich und du… yo y tú? – pregunté

- Ja! (sí) – respondió ella - Unsere Relation ist tief (nuestra relación es profunda)… Ich liebe ihn, Rosalie! (lo amo, Rosalie!)

- Ich weiß! (lo sé) – dije

La gente estaba sorprendida pero seguía cantando y saltando… Lynn cantaba, bailaba, reía… estaba muy feliz!!! Me encantó que en todo momento él la mirara a los ojos, era como si le dedicara el concierto a ella, sólo tenía ojos para ella… su mundo era ella…

Suspiré… así solía ser con Emmett…

Tras escuchar Morning Glory, 3am, Wings of a Butterfly, Madlife y otros éxitos… Ernst dijo:

"Bueno, esta es una canción especial que hemos decidido tocar a pedido del público… bueno, a pedido de un amigo nuestro… saben? Él se ha peleado con su novia" (ooohhh…) "que es una amiga nuestra también… y él quiere que ella la perdone" (síííííí) así que él quiere dedicarle esta canción!

Qué tierno y qué romántico!!! Seguro Alessa se había peleado con…

"Rosalie Hale, deberías considerar la posibilidad de perdonarlo"

QUÉ?!

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cuz_ _you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cuz_ _I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and _

_Please tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

Esa… esa era la canción que habíamos puesto en nuestra última boda… yo… yo…

- Rose, mi amor… no puedo vivir sin ti… me perdonas?

Emmett? Era Emmett? Volteé incrédula a ver de dónde venía la voz… SÍ!!! ERA MI EMMIE!!!!

- sí mi amor!!! – grité al tiempo que me paraba sobre la silla y saltaba a sus brazos – perdóname por ser tan impulsiva y orgullosa

- perdóname por ser un tonto – me dijo antes de besarme como sólo él sabe hacerlo

La gente nos miraba y aplaudía, la chica que estaba a mi lado me miró asombradísima… esto lo había planeado Lynn!!! Lo sabía!!! Volteé para agradecerle pero ella corría hacia el escenario, donde Ernst le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir, aunque ella no lo necesitaría…

Y de pronto empezó otra canción… pero esta vez dos personas cantaban…

_Maybe I don't really want to know _

_How your garden grows _

_I just want to fly_

_Lately did you ever feel the pain _

_In the morning rain _

_As it soaks it to the bone _

"ella no es la vocalista de Red Special?!" exclamó la chica con la que había hablado hace unos minutos… yo reí

_Maybe I just want to fly _

_I want to live I don't want to die _

_Maybe I just want to breath _

_Maybe I just don't believe _

_Maybe you're the same as me _

_We see things they'll never see _

_You and I are gonna live forever _

_Maybe I don't really want to know _

_How your garden grows _

_I just want to fly_

_Lately did you ever feel the pain _

_In the morning rain _

_As it soaks it to the bone _

_Maybe I will never be _

_All the things that I want to be _

_But now is not the time to cry _

_Now's the time to find out why _

_I think you're the same as me _

_We see things they'll never see _

_You and I are gonna live forever _

_We're gonna live forever _

_Gonna_ _live forever _

_Live_ _forever _

_Forever_

Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos mientras cantaban… no era exactamente una historia de amor, pero ellos eran vampiros y vivirían juntos para siempre, no? Como mi Emmie y yo…

La canción acabó y ellos tenían las manos entrelazadas y simplemente se besaron ante la incrédula audiencia…

"Lynn… Willst du mit mir heiraten?" (Lynn… quieres casarte conmigo?) – dijo él, sacando un anillo que él me había mandado a comprar, para que Lynn no sospechara…

"Ja!" exclamó ella antes de lanzarse a sus brazos…

- Damn! – exclamó Emmett…

- Qué te pasa, corazón? – pregunté

- Que yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo – dijo con la cabeza baja y sacando una cajita

- Sí y mil veces sí!!! – exclamé…

Y ambos salimos de aquel lugar… teníamos la necesidad urgente de demostrar el amor eterno y puro que nos profesábamos…

* * *

**Nota de la Autora:**

Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste!!! El próximo tardará porque tengo exámenes esta semana!! Ténganme paciencia!!! Gracias a todos por los reviews y por agregarme a favoritos y alertas! (espero que se animen a dejar algún review) Miles de gracias!!!

Bueno la idea del concierto me la dio la vida, jajajaja… es que soy feliz! Tengo mi entrada para ir a ver a OASIS!!! Estoy cerquísima del escenario! Estoy contentísima! Ya les contaré! Jojojo… y bueno las canciones de este capítulo: Morning Glory y Live Forever de OASIS!!!, Ich und du de NTS, 3am de Matchbox20, WIngs of a Butterfly de HIM y Madlife de Dishwalla… escúchenlas!!! Si no encuentran la de NTS la puedo subir a youtube, es genial esa canción me encanta!!! *-*

Ahora… algunos mensajes personalizados:

**Dayan** **Hale: **Nena!!! Pues… lo prometido es deuda!!! Me alegra que te haya agradado Angie, ella es buena, ya lo verás! Y sí tengo ideas locas en la cabeza… pero se supone que los vampiros son una raza antigua y muy inteligente… deben tener algo sobre ellos y algo que los ayude, no??? Jejeje Bueno, ya amisté a Rose y Emmie, puedes ser feliz!!! Ahora actualiza tus fics, mata a Valerie y me daré por bien servida!!! Te adoro nena, sigue escribiendo y gracias por todo! jejeje

**SesshomeShan: **No quiero a los Vulturi en mi casa, así que actualicé lo más rápido que pude (mi fin de semana en el campo fue parcialmente sacrificado para poder actualizar!) Gracias por los reviews!!

**Victoria-Hayley-W:** Gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo, chica!!! Ya te dije que no la odies aún… aunque con ese poder creo que Aro va a tener que irse con cuidado… LOL

**Peritha12:** Sí, Angie se parece mucho a Bella, pero no totalmente… como has podido notar (espero) a veces Ed puede leer su mente y a veces no… sobre el cuerpo, sé que una reencarnación no siempre vuelve con el mismo cuerpo, pero en este caso… mmm… digamos que sí, es una cuestión muy complicada que se conocerá más adelante cuando Ed conozca más sobre Angie y su pasado…

**Super** **Fanfic:** Agnes no es mala… sólo actúa sin pensar! No la odies (aún) jaja… ahora le toca a Ed ser feliz, no te preocupes por eso…

**Cryss:** Gracias por tu review!! Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos…


	14. CAPITULO XIII

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision22/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime874/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-03T04:09:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-06T05:27:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2792/o:Words  
o:Characters15360/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines128/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs36/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces18116/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 22 874 2009-04-03T04:09:00Z 2009-04-06T05:27:00Z 1 2792 15360 128 36 18116 11.5606 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPITULO XIII**

"**Plots"**

**EDWARD POV**

En menos de un día mi vida cambió completamente… casi cometo un error con Agnes!! Afortunadamente el destino no lo quiso así…

Casi sin pensarlo saco el libro que me dio Aro y empiezo a hojearlo… he tenido abierto el libro tanto tiempo en "esa" página que ahora cada vez que intento abrirlo esa página se muestra ante mí como recordándome algo… pero eso no me importa más… Bella volvió a mí de otra forma…

Vi algunos garabatos en el libro… el nombre de Agnes… cogí un bolígrafo y rayé su nombre y en su lugar escribí con letra grande, clara y legible: ANGIE

Y es que ya no necesito a nadie más… ella es mi Bella y mientras Bella esté conmigo todo estará bien… ya no necesito este libro… bueno! Al menos no para traer a Bella…

Pronto amanecerá y podré hablar con ella… cielos! Nunca se me había hecho tan larga una noche…

*knock knock*

- Pasa Esme

- Acabo de hablar con Alice – dijo mi madre entrando – hay buenas noticias y cambio de planes…

- A ver…

- Bueno, Rose y Emmett regresan! – dijo mi madre con alegría – y Alice ha decidido que vamos a cambiar la historia que siempre decimos…

- Se acabaron los incestuosos Cullen! – dije riendo al leer la mente de mi madre…

- Se divierten sin mi? – preguntó Carlisle asomándose por la puerta

- No mi amor… - dijo Esme mientras le daba un beso

- Edward… Alice nos dijo que Agnes… - empezó Carlisle serio

- Sí – lo interrumpí – se quedó con ellos… pero regresaré en un par de semanas a ver cómo está…

- Qué bueno mi amor – dijo Esme sonriendo y jalando a Carlisle fuera de mi habitación – nos vemos luego

- Ok…

…

Las nueve!!!! Sin pensarlo dos veces marqué su número… y la bendita contestadota entró!!!

EDWARD IMBECIL!!! Ella es humana, necesita dormir!!! Lo había olvidado por un segundo…

Me siento tan impaciente… voy a tocar el piano porque perderé la razón si no ocupo mi mente con otra cosa…

_*You have an incoming call*_

Diez de la mañana… ella llamaba!

- Angie? – respondí

- Hola!!! Edward… tienes CMI? – preguntó ella

- Sí, claro… aunque hace mucho que no la uso… por?

- Bueno, agrégame!!! Luego te explico! – dijo ella – apunta! Mi username es: **angiel.m35**

- Ok te agrego pero…

- Gracias! Hablamos!

Esto es raro… mucho!!! Corrí a la computadora y abrí mi CMI... muchas de las personas que estaban ahí habían muerto hace mucho… Bella era una de ellas…

Agregué a Angie

**Fallen Angiel (a) ha iniciado sesión**

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Edward! :D

**Edward says: **Angie? Lindo nick…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **jajaja thx!! :P Lo siento! Es que hablé con papá y me quedé casi sin crédito en el celular!

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **y pues no tengo idea de qué hacer… no hablo muy bien portugués hehe ^^ :P

**Edward says: **Puedo ayudarte…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Qué amable! Thx! :D

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **pero quería saber… si las escuelas en Toulouse son buenas…

**Edward says: **Qué? Vas a venir a estudiar aquí? Vente a mi escuela! :)

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **jajaja, no tonto!!! Pero unos parientes míos viven en Montauban… y probablemente pase unas semanas ahí y como no me quiero atrasar… tal vez pueda llamar a algunos de tus maestros para no perder clases…

**Edward says: **Eso suena a excusa! ;)

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **¬¬

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **no me ayudes pues! :

**Edward says: **Es broma! Aunque eso suena a un complot contra mí! Jaja podrías sacar información importante a mis maestros! :^)

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **jaja loco!! Información? Qué clase de información? :P

**Edward says: **No sé… la verdad es que apenas empiezo clases mañana! :(

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **oh qué lástima! No podrás ayudarme entonces… en fin, debo irme!

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **o me matarán!

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Cuídate, si??? Te quiero! (K)

**Edward says: **Tú tb cuídate… yo tb!

**Fallen Angiel (a) ha cerrado sesión**

Ese te quiero me bastó para sobrevivir y mantener una sonrisa el resto del día…

**EMMETT POV**

Al día siguiente Rose y yo fuimos a visitar a Ernst y Lynn… teníamos que agradecerles todo lo que habían hecho por nosotros…

- Emmie? – mi actual esposa y también futura esposa por vigésima vez, me miró con ternura y yo me sentía el ser más afortunado del planeta

- Qué ocurre, mi amor? – pregunté al tiempo que la miraba con adoración… no podía ser de otra forma con Rose… ella es mi vida

- Nada… sólo… te amo – dijo sonriendo…

- Y yo a ti, mi ángel… como no tienes idea

- CHICOS!!! NO LOS ESPERABA! Pasen! – Lynn había salido a abrirnos la puerta

- Y tu mayordomo? – le pregunté con sorna

- Es el desayuno! – dijo ella con sorna al tiempo que nos dejaba pasar y cerraba la puerta

- Oh! Vaya! Hola! – dijo una muchacha que estaba sentada en el sillón, hablando con Ernst

- Hola! – sonrió Rosalie – te dije que tocarían Live Forever!

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! – exclamó la muchacha mientras yo saludaba a Ernst

- Hey, Mag! Gracias por cederme tu entrada – le dije, suponiendo que el backstage se había extendido toda la noche

- GRACIAS A TI, EMMETT! – me dijo ella – fue la mejor noche de mi vida

- Espero que no digas eso porque hayas hecho "algo" con Ernst… auch, Lynn! – ok, me lo merecía… pero Ernst sólo se había reído y Lynn me golpeaba… qué injusto es el mundo

- N-no – dijo la joven sonrojándose – mira, mis discos están todos autografiados!! Y Ernst me regaló la gorra que usó en el concierto de N.Y. y Lynn el blazer del concierto de Madrid!!!! Me encantaba ese blazer, gracias Lynn!!

- Es la quinta vez que me agradeces, Maggie – dijo Lynn riendo – si te gusta, quédatelo

- No digas eso Lynn, que te dejan sin marido… ouch! – sí! nuevamente me pasé de gracioso y Lynn y Ernst me golpearon a la vez… Rose y la chica se rieron

- Bueno, yo debo ir a casa, mis padres me están esperando – dijo Maggie mientras veía su reloj…

- Te llevo – me ofrecí

- Lo siento, Emmett… parte del trato era que yo la llevara a su casa – dijo Ernst – espero que no esté lleno de tus amigas

- Sólo un par – confesó Maggie

- El trato era sólo un Backstage para ti… - rió Ernst

- Pero Sophie no tenía dinero para ir a tu concierto… y ella es incluso más fanática que yo… y también te adora, Lynn!!! Seguro que muere cuando vea los diarios!

- Bueno, bueno… vamos entonces… pero no puedo tardar mucho, eh? – dijo mirando a Lynn

- Pero podemos ir todos? – preguntó Maggie

- Lo siento querida – respondió Lynn – estamos con visitas y esperamos a unos amigos de Ernst…

- Oh qué lástima! – dijo la joven – a Sophie le hubiera encantado hablar contigo..

- Mmm… - dijo Lynn mientras cogía un lapicero y un papel y escribía algunas líneas – dáselo a Sophie… de mi parte

- Gracias Lynn! Bueno ya nos vemos… Adios!

Nos despedimos de Mag y Ernst… al fin podíamos dejar de actuar humano!!!!

- Ya vieron cuánto nos quiere la prensa? – preguntó Lynn tirando unos diarios sobre la mesa

- Aún no… - dijo Rosalie sonriendo… - pequeña traidora… me delataste!

- Yo no fui! – dijo Lynn encogiéndose de hombros y levantando las manos – fue Ernst!

- Sí claro! – dijo Rose riendo – cúlpalo de todo!

Pasamos el tiempo conversando de tonterías, haciendo bromas y contándole todo lo que pasó con nosotros desde la última vez que nos vimos… hace unos 40 o 50 años

- Oh! La puerta! Deben ser los amigos de Ernst! – dijo ella con alegría

- Ve a abrir… eso te pasa por desayunarte al mayordomo! – le grité

- Jódete, Emmett!!! – me gritó a lo lejos y yo reí… en verdad extrañaba a estos vampiros…

- Emmie – Rosalie me sacó de mis pensamientos

- Mi amor?

- Gracias por hacerme tan feliz, por ser el sol que ilumina mi vida… - susurró mi Rose

- Gracias por ser el ángel que guía mis pasos, sin ti no sé qué hacer, Rose, no soy nada ni nadie sin ti – le dije

- Ewww… qué cursis! – dijo Lynn entrando, detrás de ella estaban tres vampiros a los que jamás había visto

- Emmm… Rosalie, Emmett… los amigos de Ernst – dijo señalándolos… ambos saludamos

- Bien… Ernst no tarda… ehmm… desean algo de beber? – preguntó Lynn con amabilidad

- Sí claro una limonada para mí – dijo uno de los vampiros con sarcasmo, Lynn se ofendió.

- Perfecto, ya regreso… - dijo Lynn dándose media vuelta… eso huele mal

- Y en qué pensaba Ernst cuando se metió con esa vampiresa tonta? – preguntó uno y nos miró – supongo que también son amigos de Ernst

- Sí – respondí antes de que Rose dijera algo – pensé que ya conocían a Lynn

- Por revistas y esas cosas – comentó otro – ella lo va a llevar a la destrucción… los Vulturi aún no han hecho nada, pero pronto lo harán… están divulgando el secreto!

- No lo están haciendo! – se quejó Rosalie – si el secreto estuviera en peligro, Aro ya hubiera hecho algo

- Perdón… interrumpo? – Lynn regresó con una gran sonrisa, traía 2 copas que por el olor deduje que estaban llenas con sangre… y un vaso de limonada – Los Vulturi nos regalaron algunas botellas… y por el color de sus ojos deduje que estaban sedientos

- Gracias – dijeron los dos vampiros mientras miraban burlonamente a su amigo, el de la limonada

- Astuta – murmuró por fin el vampiro mientras jugaba con el vaso de limonada

- Nunca subestime a alguien que acaba de conocer… señor… - dijo Lynn con rencor... esto se va a poner feo!

- Jörgen – respondió el extraño – y ellos son Otto y Franz

- Un placer – respondió Lynn… Rose y yo sólo sonreímos cortésmente

- Y… de dónde son? Cuándo se convirtieron? – preguntó Franz con amabilidad

- Soy americana… me convirtieron a inicios del siglo XX – dijo Rosalie mientras me miraba de reojo…

- Americano, convertido dos años después de Rose – respondí mientras le tomaba la mano a mi esposa

- Alemana, década de los cuarenta – dijo Lynn secamente

- Ah! Una nazi… - dijo Jörgen

- Perdón? – dijo Rosalie molesta… ustedes son alemanes también

- Austriacos… - aclaró Jörgen

- Lynn… estás bien? – pregunté al ver a Lynn cerrando los puños fuertemente y con una expresión de "sujétenme o lo mato"

- Las verdades duelen no? – dijo Jörgen… si quería molestar a Lynn, lo estaba logrando… y si quería suicidarse… también!!!

- Déjame recordar… no era Hitler de un lugar a 60Kms. Al norte de Salzburg? – dijo Lynn molesta – él nació en Austria, querido…

- Ah ya ustedes los alemanes que se dejan manipular por alguien que no es alemán…

- Jörgen… ya… - intentó calmarlo Franz

- NO FRANZ! Nosotros somos lo que somos y padecimos todo lo que padecimos por todo ese espectáculo de los alemanes…

- Pero ella no tiene la culpa! – Franz y Otto trataban de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo

- ES UNA DE ELLOS! – gritó Jörgen

- NO LO SOY! – gritó ella y de pronto la habitación que nos rodeaba empezó a hacerse borrosa… esto se ve mal…

- LYNN! LYNN CÁLMATE!!! – gritó Rose y se acercó hacia nuestra amiga para hacerla reaccionar, pero ella empujó a Rose haciéndola caer a un lado… ESO NO LO IBA A PERMITIR! Pero Rose me miró asustada y negó con la cabeza…

- Nos va a matar – dije asustado… sí! Tengo miedo y??? los amigos de Ernst no entendían y Jörgen se veía divertido…

De pronto la habitación se convirtió en un lugar horrible… oscuro, húmedo, con un fuerte hedor a sangre… gente aterrada a nuestro alrededor…

- Lynn… - murmuró Rosalie pero ella no la escuchó… estaba con la mirada perdida en un punto fijo… aterrada…

Voces en alemán a lo lejos… yo no entendía un carajo…

- Lynn… nos vas a matar!!! – le grité

- Qué pasa? – La voz de Ernst llegó a nuestros oídos y la visión desapareció… bendito sea que llegó a tiempo!

- Tu mujer está loca – dijo Jörgen, Ernst lo miró furioso y corrió a ver a Lynn

- Lynn? Mi vida? Estás bien? Corazón, respóndeme – Ernst estaba desesperado y Lynn estaba en shock…

- Qué ocurrió? – preguntó Franz asustado

- Lynn puede crear ilusiones – respondió Rosalie – pero son peligrosas…

- Si mueres en una ilusión de Lynn… ten por seguro que mueres en la realidad – le dije

- Mmm interesante… - comentó Otto… - y el poder de Ernst es ver recuerdos e ilusiones, modificarlos y eliminarlos

- Claro – dije todavía algo asustado – Ernst nos salvó de morir en un horno

- QUÉ LE HAN HECHO?! – Ernst volteó a vernos furioso… Rosalie señaló a Jörgen que se encogió de hombros…

- Qué? Yo sólo le recordé que los alemanes son unos nazis… es problema de ell… auch! – Jörgen salió disparado contra uno de los estantes, producto de un golpe que Ernst le había propinado

- COMO PUDISTE HACER ESO!? – Ernst estaba fuera de sí – No vuelvas a pisar mi casa hasta que aprendas cómo comportarte en ella y a respetar a MI ESPOSA

- Ernst… esa mujer será tu perdición… aléjate de ella – le "aconsejó" Jörgen

- ESA MUJER ES MI ESPOSA Y LA AMO! – gritó Ernst y Jörgen no hizo más que encogerse de hombros, susurrar "_Dummkopf"_ (idiota) o algo así y salir de la casa

- Perdón – se disculparon Otto y Franz – Jörgen no es así… últimamente anda raro

- No se preocupen – dijo Rosalie – no tienen la culpa de cómo se comportó ese tipo…

- Meine Prinzesschen! (mi princesita) – exclamó Ernst al tiempo que Lynn trataba de sonreír y decía: "_Hola"_

- Perdón, Ernie… es que… tú sabes – se disculpó Lynn

- Yo sé, Biene… yo sé…

Todos nos miramos con confusión… Lynn y Ernst se miraron un segundo, pero por sus miradas parecía que hubiesen hablado por horas! Él asintió y ella suspiró…

- Mi verdadero nombre es Henkelynn Höring – dijo suspirando – imagino que me relacionan con… pues sí… Hermann Göring era mi padre

Me quedé imbécil… el tío ese que había sido acusado de matar a miles de personas era el papá de Lynn?! OMG! Con razón se enojó…

"_Cuando tenía 16 años la situación de la familia cambió drásticamente… nos volvimos muy adinerados, pero siempre creí que le robábamos al pueblo alemán… nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso… y tuve problemas con mis padres por mucho tiempo debido a eso…_

_Fue cuando conocí a Johannes… era un chico judío al que le habían quitado la casa donde vivía y lo habían mandado a un agujero… lo conocí porque encontré un moleskine que le pertenecía… tenía poemas y anotaciones tan lindas que decidí que quería conocer a la persona que las había escrito… porque con leerlas me había llegado a enamorar del escritor…_

_Al comienzo fue difícil, pero empezamos a salir a escondidas… nadie supo nada… hasta que…"_

La voz de Lynn se cortó por un segundo y luego continuó "_hasta que se lo llevaron a un campo de concentración… yo sabía lo que le pasaría, y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados… papá me encontró tratando de entrar al campo y… me encerró en casa… huí nuevamente… logré entrar, pero nos encontraron… lo torturaron hasta que al final me lo tiraron como si fuera cualquier cosa, para que… para que él muriera en mis brazos……………….. y luego… luego papá decidió que era una vergüenza para él, el gran héroe de guerra y amigo del Führer y para toda Alemania y ordenó que me mataran…"_

- Lynn… no sabía… lo siento – dijo Rose, yo abracé a mi esposa, que se veía turbada por lo que acababa de escuchar…

"_Ellos… me torturaron y abusaron de mí y… y yo… logré escapar al segundo día, pero estaba destruida… soltaron a los perros, para que me mataran y… Alessa me salvó y me convirtió" _dijo por fin y parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima "_yo sé lo que es perder a alguien en un campo de esos… yo sé lo que es estar ahí… sé cómo se siente cuando tu padre te dice que vales nada… pero me vengué… con mis poderes me encargué que al final del juicio, cuando mostraron las imágenes viera el campo en el que estuve YO, en el que me mataron y me hicieron lo que me hicieron… que viera mi cadáver… parecía arrepentido, porque agachó la cabeza… seguro le remordía la conciencia haber sido tan mal padre"_

- Eres una princesa fuerte – le dijo Ernst mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y besaba su frente – te amo, estaré siempre, siempre contigo, pequeña…

- Lamento lo de hace un momento – se disculpó Lynn – pero espero que ahora entiendan… todo lo que me cuesta… volver a… recordar eso…

- Lo sentimos – se disculparon Franz y Otto – no sabíamos…

- No es su culpa… ustedes no dijeron nada… - dijo Lynn – Ernie…

- Claro mi amor… - dijo mientras la cargaba a la habitación – ya regreso…

- Va a acurrucarla para dormir – dijo Rose sonriendo

- Cariño… no dormimos – le dije riendo

- Ellos sí… con unas plantas raras!! – Rose estaba emocionada – el otro día soñé contigo

- Ah sí? Y qué soñaste? – pregunté, sintiéndome más enamorado de Rosalie y deseando poder dormir para soñar con ella…

**JÖRGEN POV**

**  
**Salí de casa de Ernst… todo había salido como lo habíamos planeado…

Marqué un número…

- FASE A, REALIZADA CON ÉXITO… ESPERANDO NUEVAS INSTRUCCIONES – dije con solemnidad

- Por ahora es todo… deja que se diviertan un rato… más adelante no podrán hacerlo – dijo la voz al otro lado del auricular…

Colgué y sonreí con satisfacción… no les quedaba mucho tiempo a los Cullen ni a sus aliados…

***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Holaaa!

Pues bueno, estoy de vuelta!!! Estoy agotada! Muerta!!! Pero espero que les agrade el capítulo… mensajes personales antes de irme a dormir!!!

**Dayan** **Hale: **Jimeeee!!! Nenita! Gracias por todo tu apoyo… no sólo con las historias, sino tb en gral.. por los consejos y todo… muchas gracias, eres re-genial!!! Te quiero mucho! Y actualiza prontito!!! Te kiero!!!

**Volkalice-hale: **Gracias chica! Me fue muy bien en los exámenes!!! =3 no, Agnes y Angie son diferentes… mucho! Gracias por tus comentarios!!! =)

**SuperFanfic:** no más canciones hasta dentro de muchos capítulos… Gracias por tus comentarios!

**Peritha12:** Empecé a leer tu historia… está interesante… mwahahaha quiero saber qué pasa!!!! Ya quiero que se pierdan en la cueva!!! Y Bella con su conciencia y anti-conciencia! LOL! A veces me enredo un poco porque me imagino una Bella diabla y una Bella ángel hablando a cada lado de la cabeza de Bella… jajaja! Tal vez ponga algo así en algún POV jajaja cuídate!

**Chocolate 22:** Ahora sólo 3 POV's (y el tercero es chico) tal vez está complicada la historia? Pero al final se desata el nudo :( no puedo adelantarte nada, pero si algo no queda claro, preguntas y te respondo por aquí! Gracias por tus comments, trataré de no enredar mucho (más) la trama…

**Cryys:** Gracias por los ánimos! Espero que te guste este capítulo!!! Si quieres colaborar, mi bandeja de entrada de está abierta a sugerencias!

**Ariana** **Cullen:** Hola! Gracias por tu review… verás en un inicio Rose quiere mudarse para alejar a Agnes y Emmie jeje pero la motivación de que se muden aparte es alejar las habladurías del incesto, que me enferman terriblemente!!! Así que se mudan por la salud mental de la autora! Jajaja besos!

**Haruka81:** Bueno eso lo sabrás más adelante, aunque creo que la respuesta es obvia… gracias por el review!

Besos para todos!!!


	15. CAPITULO XIV

!--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision13/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime584/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-07T01:19:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-08T02:04:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2843/o:Words  
o:Characters15638/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines130/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs36/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces18445/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 13 584 2009-04-07T01:19:00Z 2009-04-08T02:04:00Z 1 2843 15638 130 36 18445 11.5606 Print Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPITULO XIV**

"**Alumnos Nuevos"**

**ALICE POV**

Primer día de clases!!! Al fin! al fiiiin!!

Es gracioso… por ser americanos y por ende alumnos extranjeros debemos llevar obligatoriamente el curso de tutoría… todos los días a las 8am… qué aburrido!!! Lo único bueno es que estamos todos juntos!

- Bueno, bueno… - dijo la maestra – todos pasarán al frente y se presentarán, nombre, de dónde vienen, si les gusta Francia, comida favorita y algún dato curioso que quieran compartir… mmmm… Allen

- Hola, me llamo Lily Allen y soy de U.K. – dijo una joven de cabellos oscuros y bonita sonrisa – me gusta Francia pero no hablo bien francés… me gusta el _fish_ _and chips _y me encanta leer a Jane Austen!

- Gracias Lily, muy bien… ahora le toca a… Cullen, Alice…

- Hola! Me llamo Alice Cullen, tengo 16 años y soy americana – dije sonriente – mis padre es un gran médico y mi madre es lingüista y habla muchos idiomas… así que mis hermanos y yo sabemos varios idiomas gracias a ella! Me encanta Francia!!! Hay muchas tiendas!! Me encanta ir de compras!! París es la capital de la moda, junto con Milano! Amo ir de compras a París y a Milano! – ok, creo que me emocioné mucho... todos me miran raro – ehm… me gusta la comida china y… creo que nada más!

- Gracias Alice – dijo la maestra viendo mi outfit, que estaba PERFECTO, por supuesto – Cullen, Edward

- Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, tengo 16, soy mellizo de Alice. Creo que ella ya dijo bastante sobre nosotros… mmm… me gusta la música, toco el piano y me gusta leer… y me encanta el Sushi y el Sashimi…

- Y el Sake!!! – gritó Emmett al fondo… yo me reí! Y junto conmigo rieron Jazz, Rose y Emmett… Edward nos miró feo

- Por favor… compórtense… Cullen, Emmett – dijo la maestra conteniendo la risa

- Soy Emmett, Emm para los amigos… y Emmie sólo para Rose – Rose le mandó un beso volado y muchos chicos miraron a Emmett con envidia – soy el mayor de mis hermanos…

- NO PARECE! – gritó Edward… todos reímos… MOMENTO!!! EDWARD DIJO ESO?!!! QUE LE HA PASADO!!!

- Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi hermano?! – le dije a Edward… él sólo rió…

- Me gusta la aventura, los deportes extremos, me encanta Rosalie, mi novia y… Francia no está mal… pero no es New York… o el Caribe… qué buenas vacaciones!!! Ehm… ah sí, me gusta la comida latinoamericana… es genial!!! La comida mexicana y la peruana son las mejores del mundo! Son muy picosas y me encantan! Las enchiladas sobre todo!! Y el ceviche… qué rico!

- Bien Emmett… gracias… seguimos con Darcy, Fitzwilliam…

- No se olviden sus líneas… - les dije a Jasper y Rosalie… ambos me guiñaron un ojo… en serio parecían gemelos!

- Ay la verdad es que me veo terrible, si llegué en el vuelo de las 4am! – dijo Rosalie con voz fingida

- Ay mi amor te ves divina como siempre! – respondió Emmett

- Edward, qué haces??? – por primera vez veía a Edward entretenido con el celular… mandando mensajitos? A quién?

- No está – susurró y le quité el celular… tenía abierto su CMI…

- CMI? – pregunté – de nuevo?

- Actúo humano… - respondió

- Hale, Jasper… - dijo la profesora

- Hola, yo soy Jasper Hale, 17 años… vengo de Norteamérica y bueno, Francia no está mal… pero si le gusta a mi enana, entonces a mí también… aunque odio ir de compras ¬¬

- Jasper! – exclamé haciéndome la ofendida

- Perdón, Alice… pero tú lo sabes y me torturas con eso – Jazzy puso cara de sufrido awwww… me derrite!!! – me gusta el lomo a la parrilla pero a término medio… la mamá de Alice los hace deliciosísimos!! Y… me gusta mucho el arte y la historia… y no vivo con mis padres, pero los señores Cullen me tratan como a un hijo más

- Gracias Jasper… ehmm… Hale, Rosalie

- Hola! – Rosalie se paró y una manada de muchachos comenzaron a salivar ante la visión de Rosalie… fue muy gracioso, fingí toser para no reírme de la cara de Emmett! – Yo soy Rosalie Hale, pero pueden llamarme Rose!

- Y tú puedes llamarme cuando quieras, preciosa! – dijo un muchacho del fondo… todos reímos, menos Emmett que lo miraba con odio

- Por favor, más respeto con su compañera! – exigió la maestra y Rosalie continuó

- Francia me gusta mucho, aunque detesto el queso… Papá dice que la comida aquí es gourmet, pero prefiero comidas más exóticas, como…

- Por qué no me comes a mí? – el mismo chico… creo que quiere morir!

- Porque no como cualquier cosa – respondió Rosalie con altivez… Rose 1 – Imbécil 0 jejeje – me gusta la comida italiana, jordana y tailandesa y nunca le pongo mala cara a los postres… ehm… me encantan los autos, salir de compras con mi doble-cuñada Alice y… por si no lo notaron, soy hermana gemela de Jasper y… nos mudamos solos a Toulouse… y los Sres. Cullen están a cargo de nosotros, ya que tienen una amistad de muchos años con nuestros padres…

- Muy Bien, Rose, gracias… Jenkins…

- Qué tal estuve? – preguntó Rose

- Brillante! Mereces un Oscar! – le dije

- Gracias, gracias… quiero agradecer a mi peinador, a mi maquillador… a Alice Cullen… gracias por darme esta oportunidad…

Aguanté la risa… de pronto lo vi…

- Problemas – dije y todos voltearon a mirarme

- Bueno, ya que nos conocemos todos… voy a asignarles a cada uno a un compañero para que los ayude en su integración a este País y a su escuela, claro…

- Maestra! – dije sonriendo y levantando la mano – nosotros hemos venido a Francia muchas veces! No necesitamos un compañero… gracias!

- Querida, Francia no es sólo los almacenes de moda – respondió la maestra

- Le aseguro, que no necesitamos un compañero – dijo Edward con seriedad

- Señor Cullen, usted no está en posición de decir eso – la maestra comenzaba a molestarse

- Y usted no está en posición de decirnos qué nos conviene y qué no – dijo Rosalie con desprecio – discúlpeme maestra, pero yo me niego a tener a un compañero o compañera que me ayude a integrarme a un lugar que conozco… además que soy muy selectiva con mis amistades – añadió mirando con desprecio al chico del fondo

- Y si no tiene interés las actividades del curso, señorita Hale… por qué se inscribió?

- Mmm… no sé… déjeme pensar… mmm… tal vez porque era obligatorio? – Amo el sarcasmo de Rosalie!

- Pues obligatorio o no, van a tener que cumplir con lo que se les pide en el curso o los repruebo!

La alegría del primer día no me duró en lo absoluto!

**EDWARD POV**

Primera semana de clase = desastre!!!

Resulta que mi "compañera ayudante" es un francesita estúpida llamada Claire Montagne que cree que tiene el monopolio de mi vida! No he hablado mucho con Angie, lo cual me tiene con un humor de perros pero me consuela saber que a mis hermanos no les va mejor! Creo que es eso que llaman _Schadenfreude_…

Jasper tiene a una mocosa latosa y emo…problemático teniendo en cuenta que la estúpida se cortó el brazo "para sentirse viva" frente a Jasper! Viva es lo que menos hubiese estado de no ser por el autocontrol de Jasper y las visiones de Alice! Esperemos que acepten su solicitud de cambio de compañero "porque la actual (me) causa depresión y severas crisis existenciales" (SIC)

Alice tiene de compañera a una chica lesbiana, feminista y "sin ningún sentido de la moda" ambas pelean mucho y no se soportan!!!

Rosalie tiene un tipo que literalmente la acosa!!! Emmett ha tenido que usar todo su autocontrol para no matarlo, pero creo que si sigue así mi hermano pasará algunos años en la cárcel…

Y la chica que le tocó a Emmett es una Claire Montagne al cuadrado… nadie la aguanta, menos Rosalie… claro! Cómo va a aguantarla si está que se le ofrece a Emmett cada 5 minutos?!

- En qué piensas? – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos

- En que esta semana ha sido un desastre – suspiré – no! Ahí está señorita monopolio…

- Por qué simplemente no los corremos? – preguntó Rosalie visiblemente enojada

- Porque reprobamos, mi amor – dijo Emmett abrazándola

- Me importa un pepino reprobar esa materia estúpida – dijo Rosalie

De pronto empezaron a llegarme los pensamientos de la gente y me empecé a reir…

- y a ti qué te pasa? – me preguntó Jasper, aún avergonzado por casi comerse a su humana emo

- jajaja deberían escucharlo – dije mientras les comentaba los pensamientos de la gente a nuestro alrededor en la cafetería…

**Claire: **_Edward está tan bueno… qué suerte que sea mi compañero!!! Le diré para salir a cenar esta noche… conozco un buen lugar donde venden comida japonesa… como es mi compañero, no me puede decir que no…_

- en eso se equivoca – rió Alice y todos la secundamos… - tendremos una cena familiar esta noche!

- Puedo omitir los pensamientos suicidas de Lucille? – pregunté algo asqueado… todos mis hermanos asintieron y Jasper bajó la mirada

- No es tu culpa cariño – lo animó Alice – eres el mejor y te amo por eso

- Yo también te amo, enana – dijo Jasper sonriendo y creo que todos en la mesa empezaron a ponerse muy amorosos… incluido yo! Que casi llamo a Angie… qué me pasa?!

**Claudine:** _Esa chica Cullen es la clase de mujer que los hombres quieren que seamos!!! Tengo que reformar su mente y convertirla!!! Debe dejar de ser una muñeca y dejar el yugo de la moda!!!! Creada por los hombres!!!! Y hay que convertir también a su amiga esa, la chica Hale… otro imán de hombres!_

- me envidia porque tengo estilo – se quejó Alice

- y a mi porque tengo a la escuela a mis pies – se rió Rosalie y Emmett gruñó – pero soy toda tuya, osito

- ya me lo demostrarás en casa – dijo Emmett mirándola con picardía

- Por Dios, espérense a la noche o consíganse un hotel! – les recriminé al ver las imágenes en sus cabezas… todos rieron, supongo que al ver mi cara

- Priceless!!! – exclamó Rose y todos asintieron

- No es gracioso – me quejé… oh sí… viene lo bueno…

**Pierre:** _Rosalie_ _está tan buena… me encantaría… *censurado para mantener la salud mental de Emmett y la vida del sujeto en cuestión* de la fiesta de inicio del año escolar no pasa… va a ser mía y sabrá por qué los franceses somos los mejores amantes!_

- En sus sueños! – dijo Rosalie con asco mientras Emmett hacía puntería con Pierre, al que le cayó un vaso de plástico que Emmett había arrugado como pelota

- Qué sujeto insoportable – gruñó Emmett

- Y yo que siempre me creí esa de "Italians do it better!" – suspiró Alice – me siento engañada por la polera de Madonna en "Papa Don't Preach"

- Igual yo! – dijo Rosalie – tenemos que ir a Italia uno de estos días!

- Sí!!! – exclamó Alice, mientras que sus respectivos esposos las miraban enojados… ahora me toca reír a mí!!!

**Marianne:** _La odio! Esa tipeja Hale no me va a quitar a Emmett… la ventaja es que yo pasaré más tiempo con él y haré que se olvide de esa… o sea… ni siquiera es bonita y se viste pésimo! Qué nivel!_

- QUEEEEEEEEE????!!!!!!!!!! – Alice y Rosalie estaban furiosas!

- Nadie me dice fea! – se quejó Rosalie

- Nadie dice que los outfits que yo elijo son pésimos! – se quejó Alice

- ESTO ES LA GUERRA MARIANNE RIVEAU!!! – dijeron las dos a la vez y nosotros tres nos estremecimos… definitivamente esto se va a poner feo…

De pronto por los altavoces nos llamaron a la oficina del director… Por favor! Que nos quiten a los compañeros estos!!! Qué sorpresa encontrarnos con Esme y Carlisle en la oficina del director!!!

**Esme** **POV**

Me llamaron del colegio y yo fui muy preocupada… espero que Jasper no haya hecho nada malo! O Emmett que decía que mataría al compañerito de Rose… en la oficina del director se encontraba Carlisle

- qué ocurrió, cariño? – pregunté a mi esposo

- lo que conversamos en casa – respondió el con tranquilidad – los chicos no quieren compañeros

- Señora Cullen, entiende que nosotros queremos brindarles todas las facilidades a sus hijos…

- Pero y qué si esas "facilidades", como las llama no los ayuda? – preguntó Carlisle

- Jasper estuvo tan impresionado con el incidente con esa muchacha que el pobre no durmió en toda la noche… y no quiso venir a la escuela… mi pobrecito Jasper… - dije

- Mamá? Papá? – preguntó Edward asombrado, mientras que Alice corrió a saludar a Carlisle

- Papi!! Justo le decía a Rose que no tendrías problema en que la invite a quedarse esta noche con nosotros para ver películas…

- Y hacerse las uñas… - dijo Jasper

- Claro que no, princesa – dijo mi esposo siguiendo el juego – Jasper por qué no vienes también

- Gracias Sr. Cullen, es usted muy amable…

- Ejem! – el director se aclaró la garganta – bueno jovenzuelos… he mandado a traer a sus padres para conversar sobre sus compañeros de trabajo…

- Claire quiere monopolizar mi tiempo!

- Lucille está loca! Se cortó delante de mí!!! Métanla a un manicomio!

- Claudine se viste mal y dice que contribuyo al machismo (?)

- Pierre me acosa sexualmente y Marianne acosa sexualmente a mi novio!!!

- Marianne me acosa y Pierre acosa sexualmente a mi novia!!!!

Mis pobres niños estaban desesperados por alejarse de sus compañeros que gritaron todos a la vez…

- Calma niños… uno por uno… - dije tratando de calmarlos

- Quítenme el compañero… háganlo por mi salud mental por favor – dijo Jasper seriamente afectado… mi pobre Jasper, sin pensarlo lo abracé

- Es claro señor director que esos compañeros afectan seriamente el desempeño de mis hijos y de los chicos Hale, que están a nuestro cargo…

- Papi! Esa mujer quiere volverme lesbiana! O sea… no tengo nada en contra de ellos, yo soy muy respetuosa y tolerante… pero me quiere meter cosas en la cabeza! – se quejó Alice… pude oír cómo murmuraba sólo para nosotros: parece que lo lograremos…

- Bueno, en el caso del Sr. Hale es comprensible debido a…

- Señor director! Mi compañero me acosa sexualmente!! – Rosalie estaba furiosa – quiere que esta situación termine con un juicio por violación a uno de los alumnos de su "prestigiosa institución"… si esto sigue así me cambio de escuela!!!

- Rose, cariño… esta es una buena escuela, no entiendo… - intenté razonar con Rosalie

- Lo siento señora Cullen, pero en cuanto mis padres sepan lo que ocurre no permitirán que Jasper y yo nos quedemos en este lugar… - Rose se veía decidida

- Mamá, yo me voy con Rose! – Emmett también estaba decidido a deshacerse de su compañera

- Chicos, tranquilos – Carlisle trató de calmarlos – es claro que el caso de Rosalie y Jasper es delicado

- Papá! Quieres que en dos semanas te presente a mi nueva NOVIA??? – Alice estaba ofendidísima

- Alice! No hablas en serio! – Jasper estaba sorprendido

- Bueno, bueno… teniendo en cuenta todo esto… creo que sería prudente sacar del grupo a sus compañeros, por ser gente… no adecuada… - el director al fin estaba cediendo – Sr. Cullen tiene usted algún problema con su compañera?

- Claire no me deja estudiar… quiere salir todo el tiempo y yo no quiero bajar mi nivel académico…

- Es una muy mala influencia – secundó Emmett

- Si Edward baja su promedio, se acaba el mundo – Alice terminó

- Perfecto, perfecto… entonces conversaré con su maestra, señores… disculpen la molestia Sres. Cullen…

- Al contrario, gracias por solucionar este problema – Mi esposo agradeció y yo sonreí amablemente…

- Ahora todos a clase – los animé – estudien mucho, corazones!

- Sí mamá! – respondieron mis hijos

- Claro, señora Cullen! – respondieron mis gemelos Hale

Al fin mis niños estaban libres!

**Rosalie** **POV**

Segunda semana de clases: más llevadera

El idiota ya no me acosa, la estúpida de Marianne está alejada de Emmie, pero eso no significa que no nos vengaremos de ella!!!! Mwahahahaha!

- Bien… como al parecer los Cullen están acostumbrados a tener corona donde quiera que vayan, a partir de la semana pasada están sin compañeros… pero a cambio deberán hacer una monografía sobre Francia de 40 páginas cada uno… - la maestra estaba cabreada… se lo merecía por bruja!!! Todos los días repetía eso… y nosotros ya teníamos nuestra monografía armada, para cuando la pidiera!

- Bueno… hoy hablaremos sobre nuestra ciudad… a ver… Señorita Hale…

- Diga maestra… - dije sonriente

- Ya que está de rosa y aparentemente sabe mucho de Francia… díganos… por qué se le llama a Toulouse la "Ciudad Rosa"

- Porque tiene la zona rosa más grande de toda Francia! – rió Emmett y toda la clase con él… ay mi Emmie siempre tan imaginativo… lo amo!

- Señor Cullen! Quiere quedarse castigado?!

- Lo siento maestra, pero admita que fue gracioso!

- Bien señorita Hale? – fue toda la respuesta de la maestra… uff! Al inicio pensé que le agradábamos

- Porque el rosa era el color predominante de los edificios antiguos – respondí correctamente y con una sonrisa! Gracias por el Nobel!

De pronto la maestra salió del aula… no podíamos ver muy bien qué pasaba pero parecía que habían nuevos alumnos…

- Chicos tenemos una nueva compañera… ella es Italiana, pero viene de Lisboa… vamos cariño, preséntate… nombre, edad, comida favorita, qué piensas de Francia y cualquier cosa que nos quieras decir… - aj! Odio a esta bruja… Alice me dio un coazo y volteé… Edward estaba en shock

- Mucho gusto! Me llamo Angeline Menchelli!

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

- Diga?

- Tess? Soy yo, Lynn…

- Lynn! Qué milagro que llamas! Pensé que no sabría nada de ti hasta que…

- No hay tiempo para la cháchara Tess… tengo un mal presentimiento…

- Qué ocurre? Lynn, me asustas

- Es hora de asustarnos, querida… recuerdas lo que nos dijo Aro la última vez que nos vimos?

- Que nosotras estaríamos en su bando… pase lo que pase… que antes que nos aliáramos a otros seríamos extermi… OH POR DIOS!!!

- Quiere matarnos, Tess… tengo ese presentimiento… y creo que su espía es un amigo de Ernst…

- Qué hacemos entonces?

- Contactar con Alessa y todos los del grupo… tenemos que avisar a los Cullen también…

- Cuándo?

- Aún no lo sé… no quiero alarmarlos mientras no tenga pruebas… pero es posible que sea pronto

- Ok Lynn… pero espero que estés equivocada

- Yo también, Tess… yo también

***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Wow! Esto fue rápido, no lo creen? Traté de actualizar lo antes posible, espero que les guste el capi… el próximo estará mejor mwahahaha! Los mensajes personalizados:

**Volkalice-Hale:** Oops! Lo siento chico!!! Hehehe debo confesar que me confundió el nick… pero bueh! xD qué bueno que te guste el fic =3 gracias x los reviews!

**Super** **Fanfic:** Le aguarda mucha felicidad a Edward, no te preocupes… y bueno Aro tiene una pequeña obsesión con el poder y con esa idea loca de que los Cullen quieren quitarle su "Imperio" veamos qué pasa… gracias por tus reviews!

**Cryys: **Hahaha bueno sí, esa era la idea… dejarlos en suspenso!!! Hay un plot contra los Cullen… esperemos que se den cuenta a tiempo hehe

**Dayan** **Hale: **Nenaaaa!!! Jajaja yo sé que odias a Jörgen!!! Pero TEN PACIENCIA ya recibirá su merecido! Jajaja gracias por apoyarme en esos momentos de dificultad neni, vales mil! Te amodoro, never change! Y actualiza los Reyes!!! Por cierto neni, hay que ver cómo hacemos con Giros del Destino! xD

**Victoria-Hayley-W:** Gracias chica! =3 leí el fic del POV de Victoria al morir… awww me dio tanta pena!!! Deberías intentar escribir cosas más largas!!! Mucha suerte y ánimo, luego me paso por tus otras historias! =)


	16. CAPITULO XV

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="metricconverter"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision2/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime1023/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-10T02:22:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-10T02:22:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words3724/o:Words  
o:Characters20487/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines170/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs48/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces24163/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 2 1023 2009-04-10T02:22:00Z 2009-04-10T02:22:00Z 1 3724 20487 170 48 24163 11.5606 Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPITULO XV**

"**La venganza… es dulce"**

**EDWARD POV**

- Mucho gusto! Me llamo Angeline Menchelli!

Qué hacía ella aquí??? Porque es ella, no es ninguna ilusión de la Matrix!

- tengo 16, mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeña y mi padre está enfermo, vivo con mi nana, que es como mi mamá… me encanta Francia aunque no vine precisamente por el país – y me guiñó un ojo disimuladamente… me guiñó un ojo??? Fue para mi, verdad? Bah! Edward imbécil para quién más va a ser?!

- Y qué comida te gusta?

- Pues… la comida italiana es buonísima! Pero como de todo en general…

- Perfecto… pasa a sentarte atrás… mmm junto a Cullen hay un asiento libre…

Cullen? Cuál Cullen??? Miré a mi lado… el asiento estaba vacío… GRACIAS DIOS!!!!

- No puede ser – balbuceó Jasper

- Estoy soñando – Rosalie estaba en shock

- Creo que estoy alucinando – dijo Alice

- Mieeerda…. Estoy empezando a creer en los fantasmas! – susurró Emmett mientras miraban fijamente a Angie

- Hola Ed! – dijo ella sonriendo y sentándose a mi lado, lo que hizo que mis hermanos se quedaran boquiabiertos…

- Angie… no te esperaba – dije sorprendido

- Era una sorpresa!!! – dijo ella sonriendo…

- Vaya sorpresa! – dijo Rosalie susurrando como para que solamente nosotros oyéramos… mis otros hermanos asintieron

Ella sacó un cuaderno y empezó a apuntar todo lo que decía la maestra… yo no atendía… sólo me dediqué a mirarla como un idiota lo que duró la clase… luego me tocaba Historia… ella tenía clase de Literatura Latinoamericana… así que me la pasé todo el rato con la mente en otro lado…

A la hora del almuerzo mis hermanos iniciaron su interrogatorio:

- de dónde la conoces? – preguntó Rosalie

- te referías a "ella" cuando llegaste desesperado a la casa?! – Alice era la más asombrada – yo pensé que veía el pasado! Y que me estaba volviendo loca!

- Entonces la viste?! – pregunté desesperado

- Sí… la vi junto a ti…

En ese instante una voz conocida llegó a mis oídos…

- Hola Edward! Puedo sentarme con ustedes?

- Claro Angie! – dije con alegría – te presento a mi melliza, Alice y a mi hermano Emmett

- Hola! – dijeron los dos a la vez

- Mucho gusto – respondió ella con sinceridad

- Y ellos son los gemelos Rosalie y Jasper Hale…

- Hola – dijo Jasper mientras Rose sonreía y Emmett la miraba embelesado

- Rose es novia de Emmett y Jasper es el novio de mi hermanita – dije haciéndome al hermano celoso… todos rieron

- Qué? – pregunté

- Nada hermanito… yo también te quiero – dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba… más risas

De pronto lo oí y eso no auguraba nada bueno… tendría que pedirles a Rose y Alice que ayuden a Angie a soportar las idioteces de ese par… aunque convenía que ambas estén contra Marianne

**Claire:** _Y esa tipita quién es? Cree que puede venir y tomar a mi Edward como si nada? Pues está muy equivocada!!! Si no se aleja de él le va a ir muy mal!_

**Marianne:** _Y esa tipa que está con los Cullen quién diablos es? Esto no me gusta nada… Y Claire tonta que no hace nada! Bueno! Ah ya ella! Yo a Emmett no lo pierdo de vista!_

**ROSALIE POV**

- Hola chicos! – la estúpida de Marianne viene y se apoya en el hombro de MI Emmie… ramera!

- Hola Marianne! – saludamos todos

- Hola… Ay Emm… te quería invitar a la fiesta que haremos en mi casa este fin de semana, es justo una semana antes de la fiesta de inicio de año!

- Claro! – dijo Emmett recibiendo el sobre que le daba Marianne – gracias!

- No, gracias a ti, guapo… y por cierto… la gente mal vestida no puede entrar – dijo la muy zorra mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza!!!

- Entonces no estarás en tu propia fiesta, querida? – le dije con dulzura… trágate esa, bitch!

- Yo presidiré la fiesta… no como ciertas personas que se quedarán en la puerta – me dijo la zorra mirándome con… lástima???

- Claro, Rose – dijo Alice – ella no se puede quedar en la puerta porque estará dentro de su casa! – AMO A ALICE!!! VIVA MI CUÑADA!!!

- Mmm… bueno espero que te compres otros zapatos no? – dije con ojo crítico

- A ver? – preguntó Alice – OH POR DIOS!!! JIMMY CHOO!!!

- Exacto – dijo la babosa con orgullo… ja!

- DE LA TEMPORADA PASADA!!!!!! – gritamos las dos! Marianne nos miró con odio… SÍ!!! Chicas Cullen 1 – Zorra 0

- Bueno, querido… te espero ahí entonces… - le dijo a mi Emmie tratando de parecer sexy… pero en verdad parecía cabaretera barata!

- Tenemos que ir vestidas como tú? – preguntó Angie con inocencia… pobre muchacha… le falta aprender de la vida

- Por supuesto! – dijo la maldita dándose aires de reina… Angie, no ayudas!

- Ah! O sea que es una fiesta de disfraces… pero no me convence mucho el disfraz de cabaretera… yo quiero ir de hada! Puedo? – dijo Angie con "inocencia" y cierto tono de maldad que me hizo reír! La estúpida se dio media vuelta y se fue!!! Siii!!! Cullen Team 2 – Zorra 0 Marcador del primer tiempo!!!

- Jajajajaja – Edward empezó a reir… seguro de nuestros pensamientos homicidas dirigidos a la tipeja esa! Pero se lo merece! Y sé que Edward está de nuestro lado!

- Eso estuvo genial! – dijo Alice – Angie, bienvenida al equipo!

- Más que bienvenida al equipo! Bienvenida a la familia, hermana! – le dije… amo a esta chica!

- Gr.. gracias! – dijo Angie sonrojándose un poco… Edward la miraba con adoración… espero que esta vez no se equivoque el muy idiota… sí! Sigo un poco molesta con él – pero no fue nada… ella venía en muy mal plan y a mi no me gusta esa gente

- A nosotros tampoco - dijo Emmie abriendo su sobre – qué creen? Me invitó solamente a mí…

- Zorra – susurré… todos rieron y Emmie me abrazó y besó mi cuello… awww… me mata cuando hace eso!!!

- Tengo una idea muy bonita para esa tipa… - dijo Alice

- No pienso ir sin mi Rose – dijo mi osito y me abrazó posesivamente, me encanta cuando lo hace… luego me percaté de que la estúpida esa estaba mirando… así que yo también iba a estar amorosa con mi esposo… tengo todo el derecho, no?

- Búsquense un hotel – dijo Edward volteando la cara y sumiéndose en su mundo… todos reímos y Angie puso una mano en su hombro

- Bueno, bueno… quieren oír mi plan maestro o no? – Alice nos miraba con los ojos brillando de maldad… definitivamente amo a esta pequeña duendecilla!!!

Tras oír el plan de Alice todos decidimos que era justo y necesario llevarlo a cabo…

- Eso está genial! – dijo Angie… aunque ya quiero que sea la fiesta! Me encanta bailar!

- Bailas? – preguntó Edward sorprendido

- Claro! Tú no? – respondió Angie confundida

- Sí… también… - susurró Edward… pero por su tono de voz y su semblante supe que algo iba mal…

**ANGIE POV**

Un recuento de mi primera semana como estudiante de intercambio en Toulouse…

Primer día de clases: bastante bien… encontré a Edward en mi primera clase!!! Soy tan feliz!! Sus hermanos y cuñados están también en esa clase! Todos han sido muy amables conmigo y me llevo muy bien con Alice y Rosalie, ambas son tan buenas!! Y muy malvadas con una chica llamada Marianne que quiere quitarle el novio a Rose.

Rose es preciosa! Emmett sería un idiota si la cambiara por Marianne… que es simpática, pero la belleza de Rose no tiene comparación… me da tanta vergüenza estar parada junto a ella!!! En fin! Me alegra ser su amiga y no su enemiga! Porque Alice ha planeado una maldad tremenda para Marianne! Que llevaremos a cabo esta misma noche!!!

Jasper, el hermano de Rose es muy reservado, casi no habla… así que no puedo decir que me agrade o no… me intimida un poco…

Y Emmett… parece un oso!!! Su presencia da un poco de miedo, pero cuando está junto a Rose, ambos parecen una fotografía sacada de una revista… se ven taaan lindos juntos!

El que está raro ahora es Edward…

Y todo desde que le dije que me moría por ir al baile! Será que él no sabe bailar? Será que no le gusta? Será que no quiere ir al baile? No lo entiendo!!! Y eso me estresa un poco… quiero saber qué pasa por su cabeza… es ilógico que le moleste que yo quiera bailar… o sí? Me confunde!

Al inicio pensé que él sería mi compañero, pero me tocó un sujeto que no aguanto, llamado François, que trata de flirtear conmigo, sin éxito… en un principio pensé que Edward me ayudaría a deshacerme de él, pero al parecer deberé pedir ayuda a Alice y Rose, para quitármelo de encima…

- Angieeeee… ya estás lista?? – Alice gritaba

- Alice… no estoy muy convencida de usar estos tacos tan altos… me mataré! – dije avergonzada… Alice me había convencido de usar una falda a la rodilla, un top ajustado al cuerpo, un collar de cuentas grandes y unos stilettos que me iban a matar!

- Nada! – me dijo Alice – Edward no dejará que te caigas

- Si tú lo dices – dije con algo de tristeza… a Edward le importará un pepino si me caigo o no, estaba segura de eso

- WOW! Estás guapísima! – me dijo Rosalie… pero ella se veía como una modelo! Traía un vestido sencillo, corto y muy ceñido al cuerpo y un par de correas en la cintura le daban un toque muy chic a su atuendo…

- Creo que ustedes me opacarán – dijo Alice, que tenía unos capris blancos ceñidos y un top negro escotado, muy bonito, también usaba zapatos altos, mucho más altos que nosotras

- Alice, qué problema tienes con los zapatos altos? – pregunté

- No lo ves? Soy chaparra! – se quejó Alice y todas reimos

- Pero… tienen que ser stilettos? – me quejé

- Estás dentro o fuera del plan? – preguntó

- Dentro… creo?

- NOOO!!! TIENE QUE HABER CONVENCIMIENTO!!! – gritaron ambas a la vez

- DENTRO! – grité

- Muy bien!!! – dijo Alice – entonces no te quejes… los stilettos son lo más fashion que existe sobre la tierra, así que tienes que usarlos

- Bueno! – suspiré resignada…

- Chicassss…. Me voyyy! – dijo Rose bajando las escaleras… nosotras espiamos sólo para ver la cara de Emmett cuando la viera…

Los ojos se le salieron de sus órbitas y la mandíbula se le desencajó… Rose estaba divina y la reacción de Emmett no era para menos…

- Cuidado osito, que Alice se enojará si le babeas el piso – dijo Rosalie empujando la mandíbula de su novio hacia arriba

- S-sí… wow Rose… estás divina…

- Siempre dices eso, osito… ya no te voy a creer…

- Ah si? – dijo Emmett que estaba a punto de besar a Rosalie

- NO LA BESES!!! – gritó Alice – le arruinarás el maquillaje! Su labial está perfecto!!!

- Maldito demonio… - gruñó Emmett y nosotras reímos

- Regresando de la fiesta de Marianne te doy todos los besos que quieras… - le dijo coquetamente Rose

- Todos? Mmmm – Emmett se hizo al pensativo, pero era obvio que iba a aceptar – ok! Acepto!

- Vamos!!! – dijo Rosalie… al fin! Esto se iba a poner bueno!

**EMMETT POV**

Rosalie estaba bellísima! Ok, siempre lo está, pero hoy estaba más bella que nunca… no, miento… aah no sé… muy complicado todo para la mente de un osito…

Fuimos juntos a la fiestucha de Marianne… porque Rosalie, Alice, Angie, Esme, Jasper, Edward y yo cooperamos en la organización de la "Cullen Fashion Wild Party XXI Century" como la llamó Alice y de verdad nuestra fiesta es la mejor!

Llegamos a casa de Marianne… bonita casa, pero no tan bonita como la que Carlisle compró para nosotros… había un gorilón en la puerta:

- Nombre? – preguntó

- Emmett Cullen – dije

- Y Rosalie Hale – dijo Rosalie moviendo su cabello… Goshhh… amo cuando hace eso! Se ve taan sexy!

- Cullen puede pasar… Hale, no está en la lista…

- Qué? O sea… crees que voy a venir sin ser invitada? Y luego de invertir miles en mi _outfit_? Por que sabes qué significa _outfit_, no? Tengo pinta de ser una de esas _wanna-be_ sin estilo? O sea _Hell-ooo_?? – Rose empezó a hablar como niña fresa jajaja fue demasiado gracioso

- Perdón señorita Hale… sí, pase, pase… - dijo el gorila convencido con la actuación de MI Rose

- Te mereces el oscar – le susurré al oído

- Lo sé… - respondió ella con humildad fingida – pero mi talento no es reconocido…

Todos nos volteaban a mirar… más a Rose… me sentía muy celoso de todos los sujetos que la miraban, pero también orgulloso de que esa belleza que caminaba a mi lado, era mía… mía para toda la eternidad…

- Emm! Qué bueno que viniste! – dijo Marianne con voz falsa – ah! Trajiste a tu mascota!

- Te equivocas, Marianne… no puedo traer algo que ya está aquí – respondí con molestia y mirándola fijamente… NADIE LE HABLA ASÍ A MI ROSE!

- Qué gracioso, Emm – dijo Marianne con sarcasmo fingido – qué haces aquí, Hale?

- Dijiste que la gente con estilo entraba… y como yo tengo estilo hasta para regalar pues, aquí estoy! – amo cuando Rosalie se pone así tan… salvaje! Grrrr…

- No estás invitada – respondió y ahora me tocaba a mi

- En realidad sí lo está… invitaste a Emmett Cullen y, como sabrás, Rose y yo somos uno! – la cara de Marianne se desencajó…

- Hola Emmett… no vino Edward? – Claire, una de las mejores amigas de Marianne y la acosadora de Edward se acercó a nosotras

- No, no vino, se quedó en nuestra fiesta… yo vine porque ofrecí venir… - dije tratando de parecer cortés

- Pero ya nos vamos, porque su fiesta no es ni la mitad de buena que la nuestra! – dijo Rosalie jalándome

- Ja! Eso dices! Para que sepas contraté a "SHINING GIRLS" para mi fiesta! – dijo mientras todos los asistentes nos rodeaban

- Ja! Shining Girls – me burlé

- Es en serio! – gritó ella

- Veo que tu fiesta es menos exclusiva de lo que pensé – sonrió Rosalie – Mi amor, volvemos a nuestra fiesta? Quiero ver a Red Special…

- RED SPECIAL?! DONDE?! – empezaron a gritar todos y se armó un alboroto general

- En nuestra casa! – dije – eso sí es exclusividad!

- Mentira! Seguro pondrán un DVD! – gritó Marianne mientras que Claire hiperventilaba

- Y también estará el vocalista de Engel der Nacht – sonrió mi Rose

- Bueno, quiénes vienen con nosotros? – pregunté y todos se apuntaron a nuestra fiesta! Rose sonrió con maldad pero vi que mi ángel era feliz con su pequeña venganza contra Marianne… y si Rose era feliz, yo también!

**ANGIE POV**

Estábamos abajo esperando que llegaran Emmett, Rosalie y la gente que se pudieran robar de la fiesta de Marianne… no podía creer que los de Red Special estuvieran ahí!!! Al principio pensé "_Vaya! Los Cullen deben tener mucho dinero!"_ pero luego me enteré de que ellos se conocen desde antes que alcanzaran la fama… así que era un favor personal + pretexto para reencontrarse…

- Ya vienen! – gritó Alice – todos a sus puestos!

Yo me senté en un rincón mientras que la banda empezaba a tocar Live Forever… la multitud entró alocada y empezó a bailar… todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho… acabó la canción y empezaron con Ich und du… y yo aquí aburrida en el rincón mientras todos saltaban, gritaban y bebían…

- Qué pasa? – la Sra. Esme se me acercó con una sonrisa

- Es que no puedo bailar con los zapatos que me puso Alice – confesé

- No te los puedes cambiar? – preguntó

- Dice Alice que los necesito porque son stylish… - respondí

- Bueno cariño, si no te diviertes con ellos, cámbiatelos… la idea es que todos se diviertan… - dijo antes de irse… casi inmediatamente Alice corrió hacia donde estaba

- NI SE TE OCURRA QUITARTELOS! – me amenazó

Suspiré! Qué aburrida iba a estar esa fiesta…

Más y más canciones y yo sin bailar porque: 1) me iba a matar con esos zapatos y 2) Edward parecía estar en cualquier otro lugar, menos en esta fiesta… **(N/A: si pueden pongan la canción: Don't get me wrong de THE PRETENDERS)**

- La siguiente canción, es una muy especial… espero que les guste!! – dijo la vocalista y empezó una de mis canciones favoritas: – _Don't_ _get me wrong if I'm looking kind of dazzled… I see neon lights whenever you walk by…_

Miré a todos lados… todos con pareja y yo amo esa canción… y Edward… Edward hablando con un sujeto que no conozco, pero que también estaba atractivo… y bailar sola no es mi estilo… genial! Es el peor día de mi vida…

No entiendo qué le pasa a Edward… o sea estábamos tan bien estos días… Angie tonta! Tonta! Él era un perfecto desconocido! pudiste evitar fijarte en él… o evitar empezar a enamorarte de él! Pero no!!! Eres tan tonta que te fijaste en él!!!

Cómo me odio!

"I'm thinking about the fireworks that go off when you smile" pensé mientras veía reír a Edward… que parecía no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor!

- _Once in a while, two people meet… seemingly for no reason… they just pass on the street _– "the airport" pensé – _suddenly thunder, showers everywhere… who can explain the thunder and rain… but there's something in the air…_ - canté con voz baja

Definitivamente cuando conocí a Edward algo me dijo que estaríamos juntos… pero creo que eso se debe a mi estúpida adicción a libros como "Jane Eyre", "North and South" "Pride and Prejudice" "Persuasion" "Wuthering Heights"… por culpa de ellos me gustan los Mr. Rochester, los Mr. Thornton, los Heathcliffs… argh! Sigo pensando que soy una idiota!

- Bailas? – la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos…

- Ya va a acabar la canción – dije dolida de que no lo haya hecho antes

- La siguiente entonces?

- Puede ser – respondí molesta… lo odio!!!! Perdí mi canción favorita por su culpa!!! De pronto empezó Walking on Sunshine! AMO ESA CANCIÓN!!! Sin pensarlo cogí la mano de Edward y salimos a la pista **(N/A: Walking on Sunshine – Katrina & The Waves)**

No tenía idea de cómo bailé esa canción con los zapatos que me dio Alice… pero creo que el hecho de estar con Edward me ayudó mucho con mi equilibrio!

Cuando terminó la canción yo estuve a punto de regresar a mi lugar pero él me cogió de la mano… "la siguiente también?" me preguntó…

- Esta es para ti, Ernie, te amo! – dijo Lynn, la vocalista, antes de empezar a cantar "_Looks_ _like we made it, look how far we've come my baby…_" **(N/A: You're still the one – Shania Twain)** y Edward me atraía hacia sí…

Sólo recuerdo que rodeé su cuello con mis brazos, mientras él rodeaba mi cintura con los suyos… recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y ambos nos balanceamos por minutos interminables… cuando finalmente acabó la canción, ninguno de los dos tuvo intención de separarse del otro… y una nueva canción, esta vez cantada por un chico, empezó: "_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing…_" **(N/A: I don't want to miss a thing - Aerosmith)**

"_NO! __NO ANGELINE MENCHELLI!! NO TE ENAMORES DE EDWARD CULLEN! NO LO HAGAS!!! TE LO PROHIBO YO, TU CEREBRO!!!"_

…

Demasiado tarde para el corazón…

**EDWARD POV**

Miércoles. Qué día tan horrible! Todos están armando alboroto por el baile del viernes, en donde Rose y Alice son las heroínas nacionales por convencer a Tess, Lynn, Ernst y demás que toquen en la escuela…

Aún no tengo pareja de baile, pero Alice insiste en que mi pareja será Angie… yo no he hablado con ella desde la fiesta en mi casa… estoy demasiado confundido…

Al comienzo pensé que era Bella… aunque el olor de su sangre es bastante peculiar, se parecen bastante… físicamente! Y algunas cosas también… pensé que ya la había encontrado, que el ritual del libro no iba a ser necesario… bueno! No lo será, no le haré esa maldad a nadie… lo que pasó con Agnes, me hizo ver en perspectiva… pero me siento frustrado! Pensé que la había encontrado y luego resulta que no?! Y cuando dijo que le gustaba bailar, mis esperanzas se fueron al piso… Bella no bailaba porque era demasiado torpe…

Empecé a alejarme de ella, para no darle falsas esperanzas… pero la fiesta del sábado… la fiesta del sábado...

_*flashback*_

Estuve conversando con Teo, Tess, Lynn y Ernst… decían que debían ir a Italia para ver unos asuntos con Alessa y Matías y que luego podrían darnos más detalles, pero que por ahora nos cuidemos de los Vulturi… no me pareció que hubiera nada de qué cuidarnos, pero de todos modos los tranquilicé diciendo que lo haríamos…

Tess, Lynn y Ernst subieron al escenario y Teo y yo nos quedamos conversando de todas aquellas cosas que hicimos en estos casi 30 años que no hablamos…

De pronto escuché una vocecilla pequeña cantando solitaria "_Once in a while, two people meet… seemingly for no reason… they just pass on the street… suddenly thunder, showers everywhere… who can explain the thunder and rain… but there's something in the air…_" Apenas ahí me percaté de lo que le estaba haciendo a Angie!!!

Y la misma voz de nuevo: "_(…) eso se debe a mi estúpida adicción a libros como "Jane Eyre", "North and South" "Pride and Prejudice" "Persuasion" "Wuthering Heights"… por culpa de ellos me gustan los Mr. Rochester, los Mr. Thornton, los Heathcliffs… argh! (…)"_

Wuthering Heights! Cumbres Borrascosas! El libro favorito de Bella! Eso era una señal!!! Corrí hacia donde estaba Angie y la saqué a bailar…

- Bailas?

- Ya va a acabar la canción – me sentí un imbécil al preguntarle eso sin fijarme siquiera si la canción ya iba a terminar!

- La siguiente entonces? – pregunté para sentirme menos mal

- Puede ser – me respondió algo molesta… supongo que le gustaba esa canción y le molestó ser la única sentada ahí… de pronto empezó Walking on Sunshine… cogió mi mano y salimos a la pista de baile…

Ella bailaba muy bien, bastante ágil y nada torpe pese a tener puestos ESOS zapatos, que quién sabe porqué se los haya puesto Alice, seguro para que se matara… la canción acabó y ella iba a volver a su lugar… no sé qué me pasó pero le pedí la siguiente canción… y bueno… Lynn y Ernst empezaron a ponerse melosos… Jasper y Alice se pusieron melosos y todos estuvimos con la melosería hasta que acabó la fiesta… o eso quiero creer…

Como sea, no he hablado con ella desde ese día…

- LA TIERRA LLAMANDO A EDWARD! – Alice me sacó de mis pensamientos…

- Qué yo qué? – pregunté confundido

- Te quitan a tu chica – dijo Rosalie mientras señalaba a un rincón y Emmett se reía

El tipo este que era su compañero pensaba invitarla al baile… y yo no sabía qué pensaba decirle ella… maldición

- Angie, necesito hablar contigo…

- Ahora estoy ocupada, Edward… - ok bueno, se estaba vengando… lo merezco

- Por favor? – puse ojos de cachorrito abandonado… ella volteó, miró a François y le hizo una señal con la mano, como diciendo "ya vengo" nos alejamos un poco hacia un rincón cerca de la salida de la cafetería

- Qué quieres? – preguntó algo molesta

- Pensé que podíamos hablar…

- Después de ignorarme toda la semana?

- Perdón, estaba en la luna… - qué más podía decirle?

- A mi me pareció que estabas en Júpiter! – ok… está molesta

- Bueno sí… quiero decir… no… perdón

- Ya olvídalo Cullen… - esto se ve mal… pero por qué me desespero tanto?

- Angie… ven al baile conmigo – eso sonó desesperado

- Y por qué tendría que ir contigo? – buena pregunta

- Porque… te lo estoy pidiendo?

- Puedo decirte que no – buen punto!

- Pues… porque… - no sé qué decirle

- No tengo tiempo para esto, Edward! – dijo antes de darse media vuelta para regresar a hablar con su "compañerito"

- … porque te amo! – grité… la amo? Maldición! Qué estoy haciendo? La amo?

- Edward… yo… - no la dejé continuar… la empujé contra la pared y la besé, la besé como tantas veces he querido besar a Bella en estos últimos meses… EDWARD! Ella necesita respirar!!!

Nos miramos fijamente unos minutos… ella en shock y yo… también… me dio una bofetada… no esperaba menos de ella

- Perdón… - no pude decir más porque me jaló del cuello de la camisa y me besó, con la misma fuerza e intensidad con la que yo la besé y yo la correspondí, como es obvio…

Me empujó para alejarme de ella, se dio media vuelta para salir de la cafetería, dejándome en shock

- qué fue eso? – le pregunté

- mi venganza… – respondió tranquila mientras caminaba despreocupadamente hacia los edificios de los salones…

En ese momento entendí el significado de la frase "La venganza es dulce"…

***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola! Bueno ya un nuevo capi ahora… aprovecho la semana santa para avanzar y dejo de lado mis tareas exámenes y pendientes! Jajaja pero bueh! Todo sea por el amor que les tengo (?) bueno, subiré los links a las fotos de los trajes de las chicas a mi perfil así que revísenlos… y por favor… No me maten!!!

Mensajes personales:

**Dayan** **Hale:** Nena!!! Qué te digo que no te haya dicho ya??? Eres genial neni… por favor no me mates… yo te quiero *-* pero ya verás por qué Angie no le dice nada a Ed ahora… y sí! Somos RED SPECIAL Y SOMOS LAS MEJORES, OH YEAH!!! Gracias por ayudarme con el outfit de Angie!!

**Haruka81:** que bueno que te gustó el Esme POV… xD a mi me dio risa escribirlo!!! Besos y gracias!

**Cryss:** Gracias por los comentarios, qué bueno que te guste la historia!! Espero que este capi tb sea de tu agrado

**Super** **Fanfic:** Espero que tu pregunta haya sido respondida en este capi… gracias por tus comentarios!

**Volkalice-Hale:** Jajaja al parecer a todos les ha gustado el capítulo, me imagino que debo agradecer a los compañeros de intercambio de los Cullen… ojalá que este capi tb te agrade!

**Victoria-Hayley-W:** Gracias a ti por tus reviews y por la oportunidad de leer tus historias también! Espero que te guste este capítulo =3

Saludos a todos!!! Los quiero!!!


	17. CAPITULO XVI

namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="country-region"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="place"/ namespaceuri="urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:smarttags"  
name="PersonName"/ !--[if gte mso 9]xml  
o:DocumentProperties  
o:AuthorAlina/o:Author  
o:TemplateNormal/o:Template  
o:LastAuthorAlina/o:LastAuthor  
o:Revision21/o:Revision  
o:TotalTime910/o:TotalTime  
o:Created2009-04-10T16:02:00Z/o:Created  
o:LastSaved2009-04-11T21:11:00Z/o:LastSaved  
o:Pages1/o:Pages  
o:Words2997/o:Words  
o:Characters16484/o:Characters  
o:Company /o:Company  
o:Lines137/o:Lines  
o:Paragraphs38/o:Paragraphs  
o:CharactersWithSpaces19443/o:CharactersWithSpaces  
o:Version11.5606/o:Version  
/o:DocumentProperties  
/xml![endif]-- Alina Normal Alina 21 910 2009-04-10T16:02:00Z 2009-04-11T21:11:00Z 1 2997 16484 137 38 19443 11.5606 Print Clean Clean 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

**CAPITULO XVI**

"**Accidente"**

**ANGIE POV**

Día del Baile!!

Han pasado tres días desde… que Edward y yo nos besamos!!!! HASTA AHORA NO LO PUEDO CREER!!!… voy a ir al baile con él y me muero de los nervios!!

Apenas son las 11am y Alice me dijo que me pase después de almuerzo para arreglarnos todas juntas… me dijo que no me preocupe por el vestido que ella ya me había comprado uno perfecto y que sólo necesitaba llevar mi presencia, porque hasta me había comprado pijama y demás para que pudiera quedarme esa noche en su casa…

Tenía tiempo así que conecté mi CMI…

**Has iniciado sesión**

_**Usuarios en Línea**_

(*) Alice (*) La diferencia entre Cassandra y yo es que a mí si me creen ;) _{N/A}_

(f) Rose (f) – Te amo mi osito! (L) _{N/A}_

Edward – Stts: Alice está torturándome :| _{N/A}_

Leonardo Menchelli

_**Usuarios Desconectados**_

:[ Ernst :[

() Fanny () La gatita mimada…

(8) Lynn Special! (8) Lynnilicious! ;)

Amanda – Los sueños, sueños son…

Emmett (L) Rose

Iván Napulov – From Russia with love!

Jasper (6)

ToUjOuRs LeS ReInEs Du MoNdE...

Kristall Schmetterling

Joseph

K-A-T-L-E-E-N ;) Engel der Nacht (Y) la mejor banda! Ernst eres un (L)!!!

Mondstrahl (S)

MoRoChA AmOrOcHa (L) ;)

Tess & Teo (L)

Teo & Tess (L)

---

Mi papá estaba conectado? Qué raro? Decidí hablarle

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Papi?

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** hola princesa

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** cómo estás?

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **muy bien papi… hoy es la fiesta de inicio de año! En unas horas iré a casa de Alice para arreglarnos juntas! :D :D

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Qué bueno, cariño, espero que te diviertas!

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **y tú cómo estás?

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** igual, sin novedades, mi amor…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **oh…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **sabes? He decidido que no me importa contagiarme, extraño verte papá :(

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** no digas eso, corazón… debo estar alejado lo más que pueda del mundo… soy peligroso…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **No para mí…

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Angeline, ya hablamos de esto…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **pero te extraño!!! :'( No es lo mismo que hablar por teléfono o por CMI!

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Lo sé corazón, pero ten paciencia… tal vez en algunos años más podamos vernos

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **tengo miedo de que te mueras, papi… :'(

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** no seas tonta… yo no voy a morir

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **la gente se muere, papi :(

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** yo no, princesa… te juro que nos volveremos a ver

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **lo prometes?

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Prometido…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Bien, papi… :)

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **te conté que iré a la fiesta con Edward :D

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Ah sí, el chico que conociste en Italia…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Exactamente! Edward Cullen

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Cullen, eh? no me habías dicho que apellidaba Cullen…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Oops! Seguro se me pasó! :P

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Así que Cullen…

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Pariente de Carlisle Cullen?

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **LOS CONOCES?!

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Sólo de nombre… Carlisle Cullen es un médico muy famoso…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Papi! Tú crees que el papá de Edward pueda curarte? :o

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** No lo sé… pero creo que él comprenderá mejor que cualquier otro lo que tengo y por qué no debes verme

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Bueno… si tú lo dices, así será, papi…

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **Voy a darme una ducha y a arreglar mis cosas para el baile!

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** Anda, tesoro… y diviértete en la fiesta

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **lo haré! :D:D:D

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** y ten cuidado con los Cullen

**Fallen Angiel (a) says: **por qué? :s

**Leonardo Menchelli says:** sólo ten cuidado… te adoro, princesa

**Leonardo Menchelli ha cerrado sesión**

Qué?! Por qué mi papá me diría que tenga cuidado con los Cullen si no los conoce? Todo esto es tan extraño…

Sin pensar mucho en eso me duché y me preparé para ir a casa de Alice…

**ALICE POV**

Al fin llegó Angie!!

- Angie! Me vas a amar cuando veas tu vestido!!! – le dije emocionada

- Eso quiere decir que te odiaré – me dijo ella resignada

- Nada de eso!!! Las tres iremos con vestidos de Versace! – dije emocionadísima! Había invertido demasiado dinero en los tres vestidos pero no me importaba!!! Seríamos las reinas del baile!

- Chicas! Qué tal me veo? – Rosalie salió y estaba PRECIOSA! Tenía un vestido lila con un hombro descubierto y ceñido hasta la cintura y la falda larga y vaporosa… preciosa! Por algo le había comprado el vestido, no? Y con las sandalias que le había elegido, parecía una diosa recién bajada del olimpo!

- Wow! Rose! Pareces una diosa! – le dijo Angie con sinceridad – estás divina!

- Bueno gracias! – dijo ella sonriendo… pero sólo quería ver si me quedaba este vestido… lo veía demasiado grande cuando Alice me lo dio…

- Te dije que era por la falda! – reclamé y mientras Rosalie se metía al vestidor nuevamente saqué un vestido negro precioso! – Angie, tu vestido!

- Gracias Alice… pero es Versace… es muy caro… yo no creo que…

- QUE LO ACEPTAS Y YA!!! – dije molesta – digamos que debes estar bella hoy! No todos los días mi hermano le pide a una chica que sea su novia…

- QUE EDWARD QUE?! – empezó a hiperventilar la pobre muchacha

- Ah no! Eh… lo siento… pero es que como te gritó que te amaba delante de toda la cafetería y pues aún te lo ha pedido… seguro lo hace hoy… - Alice Cullen eres la mentirosa del año!

- Ah! – dijo sonrojada

- Bueno, bueno… déjame ayudarte con el cabello – dije mientras cogía un mechón – y luego a practicar con los zapatos!

- Yo te maquillo! – dijo Rosalie y ambas nos pusimos manos a la obra!

A la hora esperada, las tres estábamos listas y una a una bajamos para ver a nuestros respectivos vampiros…

Yo bajé primera porque quería ver a Angie bajar las escaleras, a ver si había aprendido las lecciones que le dimos con Rose y porque quería ver las caras de Emmett y Edward cuando las vieran…

Jasper se quedó mirándome embobado y yo sonreí… bajé el último escalón y corrí elegantemente hacia él para besarlo…

- ya te arruiné el labial – me dijo y yo hice una mueca

- tengo labial y espejo en mi vanité… - dije antes de voltear y ver bajar a Rosalie, que, estaba segura, también quería ver la reacción de Edward…

Emmett no aguantó más y corrió hacia Rosalie, subió varios escalones y la cargó mientras la besaba y bajaron juntos lo que quedaba de la escalera…

- eres una Diosa griega – le dijo Emmett embobado

- y tú un osito malo – le dijo Rosalie volviéndolo a besar

- eres divina – le dijo Emmett mientras la ponía de nuevo en el piso…

- siempre lo dices – sonrió Rosalie y todos volteamos para ver bajar a Angie…

Ella estaba di-vi-na! Rose y yo hicimos un magnífico trabajo! Nos deberían dar un premio, por Dios!!

Edward se quedó idiota sólo un momento pero todos nos dimos cuenta!!! Ella sonrió y bajó perfectamente las escaleras, con elegancia y estilo, como yo le enseñé!!!

Edward se acercó hasta el pie de las escaleras y le dio el brazo, Angie lo cogió y caminaron juntos hacia donde estábamos…

- nos vamos? – dijo mi hermano, pero seguía con cara de menso jejeje

Llegamos a la fiesta, que ya había comenzado… y la verdad era una cosa medio extraña, mezcla de concierto y fiesta… los asistentes pedían canciones y bueno! Ernst, Lynn y Tess eran felices complaciéndolos y tocando todo lo que la multitud pedía…

- Jas… cómo sientes a Ed? – pregunté a mi esposo

- Pues está embobado con Angie… por qué lo dices querida? – me dedicó una mirada traviesa… creo que sabe que tramo algo

- Puesss… quiero hacer una travesurilla… me ayudas? – le pregunté "inocentemente"

- Si me pones esa carita… cómo puedo decirte que no, pequeña? – me dijo antes de besar mi frente

- Bueno, busca a Rose y Emmett… nos vemos aquí en 10 minutos… - le dije antes de ir corriendo por papel y lápiz…

Escribí una nota rápida para Lynn y Ernst y con las mismas corrí al ánfora de las votaciones para rey y reina del baile…

- Hey aquí estabas! – dijo Jasper que traía a Emmett y Rosalie, que estaban de la mano

- Muchachos, nuestro hermano debe ser el rey de la fiesta…

- Of course, my horse – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa – a quién hay que matar

- Espero la señal de Lynn… - dije y Lynn anunció:

- A continuación una canción en francés, que espero le guste!!!

- Es la señal!!! – dije emocionada, mientras Ernst empezaba: _On_ _aurait pu se dire tout ca, ailleurs qu'au café d'en bas…_

- Ah esa canción me encanta! – dijo Rosalie suspirando

- No hay tiempo para suspirar! Vamos a cambiar los resultados!!! – dije

Un par de minutos después y tras haberles quitado la corona a Emmett y Rosalie para dársela a Edward y Angie, regresamos a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado

- yo iba a ser la reina del baile y esta vez sin hacer trampa!!! Y Alice me quitó la corona!!! – dijo Rosalie fingiendo hacer un puchero…

- pero eres la reina de mi corazón… - dijo Emmett – todos los años…

- ay mi amor! – dijo Rosalie antes de besarlo apasionadamente…

- Búsquense un hotel! – dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez, recordando cómo se ponía Edward cada vez que decía esa frase!

- Jajajajaja – rieron Rose y Emmett

- Esa es la frase célebre de Edward – dijo Emmett

- Se lo merece por andar de curioso en las mentes ajenas… - dijo Rose

- Es verdad… ahora… a divertirnos!!!

Todo pasó muy bien hasta que llegó la hora de anunciar al rey y la reina del baile!!! Estaba tan emocionada!!!

- Y los reyes de este baile son…. Edward Cullen y Angeline Menchelli!!! Aplausos!! - Anunció Tess con alegría – suban por favor al escenario!!!

Edward y Angie se miraban extrañados mientras algunas personas los empujaban hacia el estrado…

- Felicidades Edward! – le dijo Lynn mientras le ponía la corona y la Banda

- Felicitaciones Angie! – dijo Ernst mientras le ponía la corona, la banda y le daba un ramo de rosas blancas

- Un aplauso para los reyes del baile!!! – gritó Tess entusiasmada! – ahora toca el baile de los reyes!!

- Qué quisieran bailar? – les preguntó Lynn sonriendo

- Creo que a Angie le gusta "Don't get me wrong" – dijo Edward sonriendo… maldito idiota, cómo lo arruina todo! Se supone que debe ser una canción romántica!!!!

- Mmm… - dijo Lynn… - ya veremos…

- Bueno, los Reyes bajan a la pista de baile para su primer baile juntos como los reyes de la fiesta!!!

- Mataré a Lynn si les hace caso – gruñí

- Que no lo puedes ver, duende? – preguntó Emmett

- Aún no se decide! – suspiré… y respiré aliviada cuando empezó la canción…

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah..., yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_(through the night, through the night...)_

_Cause I have run away_

_I have run away, yeah..., yeah_

_I have run away, run away_

_I have run away with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you..._

_With you..._

_And I would runaway_

_I would runaway, yeah..., yeah_

_I would runaway (runaway)_

_I would runaway with you_

_Cause I am falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you..._

_Falling in love (falling in love) with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop falling in love with you_

_With you, my love, with you..._

_na_ _ni na ni na na..._

_(With you, with you, with you, with you)_

Aplausos y más aplausos… la pobre Angie estaba roja como un tomate, pero ya me lo iba a agradecer después!!! Así que dejé solitos a los tórtolos y fui a disfrutar de la fiesta con Jas…

Pasaron un par de horas más… Edward estaba solo… y Angie? Dónde se ha metido? cuando de pronto lo vi…

- OH POR DIOS!!! ANGIE!!! – grité aterrada y en total estado shock…

Edward y Jasper corrieron hacia mi…

- BUSCA A ANGIE ANTES DE QUE SE MATE! – fue lo único que dije antes de ver a Edward salir corriendo del gimnasio de la escuela y yo decidiera llevarme a Jasper lejos de ahí… algo me decía que el olor a sangre sería demasiado fuerte para él si Edward no llegaba a tiempo…

**ANGIE POV**

Tess nos anunció como los reyes de la fiesta y yo no lo podía creer!!! Ese premio estaba hecho para gente como Rose y Emmett o Alice y Jasper… no para mí!! Miré a Edward y estaba tan confundido como yo…La gente empezó a empujarnos hacia el estrado y no nos quedó otra alternativa más que ir hacia el escenario…

Me moría de los nervios… Ernst me felicitó mientras me ponía la corona, la banda de "reina del baile" y un ramo de rosas blancas precioso!

- Qué quisieran bailar? – preguntó Lynn sonriendo

- Creo que a Angie le gusta "Don't get me wrong" – dijo Edward sonriendo… cómo lo supo??? Pero esa no es la canción que quiero bailar ahora!

- Mmm… - dijo Lynn pensativa - ya veremos…

- Bueno, los Reyes bajan a la pista de baile para su primer baile juntos como los reyes de la fiesta!!! – Tess estaba emocionadísima!

Bajamos juntos y Lynn empezó "_Say it's true… there's nothing like me and you…"_

Nuevamente, como hace una semana, él rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y yo hice lo mismo con su cuello, recosté mi cabeza sobre su pecho y él apoyó su barbilla en mi cabeza…

- Parece un cuento – dije después de un rato de estar balanceándonos… no sé por qué…

- No lo es… esto es real – respondió él

- Sabes Edward? Los finales felices no son para gente como yo – suspiré – ahora me bañan en sangre de cerdo y esto se convierte en "Noche de graduación sangrienta"

- Tontita – me dijo riendo – eso no va a pasar…

- Te creo… - le dije y él me abrazó un poco más fuerte; estuvimos en silencio hasta que…

- Sabes? Te quiero… - en ese instante terminó la canción y todos empezaron a aplaudir… yo estaba como un tomate!!! Y sentía que la cara me ardía!

- Me concede la siguiente melodía, su majestad? – me preguntó Edward y yo asentí… qué sorpresa cuando sonó You're still the one… esta vez cantaban Lynn y Ernst juntos…

- Lo planeaste? – pregunté

- No, creo que lo planeó todo Lynn… o Alice… o ambas! – dijo él sonriendo

Pasamos momentos hermosos e inolvidables (al menos para mi)… quería que la fiesta no terminara… sólo éramos nosotros, la noche, la música perfecta (Truly, Madly, Deeply)…

- Angie…

- Si Edward? – pregunté y el se quedó quieto y dejó de abrazarme – pasa algo malo?

- No… - dijo y me atrajo hacia sí nuevamente – quieres ser mi novia?

- … - me quedé en shock unos segundos… - claro que sí… no tenías que preguntarlo… – le dije antes de acariciar su rostro perfecto y besarlo

- _I'll_ _love you more with every breath, truly, madly, deeply do_ – me susurró al oído – esta canción es la promesa que te hago hoy para el resto de la eternidad… si te dejé ir antes por mi estupidez e inmadurez, te juro que no volverá a pasar, esta vez estaremos juntos hasta el final, por el resto de nuestras vidas…

- Te amo Edward – le dije, conmovida por sus palabras… el pobre pensaba que esos días sin hablarme habían sido un "dejarme ir" pero yo nunca había estado más cerca de él…

- Te amo, mi Bella… - me dijo y me quedé pensando en sus palabras un momento… - mi _bella ragazza_…

- Salimos un momento? – le dije acalorada y sonrojada – creo que estoy empezando a hiperventilar…

- Sí, mi amor…

Salimos un momento a respirar aire fresco…

- sabes? Creo que necesitaba otra cosa – le dije sonriendo

- qué cosa?

- Pues… esto – dije besándolo

- Mmmm…. Y creo que yo necesito más de esos – me dijo mientras me volvía a besar…

- Bueno yo creo que necesito un poco de agua…

- Te traigo una bebida de adentro? – se ofreció

- No, iré a los servicios a mojarme un poco la cara…

- Con cuidado que si se te corre el maquillaje, Alice te matará! – me advirtió divertido

- Descuida! – le respondí guiñando un ojo – ella usa maquillaje a prueba de agua!

- Te espero adentro – me dijo mientras señalaba el salón de baile

- No me extrañes mucho! – le dije riendo y fui hacia el baño de chicas del primer piso…

GENIAL! CERRADO!

Dónde hay un baño abierto?

Ah claro! El del segundo piso!

Pero las escaleras que daban directamente estaban bloqueadas… así que debía subir por donde se encuentran las oficinas… genial! Iba a darme una vuelta enorme sólo para poder mojarme la cabeza! Sería el colmo si este baño también estuviera cerrado…

Empecé a subir las escaleras y me detuve en el descansillo… la vista desde el ventanal era hermosa, me encantan los jardines de la escuela! Bueno! Ya! Angie! Date prisa que tu novio te espera!... tu novio… qué lindas suenan esas palabras cuando se refieren a Edward Cullen… si esto es un sueño, no quiero despertar!!!

Ni bien llegaba al segundo piso, me encontré con Marianne… me miró con odio y yo simplemente la ignoré! Como me dijo Rosalie "_No seas como ella… sé reina siempre! Y si te dice algo, multiplícalo por cero y anúlalo!"_

- Vaya, vaya… la ladrona de coronas está aquí…

- Me dejas pasar, Marianne? Tengo prisa – le dije con seriedad… el hecho de que Edward me haya pedido ser su novia hice que me olvidara de la corona y la banda que traía puestas!

- ESA CORONA ERA MIA!!! EMMETT Y YO DEBIMOS SER LOS REYES DE LA FIESTA!!! – gritó ella con rabia

- Crees que con ese vestiducho podrías competir con Rosalie? Por favor! Ella es preciosa, tú no le llegas ni a los talones! Deberías besar el suelo por el que ella pasa! – esta tipa ya me estaba hartando…

- Quién habla! La usurpadora de tronos! – dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí… - DAME MI CORONA!!!

No estoy segura de qué pasó después… todo estaba tan confuso…

Marianne tratando de arrancarme la corona, yo perdiendo el equilibrio, dolor en todo el cuerpo, el ventanal, un grito que reconocí como mío…

Y la más completa oscuridad…

***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi… no me odien por esto, todo tiene una razón de ser! Lo prometo!!! Y saldrán a la luz algunos secretos de la vida de Angie!

Trataré de actualizar pronto, pero la próxima semana tengo que presentar un trabajo, tengo 4 exámenes (SHIT! No estudié nada) y tengo que presentar también mi plan de tesis (e_e) así que estaré ocupadilla, pero haré lo posible y lo imposible por actualizar pronto, lo prometo!!!

_BTW, **Anuncio de servicio a la comunidad:**_

es el único lugar en donde estoy publicando esta historia… si la ven en cualquier otro lugar, por favor avísenme, si??? Esto lo hago, porque a una autora, amiga mía, le han estado pirateando sus trabajos y más vale prevenir…

Ahora sí, los mensajes personalizados:

**Dayan** **Hale:** Bueno, para empezar gracias neni por tu apoyo!!! Lo de "búsquense un hotel" lo puse por ti, jajaja sé que te pegó esa frase… no les hagas caso a los plagiadores neni! Si están en Perú yo los encontraré y los mataré!!! Grrrrrrrrr…. Te adoro neni nunca cambies y gracias por todo!!

**Volkalice-Hale:** No te quedarás con la duda por mucho tiempo… espera al próximo capítulo o al subsiguiente y comprenderás por qué es complicado dar respuestas absolutas con Angie, saludos!

**Haruka** **81:** Todo bien con la universidad, gracias… aunque algo estresada porque estoy con todo este rollo de la tesis, pero en fin, siempre dándome un tiempo para escribir y actualizarles… jeje! Sobre la reencarnación de Bella, eso quedará aclarado si no es en el próximo capítulo, en el subsiguiente, dependiendo de cuánto escriba, jejeje… Gracias por tus reviews!

**Assenav1980:** Gracias por leer esta historia! Me alegra que te haya gustado!!! Edward está casi convencido de que Angie es la reencarnación de Bella, pero la verdad (si es o no es) se sabrá pronto… En el próximo capítulo se sabrá un poco más sobre la vida de Angie!

**Peritha12:** Bueno espero que tus dudas hayan desaparecido en este capítulo. Gracias por tus reviews!


	18. CAPITULO XVII

**CAPITULO XVII**

"**SECRETS AND LIES"**

**EDWARD POV**

Al escuchar las palabras de Alice sólo pensé en una cosa: CORRER

Correr hasta encontrarla… no podía estar muy lejos, yo apenas entré hace unos minutos…

El Baño de chicas estaba cerrado y no había señales de vida por ahí… a cuál otro había ido? Seguro al que está en la parte de atrás… Nada…

Dónde hay otro??… maldición… dónde te has metido, niña?

De pronto un grito llamó mi atención… un grito y luego el ruido de cristales que se rompían… y el olor a sangre que me llevaba hacia ella… RAYOS!!!

La vi, tirada en el jardín, con los vidrios desperdigados a su alrededor, sangrando… tuve que contener la respiración, porque el olor de su sangre era demasiado fuerte y yo podía cometer una locura en cualquier momento!!!

Levanté la mirada y entonces la vi… y vi en la mente de Marianne lo que había pasado… ella estaba parada en lo alto de las escaleras, sosteniendo la corona de reina de la fiesta, mirando la escena en shock…

- Qué pasó? OH POR DIOS! – gritó Rosalie, que llegó corriendo junto con Emmett, Lynn, Ernst, Teo y Tess y media escuela tras ellos… estoy seguro que olieron la sangre y vinieron a ver

- Marianne? – murmuraron Tess y Lynn con estupor mientras Ernst abrazaba a Lynn y Emmett y Teo daban un salto monumental hacia el descansillo de las escaleras y luego subían para sujetar a Marianne que parecía que en cualquier momento se desplomaba…

- Muévete! – me gritó Rose mientras rompía un pedazo de su falda y empezaba a hacer presión sobre las heridas más profundas, para evitar la hemorragia…

- El pulso está débil pero estable – dijo Ernst y yo lo miré agradecido… no sé qué me pasaba, pero no podía pensar con claridad… esto no me podía estar pasando… es que acaso iba a perderla por segunda vez?

- Edward… EDWARD! – Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos – cariño estás bien?

- Esme? – pregunté en total estado de shock… no me había dado cuenta de que mamá y papá habían llegado en una ambulancia… ahora Carlisle estaba revisando a Angie

- Alice nos llamó… - dijo Esme – ella está en la casa, se llevó a Jasper…

- Lo mejor que pudo hacer – dije totalmente ido

- Lo sé… aunque ambos se sienten muy mal por eso…

- No es culpa de Jasper, mamá… él no tiene la culpa de nada… yo los entiendo, hubiese sido peor si se quedaban – admití mientras me alejaba unos pasos… parecía un zombie

- Ay mi amor – me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba – todo estará bien…

- Hay que… avisar en su casa – dije no muy seguro

- Claro! Sus padres deben estar preocupados…

- Mamá ella… - no le pude decir más mientras regresaba al auditorio a recoger el vanité de Angie… probablemente su celular esté ahí y también el número de su casa… o de su padre…

Dejé a la multitud haciendo escándalo mientras caminaba lentamente… quería estar solo… quería… matar a alguien…

**Carlisle POV**

Cuando Esme y yo llegamos había un gran alboroto. Teo y Emmett tenían a una chica que al parecer estaba en shock, Lynn y Tess murmuraban cosas y trataban de tranquilizar a los presentes, Rosalie estaba frenando la hemorragia con pedazos de su vestido, Ernst estaba revisando a Angie y Edward… estaba en shock…

No era para menos, la escena era horrible, pero como médico no me dejo guiar por la primera impresión. Esme corrió hacia Edward mientras que yo me acerqué a Ernst…

- Todo bien? – pregunté

- Más allá de los golpes, cortes y la pérdida de sangre está bien – dijo Ernst

- Bueno, creo que nos la llevamos al hospital – dije mientras miraba a Esme de reojo, estaba hablando con Edward y él no se sentía para nada bien…

El viaje al hospital estuvo sin novedades… Ernst tenía un par de doctorados en medicina, así que ayudaba mucho… yo dejé a Esme con Edward y a los chicos conversando con el director y calmando a la gente…

- Sinceramente Ernst… crees que se ponga bien? – pregunté

- Para serte sincero, Carlisle… no lo sé… ha perdido mucha sangre… su pulso es débil… - dijo Ernst – su sangre es extraña… no tengo idea de qué tipo es

- Por el olor? – le pregunté

- Y el sabor – respondió, y yo lo miré con reproche – no! No es lo que piensas! Ayudé a Rosalie a frenar la hemorragia y en medio del trabajo me manché con sangre… pensé que sería una buena oportunidad para detectar su tipo de sangre, así que sin que se dieran cuenta me relamí un poco los dedos, pero no pude determinar el tipo…

- Mmm ya veo – dije – vas a tener que encargarte de ella, mientras yo examino el tipo de sangre en el laboratorio… los técnicos de laboratorio no están a estas horas…

- Lo sé – dijo Ernst – nunca están cuando se les necesita…

Ubicamos a Angie en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos y salí con una pequeña muestra de sangre rumbo a los laboratorios… esto no me iba a tardar mucho… Y siempre quedaba la posibilidad de meterle sangre tipo O… pero positiva o negativa?

Los resultados me estaban matando… no era posible que ella… o sí?

Mi celular empezó a sonar… era Esme

- Cariño? – respondí

- Mi amor, hay alguien que dice que necesita hablar contigo – dijo mi esposa un poco nerviosa

- Y quién es? – pregunté intrigado

- El padre de Angie… ahora está hablando con Edward…

- Dame su número de teléfono – pedí

- Sí tesoro – dijo Esme, por el volumen de su voz supuse que había tapado el teléfono, porque hablaba con alguien más…

- Esme?

- Perdón, mi vida… - se disculpó – El Sr. Menchelli había pedido que le diéramos tu número de celular y no estábamos seguros… pero ya le dije a Edward que se lo dé…

- Gracias mi amor… hablamos luego…

- Te amo – dijo Esme antes de colgar…

Llamada entrante de un número restringido… debía ser él…

- Bueno? – respondí

- Carlisle Cullen… un honor hablar con usted – me dijo la voz al otro lado del teléfono…

- Bueno, para qué llamaba? – dije en tono defensivo

- Para confirmar lo que usted ya sabe…

- Me temo que no le comprendo – dije algo nervioso

- Que mi hija… Angie… no es humana – dijo la otra voz con naturalidad…

- Ah! Eso… - dije con fastidio – y qué se supone que es?

- No esperaba que lo descubrieran fácilmente… de todos modos su ADN ha sido modificado con procedimientos muy especiales, creados por mi…

- A dónde quiere llegar? – pregunté…

- A que soy uno de los suyos, Cullen…

- Uno de los nuestros?

- Sí… una sanguijuela más en este mundo… - su respuesta me dejó pasmado

- Entonces…

- Angie tiene algunas cosas de humano y algunas de vampiro – me dijo con calma – su organismo es diferente… si necesita una transfusión, con sangre O positivo estará bien…

- P-pero… por qué hizo eso con la pobre criatura? – le recriminé…

- Eso es algo que no puedo explicar por teléfono – dijo, ahora con nerviosismo – mañana en la tarde estaré en Toulouse y me encantaría reunirme con usted en su despacho del hospital

- Claro, con mucho gusto – dije – me gustaría que me explicara muchas cosas…

- Y a mi también me gustaría que usted me explicara otras – respondió fríamente

- A qué se refiere?

- Nada que pueda decirle por esta vía, lo sabrá mañana… mientras tanto… tenga cuidado... MUCHO cuidado…los Vulturi no se andan con juegos…

Y colgó…

No había tiempo que perder… llamé a Esme y le pedí que mandara a Edward o a Ernst al laboratorio… al que estuviera más en sus cabales y menos ocupados… a los pocos minutos entró Lynn…

- No tengo tantos doctorados como Ernie… pero… aquí estoy…

- Y Ernst? – pregunté

- Es el que está más en sus cabales y también el más ocupado – dijo con un suspiro – Edward no quiere despegarse de Angie, si los vampiros pudiésemos morir, creo que Edward estaría a punto de…

- Ayúdame con esto… no debe quedar rastro de la sangre de Angie en este laboratorio – dije con temor… si alguien viera esa sangre…

- Listo! – dijo Lynn mientras… SE BEBIA LA SANGRE?!

- LYNN!!! – grité! Y de pronto todo se volvió borroso y volví a ver la habitación como la había visto hace unos segundos, la sangre seguía ahí…

- No te estreses… era sólo una broma – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cogía unos tubos de ensayo

- No hagas eso… esto es serio… - le dije – Angie no es humana… ella es parte humana, parte vampiro…

- QUE?! CÓMO LO SABES? – Ahora Lynn estaba nerviosa

- Me lo dijo su padre… y me dijo también… - no pude continuar… era prudente que lo supiera Lynn?

- Qué? Qué te dijo, Carlisle? – preguntó ella con desesperación…

- Que… tenga cuidado con los Vulturi… fue extraño

- No es extraño, Carlisle… yo ya le había dicho a Edward que tengan cuidado… esos se traen algo entre manos, pero aún no sé qué…

- Por qué lo dices? – pregunté intrigado

- Por algunas cosas extrañas que han sucedido… pero antes debo hablar con Alessa.. – dijo pensativa – en dos días parto hacia Italia con Ernie, Tess y Teo… tenemos que ver a Alessa

- Puedes por favor aclararme las cosas? Estoy confundido…

- También estoy confundida, Carlisle, todo es confuso… pero el otro día… un sujeto supuesto amigo de Ernst apareció y me… me provocó al punto de que… él y otros sujetos más vieron mi poder… sabes? Creo que pretende demostrar que soy peligrosa al no controlar mi poder y que…

- …Y que te entreguen a los Vulturi para que acaben contigo? – completé la frase, comprendiendo un poco más la situación

- Exactamente… y Aro nos juró, a todos nosotros… me refiero a nuestro aquelarre: Tess, Teo, Alessa, Matías, Ernst y yo… él nos juró que si no estábamos con ellos, nos destruiría… - dijo Lynn con preocupación

- Aro siempre ha tenido ansias de poder… pero no creo que llegue muy lejos… - dije tratando de animarla

- No lo creo, Carlisle… y si este sujeto te dice que tengas cuidado, más vale que lo tengas…

Lynn no dijo nada más y yo también permanecí en silencio… dejamos el lugar impecable en pocos minutos y yo me fui a ver la transfusión para Angie…

….

Esa noche conversé con toda la familia… coincidimos en que los Vulturi debían estar tramando algo y que habían encontrado la forma de despistar a Alice, que veía todo lo relacionado a ellos como una mancha borrosa…

Coincidimos también en que todos debíamos estar presentes para conversar con el "Padre de Angie"

**TEO POV**

Conozco a los Cullen hace poco más de 100 años, tengo la desgracia de conocer a los Vulturi y, si hay algo de lo que estoy convencido, es de que este sujeto que habló con Carlisle dice la verdad…

Lynn había llamado a Tess hace poco para decirle que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre los Vulturi… mi esposa y yo ya habíamos conversado al respecto, pero no podíamos tomar una decisión sin hablar primero con Alessa y Matías.

Pero bueno, para que no se confundan les contaré un poco de mí y de cómo formamos un aquelarre extraño y nos volvimos "aliados" de los Cullen, como nos llamó Aro en una ocasión.

Vengo de Francia y fui convertido por un vampiro que se apellidaba Fellini en la década de los 20'… fue ahí que conocí a Alessa, que vivía con él, como si fuera una hija… pasó el tiempo y yo extrañaba a Tess, ella era mi prometida e íbamos a casarnos antes de que Fellini cambiara mis planes… cuando ya tuve la suficiente fuerza como para manejarme en el mundo exterior sin control, fui por Tess y la convertí… así estaríamos juntos para siempre…

Poco después se nos unió Lynn, convertida por Alessa… éramos 4 vampiros muy felices y uno (Fellini) que nos trataba de manejar…

Tess y yo huímos, porque no soportábamos el control de Fellini… él quería que formemos parte de los Vulturi y nosotros nos negamos… Tess y yo nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro, no a una organización. Dejamos a Alessa y Lynn y prometimos que volveríamos a vernos y volveríamos a formar un aquelarre... con reglas más libres…

Luego Tess y yo nos separamos un tiempo… ella extrañaba a las chicas y yo no quería regresar con ellos, ella volvió a Italia y yo partí hacia Sudamérica…

Un par de años después me di cuenta de que no podía seguir viviendo lejos de Tess… me enteré que Fellini las había llevado a Volterra y ahí me dirigí… las tres habían discutido con Aro y mencionaban al famoso "Carlisle Cullen"…

Finalmente Aro nos dejó ir, pero nos advirtió que "algún día estaríamos en su bando… y que antes de aliarnos a otros, seríamos exterminados"

No nos importaron sus palabras y Tess y yo partimos a hacer nuestras vidas y las chicas se fueron por su lado.

Tess siempre me hablaba de Carlisle Cullen, de cómo él les había hablado y había intercedido para que las dejaran libres… yo estaba agradecido con ese hombre, por haber ayudado a mi pequeña… hasta que finalmente, hace 100 años o poco más, conocimos, de casualidad, a Alice y Jasper Cullen… y nos contactamos con Carlisle… somos amigos desde entonces…

- Te pasa algo, cariño? – Tess sujetó mi mano

- No mi amor… es sólo que andaba haciendo un recuento de todo…

- Ah… - suspiró ella y yo la abracé… el sujeto en cuestión no tardaría en llegar…

Todos estábamos en el despacho de Carlisle… Esme estaba sentada en la silla de Carlisle mientras que él estaba parado detrás de ella; Alice estaba sentada en el escritorio y Jasper la abrazaba a un lado, Edward estaba apoyado contra un estante a la derecha de Carlisle; Emmett estaba sentado en una de las sillas y Rosalie estaba sentada sobre sus piernas; Ernst estaba sentado en el suelo abrazando a Lynn, que estaba sentada entre sus piernas… yo estaba apoyado en una de las paredes, abrazando a Tess…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y ahogué un grito de sorpresa…

- Leonardo?! – pregunté al ver entrar al supuesto padre de Angie

- Teo… - dijo el sorprendido al verme en aquel lugar…

- Se… se conocen? – preguntó Carlisle algo perturbado…

- Lo conocí en Bolivia – afirmé – viajamos juntos por Latinoamérica un muy buen tiempo…

- Eso es cierto… luego… te perdí la pista, Teo… ah… ella debe ser Tess – dijo saludando a mi esposa, quien sonrió amablemente.

- Ehh… bueno… - me apresuré a decir – ellos son Carlisle y Esme, Edward, Alice y Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie y Ernst y Lynn…

- Mucho gusto… aunque yo ya los conocía – dijo Leonardo dejándome muy pensativo…

- Bien qué era eso tan importante que tenía que decirnos sobre Angie? – Edward se acercó y lo miraba fijamente

- Edward Cullen – dijo Leonardo con un suspiro… - un placer conocerte, hijo…

Edward le dio la mano y Leo empezó

- Tal vez no crean lo que vaya a decir, pero lo hago porque sé que ustedes sí podrán proteger a mi niña…

- Yo te creo, Leonardo… - me apresuré a decir, Tess tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo y Lynn y Ernst asintieron como para demostrarme su apoyo

- Gracias Leonardo… pero lo que contaré será difícil de creer, sobre todo para Edward…

- No lo sabré si no me lo dice – dijo Edward

- Bueno… todo este lío se inicia hace varios años… los Vulturi tenían los ojos puestos en esta chica, Isabella Swann… querían que Edward la convirtiera porque suponían que un gran poder se escondía en ella…

- Que ellos… qué? – exclamó Edward

- Si me interrumpes nunca acabaré, "jovencito" – dijo Leonardo con sarcasmo, Edward se cruzó de brazos y Leo continuó: - al darse cuenta de que no la convertirías ellos… consiguieron cierto material genético de la joven y decidieron clonarla… para ese entonces mi esposa, Tamara, había sido acusada de crear un niño inmortal… los Vulturi me prometieron que si lograba clonar a la chica Swann, no le harían nada a Tamara…

- Pero no cumplieron… - interrumpió Lynn y Leonardo asintió – no eres el único al que le han hecho eso – dijo ella suspirando mientras Ernst besaba una de sus mejillas…

- Logré clonarla y modificarla genéticamente como me lo pidieron, pero Tamara ya estaba muerta… así que les pedí que me dejaran criar a Angie como mi hija, para suplir la ausencia de mi amada… Aro me lo permitió, pero con la condición de que cuando Angie cumpla 20 años… la convertiría en vampiro y… formaría parte de su ejército…

- NO LO PERMITIRÉ! – gritó Edward totalmente fuera de sí

- Justamente por eso quiero confiarles a Angie… no quiero que esos desgraciados la tengan… ella… ella merece ser feliz…

- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Esme tratando de esbozar una sonrisa… sin éxito

- Le pedí que fuera cuidadosa con ustedes… lo siento, pero pensé que si descubrían esto… la alejarían de ustedes y… ustedes son los que pueden protegerla mejor que nadie… - susurró Leonardo

- Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Lynn con suspicacia… por la mirada que intercambió con Tess puedo adivinar de qué se trata

- Los Vulturi quieren acabar con ustedes… Aro quiere acabar con ustedes… son una amenaza para él… los quiere destruir para no compartir el poder con nadie más…

- Eso es absurdo! – dijo Alice – yo no… yo no… OH DIOS MIO!!! NO PUEDO VER NADA SOBRE ELLOS!!!

- Tienen nuevos miembros… - dijo Leo – uno de ellos es como un escudo contra las visiones de Alice, él los protege

- Jörgen… - susurraron a la vez Lynn y Ernst

- Ah al parecer lo conocen – dijo Leonardo encogiéndose de hombros – ellos no pueden saber que me reuní con ustedes, en teoría yo trabajo para ellos… y si queremos destruirlos, necesitan un agente dentro…

- Te equivocas, Leonardo, no queremos destruir a los Vulturi – dijo Carlisle con un tono de voz muy _polite_

- Pues ellos están decididos a destruirlos a ustedes y me temo, señores, que no les queda otra opción que hacer lo mismo… esto no terminará hasta que uno de los aquelarres destruya al otro…

Todos nos miramos con preocupación… finalmente Jasper habló…

- y por qué habríamos de creerle? Por qué no puede ser que los Vulturi lo hayan enviado para engañarnos?

- Porque yo no les pondría sobre aviso… dejaría que pensaran que todo está bien… - respondió Leonardo – no les pido que los ataquen, sólo que estén preparados para la defensiva… amo a mi hija y no quiero que esos le hagan nada

- Entonces lo haces para que ella esté bien – dijo Emmett

- Lo hago por justicia, señor Cullen… ellos me quitaron a Tamara… les ayudaré a quitarles el poder…

- Creo que ha quedado claro que no queremos su poder… - dijo Carlisle

- Ellos no piensan lo mismo… - dijo Leonardo dispuesto a salir – Carlisle, tiene mi número… hágame saber si puedo confiarles a mi hija…

Y diciendo esto se retiró dejándonos a todos muy confundidos…

- No miente – dijeron Edward, Ernst y Jasper a la vez… todos nos miramos nerviosos y asustados

- Saben qué es lo que más me asusta? – dijo Alice – que no veré sus movimientos… a partir de ahora… estamos con los ojos vendados…

---

_**Nota de la Autora:**_

Al fin pude actualizar… esta semana ha sido terriblemente complicada y llena de cosas por hacer… afortunadamente ya las cosas están más calmadas así que les puedo subir un capi, pequeñito pero con cariño…

Ya se han explicado muchas cosas, espero que no se decepcionen, porque apenas empieza lo interesante…

Estoy muerta de cansancio y de sueño, así que no hay mensajes personalizados esta vez… gracias por comprender y gracias por leer y por tomarse un tiempo para dejar los reviews!

Recuerden que el salario de un fanwriter son los reviews! =P

Besitos, los quiero!!!

--- Gracias Cryys por avisarme que no se veían algunas letras... anoche tuve problemas subiendo el capítulo y, al parecer, borró todas las letras que tenían tilde. ya está el capítulo, esta vez completo!!!


	19. CAPITULO XVIII: ¿Reencuentro?

**CAPÍTULO XVIII  
****"¿Reencuentro?"**

**JASPER POV**

Los días siguientes fueron caóticos para mi... podía sentir la frustración de Alice, el temor y la furia de Edward, la preocupación de Esme y Carlisle, el enojo y preocupación de Emmett, el miedo de Rosalie... Lo peor de todo es que yo estoy viviendo con Rose en un departamento aparte y su miedo me desespera y eso la desespera también... creo que necesito unas vacaciones!!

Lynn, Ernst, Tess y Teo partieron rumbo a Italia hace un par de días, para hablar con Alessa y Matías... habíamos conversado todos sobre las posibilidades y lo mejor era mantenernos juntos, cuidarnos las espaldas entre todos. Así que todos se mudarían a Toulouse! Lynn estaba contentísima... decía que íbamos a amar a sus bebés vampiros... no sé qué diablos estaba pensando cuando convirtió en vampiros a sus mascotas!!! Ahora Rose está pensando en hacer lo mismo... ash! Mujeres!

- Jasper, estás listo? - preguntó mi "gemela"  
- Rose estoy esperándote listo como media hora - respondí  
- Pero estoy linda, no? - preguntó ella, mientras aparecía en la sala  
- Como siempre! ya sabes que "la belleza nos viene de familia" - dije sonriendo y haciendo una clara alusión a nuestra condición de vampiros. Ella rió.

Mi celular sonó de pronto... mensaje de mi enana...

"_Jazz saca a Rosalie de la casa antes de que decida cambiar su outfit por quinta vez!"_

- Bien Rosalie... ya vámonos!! - dije riendo mientras la sacaba casi a rastras y ella decía que su outfit ya no le gustaba

Llegamos a la casa, Rosalie corrió a los brazos de Emmett, mientras que Alice corría hacia mí...

- Te extrañé, preciosa! - le dije antes de besarla  
- Y yo a ti, cariño! - respondió ella mientras me besaba más apasionadamente - sabes? Papá, Edward y Angie tardarán un buen rato más... te parece si subimos?  
- Mmm... esa miradita tuya me encanta! - dije mientras la miraba con adoración... cómo amo a Alice!

Subimos rápidamente a la que era nuestra habitación... al fin sentía que toda la frustración, temor y furia que había sentido esos días desaparecían súbitamente... llenándome de amor... sólo de amor... y todo para mi pequeña Alice...

- JASPER!!!!!!!!!! - gritó Esme - si no te calmas toda la cuadra estará muy amorosa!  
- Perdón!! - grité y Alice y yo nos reímos, mientras que en el cuarto de Emmett ya se escuchaban las primeras cosas romperse...  
- La habitación va a terminar destrozada - dijo Alice riendo  
- Podemos destrozar la tuya también - le dije con picardía, ella negó con la cabeza  
- Me gusta la decoración - susurró mientras desabrochaba mi camisa lentamente  
- Me vuelves loco, Alice... completamente loco! - le susurré al oído... de pronto - Alice? Alice?? ALICE!!!

Mi pequeña estaba con los ojos en blanco y la cara de horror, la senté en la cama y empecé a besar su frente y acariciar sus cabellos

- Alice, Alice... mi amor... mi vida, dime qué pasa... no me asustes así...  
- JASPER!!! - gritaron a la vez Emmett y Rosalie  
- Piérdanse! - les grité con desesperación... mi pequeña aún no reaccionaba

Casi a los 30 segundos entraron Emmett, que traía puestos sus pantalones, Rosalie que traía una camiseta de Emmett que le quedaba bastante grande, y Esme.

- No sé qué le pasa - les dije desesperado y frustrado al tiempo que una mano temblorosa acariciaba mis cabellos  
- Volví - dijo Alice débilmente. Yo no me contuve y la besé  
- No vuelvas a asustarme así... NUNCA, ME OISTE? NUNCA! - le dije desesperado  
- Perdón... perdón a todos pero... es que ellos... están aquí...  
- Ellos? Ellos quienes? - preguntó Rosalie con el terror reflejado en los ojos... todos sabíamos la respuesta, pero al parecer ella no quería creerlo...  
- Los Vulturi - suspiró Alice mientras me abrazaba con fuerza  
- Cómo puedes estar segura? - preguntó Emmett, que abrazaba a Rosalie y a Esme  
- Quise ver cuánto tardarían Carlisle, Edward y Angie y... los vi en la reunión de Angie y luego... todo se volvió oscuro y borroso... como todas las visiones que tengo de los Vulturi...

Todos nos quedamos en silencio... si era como Alice decía... estábamos muertos...

Rosalie y Emmett fueron a cambiarse, una vez que estuvieron, estuvimos los cuatro parados frente a la puerta de la casa, como esperando que llegue la amenaza...

- Sabes Emmett? Teniendo a la muerte tan cerca... yo... siento que estos siglos junto a ti no han sido suficientes para demostrarte cuánto te amo - Rosalie tomó la mano de Emmett. Ella se veía bastante afectada... yo traté de tranquilizar a todos con mis poderes.  
- No vamos a morir, corazón - respondió Emmett - no voy a dejar que nada nos pase... estaremos juntos hasta el fin del mundo o más. Te lo juro...

Ambos se besaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, como si en cualquier momento se volverían ciegos y dejarían de verse. Esme los miró con ternura y Alice sólo volteó a verme...

- Jazz? - preguntó Alice  
- Qué pasa, pequeña? - dije mientras la atraía hacia mí y besaba su frente  
- Pase lo que pase... quiero que sepas que te amo y siempre lo haré - dijo ella, abrazándome  
- Tontuela - le dije besándola - no pasará nada... bueno, aunque después de la cena, no garantizo nada - le dije mirándola con picardía... ella sonrió y nos besamos nuevamente... juro por mi vida que nada le va a pasar a mi Alice...

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero todos estábamos muy tensos, pese a que yo trataba de tranquilizarlos a todos... finalmente apareció el mercedes de Carlisle

- Yo le digo - dijo Alice, mientras seguramente pensaba el mensaje para Edward...  
- No dejaré que nada le pase - susurró Edward como para que sólo nosotros lo escucháramos, mientras abrazaba a Angie...

**  
ANGIE POV**

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen...  
Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Esme nos esperaban afuera, qué amable de su parte...

Mientras caminábamos hacia la casa, Edward me abrazó y yo recosté la cabeza sobre su pecho...

- Hola tesoro, qué bueno que ya te sientas mejor... - dijo Esme con una sonrisa  
- Gracias Esme - respondí - no tenían por qué molestarse...  
- No es molestia, cariño... eres la novia de Edward y eres bienvenida a esta casa - respondió Esme y todos entramos...

El ambiente estaba algo tenso o creo que lo sentí así porque estaba muy apenada de estar con ellos ahí luego del accidente...

- Y cómo fue que Marianne te empujó, Angie? - preguntó Rosalie con molestia  
- No lo hizo a propósito... quiso arrancarme la corona y yo perdí el equilibrio - dije sonrojándome - puedo ser algo torpe a veces  
- No eres torpe, mi amor - me dijo Edward mientras me besaba la frente  
- Pues qué estúpida - dijo Rose - me alegra que la hayan suspendido de la escuela!  
- La suspendieron??? - wow! Nunca creí que el asunto fuera tan grave  
- Muchachos ya va a empezar la cena! - dijo Esme que había estado conversando con Carlisle en la cocina...

Esme había preparado una cena deliciosa!!! Ya estábamos comiendo el postre cuando sentimos que abrían la puerta... todos nos asustamos y Alice susurró "Están aquí"...  
Edward me atrajo instintivamente a su lado y en la puerta del comedor apareció una chica preciosa: rubia, de ojos caramelo y bonita sonrisa...

- Hola! - dijo y me pareció que se turbó un poco al verme  
- Agnes? - preguntó Edward que parecía tenso  
- Hola Edward - dijo ella mirando a mi novio fijamente... - yo... creo que interrumpo  
- No, no interrumpes, querida - se apresuró a decir Esme - pasa  
- Yo... sólo estaba de pasada y vine a saludar... no sabía que tenían invitados - dijo mientras me miraba con frialdad  
- Se te ofrece algo? - dijo Edward mientras la miraba retadoramente  
- Vine a hablar con Esme y con Carlisle... en principio ellos son con los únicos con quienes yo tendría que hablar en esta casa, verdad Edward?  
- Ehmm... ella es Agnes... Agnes, ella es Angie, la novia de Edward - dijo Alice en tono educado  
- Mucho gusto - dije acercándome a ella y extendiendo la mano. Edward se puso entre ella y yo  
- No seas grosero, Edward... no le haré nada? Qué podría hacerle? Morderla?? - dijo ella con sarcasmo, pero no entendí... Edwar soltó un gruñido y se apartó  
- Mucho gusto - repetí - Angeline Menchelli  
- Igualmente - respondió ella mientras me daba la mano - Agnes L'Eclair...  
- Ella es una prima lejana - dijo Alice nuevamente - es bueno verte de nuevo, Agnes!  
- Al parecer no todos comparten tu punto de vista - suspiró la recién llegada...  
- Agnes... yo... - Rosalie empezó a hablar pero Agnes la cortó  
- No te preocupes Rosalie... no ha pasado nada... todo está bien... sólo espero que podamos ser amigas  
- No hay ningún problema - dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba a abrazar a Agnes...  
- Esme, Carlisle... podría hablar con ustedes... a solas? - preguntó la chica  
- No hay problema - dijo Carlisle y los tres subieron las escaleras...

Rosalie golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Edward

- Tonto! No podías ser más obvio? - le dijo Rosalie  
- No sé a qué vino Agnes - dijo Edward molesto  
- Que no te lleves bien con ella no significa que la vayas a tratar mal... ni siquiera sabemos para qué vino... deja de ser tan hostil - dijo Jasper  
- Es verdad mi amor... es tu prima lejana... sé amable con ella - le dije mientras lo besaba  
- Trataré - dijo Edward que seguía de mal humor

**AGNES POV**

Estoy segura que los Cullen se sorprenderán al verme!!! Extraño tanto a Esme!!  
Aún conservo las llaves de la casa así que puedo entrar y darles la sorpresa!!

Entré sonriente y saludé... cuál sería mi sorpresa a ver a una humana ahí, al medio de ellos... Edward estaba jugando con otra chica esta vez...

- Agnes? - preguntó Edward. Estaba muy tenso, seguro porque yo sé su plan...  
- Hola Edward - dije mirándolo fijamente... no quería hablar con él - yo... creo que interrumpo  
- No, no interrumpes, querida - se apresuró a decir Esme - pasa  
- Yo... sólo estaba de pasada y vine a saludar... no sabía que tenían invitados - dije mientras miraba a la chica que estaba ahí... ni siquiera era bonita...  
- Se te ofrece algo? - dijo Edward mientras me miraba desafiante... ja! Qué se ha creído ese  
- Vine a hablar con Esme y con Carlisle... en principio ellos son con los únicos con quienes yo tendría que hablar en esta casa, verdad Edward? - le dije, dejándole en claro que él y yo no teníamos nada de qué hablar... yo vengo en son de paz y él empieza a atacarme? Por Dios! Que se ubique!  
- Ehmm... ella es Agnes... Agnes, ella es Angie, la novia de Edward - dijo Alice en tono educado y yo agradecí que al menos ella me hiciera sentir algo bienvenida a la casa  
- Mucho gusto - me dijo la humana al tiempo que se acercaba y Edward se interpuso entre nosotras  
- No seas grosero, Edward... no le haré nada? Qué podría hacerle? Morderla?? - le dije con sarcasmo, es obvio que él me entendía... yo no iba a morder a nadie ni a convertir a nadie, como él lo hizo...  
- Mucho gusto - me dijo ella - Angeline Menchelli  
- Igualmente - respondí con educación mientras le tendía la mano - Agnes L'Eclair...  
- Ella es una prima lejana - dijo Alice - es bueno verte de nuevo, Agnes!  
- Al parecer no todos comparten tu punto de vista - suspiré... al parecer no era bienvenida  
- Agnes... yo... - Rosalie empezó a hablar  
- No te preocupes Rosalie... no ha pasado nada... todo está bien... sólo espero que podamos ser amigas - le dije con sinceridad... yo nunca había pretendido robarle a Emmett y creo que superando ese malentendido, ella y yo podríamos ser grandes amigas  
- No hay ningún problema - dijo Rosalie mientras se acercaba y me abrazaba, yo estaba agradecida por ello.  
- Esme, Carlisle... podría hablar con ustedes... a solas? - pregunté  
- No hay problema - dijo Carlisle y los tres subimos a su despacho...  
- Qué pasa, cariño? - preguntó Esme y yo sonreí  
- Sólo... quería agradecerles por todo... por ser una familia para mí cuando recién empezaba esta vida de vampiro - les dije con sinceridad - de verdad los siento como un padre y una madre para mí... y siempre les estaré agradecida por ello  
- No tienes por qué - me dijo Carlisle, mientras Esme venía a abrazarme - esta siempre será tu casa cuando desees venir  
- Gracias Carlisle - dije mientras lo abrazaba también  
- Gracias a ti, preciosa - me dijo Esme sonriendo  
- También vine por otra cosa - les dije seriamente - como Edward ya les contó... formo parte de los Vulturi  
- Lo sabemos - dijeron ambos...  
- No sé qué haya pasado entre ustedes y ellos, pero por favor cuídense mucho... - les advertí - perdón, no puedo decirles más... Aro puede castigarnos si sabe de esto... me refiero... a Alec y a mi...  
- Alec? - preguntó Carlisle  
- Sí, Alec - dije sonriendo mientras la imagen de mi novio ocupaba todos mis pensamientos - nos amamos... y por eso también vine a agradecer a Edward... si él no... bueno, ya saben... yo no hubiera encontrado a Alec...  
- Ya veo - dijo Carlisle  
- Sí, pero al parecer Edward está enojado conmigo, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario - dije con frialdad - pero bueno, hace mucho que dejó de importarme lo que haga o deje de hacer Edward...  
- Comprendo, cariño - dijo Esme dándome un beso en la frente  
- Bueno... eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles - dije - Alec me está esperando afuera  
- Claro cariño te acompañamos...

Bajé las escaleras y todos estaban muy animados hablando y conversando. Me despedí de todos y abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Alec, que me estaba esperando en la entrada... cuál sería mi sorpresa al encontrarme con Alec que estaba parado delante de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y delante de él, formando una barrera estaban seis personas...  
Reconocí a tres de ellas: La vocalista de Red Special, el vocalista de Engel der Nacht y la guitarrista de Red Special... los otros eran completos desconocidos para mi...

- Alec? - pregunté y mi novio me jaló hacia sí instintivamente mientras gruñía a aquel extraño grupo...  
- Qué están haciendo aquí? - preguntó Alec con suspicacia  
- Lo mismo quiero saber, Alec - dijo una chica que yo no conocía...  
- Nada que te importe, Alessa... - respondió él - pero sé para qué vinieron ustedes...  
- No es lo que piensas - dijo Alessa - nosotros no tenemos nada contra ustedes... pero nos defenderemos si es necesario...  
- No tienen oportunidad - dijo Alec burlándose, yo lo abracé por la espalda y le susurré "vámonos, Alec"  
- Ya lo veremos! - dijo Lynn mientras yo me contenía para no pedirle un autógrafo  
- Está bien, Lynn... déjalos ir - dijo Esme por fin y yo subí con Alec al auto y salimos de ahí...

Él estaba conduciendo el auto y estuvimos un buen rato sin decirnos nada...

- Alec? - susurré - estás bien?  
- Estoy preocupado - me confesó  
- Te amo... lo sabes, no?  
- Yo a ti, Agnes... más que a mi propia vida...

***

**Nota de la Autora:**

Hola hola!!!

Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero he estado algo saturada esta semana, jejeje... estoy haciendo un fic de cooperación con una gran amiga mía y una gran escritora también: Dayan Hale, espero que se puedan dar una pasada... el fic se llama GIROS DEL DESTINO y es un EdxR algo extraño... verán, Ed y Rose están juntos y Rose no llega a salvar a Emmie... ambos son felices hasta que llega Isabella Swann... qué pasará con Rose cuando vea que Ed la ha cambiado por una humana? Podrá encontrar el amor de su vida??? Mmm yo también me pregunto eso...

Link:

http://www. fanfiction. Net /s/4963959/1/Giros_del_Destino

(puse espacios para que no lo borraran)

Perdón pero en este capi tampoco habrán mensajes personalizados... es tarde y mañana tengo que ir al trabajo temprano...  
Sólo me queda compartir mi alegría con ustedes: FALTAN TRES DÍAS PARA EL CONCIERTO DE OASIS!!!!! SOY FELIZ!!!

Besitos para todos!!


	20. CAPITULO XIX

**CAPITULO XIX**

**"El otro aquelarre"**

**ALESSA POV**

Todo ha sucedido tan rápidamente que mi mente no asimila los últimos acontecimientos… todo lo que recuerdo es que tenía a Teo, Tess, Lynn y Ernst en mi puerta diciéndome que teníamos que partir rumbo a Toulouse…

Todos decían que los Vulturi ya estaban tomando cartas en el asunto y el asunto era deshacerse de los aquelarres fuertes que no estuvieran de su lado, lo cual es muy lógico desde el punto de vista paranoico de Aro… si no estás con ellos, estás contra ellos… qué tontería.

Estoy cansada de todo esto… quisiera no haber vivido todo lo que viví en estos casi 200 años

Todo empezó en Italia, casi a inicios de 1900… yo era una mujer felizmente comprometida con el hombre de mi vida, Francesco… pero poco a poco me di cuenta que él estaba metido en problemas y que me mentía… logré sacarle la verdad y descubrí que se había unido a la mafia siciliana con el fin de obtener dinero para poder casarnos… pero la única forma de salir de ahí era muerto….

….

Sufrí mucho y juré venganza… pero Fellini me encontró primero.

Me convirtió en vampiro porque estaba a la caza de humanos que pudieran tener grandes poderes al ser convertidos en vampiros… así, él podría armar su ejército, unirse a los Vulturi y ser uno más del grupo de los 3 jaja… como si ello fuera a ocurrir alguna vez… él sólo era uno de los perros cazatalentos de los Vulturi en aquella época…

Fellini me enseñó a controlar mis poderes, a elaborar pociones útiles, a luchar y a odiarlo a él y a los Vulturi con todo mi ser!!! No podía soportar la idea de que se nos reclute y convierta sin siquiera preguntar si queremos ser vampiros o no y, peor aún, sin siquiera darnos la posibilidad de elegir si servirlos o no… todo ese aparato de poder de los Vulturi me daba asco. Aunque, lo único bueno fue que pude vengarme de quienes mataron a Francesco… pero eso ya no tenía mucho sentido para mi…

Varios años después convencí a Fellini de que me dejara viajar por el mundo, para conocer otros vampiros, adquirir más conocimiento y demás… en realidad pensaba en huir de ahí… pero luego me di cuenta de que Fellini era lo más cercano a una familia a lo que yo podía aspirar… así que tras recorrer Medio Oriente decidí regresar… pensé que podía hacer que Fellini cambie de opinión respecto de los Vulturi, pero no pude hacerlo… al poco tiempo Teo se unía a nuestro aquelarre, como nueva adquisición de Fellini… el juguetito nuevo que controlaba la energía eléctrica y los rayos

Nos hicimos amigos muy pronto… él me contó de su novia, Tess, que estaba en Francia esperándolo para la boda, pero él no podía volver en esas condiciones… recordé cómo mis planes para mi matrimonio habían sido frustrados vilmente, así que convencí a Teo para que regrese por Tess y la convierta… Fellini se opuso, pero al final la convertimos sin su autorización.

Cuando el anciano vio los poderes de Tess se quedó asombrado… Tess era una especie de espejo… los poderes usados contra ella rebotaban hacia el que los había enviado… yo me sentía inútil porque mi poder no era nada sobrenatural… yo sólo podía hacer que la gente dijera la verdad…

Así que emprendí un nuevo viaje por Europa… las cosas estaban peligrosas como para que una "joven indefensa" como yo pudiera viajar… pero era un vampiro, así que… ¿qué más daba? Decidí irme a Alemania para enterarme de la guerra y fue ahí que encontré a una muchacha que me recordó mucho a mi hermana, Chiara. Ella se había ido a vivir a América con su esposo y probablemente habría muerto hace mucho… en fin! volviendo a la chica que encontré: la pobre estaba en muy mal estado, así que la convertí… y fue así que Henkelynn (Lynn) entró al grupo…

Volvimos juntas a Italia, y Fellini ya tenía hartos a Teo y Tess quienes sólo esperaban mi regreso para proponerme marcharnos juntos y armar un aquelarre. Yo me negué, aún pensaba (ilusamente) que podría hacer cambiar de parecer a Fellini, que era como mi padre… pero era imposible! Teo y Tess se fueron y empezaron su vida juntos y nosotras nos quedamos.

Cuando Fellini descubrió el poder de Lynn empezó a enseñarle cosas que a mí no me había enseñado y eso me hizo sentir muy mal… pero ella siempre compartió todo lo que aprendía conmigo y yo hice lo mismo; le enseñé cosas que había aprendido a lo largo de mis viajes…

Un par de años después, Lynn quiso regresar a su país… ahí me enteré que su padre iba a ser juzgado por ser parte del régimen nazi y que, si no hubiera salvado a Lynn, ella hubiera sido una más de las tantas personas asesinadas o mandadas a asesinar por su padre. La acompañé todo ese tiempo, porque aunque ella no quería decírmelo (y no iba a usar mi poder para que lo hiciera) yo sabía que estaba sufriendo mucho… y las exigencias de Fellini para unirnos a los Vulturi ya la estaban cansando demasiado…

En fin! Pasaron los años y Tess volvió con nosotras, dijo que nos extrañaba mucho y que Teo había aprovechado para hacer un viaje a Sudamérica. Fellini aprovechó la situación para llevarnos con los Vulturi y obligarnos a unirnos a ellos. Fue ahí donde conocimos a Carlisle Cullen.

Él nos ayudó mucho y nos explicó que nosotros no pertenecíamos a quién nos convirtió, sino que podíamos elegir hacer una vida propia, a nuestro modo… nos rebelamos y Teo llegó justo a tiempo para sacarnos de ahí y jurar que, aunque nuestras vidas continúen por caminos diferentes, siempre estaremos ahí cuando los otros nos necesiten…

Lynn y yo empezamos una vida como nómadas y fue en uno de nuestros viajes a Latinoamérica que conocimos a Matías… Me enamoré perdidamente de él y finalmente decidimos todos establecernos en los Estados Unidos.

Matías era todo lo que yo podía desear en la vida… era amable, caballeroso y me amaba… me amaba más que nadie en este mundo.

No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando lo conocí… nos sentimos el uno al otro pese a que había mucha gente en ese lugar, era como si nos hubiésemos conocido de toda la vida…

Una vez en América, logramos contactamos con Carlisle, gracias a que se había hecho muy conocido por la comunidad de vampiros de EEUU. Cada cierto tiempo acordábamos vivir en la misma ciudad, para tratar de vivir lo más humanamente posible.

Mientras yo tenía a Matías conmigo, Lynn la estaba pasando muy mal… por lo que me enteré ella, siendo alemana, había cometido el "crimen" de enamorarse de un muchacho judío, así que decidieron matarlos a ambos, pero claro! Yo había logrado salvar a Lynn. Ella jamás superó la muerte de Johannes (el muchacho judío) así que usaba su poder para pretender que él seguía con vida… se engañaba y nos engañaba con que ese supuesto sujeto existía…

No me gustaba que ella viviera en su burbuja, alejada del mundo… dedicándole su existencia a una ilusión…

Fue entonces cuando conocimos a Ernst…

Nos comunicó su intención de unirse a nuestro aquelarre (aunque luego hice que me confesara que lo hizo porque se enamoró de Lynn en cuanto la vio) y nadie puso objeciones… hasta que empezó a usar sus poderes para literalmente "borrar" a su rival.

Lynn lo odiaba… me pidió incontables veces que lo botara del aquelarre, pero yo me negué… estaba segura que él podría hacer feliz a Lynn y le iba a dar la oportunidad para que lo hiciera.

Poco a poco descubrieron que tenían algo en común: La música y eso empezó a unirlos… un poco… puesto que ese par peleaba como si fuesen perro y gato… Finalmente Lynn abrió los ojos y decidió darle una oportunidad a Ernst, que estaba a punto de tirar la toalla. Así se formó nuestro aquelarre.

Varios años después nos reencontramos con Teo y Tess… Ernst y Lynn estaban empeñados en hacer en una de sus tantas vidas algo que les gustara de verdad así que fuimos todos a pedirles permiso a los Vulturi para que ese par pudiera dedicarse a la música… y fue ahí donde Aro nos advirtió que, a las finales le perteneceríamos a él… o si no, acabaría con nosotros…

Jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en el que cumpliría esa amenaza…

- La tierra llamando a Alessa – Tess me sacó de mis recuerdos

- Ah perdón… hacía un recuento de mi vida… - confesé algo avergonzada…

- Vaya! Qué largo! – rieron Tess, Teo y Lynn; mientras mi Matt me daba un beso en la frente…

- Graciosos… - dije seriamente al tiempo que Edward entraba al comedor

- Me perdí de mucho? – preguntó. Había ido a dejar a Angie a casa.

- Sólo de las divagaciones de Alessa – dijo Teo como para molestarme y yo lo golpeé en el brazo =D

- Ay no, ya van a empezar – dijo Ernst haciendo "drama" y yo lo miré feo

- Bueno, bueno – empezó Carlisle – qué vamos a hacer? Los Vulturi piensan que nos estamos aliando para atacarlos…

- Y esa rata de Alec se lo confirmará – dijo Teo enojado…

- Yo opino que debemos aniquilarlos – dije con tranquilidad – podemos hacerlo… si no, no nos tendrían tanto miedo…

- Opino lo mismo – dijeron Emmett y Jasper al mismo tiempo, mientras que Ernst y Tess asentían…

- Pero no sabemos qué van a hacer – dijo Alice – yo creo que debemos mantener una postura defensiva

- Es cierto… si los atacamos, confirmaremos sus sospechas y será peor – dijo Esme y Rosalie susurró "es cierto"

- Yo creo que no debemos atacarlos ni mostrarnos hostiles – dijo Carlisle. Esme, Rosalie, Edward y Alice lo apoyaron

- La decisión de atacarnos ya está tomada – dije con molestia – ahora, la decisión es: nos quedamos de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada esperando que nos aniquilen o les damos guerra!

- LES DAMOS GUERRA! – dijeron a la vez Emmett, Jasper, Tess, Ernst y Matías. Mientras que los otros nos miraban con reprobación.

- Oh vamos, es sólo destrozar unos cuantos vampiros y quemarlos! – dijo Ernst divertido – Ouch! Lynn! Eso me dolió!

- No cuenten conmigo para eso – dijo Lynn seriamente – no quiero pelea

- Oh vamos, princesa!!! Nos vamos a divertir… - dijo Ernst y por la mirada que le dedicó Lynn supe que si no se cuidaba iba a ser vampiro muerto…

- Divertido… DIVERTIDO?!... YO HE VISTO CUERPOS MUTILADOS, YO HE VISTO A GENTE MORIR, YO HE SENTIDO LO QUE ES UNA GUERRA, ASI QUE NO ME DIGAS QUE ES DIVERTIDO PORQUE NO LO ES!!!! – gritó Lynn bastante afectada

- Perdón, mi amor – susurró Ernst mientras intentaba abrazar a Lynn, pero ella se deshacía del abrazo y Emmett trataba de aguantar la risa.

- Atacar es lo peor que podemos hacer – dijo Teo y Tess lo miró con cara de "qué diablos estás diciendo?!"

- Dense cuenta – dijo Matt… ay por eso es que lo amo tanto – de que no es una decisión la que tomamos, es la única alternativa que tenemos…

- No Matías! Tú quieres verlo de esa forma… tratas siempre de "demostrar" que las decisiones que tomas son inevitables y que no tienes elección y el hecho es que podemos elegir y yo elijo no atacar! – dijo Lynn radicalmente.

- Entonces qué? Esperamos a que vengan y nos maten??? Por qué no compramos el DVD de "Lo que el viento se llevó" para verla mientras esperamos? – dijo Tess bastante molesta

- Y por qué mejor no vas comprando un mausoleo en el cementerio antes de lanzarte al suicidio? – respondió Teo – NO QUIERO PERDERTE, TESS… NO DEJARE QUE TE LANCES EN UN ATAQUE SUICIDA, ME ENTIENDES?

- Y yo no voy a dejar que esos vengan y nos maten! – dijo Tess con desesperación…

- Bueno… entonces lo sometemos a votación? – dijo Carlisle. Todos asentimos

Matías, Tess, Ernst, Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos de acuerdo con atacar; mientras que Lynn, Teo, Rose, Alice, Esme y Carlisle pensaban que era una mala idea… el voto decisivo lo tenía Edward…

- Bien yo creo que… tengo que pensar eso…

Diciendo eso subió las escaleras y todos en el comedor nos quedamos helados… qué idiota!!! Lo odio!!! O sea que nos tiene en ascuas hasta que a él se le ocurra?! Qué desconsiderado!!!!.

"Su situación es más delicada" suspiró Esme y recordé la historia de la chica humana… era cierto… Edward tenía que pensarlo muy bien…

Rosalie abrazó a Emmett con tristeza, mientras él le aseguraba que estarían bien; Alice se aferró a Jasper con fuerza mientras susurraba que no quería perderlo; Esme y Carlisle se abrazaron y yo sentí un beso en mi frente.

- Todo va a salir bien, pequeña

- Lo sé, Matt…

Volteé a ver y Teo y Tess se susurraban cosas pero se veían muy tensos y Lynn y Ernst al parecer ya habían tenido su discusión y no se hablaban… todo esto no me gusta nada…

**AGNES POV**

Alec ha estado muy tenso desde el incidente en la casa de los Cullen y casi no me ha dirigido la palabra. Han pasado un par de horas y no hemos vuelto a hablar…

- Alec?

- Agnes?

- Estás bien?

- No.

Ok… eso era preocupante.

- Pasa algo malo? – pregunté y el frenó el carro bruscamente

- Todo está mal, Agnes… todo, absolutamente todo!!! No sé si pueda cumplir la promesa que te hice… la de… no decirle a Aro que vinimos a ver a los Cullen…

- Por qué no? – pregunté asustada

- Porque Aro puede leer nuestras mentes y porque… "ellos" están ahí…

- Te refieres a todas esas personas? – pregunté – me explicas quiénes son y qué hacen ahí?

- Ellos son vampiros, como tú y yo… pero tienen unos poderes increíbles… Aro siempre los quiso para su guardia, pero ellos nunca quisieron unirse…

- Y conociendo a Aro, no se va a quedar de brazos cruzados…

- No… menos sabiendo que finalmente se han aliado a los Cullen…

- A qué te refieres con "aliarse a los Cullen"? – pregunté algo confundida

- A que los Cullen son uno de los aquelarres más grandes, son una amenaza para nosotros… Aro sabe que ellos pueden conseguir el poder si lo quisieran

- Pero ellos no lo quieren! Ellos solo quieren ser una familia normal! – le reproché – Aro está loco…

- Loco o no… hay órdenes que debemos seguir, querida…

- Alec… ellos han sido mi familia un tiempo… lo que dice Aro no tiene sentido! No lo tiene! – grité

- Un tiempo no es toda la vida, Agnes… puede que hayan disimulado contigo… llevo demasiado tiempo con los Vulturi como para que me convenzas de lo contrario

- Es que Aro te ha lavado el cerebro! – me quejé, él me abrazo

- Princesa… no podemos hacer nada… si Aro ya tomó una decisión entonces no la cambiará…

- Pero no le dirás nada de lo de hoy? – pregunté poniendo cara de cachorrito

- No lo sé… debería… porque si Aro lee nuestras mentes… entonces estaremos perdidos

- Tengo miedo, Alec… no quiero que ellos dañen a Esme o a Carlisle…

- Estoy seguro de que si ellos no intentan nada contra nosotros, nosotros no haremos nada contra ellos – dijo antes de besar mi frente y sonreír

- Seguro? – pregunté temerosa y el asintió

- Creo que es hora de continuar la marcha, corazón… Aro sospechará si tardamos mucho…

- Lo sé… te amo Alec…

- Y yo a ti pequeña…

Alec no dijo nada y encendió el auto y continuamos el camino de regreso a Italia… algo dentro de mí me decía que esto no estaba nada bien y quería correr a ayudar a los Cullen… porque… y me cuesta admitirlo… sé que Alec le dirá lo que hemos visto hoy a Aro……

Y ahora yo me encuentro dividida entre la lealtad a mi antigua familia y la lealtad a mi nuevo aquelarre… qué voy a hacer?

**EDWARD POV**

Sabía que todos estarían esperando mi decisión, pero no podía dejarme llevar por mi odio a los Vulturi… ya tengo alguien a quién proteger y la protegeré aunque me muera… no dejaré que ellos le hagan algo a Angie... no dejaré que Aro ponga sus sucias garras en ella…

Atacar ahora sería muy arriesgado… DEMASIADO! Y yo no quiero que Angie esté en medio de una guerra sin cuartel entre 3 aquelarres de vampiros… pero es cierto también que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados… pero atacar sería provocar a los Vulturi y eso es lo que menos nos conviene…

Eso es! Debemos prepararnos para el contraataque y no para el ataque… si ellos vienen, no sólo encontrarán resistencia, sino que también los atacaremos… eso sería lo más lógico!

Bajé rápidamente… todas las miradas se dirigían hacia mi… todos estaban muy expectantes ante lo que yo tenía que decir… por las actitudes de los presentes pude ver que Teo y Tess y Lynn y Ernst estaban enojados…

- Tengo una respuesta – dije y todos se tensaron un poco…

- He pensado que lanzarnos al ataque es muy arriesgado – dije y Lynn y Teo pensaron: Sí!!! – pero tampoco podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados

- Entonces, Edward? Qué sugieres? – me preguntó Alessa fríamente… era hora de exponer el plan…

- Nos prepararemos para un contraataque… dejaremos que ellos hagan el primer movimiento… luego, les caemos con todo…

- No me gusta la idea – suspiró Alessa – pero la acepto… es mejor que nada…

- Yo sigo sin aprobar un contraataque – dijo Lynn seria

- Y por qué no? – le recriminó Tess

- Las cosas no se solucionan con violencia… la violencia trae más violencia – dijo Lynn con autosuficiencia

- Quieres vivir en la angustia constante? – preguntó Ernst – si acabamos con ellos podemos ser libres!!!

- NO VOY A MATAR A NADIE, ERNST! – gritó Lynn y por las expresiones en el rostro de mi familia, nadie iba a meterse en esa pelea de aquelarre…

- Como si no lo hubieras hecho antes… - respondió él sarcásticamente… ella simplemente se levantó y se paró al otro lado de la habitación.

- Es por eso mismo que no quiero hacerlo – suspiró ella. Rosalie se paró casi inmediatamente y la abrazó, Lynn la miró con agradecimiento.

- La solución no es matarnos mutuamente, es lograr una convivencia pacífica – dijo Teo – apoyo a Lynn… matar no es la mejor solución

- Pero no hay otra opción – gritó Tess

- Ha intentado alguien hablar con ellos? – preguntó Teo… todos nos quedamos callados y él agregó – tal vez si hablamos como gente civili…

- LOS VULTURI SON TODO MENOS CIVILIZADOS! – gritó Tess

- Al menos lo son más que tú – dijo Lynn

- Chicos, creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco… - dijo Carlisle por fin – la solución de Edward es la más sensata… y creo que es un punto medio entre ambas posturas…

- Ataquen si quieren, yo no lo haré! – dijo Lynn tajantemente

- Yo tampoco – dijo Teo

Alessa y Co. Estaban peleando y su pelea se veía grave. Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada hasta que Alice puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: NO!

En ese instante…

- Pues si no van a hacer nada, la puerta está abierta para que se larguen cuando quieran! – gritó Tess

Muchas voces en mi cabeza y de pronto, Lynn y Teo se miraron, se encogieron de hombros, ella cogió su bolso y dijo "Bueno pues, adiós"

- OYEME! NO PUEDES IRTE ASI SIN MAS! – gritó Ernst… pero Lynn había sido lo suficientemente astuta como para bloquearnos mentalmente e impedir que nos moviéramos…

- Que no puedo? Mira cómo me voy – dijo ella abriendo la puera

- HENKELYNN HÖRING!!! REGRESA INMEDIATAMENTE – rugió Ernst

- FRESSE!! DU, ARSCHLOCH! – gritó Lynn antes de tirar la puerta

- No nos vamos a poder mover hasta que estén lo suficientemente lejos como para perderles el rastro – suspiró Alessa – así es Lynn cuando se enoja…

Alice seguía como en shock y Jasper se sentía muy impotente al no poder hacer nada por animarla… tanto que nos contagiaba el sentimiento

- muy tarde – suspiró por fin Alice… - ya se fueron

- bah! Volverán – dijo Matt bastante despreocupado

- No… no lo harán…. Ellos los encontrarán primero… y no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer…

******

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola… apenas actualizo… LO SIENTOOO!!! Pero es que estuve en finales y apenas me he liberado.

Gracias por su paciencia y sus lindos reviews! Los quiero!


	21. CAPITULO XX

**CAPITULO XX**

"**Viviendo un sueño"**

**ANGIE POV**

Ha pasado una semana desde que salí del hospital y no puede haber nadie más feliz que yo en este mundo… Edward es el novio más lindo del mundo… me siento la persona más afortunada del universo…

- Señorita Menchelli, continúe con la lectura – Rayos!! El maestro me vio distraída y me ha pedido que siga leyendo… maldito!

- Primer párrafo de la sección V, 143. Apenas hubo ella salido… - susurró rápidamente Edward

- "_Apenas hubo ella salido cuando él se levantó, echó el cerrojo a la puerta, deslizó el paquete con las ropas que había traído Razúmijin, y que éste de nuevo atara, y procedió a vestirse"_… - leí rápidamente… el profe no dijo nada y luego mandó a leer a otra chica.

- Distraída – susurró Edward…

- Tienes la culpa – le respondí – pero me salvaste la vida… gracias…

- Gracias hacen los monos – susurró él divertido – ya pensaré en su castigo por no prestar atención en clase…

Yo sonreí y esta vez sí puse atención a la clase… aunque sólo me duró 10 minutos porque sonó la campana del receso.

- Ahhhmnn… - bostecé – qué aburrido!

- Pensé que te gustaba literatura – se burló Edward

- Bah… quién lee "Crimen y Castigo"? debimos leer "Jane Eyre" o "Cumbres Borrascosas"

- Eres incorregible – me dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente

- Este es mi castigo? – pregunté fingiendo drama

- No, tu castigo es peor – me dijo él riendo

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! – dije exagerando y el fingió mirarme feo… yo reí y lo besé – me haces feliz… lo sabes, verdad?

- Mmmmm… nope! Recién me entero – me dijo mientras me besaba… y lo repito… soy la persona más afortunada del universo

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y nos sentamos con Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, quienes ya habían conseguido la comida. Emmett comía papitas, mientras Rosalie mordía una manzana y Alice y Jasper bebía cada uno una lata de Sprite.

- Qué tal las clases? - Preguntó Alice divertida

- Pues bien – respondí – Edward me salvó de quedarme castigada después de literatura…

- Ah genial – dijo Emmett – porque Rosalie y yo estamos castigados

- Jajajajaja eso fue genial – dijeron Alice y Jasper riendo

- Por qué? Qué pasó? – pregunté mientras Edwards sonreía.

- Que a nuestra clase entraron unas chicas pasadas de moda de una ONG medio rara para hablarnos sobre la importancia de tener relaciones después del matrimonio y que antes está prohibido por ser inmoral y no sé qué… - dijo Rosalie

- Uh… trágico – dije, y me sonrojé un poco.

- Y bueno en eso Emmett se lanzó sobre Rosalie y empezaron a darse besos bien subidos de tono – rió Jasper

- Y a apachurrarse… no saben lo que fue!!! Todas escandalizadas!!! Y cuando le preguntaron que qué hacía, él les dijo… - empezó Alice, pero fue interrumpida

- Entonces esto es lo único que podemos hacer hasta que nos casemos? – dijo Emmett en tono angelical

- Así que nos castigaron – dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros – bueno, me castigaron por culpa de Emmett!

- Bien que te gustó querida – dijo Emmett

- No cariño, a mí me gustan las cosas prohibidas – respondió Rosalie en tono seductor y todos reímos… hasta que mi estómago rugió… qué vergüenza!!!

- Te traigo algo de comer, mi amor! – dijo Edward parándose y corriendo hacia la fila de la comida…

- Ay qué atento – dijo Rosalie – yo quiero uno así

- OYE! – se quejó Emmett mientras abrazaba a Rosalie – ESO ME OFENDIO…

- Ayyyy perdón osito mío – dijo ella con ironía mientras lo besaba, y yo reí

- Bueno chicos, Jasper y yo tenemos que terminar nuestro proyecto de química, nos despiden de Edward! – dijo Alice mientras se ponía de pie y se disponía a salir

- Nosotros también, debemos ir con el director a ver nuestro castigo – dijo Emmett riendo…

- No se preocupen me quedo aquí… - dije mientras ellos salían de la cafetería. A los pocos minutos llegó Edward.

- Y los groseros de mis hermanos a dónde se han ido, dejándote sola? – preguntó algo malhumorado

- Rose y Emmett a la dirección, por lo de su castigo y Alice y Jasper a hacer un proyecto de química…

- Ah química – dijo él pensativo – bueno… te traje un sándwich y un refresco

- Mmm… moría de hambre! – dije mientras cogía el sándwich y él reía – no te burles!

- No me burlo, corazón… es sólo que me haces feliz… - dijo él sonriendo

- Edward… - murmuré con temor – te gustaría ir a cenar esta noche a mi casa? – pregunté – mi mamá quiere conocerte…

- Será un placer, princesa

SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aceptó, aceptó, aceptó!!! Mamá se pondrá taaaan feliz!!!

- qué comida te gusta? – pregunté

- querida, yo como de todo – me dijo riendo y yo sonreí… definitivamente soy la mujer más afortunada del planeta…

Las clases pasaron sin novedad y saliendo de clase, Edward me llevó a comer helado…

- por tu culpa no almorzaré – me quejé mientras comía de la enorme copa que había pedido Edward

- Si no quieres, no comas – dijo Edward comiendo una enorme cucharada

- Si quiero – dije sacándole la lengua y comiendo la cereza…

- Oye!!! Eso al final! Y se supone que la íbamos a compartir!! – se quejó

- Too late! – le dije y me reí

De pronto sentí que me observaban muy fijamente y volteé a la derecha y vi a un chico muy guapo que me miraba. No le tomé mucha importancia, porque… al fin y al cabo, estoy con Edward… pero su mirada se me hacía extrañamente insistente…

- Sabes? Edward… ehm… no te enojes pero el tipo de allá nos mira mucho – comenté…

- Quién? - Edward volteó y su rostro se transformó… - Dimitri…

- Qué? – pregunté, mientras el muchacho salía disparado

- Quédate aquí no te muevas! – gritó Edward mientras iba tras él

- Pero qué diablos? – exclamé mientras terminaba el helado totalmente frustrada

A la media hora vino Alice, dejó $50 en la mesa y me jaló hacia su auto

- hey qué te pasa? – le pregunté molesta… Edward se había largado y ni llamó para decirme si volvía o no… qué desconsiderado!

- Edward me dijo que viniera por ti y te lleve a casa – dijo seria – y me dijo que más te vale que te quedes ahí!

Qué??? O sea que me deja ahí botada y ahora me dice no puedo salir de casa??? Ah no! Eso sí que no!

- perdón? Tenía planes – me quejé

- tú lo has dicho… TENIAS – me dijo muy seria – no se te ocurra salir!!!

No dije nada en todo el camino a mi casa. Salí del auto y ni siquiera agradecí. Abrí la puerta de la casa y le dije a mi mamá (mi nana) que no tenía hambre y que no almorzaría… y tampoco cenaría…

- Cogí mi celular y le mandé un mensaje a Edward

"_No te molestes en venir esta noche. Es más, no te molestes en venir ninguna noche!! –A."_

Estaba furiosa y no podía evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a brotar de mis ojos… o sea le importaban más sus asuntos con ese tipo que quedarse conmigo en la heladería!! Perfecto!!! Él tenía sus prioridades y yo las mías…

Seguí llorando abrazada a mi almohada hasta quedarme profundamente dormida.

**EDWARD POV**

Había invitado a Angie a tomar un helado… todo estaba saliendo bien… jugábamos, bromeábamos, reíamos… hasta que…

- Sabes? Edward… ehm… no te enojes pero el tipo de allá nos mira mucho – comentó algo apenada…

- Quién? - volteé y el pánico y la rabia me inundaron - Dimitri…

- Qué? – preguntó Angie, mientras Dimitri reía maliciosamente y huía del lugar…

- Quédate aquí no te muevas! – grité mientras iba tras él… no iba a permitir que escape!

Ellos estaban detrás de ella después de todo y yo no iba a permitir que la cazaran como si fuera cualquier cosa… NO LO IBA A PERMITIR! Como que me llamaba Edward Cullen!!!

Dimitri era muy rápido, y yo también podía serlo si quería… pero había un gran problema… nosotros actuábamos humano y él, no… mucha gente conocía a Carlisle y a nosotros, si alguno me veía correr a toda velocidad hubiera alucinado! Así que corrí, más rápido que un humano promedio, pero no tanto como un vampiro…

MALDICIÓN!!

Como lo temía… lo perdí…

Pero aún permanecía su olor en el ambiente, así que iba a rastrearlo… irónico que el rastreador se convierta en rastreado. Vi mi reloj… habían pasado 20 minutos y… OH MI DIOS! ANGIE!!! Y si Dimitri fue con ella?!

Marqué el número de Alice:

- Qué pasa? – me preguntó preocupada

- Angie… está en la heladería que queda por la escuela… ve por ella y llévala a casa… y adviértele que no salga en todo el día…

- Ok, estoy en el auto y voy para allá, pero qué ocurrió? – preguntó ella y de pronto: - OH POR DIOS!!!

- Qué pasa Alice!!!!???

- Los Vulturi… verdad? – dijo ella con temor

- ESTÁN ALLA?! – grité preocupado

- No… es que, no veo el futuro de Angie… está borroso…

Colgué. Tenía que encontrar a Dimitri antes de que él encontrara a Angie…

Empecé a dar vueltas por la ciudad siguiendo su olor, pero al cabo de varias horas me di cuenta que todo era en vano… había vuelto a pasar por las mismas calles para confundirme y lo había logrado y estaba casi seguro de que luego había disfrazado su propio olor…

Derrotado, regresé a casa y en el camino me puse a ver el celular:

Mensaje de Alice: _Ella está en casa… no te aseguro que esté bien, está enojada porque quería salir… llámala_

Mensaje de Angie: _No te molestes en venir esta noche. Es más, no te molestes en venir ninguna noche!! –A._

El mensaje de Angie me dolió en el alma, rápidamente escribí una respuesta:

"_Angie, mi amor, perdóname por irme así… entiendo que estés molesta y no te culpo… pero si pudiera explicarte, me entenderías. Te ama hoy y siempre, E._"

Y sin saber qué hacer volví a casa.

Todos estaban viviendo sus vidas, por así decirlo… Emmett y Rosalie habían salido a pasear; Carlisle y Esme estaban jugando ajedrez y Alice y Jasper veían una película.

- No ha salido – dijo Alice, tal vez viendo lo que le iba a preguntar.

- Gracias – susurré y subí a mi habitación

Marqué sin pensar el número de Angie… la llamé como 5 veces, pero lo único que sonaba era la contestadora… Envié otro mensaje:

"_Me estás matando… lo sabes, verdad? – E."_

Me preocupaba que no respondiera… y si los vulturi la encontraban? Y si ellos se la llevaban? No me contuve e interrumpí a Carlisle y a Esme

- Hola – dije nervioso

- Vaya, nos preguntamos por qué tardabas tanto – dijo Carlisle

- No entiendo… tardarme con qué? – pregunté y Esme se acercó a mi y me abrazó

- Alice nos lo contó todo – dijo Esme – Emmett y Rosalie están haciendo guardia en la casa de Angie… esperan a que vayas…

- Ah… ya veo… - dije dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para ir a casa de Angie

- No te has dado cuenta de algo, Edward? – preguntó Carlisle y yo me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado

- Mmmnn… creo que no – dije y él soltó un suspiro triste

- Alice puede ver tu futuro – Carlisle me miraba fijamente

- Siempre ha podido hacerlo – respondí… - espera un momento… si se supone q trabajo para Aro… yo… soy uno de ellos… verdad?

- En teoría – dijo Esme, mientras acariciaba mis cabellos

- Y si ella puede ver mi futuro, significa…

- Puede significar muchas cosas: desde que ellos no te incluyen dentro del marco de protección, hasta que a lo mejor su "escudo" tiene un agujero…

- Entiendo… - dije por fin – voy a ver a Angie

Corrí hasta su casa y vi que mis hermanos estaban pendientes de cualquier movimiento cercano. Les agradecí y los envié a casa, mientras me asomaba por su ventana.

La pobre estaba durmiendo. Por las marcas en sus mejillas pude suponer que había llorado hasta quedarse dormida. Marqué su número y su celular empezó a sonar, pero ella no lo escuchaba. HA! Qué bobo eres, Edward Cullen… olvidaste que es humana y los humanos, a diferencia tuya, duermen.

Me quedé observando su sueño hasta que una mujer anciana, de unos 70 años entró a su habitación para despertarla. Traía un plato de sopa caliente.

- Mi niña, te traje sopita caliente – dijo la mujer con la misma voz y dulzura de una madre.

- Mmmnn… - se quejó mi ángel y escondió la cara entre las almohadas

- Niña, no has comido nada desde el desayuno… - dijo nuevamente la mujer con preocupación

- Mmmnn.. hace frío – susurró Angie mientras se restregaba los ojos y se sentaba sobre la cama – creo que quiero un baño caliente

- En seguida se lo preparo, niña! – dijo la mujer saliendo de la habitación mientras Angie cogía el celular

- Oh Dios Mío! Tantas llamadas perdidas? – exclamó mientras pulsaba varios botones, mi celular vibró al instante

- Bueno? – pregunté haciéndome el sufrido

- No te pongas emo, Edward – dijo ella sonriendo – no es para tanto… ya ibas a empezar a cortarte o qué?

- Jajajaja – reí – el cuchillo saldría mal parado, no le haría daño a alguien… como yo

- Vanidoso – me dijo "molesta"

- Preciosa – respondí

- Engreído – volvió a decir

- Te amo! – le dije

- Yo a ti – me respondió mientras una tierna sonrisa iluminaba su cara

- Entonces, mi amor… me perdonas? Por haber sido un imbécil dejándote sola en la heladería?

- Mmmm… tendrás un castigo – dijo con esa mirada traviesa que me encanta

- Cuál será? – Pregunté

- Mmmm…. Lo sabrás mañana – dijo con una vocecita traviesa que me volvía loco

- A qué hora te veo?

- No me llames, te llamaré – respondió ella riendo – te amo, cuídate y no hagas tonterías

- Pensar en ti cuenta?

- Bobo! - dijo "molesta de nuevo" – te amo… sueña conmigo

- Y tú conmigo… te amo – dije colgando

Ella sólo sonrió y se tiró a la cama, mientras abrazaba a un gran oso de felpa. "_Gracias por darme a alguien como Edward… me hace feliz… muy feliz…_" susurró como si hablara con alguien… me asusté un poco pero luego vi que se dirigía a la fotografía de una hermosa mujer que estaba colgada sobre su cama. Por la palidez de su rostro podía afirmar que era un vampiro y que se trataba de la esposa del Sr. Menchelli. "_Aunque… al menos me hubieras hecho tan bonita como tú, mamá_" suspiró con pena.

- Niña, tu baño está listo! – dijo la mujer entrando… ya hasta me había olvidado de su existencia

- Vooooy! – gritó ella mientras se ponía de pie y salía por otra puerta.

Yo la veía salir y recordaba lo iguales y lo distintas que son Bella y Angie… y si en un momento creí que la quería por ser como Bella… me estoy dando cuenta de que la amo por ser quien es: La niña más linda del mundo.

Mi celular acabó con mi divagación… era Carlisle.

- Bueno? – pregunté

- Edward – dijo – hablamos con el padre de Angie… nos pareció justo que él supiera que los Vulturi están detrás de su hija

- Y qué va a hacer? – pregunté, temiendo lo peor – no se la va a llevar, no?

- Claro que no… me dijo que de no ser por tu presencia, tal vez Dimitri se la hubiera llevado – dijo Carlisle – pero me pidió que… la traigamos mañana por la noche a casa…

- A casa? Para qué? Teme que ataquen y nos quiere cerca?

- No, Edward… él estará aquí, con nosotros… y le diremos la verdad…

Colgué.

No podíamos hacer eso. No, no podíamos.

Mi pobre princesa no podría asimilarlo y no quiero que pierda su sonrisa, no quiero verla llorar… ella… ella sólo merece ser feliz, nada menos que eso.

No me había percatado que ella salía con una bata y una toalla en la cabeza. Se sentó frente al tocador, cogió el control remoto del estéreo y empezó a peinar sus cabellos, mientras escuchaba "_Héroe_".

- _Y si entonces temblaras por mí, lloraras al verme sufrir… y sin dudar, tu vida entera dar, como yo la doy por ti… _- cantó mientras terminaba de cepillar su cabello y yo creí que estaba escuchando un coro de ángeles

-Niña vas a querer tu sopa? – preguntó la nana desde afuera

- Noooo! – dijo ella – gracias mami, pero no… sólo tráeme una taza de chocolate caliente, si? – dijo ella mientras abría el ropero

No sé qué pasó con mi mente, si ella abría el ropero era porque iba a vestirse, era obvio, más que obvio… pero yo apenas me di cuenta (o es que quise darme cuenta?) cuando la bata estaba en el suelo. Yo simplemente volteé rápidamente… si hubiera sido humano, ahora estaría más que sonrojado…

Mientras ella se vestía, intentaba prestarle atención a las letras de la canción… creo que esa canción describía bastante bien lo que éramos ella y yo… tal vez siendo su héroe yo podría enmendar mis errores y… salvarme? La canción cambió y yo seguía tratando de no pensar en su frágil figura, en su hermosa cintura, en sus… EDWARD CULLEN, YA DEJA DE RECORDAR!!!

- Mi niña, tu chocolate – la puerta se abría y eso significaba que ya podía voltear

- Gracias - dijo ella recibiendo la taza y poniéndola en el velador, pasó la canción y reconocí la voz de Lynn en la canción… y ella también se puso a cantar: - _why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near? just like me, they long to be close to you... why do stars fall down from the sky every time you walk by? just like me, they long to be close to you..._

Ella simplemente suspiró y sonrió…

- Será normal sentirse así todo el tiempo? – pensó en voz alta mientras bebía su chocolate – nah, qué cosas piensas… no puede ser normal tanta felicidad… aunque no me quejo! - Dijo bajándole el volumen al estéreo y echándose a dormir mientras abrazaba al enorme oso de felpa…

Me quedé inmóvil en el balcón, simplemente mirándola dormir… ella era preciosa y verla me llenaba de alegría y de paz… cuando comprobé que estaba profundamente dormida, entré a su habitación a hurtadillas y me arrodillé frente a ella.

De cerca se veía aún más hermosa, sentir su respiración pausada sobre mi cara me hacían sentir humano… como no me había sentido en años… y de pronto, como si fuera un complot del destino para hacer de ese momento el más perfecto, empezó una canción:

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, watch you smile while you are sleeping, when you're far away and dreaming… I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever… well, every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_"

Nunca me había identificado tanto con una canción… no me contuve, acaricié sus cabellos húmedos y deposité un suave y tierno beso en sus labios…

- Edward? – susurró en sueños

- Te amo, mi pequeña – susurré en su oído antes de volver a besarla.

De pronto me di cuenta de que estaba despertando y me oculté rápidamente. Ella se sentó en la cama y miró hacia todos lados… "_Boba… él no puede estar aquí… fue un sueño_" susurró como para sí misma, mientras colocaba sus dedos sobre sus labios y sonreía… y con esa sonrisa volvió a dormirse…

---

**Nota de la Autora:**

Bien!!! Al fin actualicé!!! Para los que pensaron que me había olvidado del fic, pues… no fue así!!! Entre el trabajo, la universidad, los exámenes, cambio de mi plan de tesis, la intempestiva solicitud de vacaciones de mi musa y un ex desubicado que sólo quería molestar se me ha ido el tiempo, pero ya les subo el capi… espero que les guste!!! Lo escribí especialmente para los fans de A&E.

Las canciones son: Héroe de Enrique Iglesias (neni, la puse sólo por ti!); Close to you de The Carpenters y I don't wanna miss a thing de Aerosmith.

Comentarios, sugerencias, ideas y aportes son bienvenidos!! Al igual que los reviews!!! Los quiero!!!


	22. CAPITULO XXI Secrets and Lies

**CAPITULO XXI**

"**Secrets and Lies"**

**ANGIE POV**

"Ahhhhmmmnnn! Qué bien había dormido esa noche! Y había soñado con Edward, que es lo mejor! Estoy tan… OH DIOS MIO!"

Casi sin pensarlo cogí el timbre para llamar a mi nana… ella llegó muy agitada, preguntando cómo estaba y qué había sucedido… fue cuando me di cuenta que seguía presionando el timbre… hehehe qué boba!

- Y… ese arreglo tan bonito? – dije aún en shock mientras miraba embobada un arreglo de rosas precioso…

- Lo trajo esta mañana un muchacho muy apuesto… imagino que él será tu novio – respondió mi mamá con unas sonrisa, mientras que yo salía de la cama casi corriendo, me ponía la bata y corría a ver el arreglo de cerca

- Mira!!! Tiene una nota!!! - Dije con alegría mientras abría el pequeño sobre y sacaba una nota doblada

_Buenos días mi Bella Durmiente:_

_Junto con este arreglo podía mandar mensajes estereotípicos como "Ninguna de estas rosas se compara contigo" o "Rosas para la más bella Rosa", pero creo que ninguna expresa mis sentimientos hacia ti, princesa._

_No tengo palabras para decirte lo importante que eres para mi… no existen palabras que puedan describir todo el amor que te tengo, todo lo que significas para mí y cuánto te necesito a mi lado._

_Así que imagina que cada una de estas rosas representa el infinito amor que te tengo y cuánto te echo de menos._

_Con amor,_

_Edward._

Pero si apenas nos habíamos visto ayer!!! Bueno, habíamos discutido pero… damn! El celular! Quién podrá ser… ED!!!

- Diga? – dije haciéndome a la interesante

- Despierta, bella durmiente… o es que necesita que vaya el príncipe a despertarla?

- Príncipe? Cuál príncipe… no veo ninguno – dije riendo

- Hey… eso me ofendió – dijo con voz de puchero y yo sonreí

- Era una broma, mi príncipe azul – dije con alegría – me encantó el detalle!!! Te amo!!!

- Perdona que no sea muy bueno con las palabras y que el arreglo no sea todo lo que mereces, mi vida – me dijo él y yo podía imaginar su cara de borrego a medio morir

- No digas bobadas – le dije – es precioso… oye yo también te echo de menos… vienes?

- De hecho te llamo desde la puerta de tu casa – dijo y yo me avergoncé mucho

- Ehm… me esperas un segundo y bajo? – le dije tratando de sonar cute

- Te espero toda la eternidad si es necesario – respondió

- Te veo en unos minutos! Te amo! – dije antes de colgar y correr a buscar algo decente que ponerme

Me puse un jean azul, zapatos negros y una polera larga de manga larga color verde, que fue lo primero que vi, cepillé mi pelo, me eché un poco de brillo en los labios, aretes, perfume y ya!!! Lista para ver a Edward.

Bajé las escaleras y él me esperaba en la sala. Corrí a sus brazos y él me recibió y me dio un par de vueltas… y yo soy tan torpe que pateé un jarrón y lo boté! Afortunadamente no se rompió, porque cayó en la alfombra.

- Ten cuidado, tesoro… luego me declaran persona no grata por destruir tu casa – me dijo riendo al tiempo que recogía el jarrón

- Jajaja eso jamás! – le dije – oye, mi vida… te quedas a almorzar?

- Claro, princesa – me dijo sonriendo y yo corrí a las cocinas para avisar que había un invitado

- Llama a Esme y avísale, no quiero que cocine para ti en vano – dije antes de desaparecer por la puerta

- Ma' Edward se queda a almorzar – dije ni bien entré

- Lo supuse, no te preocupes querida… - me dijo con una sonrisa – te ves feliz

- Lo soy! – respondí y corrí de nuevo a la sala a abrazar a mi maravilloso novio! No sé qué pasa… es como si de la noche a la mañana todo el amor del mundo cayera sobre nosotros!!!

- Listo, Esme dice que no hay problema – me dijo Edward en cuanto me vio – pero a cambio iremos a cenar a mi casa y… tendrás que ir a la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de Carlisle y Esme

- Hecho! – le dije, mientras cogía su mano y lo jalaba escaleras arriba – ven!

Ambos subimos las escaleras corriendo y lo llevé a mi habitación, para mostrarle las rosas.

- me encantaron! Y por eso las puse en un lugar de honor – mentí… mi nana las había puesto ahí, pero qué importa?

- Me alegra que te gustaran, princesa – dijo él besando mi cuello – sabes cómo se llaman éstas de aquí? – preguntó mientras sostenía suavemente una hermosa rosa de un rojo tan oscuro que parecía negra

- Rosa? – pregunté… Botánica no es mi fuerte

- No… se llaman Príncipe Negro – dijo y yo me sentí boba

- Y las de aquí? – pregunté señalando unas rosas que parecían hechas de terciopelo y que tenían un hermoso color rojo vino intenso y los contornos negros

- Esas son las Schwarze Madonna – respondió

- Tú lo sabes todo – le dije riendo mientras lo besaba

- No… hay cosas que no sé… por ejemplo… en qué piensas en estos momentos…

- Nada interesante – le dije mientras me sentaba sobre la cama – Ahhhmmm no quiero hacer la tarea de biología!

- Si quieres la hacemos juntos – dijo él sentándose a mi lado y abrazándome – me gusta biología

- Anormal – le dije en tono de burla y por respuesta él me besó – Eres un alien, Edward… no puedes ser humano… eres guapo, inteligente y te gusta biología…

- No, no soy perfecto – dijo riendo – no me gusta trigonometría

- Ah ok… vuelves a ser normal – sonreí – pero ya qué mas da… saldré congelada en ese curso – dije resignada

- Congelada? – preguntó él

- Sí… porque mi calificación será bajo cero!!! – dije riendo

- …

- Oh vamos fue gracioso! – le recriminé, pero ni una sonrisa – Edward…

- Angie…

- Fue gracioso – dije

- No lo fue…

- Claro que sí!

- No

Argh! Odio cuando Edward se pone tan aguafiestas, así que sin previo aviso me lancé sobre él para hacerle cosquillas

- oye qué haces – dijo él riendo

- qué parece que hago – dije yo también riendo porque él también empezó a hacerme cosquillas… rodamos en la cama hasta que yo quedé sobre él y nos miramos fijamente… y yo sentí que me ardía la cara

- Te amo – susurró él antes de besarme como nunca antes lo había hecho…

- Hey tranquilo – susurré entre beso y beso, pero la verdad es que no quería que eso terminara

No soy plenamente consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, sólo que hundí mis manos en los cabellos de Edward, mientras él hacía lo mismo y los besos subían de intensidad; giramos en la cama y yo sentía las manos de Edward acariciar mi espalda con amor y… ¿deseo? Y debo confesar que mis manos hacían lo mismo con su espalda…

"_Someone's calling you… you've got a phone call baby… so you'd better pick it up! You've got a phone call baby, please pick up!_"

Maldito celular!!! Y maldita la hora en que no lo apagué!!! De pronto me di cuenta de la situación: Edward estaba sobre mí, tenía la camisa casi desabotonada por completo, yo tenía la polera subida, las manos de Edward estaban dentro de mi pantalón desabrochado y yo tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Ambos nos miramos y yo me sonrojé… no sé cómo él no lo hace!!!! Bajamos ambos la mirada y él me ayudó levantarme, para ir a contestar…

- Bueno?

- Angie!!! Interrumpo algo? – el tono malicioso de Alice me hizo pensar que sabía lo que interrumpía, pero nah… ella no tenía cómo saberlo… o sí? Ash! Angeline!!! No seas paranoica!

- No, por qué? – dije tratando de parecer calmada

- Ah, es que demoraste en contestar y suenas algo agitada – dijo nuevamente con malicia

- Es que el celular estaba en la otra habitación – dije, esperando que Alice se tragara el cuento y, por supuesto, no se imaginara lo que su hermano y yo estuvimos a punto de hacer

- Te llamo porque mañana es día de compras!! La próxima semana es la fiesta de aniversario de mamá y papá y estás cordialmente invitada

- Si, gracias… pero no creo que sea nec…

- POR SUPUESTO QUE ES NECESARIO!!! No puedes vestir mal en una ocasión como esa! Así que todas nos vamos de compras!!! HE DICHO!!! Bueno! Nos vemos en la noche!

Genial. Mañana tendría que aguantar el día de compras de Alice… había algo peor que eso??? SI! Voltear y ver a Edward… me moría de la vergüenza…

- Todo bien? – preguntó él

- Sí – respondí sin voltear

- Angie… yo…

- CHICOS A COMER! – gritó mi nana y yo me sentía salvada por la campana! Así que me dispuse a salir de la habitación…

- Hey, espera – dijo él cogiéndome del brazo – perdóname… usualmente yo… me autocontrolo… n-no sé lo que me pasó…

- N-no hay problema – respondí – yo también siento haberme dejado llevar

- Angie… yo… yo nunca te haré daño, lo sabes verdad? – dijo mientras me sujetaba de los hombros y levantaba mi barbilla con la mano derecha. Yo solamente asentí – y yo no haré nada que te lastime, de acuerdo?

- De acuerdo – respondí

- Y… si no estás lista para eso… yo respetaré tu decisión – dijo con seriedad, yo sonreí y lo besé tiernamente en los labios

- Te amo, lo sabes, verdad?

- Y yo a ti, muñeca

Y ambos bajamos de la mano dispuestos a devorar el almuerzo, bueno, al menos yo, que moría de hambre!

**EDWARD POV**

Genial, hora de comer! Con lo que me gusta! Habrá que buscar algún lugar en el que esconder la comida…

Angie y yo bajamos y la mujer que era su nana me miraba con suspicacia.

- Angie, cariño… anda a ver si ya podemos pasar – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa

- Vooy! – dijo Angie alegremente– vamos, Ed?

- No, querida, el joven Cullen es nuestro invitado – dijo con severidad

- Ok, ya vengo, Ed… no me extrañes! – guiñó un ojo y se fue saltando… a veces me recuerda un poco a Alice…

- Junto a su asiento hay un jarrón… imagino que podrá arreglárselas para esconder la comida ahí… - me dijo la mujer en voz baja

- Perdone, no le comprendo – dije tratando de alegar demencia

- Es uno de "ellos" no? – fue su única respuesta – o es que piensa comerlo todo?

- Uno de ellos? – pregunté, pero la mujer no me pudo responder porque Angie entró

- Me extrañaste? – preguntó haciendo "ojitos"

- Mi amor, pero han pasado menos de cinco minutos – dije sonriendo

- No tiene nada que ver – respondió seriamente – pudiste extrañarme en esos 5 minutos

- Claro que sí – dije mientras la abrazaba y besaba su frente, totalmente "derrotado" ante su "lógica"

- Ya podemos pasar a comer – dijo mientras me dirigía una sonrisa – verás que te encanta la comida

- Seguro que sí – le dije, aunque creo que no notó el sarcasmo en mi voz…

Durante el almuerzo supe que esa mujer, la nana, sabía de nuestra existencia porque sabía la verdad sobre los padres de Angie y estaba advertida de que mi familia no la dañaría y por eso me dejaba estar cerca de "su niña". De alguna forma me alegró que quisiera tanto a mi pequeña Angie y que la cuidara y protegiera como una verdadera madre.

Afortunadamente pude usar el jarrón para esconder la comida… supe también por los pensamientos de la mujer que la comida que yo desechara se la darían a uno de los perros.

- Y dime, Edward… a qué se dedican tus padres?

- Mi padre es médico y mi madre es lingüista – respondí repitiendo la misma historia de siempre…

- Y su mamá es muy linda – dijo Angie sonriendo y yo también sonreí… era imposible que a alguien no le agradara Esme… y visceversa

- Y nos invitó a cenar esta noche – añadí

- Oh eso es genial! – dijo la nana de Angie y el almuerzo continuó sin mayor conversación.

Una vez terminado el almuerzo, subimos a ver una película.

- Qué te parece Nightmare before Christmas? – preguntó ella

- Tim Burton? – fue lo único que dije

- Claro! Es el mejor!! – exclamó ella mientras ponía la película – yo veía esta película con mi papá cuando era más pequeña

- Veámosla, entonces – susurré mientras me acomodaba en el sillón. Ella puso la película y se acomodó a mi lado…

_- Boys and girls of every age… wouldn't you like to see something strange? come with us and you will see this, our town of Halloween_ – Angie se puso a cantar a mi lado

- Te gusta mucho esa película, no? – dije y Angie asintió sin dejar de cantar… yo sólo sonreí y me dispuse a ver la película junto a ella.

Vimos otra película más, pero mi princesa se quedó dormida viendo Romeo y Julieta… no la culpo! Esta dizque versión moderna con Leonardo di Caprio es simplemente HORRIBLE!

- Ammm… Edward? – me preguntó soñolienta un tiempo después

- Princesa? – pregunté

- Qué hora es? – la pobrecita se restregaba los ojos, se veía cansada

- Seis y media – respondí y ella se sobresaltó

- SEIS Y MEDIA!!! y no me despertaste antes?! – se quejó – llegaremos tarde a la cena con Esme!

- Pero son apenas las seis – dije evitando sonreir

- Pero no me he arreglado! – dijo mientras iba "molesta" a su habitación y me dejaba a solas con ese intento de película… en un arranque muy humano, suspiré. Y a los pocos minutos, mi celular sonó… era Alice

- Alice? – pregunté

- Se vengará de lo que sea que hayas hecho – dijo Alice muy divertida – cuánto más tardarán?

- No lo sé… no eras tú la que ve el futuro? – le respondí con sarcasmo y ella rió

- El futuro no es absoluto – dijo Alice con voz risueña – bueno, trata de darte prisa… él ya está aquí…

- Quién se lo dirá? – pregunté preocupado

- Esme y Carlisle la parte 1… su padre, la parte 2 – dijo algo tensa

- Tengo miedo – admití – cómo saldrá todo?

- No lo sé… por eso comparto tu miedo, Edward – susurró Alice antes de colgar.

Varios minutos después, Angie entró a la habitación luciendo una cafarena con cuello "V" de color azul navy, una falda a la altura de las rodillas de color caqui y zapatos casi del mismo color de la falda… se veía PRECIOSA. Había acomodado su cabello en una media cola, dejando que su cabello cayera en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros y su maquillaje era sencillo y natural.

- Nos vamos?

- te ves preciosa – le dije mirándola fijamente por largos minutos

- gracias – me dijo casi sin inmutarse – ahora si… nos vamos?

- Claro! – le dije no sin antes tratar de besarla

- Alto ahí Edward Cullen… vas a arruinar mi labial – dijo guiñando un ojo y saliendo

- Hey no es justo! – me quejé – por qué me castigas así?

- Porque no me hiciste despertar y al final tuve que ponerme lo primero que vi… - me dijo "molesta"

- Pues querida si así te ves cuando te pones lo primero que ves, ya me muero por verte cuando elaboras tu _outfit _– le dije bastante impresionado

- Jajaja bobo! – ella sonrió, me atrajo hacia sí y me besó suavemente – te amo aunque seas un tonto…

- No objetaré eso puesto que las palabras "TE AMO" están en la misma oración – dije divertido y salimos rumbo a mi casa…

**ANGIE POV**

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y todo estaba listo. Me disculpé por la tardanza y Edward asumió toda la culpa… es tan lindo! Lo amo tanto!!

- Angie, cariño… siéntate – me dijo Esme mientras Edward jalaba la silla – espero que te guste la comida

- Claro! – exclamé mirando mis ravioles en salsa bolognesa – amo la pasta!!!

- Recuerden todos que mañana tenemos que ir de compras!! – dijo Alice muy entusiasmada… al menos no sería la única que sufriría

- Oh vamos, hablemos de cosas agradables en la cena – dijo Edward y Alice lo miró enojada, yo simplemente reí

- Emmie, me pasas el queso? – Pidió Rosalie

- Claro mi vida – respondió Emmett mientras miraba a su novia con ojos de borrego a medio morir. Ellos hacían una linda pareja, al igual que Jasper y Alice y… Edward y yo…

La cena pasó sin novedad y el postre estuvo buenísimo!!!! Conversamos de temas irrelevantes hasta que fuimos todos a la sala a seguir hablando. De pronto todos se pusieron serios y yo me preocupé.

- Angie, lamento ser yo quién tenga que decirte esto – empezó a hablar el Sr. Carlisle

- Pero pase lo que pase, queremos que sepas que siempre serás parte de nuestra familia – dijo la Sra. Esme con una sonrisa

- Eres la novia de Edward, siempre serás bienvenida aquí – dijo Alice – claro… si quieres venir después de esto…

- N-no entiendo – dije algo aturdida, mientras Edward me abrazaba y me susurraba al oído un "te amo". Emmett se acercó y besó mi cabeza y Rosalie me dio un abrazo. Jasper me sonrió amablemente pero se veía un poco tenso. Alice tomó su mano y me sonrió también.

- Verás, Angie… el mundo es un lugar bastante peligroso – comenzó a decir Carlisle – y, al contrario de lo que hacen creer a todos… los monstruos de las películas de horror existen…

- QUÉ?! – pregunté atónita – perdón, pero… no entiendo… hablan como si me fuera a encontrar a Frankenstein allá afuera…

- La verdad no estás muy lejos de eso – suspiró Rosalie… yo estaba más que confundida…

- Hablo de vampiros y hombres lobo… - suspiró el sr. Carlisle

- Van a convertirse en lobos a la medianoche con la luz de la luna llena? – pregunté con algo de sarcasmo y todos en la habitación rieron…

- Elegiste la alternativa incorrecta – rió Emmett y me horroricé

- S-son v-vampiros? – pregunté atónita

- Vampiros "vegetarianos" – corrigió Alice – no bebemos sangre humana

- V-Ve-vegetarianos?! – repetí con estupor mientras los miraba fijamente… ahora que lo mencionaban todos eran muy pálidos y… tenían los ojos del mismo color y… eran todos hermosos…

- Debes tener muchas preguntas y las responderemos todas – dijo Esme dándome una sonrisa cordial que hizo que me olvidara que estaba… rodeada de vampiros!!!

- Por qué no se derriten al sol? – pregunté y todos rieron

- Nosotros brillamos al sol… como si fuéramos un diamante – dijo Jasper secamente

- Si no lo hacemos es porque usamos una "loción" para no brillar – continuó Alice sonriendo. Bien eso era lógico…

- Si no beben sangre humana… qué beben? Comen como los humanos?

- Sangre de animales – dijo Emmett – y no, no comemos como los humanos… es decir, podemos hacerlo pero no es agradable

- Es como comer tierra – dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba y yo me sentí fatal por hacerlos comer sólo para seguirme el juego

- Ya veo… - dije sin saber qué más decir… mi cabeza era un remolino de pensamientos que iban a gran velocidad… yo sabía que los Cullen eran diferentes, pero nunca imaginé que fueran… vampiros! – y hay más como ustedes?

- Por eso… por eso salí corriendo de la heladería ayer por la tarde – murmuró Edward – el que te estaba mirando era Dimitri… él… también es un vampiro…

- OH POR DIOS!!! QUERÍA COMERME?! – dije asustada mientras me sentía pésimo por haberme enojado con Edward, que sólo quería protegerme

- No exactamente – dijo Edward – pero sí andaba detrás de ti…

- Se… se conocen todos? – pregunté con algo de temor

- Sólo a algunos – dijo Edward – y tú conoces a otros más: Teo, Tess, Lynn, Ernst, Matías y Alessa también son vampiros…

- Ah! – exclamé mientras comenzaba a temblar… no me estarían diciendo la verdad si es que no confiaran en mi, no? No me matarían luego de eso, verdad?

- Dejaremos que un vampiro que conoces y en el que confías plenamente te explique mejor por qué es que tuvimos que contarte esto y… por qué has de tener cuidado… - dijo el Sr. Carlisle con pesar… es que me tenía que decir algo Edward?

Yo no entendía muy bien qué pasaba y me puse de pie para encararlos a todos… si esto era una broma, no era nada, pero nada graciosa…

De pronto una figura apareció detrás de Esme y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas; mis piernas no tenían fuerzas suficientes como para sostenerme más y hubiera caído al suelo si Edward no me hubiese sujetado…

Ahí estaba… como la última vez que lo vi… y entendí todo lo que tenía que entender… la persona que acababa de entrar… era mi padre…

---

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola a todos! Perdón por no actualizar en un buen tiempo, no crean que abandoné el fic, no! He estado algo ocupada, el mes pasado me gradué (AL FIN! ADIOS UNIVERSIDAD!!) y he tenido otras cosas que hacer, pero les prometo que trataré de actualizar más seguido ahora que me queda algo más de tiempo libre! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me gustaría que me dijeran qué creen que dirá el Papá de Angie o cómo lo tomará ella, porque no ando muy segura de cómo hacer eso. Cuídense todos y gracias por los reviews!  
Neniii! puse lo de Romeo y Julieta xq me lo pediste!!! te adoro! gracias por tu apoyo!!! y ya sabes, golpea a mi novio si se porta mal! ;) jajaja


	23. CAPITULO XXII ¿Secuestro?

**CAPÍTULO XXI****I**

"**¿Secuestro?"**

**ANGIE POV**

Amanecía… abrí los ojos y me ardían terriblemente…me quedé atontada por un momento y de golpe todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior me invadían, como si fuera una pesadilla interminable… las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas…

Alguien tocó la puerta, no me molesté en contestar…

- princesa… estás despierta? – era Edward

- sí – respondí con voz de ultatumba

- puedo pasar? – preguntó preocupado

- da igual – susurré y él entró con un gran desayuno

- te preparé el desayuno… - dijo tratando de sonreír – ojalá te gusten mis omelettes…

- no tengo hambre – respondí mientras me envolvía nuevamente en las sábanas y empezaba a sollozar de nuevo

- no llores, cariño – me dijo Edward acariciando mis cabellos – anda, hay comida muy deliciosa aquí, hay omelette, salchichas, pancakes, de todo, mi vida… desayunemos juntos...

Sé que Edward actuaba con muy buena intención, pero sus palabras solamente consiguieron alterarme, totalmente fuera de mí le puse mi muñeca en los labios y le grité:

- Si, mi amor! Desayunemos juntos… anda! Desayúname! No es esto de lo que te alimentas?

- Angie… - Edward me miró con sorpresa y dolor

- Ah! El vampiro no puede morder? – grité con toda la ira que tenía en mi corazón, y mientras cogía uno de los cuchillos de la fuente, chillé: - a ver si con esto ya puedes desayunar!

Edward leyó mis pensamientos y me sujetó y ya no pude hacer nada, salvo patalear como histérica tratando de zafarme… no funcionó…

- Esme… - susurró con tristeza mientras que veía cómo ella entraba con una taza de té…

- Bébelo, querida, te hará bien… es para los nervios – dijo Esme con dulzura

- NO QUIERO NADA! SUÉLTAME EDWARD CULLEN! SUÉLTAME! – chillé con todas mis fuerzas, mientras seguía con mis infructuosos intentos de zafarme…

- Carlisle – susurró Esme

En ese instante vi al Dr. Cullen entrar con una jeringa en la mano y supe rápidamente lo que sucedería… comencé a llorar, a suplicar para que no me sedaran… pero ya era muy tarde… un piquete y mis músculos empezaron a relajarse, mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente… lo último que vi fue el rostro de Edward.

Siempre creí que la gente sedada tenía el cerebro sedado también y que no sentía nada, pero mi mente seguía bombardeándome con los recuerdos de anoche…

Mi padre confesándome que es un vampiro…

Mi padre confesándome que hay un grupo de vampiros poderosos tras mi pellejo…

Mi padre confesándome que… que fue él el que… me convirtió en una especie de monstruo… ni humano… ni vampiro…

Qué demonios soy entonces?

Entonces, como si mi mente quisiera acabar conmigo recordé cómo es que Edward me contó que sólo soy una mala copia de una mujer que vivió hace quién sabe cuánto… una tal Isabella Swann…

_**NO QUIERO SER ELLA!!!! NO QUIERO SER ELLA!!!**_

_**NO QUIERO SER ISABELLA SWANN!!!!**_

Grité con todas mis fuerzas…

Lo único que llegó a mis oídos fue un leve quejido que pude reconocer como mío…

**CARLISLE ****POV**

Ni bien terminé de colocarle el sedante a Angie, la pobre se quedó dormida… no puedo decir que plácidamente, porque aún se quejaba en sueños… la pobre estaba sufriendo…

Una cálida mano tomó la mía y yo miré a Esme, que se veía preocupada. Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de la expresión en la cara de Edward… esa tristeza, esa nostalgia, ese sufrimiento… ya se lo habíamos visto antes y fue cuando Bella dejó este mundo.

Unos leves quejidos me sacaron de mis pensamientos…

- Le diste un sedante muy fuerte? – me preguntó Edward

- Le di uno normal – suspiré – es comprensible que esté así…

- Estrés post-traumático… - dijimos los dos a la vez y Esme nos miró con nostalgia… no en vano ambos teníamos muchas licenciaturas y doctorados en medicina en prestigiosas -universidades

- Vamos a tener que ponerle uno más fuerte si no se calma – dijo Edward con una gran tristeza mientras volcaba nuevamente toda su atención en la muchacha…

Esme cogió el desayuno de Angie y se lo llevó para abajo, mientras que yo preparaba el suero… no quería que la pobre chica se deshidrate. Edward seguía mirándola con tristeza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Yo simplemente me acerqué a él, puse una mano en su hombro y salí de ahí. Edward sabía que yo lo apoyaría en todo, absolutamente todo lo que sucediera.

Abajo estaban todos, en silencio. Alice y Emmett jugaban con el Play Station 3 de Teo, mientras que Jasper se distraía acariciando los cabellos de su esposa y Rosalie animaba a "su osito". Esme estaba guardando algunos comestibles al refrigerador "por si Angie despierta hambrienta" y el Sr. Menchelli se culpaba a sí mismo de lo que ocurría.

- Tiene estrés post-traumático – dije como para animarlo – pronto estará bien… sólo es cuestión de que lo asimile y se relaje…

- Se pondrá bien? – preguntó esperanzado

- Claro! – mentí… una mentira piadosa no le vendría mal al pobre hombre…

- Gracias por todo Carlisle – me dijo por fin – tal vez no haya sido la mejor forma de que ella se entere de esto, pero… tenía que saberlo…

- Lo sé… no se preocupe… - respondí con sinceridad – gracias a usted por advertirnos de los planes de los Vulturi…

- Sí… ellos no pueden saber que estoy aquí – suspiró – espero que Angie mejore pronto para poder irme sin causarles más problemas…

- No supe qué responder, hasta que…

- NO ES JUSTO!!! – gritó Emmett – Alice siempre gana porque ya sabe por dónde van a salir las naves!!!

- Estás envidioso porque no puedes ganarme – dijo Alice sacándole la lengua

- Hazte a un lado, Emmett… yo jugaré con Alice – dijo Jasper riendo

- Alice, quién gana? – preguntó Rosalie riendo

- Yo! Es obvio! – sonrió Alice y todos rieron…

- Alice siempre lleva la ventaja – dije incorporándome a la plática

- Es verdad… para qué jugar? – dijo Emmett en tono dramático – no se puede vencer al destino… o mejor dicho a Alice…

Todos nos reímos ante el comentario de Emmett, cuando el sonido de varias voces que llegaban desde el vestíbulo nos hizo saber que teníamos compañía. A los pocos segundos entró Alessa con semblante de aburrimiento…

- No encontramos nada – suspiró – es muy probable que los Vulturi hayan dejado la ciudad

- Revisamos cada milímetro de Toulouse – agregó Tess – no hay rastro de ellos.

- Mmm… Aro sabe cuándo va a perder – susurró el Sr. Menchelli – los dos aquelarres a los que más teme están juntos y tienen a Angie… sabe que no puede hacer nada mientras ella esté aquí…

- Yo sigo sin ver nada – dijo Alice – aunque es probable que sea porque el Sr. Menchelli se encuentra aquí…

- Es muy probable – respondió el aludido – después de todo… sigo siendo uno de ellos…

- Mmmm… eso es interesante… eso quiere decir que la protección que ellos tienen no se basa en su lealtad hacia su grupo, sino simplemente hacia los que ellos consideran de su grupo – dije pensativo

- Es verdad! Se supone que Edward también está en su grupo pero yo puedo ver su futuro… - dijo Alice también pensativa… - OH POR DIOS!

La cara de asombro que puso Alice nos asustó a todos, especialmente a Jasper; casi inmediatamente Edward bajaba las escaleras corriendo hacia donde estaba Alice…

- Y bien, Alice? – preguntó Edward mientras todos lo mirábamos intrigados

- Aro tenía todo esto planeado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo… por eso te ofreció el trato… - dijo dirigiéndose a Edward - él puso el libro ahí a propósito, sabía que buscarías a alguien parecida a Bella y que eventualmente encontrarías a Angeline, que estaba oculta…

- Quieres decir que Aro ya sabía que esto sucedería? – preguntó Alessa

- Él no se esperaba que nos uniéramos… él colecciona rarezas y por eso nos quiere a Angie, Edward y a mí… y luego podría coleccionar a los miembros de tu aquelarre, Alessa…

- Quiso empezar por Lynn… ella es la única que podría protegernos ante un ataque masivo – dijo Tess pensativa

- Por eso es que envió a ese tal Jörgen! – exclamó Rosalie como viendo todo con claridad – para conocer cómo trabaja el poder de Lynn…

- Y ver sus alcances… sí, ya lo habíamos pensado – suspiró Tess – por cierto, Edward… cómo está Angie

- No muy bien, sigue alterada – dijo Edward con tristeza

- Ya le dieron la infusión? – preguntó Alessa con interés

- No se la quiere tomar… - no me había percatado de la presencia de Esme hasta ese momento, lentamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé

- Pues inyéctensela de ser posible! – dijo Alessa con autoridad – cuanto antes, mejor… o le tomará demasiado tiempo salir del estado en el que se encuentra

- El estrés post-traumático no requiere plantitas para ser curado – dijo Edward a la defensiva

- Si hubieses leído el libro por completo sabrías que sí – respondió mordazmente Alessa – llevo en este negocio más de 200 años, sé lo que hago!

El silencio invadió la habitación por completo… ninguno sabía qué decir o hacer… ni siquiera Emmett pudo inventarse una frase para romper el hielo… la situación era bastante tensa…

- Ehmm… Tess… cuándo es el concierto de Red Special? – preguntó Rosalie

- Ah sí, es en dos semanas… y Lynn no se digna a aparecer! – se quejó Tess

- Aparecerá el día del concierto, ya la conoces… cuando hace sus rabietas sólo da la cara a su público… no sé cómo la aguanta Ernst – rió Alessa

- Te oí! – dijo Ernst entrando – hola a todos…

- Hola – saludamos casi al unísono

- Y bien? – preguntó Tess al recién llegado

- Nada… los Vulturi han dejado Toulouse… no hay rastro de ellos – dijo Ernst con tranquilidad – me alegra saber que ya no están por aquí…

- Eso me tranquiliza – dijo el Sr. Menchelli que se notaba bastante aliviado por las noticias – pero me temo que debo regresar a Volterra pronto, para que nadie sospeche…

- Cuándo piensa regresar? – pregunté

- En un par de días… o tal vez antes

**Mientras tanto en otro lugar…**

- Sabes por qué Aro nos pidió que vayamos a Bélgica?

- No tengo idea, Agnes… pero son órdenes – respondió Alec mientras conducía a toda velocidad

- Yo creo que sabe que no puede contra los Cullen – comentó Agnes muy segura

- No digas eso, por favor – suplicó Alec – no quiero pensar en lo que Aro te haría si te escucha hablar así…

- No te preocupes, mi amor… todo estará bien… - respondió Agnes con tranquilidad al tiempo que marcaba un número en el celular

- A quién llamas?

- Espera… Bueno? Carlisle? Habla Agnes!

- Estás loca?! – gritó Alec mientras frenaba en seco el auto

- Sólo quería decirte que todos estamos dejando Francia, así que no deben preocuparse por nada… sí… no te preocupes… oh dile que yo también la quiero… cariños para todos…

- Agnes…

- Alec…

- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado sobre esto – dijo Alec con molestia

- Pensé que habías entendido que les estoy muy agradecida a los Cullen por todo lo que hicieron por mí…

- Lo entiendo, cariño… pero no puedes andar haciendo esas cosas… no puedes simplemente llamarlos y decirles qué estamos haciendo – replicó Alec con molestia

- Yo solo hago lo que me parece correcto! – se quejó Agnes

- Pues debes revisar tu sentido de lo correcto y lo incorrecto – gruñó Alec

- Y tú debes priorizar tus lealtades… - Gruñó Agnes saliendo del auto

- A dónde crees que vas?!

- A donde mi corazón me manda…

**EDWARD**** POV**

Han pasado ya varios días desde que Angie se enteró de la verdad… y por lo que he podido oír en sus pensamientos ya lo está asimilando. Odio admitirlo, pero los hierbajos de Alessa parecen funcionar…

Todavía me estremezco al recordar el caos que empezó a reinar en su cabeza cuando empezamos a contarle toda la verdad… en un comienzo todo en silencio y luego voces, muchas voces a la vez, diciendo muchas cosas confusas a la vez, pensamientos desordenados, recuerdos desordenados… fue ahí que me di cuenta que su cerebro no estaba permanentemente bloqueado como el de Bella, sino que ese bloqueo desaparecía cuando ella se encontraba nerviosa o alterada…

El señor Menchelli había partido hacia Volterra la noche anterior y ahora Angie descansaba tranquilamente y su cerebro hablaba cada vez más bajo, lo cual me aliviaba y me preocupaba un poco… ahora que no podía monitorear sus pensamientos… cómo podría saber si estaba bien?

"_los volverás a oír cuando se sienta mal_" me respondió mi mente…

Yo quería creerle, pero había algo que me decía que no sería tan fácil…

**ANGIE POV**

No sé cuánto tiempo estoy en este estado de pseudo inconsciencia pero debo admitir que ahora la verdad duele menos…

No es tan malo después de todo ser medio-vampiro… quiero decir, siempre lo he sido y he vivido bien así... o al menos eso creo

Edward no se había apartado de mi lado y yo le estaba muy agradecida por eso, en cuanto despertara le diría cuánto lo amaba y cuánto apreciaba todo lo que estaban haciendo por mí.

Estoy totalmente segura de que despertaré pronto… ya no he oído a Alessa entrar a mi habitación y ella y Carlisle dijeron que pronto despertaría y estaría como nueva y podría bajar un rato al jardín para despejarme y estirar las piernas…

***

Lentamente siento que mis párpados se vuelven más livianos… así que los abro lentamente…

Deben ser como las 5 de la tarde porque la luz solar es muy tenue. Edward me sonríe.

- Tienes hambre?

- Mmm hoy quiero comer vampiro… - susurro mientras salto a sus brazos y lo beso

- Entonces debería salir corriendo – dijo él riendo

- Ni te atrevas, Edward Cullen – lo reté y el sonrió y besó mi frente

- Perdóname princesa… por no haberte dicho nada, por haber arruinado todo – se disculpó

- Nada que perdonar, Edward – dije sonriendo – gracias por cuidar de mi…

- Angie cariño, te traje algo de comida – Esme acababa de entrar con un enorme plato de sopa

- Gracias Esme! – sonreí – vaya que me muero de hambre!

- No es sopa de vampiro – me advirtió Edward y yo lo golpeé. Esme sólo rió y salió de la habitación

Comí la sopa con desesperación (vaya que estaba hambrienta) y vi que Edward no me quitaba los ojos de encima

- pasa algo? – pregunté

- nada… es sólo que te ves adorable… - respondió y yo me sonrojé

- Oye Edward… imagino que Alice ya se habrá encargado de mi vestido para la fiesta de aniversario de bodas de Esme y Carlisle… - comenté como para cambiar el tema de conversación

- Angie… cariño… - me dijo con tristeza – el aniversario de Esme y Carlisle fue hace una semana y media… y no hubo fiesta…

Me sentí fatal… ellos no habían tenido su fiesta porque yo estaba mal y fueron muy considerados al no hacer nada, pero yo les había arruinado la celebración.

- lo siento – dije apenada – no quise ser una molestia

- claro que no lo eres – dijo Edward sonriendo – a ellos no les importa… aún les quedan miles de aniversarios juntos…

- cierto! Había olvidado que son vampiros – sonreí… y luego me percaté de que habían pasado más de dos semanas y yo había estado en cama todo el tiempo… Pobre Edward!!! Con su olfato desarrollado debía de estar pasándolo mal… - ahm… creo que quiero darme una ducha… - dije apenada

- claro cariño – me dijo Edward – la puerta de la derecha es el baño. En el primer cajón de la derecha están las toallas y para cuando termines, Alice ya habrá dejado ropa limpia sobre la cama para que te cambies

- gracias – sonreí y me metí a bañar…

Tal y como lo había dicho Edward, sobre la cama habían unos pantalones negros, una playera blanca y una chaqueta negra…además de unos zapatos que no se veían muy cómodos… una vez que me vestí y me disponía a ponerme los zapatos asesinos de Alice me percaté de un bulto debajo de la almohada… ahí encontré unas ballerinas negras con una nota de Edward:

"_No quiero que te mates con los zapatos de Alice justo ahora que acabas de despertar"_

Yo sonreí y agradecí al cielo por tener a Edward a mi lado… me puse las ballerinas y bajé en busca de mi adorado novio-vampiro… busqué por casi toda la casa pero no los encontré… luego me percaté de que estaban todos en el despacho de Carlisle, al parecer discutiendo algo importante. Decidí no molestarlos y salir al jardín un rato…

- Hola…

- Ah… Hola! No te había visto – dije mientras saludaba a la supuesta prima lejana de los Cullen – una pregunta… también eres vampiro?

- Ah! Así que ya lo sabes… eso es bueno – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba un poco – sí, soy vampiro… pero no como humanos, soy vegetariana

- Entonces… Carlisle también te convirtió – pregunté. Ella sólo suspiró y se pasó una mano por la frente

- No. Fue Edward el que me convirtió – respondió secamente

- Edward? – pregunté algo contrariada… por qué Edward convertiría a esta chica… cómo se llamaba?

- Sí… conocí a Edward cuando era humana… cuando todavía era Agnes L'eclair… - pude notar tristeza, rabia y nostalgia en su voz

- Y qué pasó, Agnes? – súbitamente quería conocer más sobre los vampiros y más sobre esta chica y por qué Edward la detestaba tanto como parecía que lo hacía

- Unos vampiros me encontraron… me drogaron y se bebían mi sangre de a pocos… fue horrible… entonces Edward me encontró, me "salvó" y me convirtió…

- Edward fue muy amable al darte una oportunidad para seguir viviendo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

- La verdad es que no… y no quiero que tú pases por lo que yo…

- A qué te refieres…

- Edward Cullen no es quien todos creen… es un ser despreciable y egoísta – las palabras de Agnes me dolieron pero qué le habría hecho Edward para que ella pensara así de él? – vengo a advertirte, Angie… debes alejarte de él… antes de que te use…

- No entiendo lo que me dices…

- Si me dejaras mostrarte, yo te quitaría la venda de los ojos y verías cómo es Edward en realidad…

La curiosidad me carcomía… qué debía hacer?

- bien… muéstrame… - dije por fin

- ven conmigo…

- pero tengo que decirle a…

- Edward? – preguntó ella – crees que te dejaría venir conmigo sabiendo que yo te mostraré la clase de vampiro que es? No, querida… a él no le conviene que tú sepas lo que te diré…

- Tardaremos?

- Eso dependerá de ti…

mmm… no pensaba quedarme mucho con ella y Edward no me extrañaría un par de horas, no?

- Bien… vamos!

Ella sonrió y roció una especie de perfume sobre ambas… "así no nos rastreará" me aclaró.

Me cargó y saltó la pared del jardín sin ningún problema, subimos a su auto y empezó a conducir quién sabe a dónde…

***

**Nota de la autora:**

Hola! No, no es una alucinación de la Matrix! Efectivamente he actualizado!!! He tenido mucho trabajo estos días y he estado al borde del colapso, pero me he dado tiempo para actualizar… espero que les guste este capítulo…

Qué creen que hará Agnes? La llevará con los Vulturi? Le contará su historia con Ed? Cómo lo tomará Angie?

Espero sus reviews, comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás!

Y aprovecho para desearle FELIZ CUMPLE! a mi neni y autora favorita: Dayan Hale!!! FELICIDADES NENI! Pásalo genial! Te adoro!

Besos a todos!


	24. CAPITULO XXIII

**CAPITULO XXIII**

**Concierto**

**TESS POV**

Anoche arribamos todos a UK, ya que Red Special se unía a todas las bandas de Rock que tocarían gratis en el UK ROCK FESTIVAL y el dinero recaudado iría para los niños con VIH… Todo bien de no ser porque los irresponsables de Teo y Lynn no dan señales de vida… ya he tenido que asegurarle al productor por octava vez que Lynn va a venir!!! Además qué problema se hace? Igual estamos tocando gratis!

- Tranquila Tess… ya llegarán – Alessa está tirada en el diván mientras arma un cubo de rubbick por quinta vez

- Claro, como no es tu banda andas muy tranquila… sabes cuántos fans perderemos si Lynn no viene? Sabes cuántos contratos nos van a cancelar? NO! No tienes idea! – respondí enojada

- Yo creo que estás preocupada por ellos… quiero decir, después de lo que dijo Alice, Ernst y tú no han estado tranquilos ni un instante… - dijo Alessa terminando de armar el bendito cubo y tirándolo a un lado

- Bah! Ellos pueden cuidarse solos, no necesitan niñera – respondí, pero en el fondo el comentario de Alessa era muy acertado… tenía miedo de que algo les haya pasado; tenía miedo  
de que los Vulturi los hubieran encontrado…

- Me aburrí… vamos a molestar a los chicos? – preguntó Alessa mientras tiraba el cubo armado a un lado y se ponía de pie. Yo solamente asentí y juntas nos dirigimos a la habitación de Ernst…

Ernst estaba tirado en su cama escribiendo quién sabe qué cosas en su cuaderno… probablemente alguna nueva canción.

- Y Matt? – preguntó Alessa

- Salió a ver si ubicaba a Teo y Lynn… no creo que los encuentre, la verdad…

- Y por qué dices eso? – pregunté molesta

- Bah! Ya conoces cómo es Lynn… hará drama hasta cansarse…

- … o hasta que le pidan disculpas – añadió Alessa y todos reímos

- Bueno, con drama o sin él, tiene 13 horas para llegar! – dije enojada y Ernst tiró a un lado el cuaderno

- Crees que Lynn le fallaría a su público? – se burló Ernst – llegará a tiempo y la veremos en el concierto, no antes

- Qué bien conoces a tu esposa, Ernst – dijo Alessa con sorna y Ernst rió. Al poco rato entró Matt

- No hay señales de ellos en todo Londres – anunció

- Eso o Lynn te engañó – dije con aburrimiento antes de salir y regresar a mi habitación.

La verdad era que extrañaba a Teo y me molestaba que no diera ni una sola señal de vida… nunca habíamos discutido tan feo como para no hablarnos más de una semana…

No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando alguien golpeó mi puerta

- pasa – dije sin pensar

- hola… - dijo Ernst entrando y sin saber cómo empezar la plática, yo reí – qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó con una ceja levantada y mirándome raro

- que aunque pasen los años siempre serás malo para iniciar una conversación con cualquiera que no sea Lynn…

- es cierto… si supieras lo que me costó empezar a hablarle – dijo riendo

- también los extrañas? – pregunté. Era bueno saber que una no estaba sola en la desgracia… como dice el dicho "Una pena entre dos es menos atroz"

- más a Lynn… - me dijo melancólico – odio estar lejos de ella

- me pasa lo mismo con Teo – repliqué bastante triste… al menos tenía a Ernst que comprendía y compartía mi dolor

De pronto unas imágenes aparecieron en mi mente sin que yo las quisiera recordar

- Ernst, no estoy para juegos…

- es sólo que recordé algo…

Y Ernst trajo a mi mente los recuerdos de algunas navidades pasadas, cuando íbamos todos a la casita que tenían Alessa y Matt en las montañas y jugábamos tirándonos bolas de nieve.

- deberíamos volver… - dije luego sintiéndome algo melancólica

- de hecho pensé que estas navidades las pasaríamos ahí – dijo Ernst pensativo, yo no dije nada… extrañaba demasiado a Teo y no tenía muchas ganas de hablar… hasta que finalmente el celular de Ernst sonó, rompiendo el silencio…

- Bueno?... Sí?... Edward? Edward qué pasa? – preguntó Ernst que sonaba preocupado y puso el altavoz del celular

- Necesito que me ayuden a buscarla, por favor… vengan en cuanto termine el concierto, se los ruego!

- EDWARD, CALMATE! – dije enojada y a los pocos segundos Alessa y Matías estaban en la habitación

- NO PUEDO CALMARME!!! ELLOS… LOS VULTURI… tienen a Angie…

**EDWARD POV**

Habíamos pasado toda la noche buscándola y no había rastros de ella… solo esa maldita cosa que disfrazaba su olor y no me permitía encontrarla…

Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia, de todas formas Alice no podía ver su futuro, así que no se alarmaba por ello… estábamos todos conversando sobre qué haríamos si los Vulturi decidían venir por ella y no nos dimos cuenta de que lo habían hecho hasta que recibí un mensaje en mi celular

_"Ed, no te preocupes, estoy bien… Salí un momento con tu prima lejana, la que me presentaste el otro día. No creo que tardemos. Te amo! – A."_

Corrí como un loco a la puerta mientras todos me miraban asustados, dejé caer el celular y la busqué por toda la casa con desesperación. Esme había recogido el celular y había visto el mensaje… y mi familia se unió a mi búsqueda… Habíamos buscado en todo Toulouse y no había señales de ella… a dónde se la podían haber llevado? Pensar en Volterra, me aterraba.

Tras varias horas de infructuosa búsqueda decidí molestar a nuestros viejos amigos, necesitábamos toda la ayuda posible… mi familia está muy preocupada y yo… yo estoy devastado. Marqué el número de celular de Alessa, pero no contestaba, así que decidí llamar a Ernst

- Bueno? - contestó

- Ernest?! – pregunté… qué imbécil… quién más va a ser si estoy llamando a su cel?

- Sí? – preguntó intrigado

- Ernst, necesito su ayuda! Soy Edward…

- Edward? Edward qué pasa? – preguntó Ernst, ahora sonaba preocupado

- Necesito que me ayuden a buscarla, por favor… vengan en cuanto termine el concierto, se los ruego! – fue lo único que atiné a decir

- EDWARD, CALMATE! – esa era Tess y sonaba enojada, seguro Ernst puso el altavoz

- NO PUEDO CALMARME!!! ELLOS… LOS VULTURI… tienen a Angie… - dije mientras sentía que mi mundo se derrumbaba… de nuevo

- QUE COSA ACABAS DE DECIR, EDWARD CULLEN?! – esa era Alessa y no tenía sentido responderle, iba a regañarme de todas formas

- Tranquila, Alessa… Edward ya la está pasando mal como para que te pongas a gritar – dijo Ernst y yo se lo agradecí

- Quién se suponía que la cuidaba?! – gritó

- Yo – susurré

- Y?! –gritó ella y pude escuchar el suspiro de sus tres acompañantes: Tess, Matt y Ernst, yo no respondí

- Alessa, mi amor, cálmate – dijo Matt, mientras la voz de Alessa se hacía más lejana, no supe si es que Ernst se alejó o si Matías se la había llevado…

- Edward, lo siento – dijo Ernst – ella está muy sensible con la idea de que los Vulturi harán algo contra nosotros usando a Angie para eso…

- Entiendo – dije

- No te preocupes, ni bien termine el concierto partiremos todo hacia Toulouse… - dijo Ernst titubeando un poco

- Pasa algo? – pregunté

- Es sólo que no hay señales de Teo y Lynn… y después de lo que Alice dijo… - Ernst se calló, era obvio que también estaba preocupado

- Ya verás que llegan a tiempo para el concierto… ya sabes cómo es Lynn – dije agradecido, tratando de animarlo

- Ya lo sé… todos me dicen eso – dijo soltando una risa sarcástica – como si no la conociera… te haré saber si tengo noticias…

- Gracias – murmuré y colgué el teléfono… era hora de inspeccionar cada centímetro de Toulouse… nuevamente

**ANGIE POV**

**Habían pasado ya 20 minutos desde que entramos al auto y ninguna había dicho ni una sola palabra. La verdad yo moría de la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que esta chica tenía que decirme y por qué hablaba tan mal de Edward.**

- Agnes? – pregunté – puedo enviarle un mensaje a Edward? No quiero que se preocupe…

- Aún no – dijo ella con autoridad mientras volteaba a mirarme con ¿molestia? Yo simplemente suspiré

Pasó un buen tiempo antes de que decidiera preguntarle a Agnes si podía llamar a Edward o enviarle un mensaje, ella lo pensó un momento y me dijo que sí, fue ahí que me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en Toulouse.

- A dónde vamos? – pregunté preocupada luego de enviarle el mensaje a Edward

- A donde Edward no pueda encontrarnos pronto – me respondió – a España

- Y por qué a España? – pregunté con algo de miedo…

- Porque queda cerca… y porque a Edward jamás se le ocurriría buscarnos ahí…

Ella tenía razón, Edward jamás me buscaría en España… o sí? De pronto un miedo terrible se apoderó de mi… si ella era uno de ellos, de los Vulturi y Edward no sabía dónde estaba… qué iban a hacer conmigo?

Yo solita me había metido en la boca del lobo…

* * * *

Al fin llegamos a una acogedora casita en Barcelona… ya era casi mediodía y yo me moría de hambre… con la velocidad con la que conducía Agnes habríamos atravesado Europa en un día entero!

- Tienes hambre? – preguntó apenas llegamos, yo asentí y sacó una botella de yogurt del refrigerador, me sirvió un vaso y luego me preparó un sándwich.

- Por qué hay comida aquí… no son vampiros todos? – pregunté

- Esta fue la parada para alimentar a la humana – dijo con sarcasmo – esta es la casa de mis padres… aunque una prima mía vive aquí ahora…

- Y si nos ven?

- No lo harán… no volverán hasta mañana y no creo que les importe que hayamos tomado algo de comida. Usa los servicios si deseas y luego nos iremos a otro lugar

- Ok…

No entendía por qué huíamos de un lugar a otro como si fuéramos criminales, pero obedecí. Finalmente nos hospedamos en un hotel muy bonito, frente al mar.

- Puedo saber por qué huimos como delincuentes? – pregunté

- Porque no quiero que los Vulturi te encuentren – me respondió Agnes con sinceridad – aunque soy uno de ellos… mi lealtad hacia Esme y Carlisle es más fuerte… y si ellos te protegen, entonces yo también lo haré…

- Gracias – dije

- Y el protegerte incluye también protegerte de Edward Cullen – sentenció

- Qué te ha hecho Edward para que lo odies tanto? – pregunté

- Siéntate… no te va a gustar lo que oirás… - me senté y me estremecí… acaso Edward era un monstruo?

- Es probable que él no te lo haya dicho, pero Edward y yo salíamos hace algún tiempo – la noticia me cayó como balde de agua fría – en ese tiempo pensé que me amaba y yo también lo hacía

- Y por qué debería creerte? Pueden ser los celos los que te obliguen a hacer esto – dije con suspicacia

- Porque cuando escuches la historia completa, te darás cuenta de todo… - dijo y continuó – paseos, visitas, flores, salidas a comer con helados y postres que comía estoicamente para no levantar sospechas… no se te hace conocido?

Vaya que se me hacía conocido… Edward lo había hecho conmigo también pero aún así no podía creer en lo que esta vampiresa me estaba diciendo!

- me enamoré de él – dijo y en su mirada pude ver mucho arrepentimiento – pero claro… cómo no hacerlo? Era bueno, amable, caballeroso…

- perfecto – completé y ella soltó una risa irónica

- perfecto – repitió

Me contó cómo fue secuestrada por un grupo de vampiros, que la drogaban y le extraían sangre para beberla y la mantenían viva quién sabe para qué, me contó cómo fue que la salvó Edward, cómo la convirtió en vampiro, cómo la rechazó (me sentí algo aliviada cuando me contó esto), cómo es que fue con Edward a visitar a los Vulturi… cómo es que Edward la quiso utilizar para traer el espíritu de Bella Swann…

- eres su clon… - dijo – será más fácil contigo, no lo crees?

- No creo que Edward lo haga – dije con seriedad y algo enojada

- Yo tampoco lo creía – me respondió – pero creo que hay una forma en que puedes averiguarlo…

**ERNST POV**

Faltaba menos de una hora para el concierto. Estábamos todos en el camerino de Tess, que echaba chispas! El productor estaba furioso y se había cobrado la cólera con ella.

- Espera no más que vea a tu esposa, Ernst! – me dijo muy molesta – voy a patear su lindo trasero!

- Hey! Espera! El único que tiene derecho a tocar el trasero de MI esposa soy YO! – me quejé. Todos rieron, incluyendo a Tess.

- Bueno, entonces la golpearé – dijo Tess preocupada, yo sabía que más que por el concierto, estaba preocupada por Teo y Lynn…

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró Teo, que fue directamente a abrazar a su esposa… se veía alterado, bastante alterado…

- Mi vida! Estás bien! – dijo con la voz en un hilo – estás bien… no te hicieron nada malo…

- Y qué me podría pasar, tonto?! – dijo Tess empujándolo… - ya suéltame, que me arrugas el traje

Yo reí débilmente… Tess lo había extrañado mucho, pero no le iba a poner las cosas fáciles a Teo, no señor! Los conocía tan bien que hasta me daba miedo. Y ahora, dónde se había metido mi bella esposa?

- Los Vulturi – balbuceó Teo – ellos… dijeron que venían por ti, mi amor

- Pues aquí estoy, no me ves? – respondió Tess

- Y Lynn? – pregunté

- Lo siento, Ernst… ellos la tienen…

Mi cerebro no procesó lo que me acababan de decir… eso… eso no era posible, no había forma de que ellos tuvieran a Lynn, no podían, no…

Actuando más por inercia que por otra cosa, cogí a Teo por el cuello de la camisa y lo obligué a que me repitiera lo que acababa de decir.

- Tienen a Lynn… - repitió y el mundo se me vino encima – me llamaron desde su celular diciendo que seguía Tess, luego tú y al final… nosotros tres.

- Y DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS TÚ CUANDO ELLOS CAPTURARON A LYNN?! – grité como loco

- No estaba con ella… sabes que a veces ella quiere estar sola – se disculpó Teo y yo lo solté… era cierto… Lynn a veces prefería estar sola, sobre todo cuando está enojada o triste

- Ernst… de verdad lo siento, hermano – me dijo Teo y yo simplemente les di la espalda – la busqué, te juro que lo hice…

- Gracias – susurré

- Ernst, no es su culpa – me dijo Alessa y yo golpeé la pared, aunque no con fuerza, obviamente

- Qué hacen ustedes acá?! – gritó el productor – los necesito a todos en sus lugares! A sus puestos! Ernst tú entras en la octava canción

- Sí – dije algo contrariado

- No se olviden, cada uno en su cápsula, para que la plataforma los eleve… Lynn subirá última…

- Ammm… Mr. Carmichael – empezó Tess – Lynn…

- Sí! Ya lo sé! Ya está en su plataforma, dense prisa todos ustedes!

Volteé para dedicarle una mirada de furia y confusión a Teo… ya me iba a explicar bien qué era lo que había pasado… aunque él parecía tan sorprendido como nosotros.

Caminamos hacia las plataformas y efectivamente, Lynn estaba de pie sobre la suya, mirando al frente, con la mirada algo perdida… quise correr a abrazarla, a besarla, decirle que la amo más que a mi vida… pero los chicos ya estaban en posición y las plataformas ya empezaban a elevarse…

Me dediqué a escuchar la voz de Lynn sobre el escenario… su voz estaba cargada de una extraña tristeza que trataba de atribuirle a nuestra última pelea… pero luego hablaríamos de eso.

_"Gracias Londres!!!" _gritó mi esposa _"Ahora, como sorpresa especial… escucharán una canción preciosa, de un grupo inglés que marcó época…" _muchos gritos se oyeron_ "sí, adivinaron! The Beatles!"_

_There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No I never heard them at all  
'Til there was you_

_There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No I never saw them at all  
'Til there was you  
Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
'Til there was you  
Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows of dawn and you  
There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No I never heard it at all  
'Til there was you  
'Til there was you..._

Los organizadores nos habían pedido que cantemos una canción de algún grupo Inglés famoso… y Lynn había escogido The Beatles! No era muy difícil de saber que esa iba a ser su elección, ella adoraba a ese grupo, había ido a todos sus conciertos y presentaciones… sin contar que casi muere cuando se enteró de la muerte de Lennon_…_

Me hicieron una seña para subir a mi plataforma y lo hice, al poco tiempo ya estaba sobre el escenario y la gente gritaba como loca…

Lynn no volteó a verme, ni siquiera me miró… la música empezó y nunca me había sentido tan mal estando en un mismo escenario con Lynn… suspiré y empecé:

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

Ella me acompañó en la siguiente estrofa y escuchar su voz llena de tristeza me partió el alma…

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Y ahora ella sola… avanzó unos pasos y cantó, mirando un punto fijo en la nada… mientras yo deseaba que todo acabara de una vez…

_ The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Finalmente la canción terminó y Lynn dijo: _"vamos a cantar una canción muy conocida por ustedes, pero en nuestro idioma… espero que les guste…"_ paso seguido empezamos con "I wanna hold your hand" de The Beatles, versión en alemán

_Oh, komm doch  
Komm zu mir  
Du nimmst mir den Verstand  
Oh, komm doch  
Komm zu mir  
Komm gib mir deine Hand  
Komm gib mir deine Hand  
Komm gib mir deine Hand  
Oh, du bist so schön_

_Schön wie ein Diamant  
Ich will mit dir gehen  
Komm gib mir deine Hand  
Komm gib mir deine Hand  
Komm gib mir deine Hand_

_In deinen Armen bin ich glücklich und froh  
Das war noch nie bei einer andern  
Einmal so  
Einmal so  
Einmal so_

Luego de cumplir con las dos canciones que nos tocaba cantar juntos, Lynn desapareció, no sin antes asentir cuando yo le dije que la veíamos en casa de Carlisle, en Toulouse.

Ella estaba actuando raro… muy raro… espero que sea por la discusión que tuvimos y no por nada más grave…

***

**Nota de la Autora: **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Las canciones _son 'Til there was you_ de The Beatles y _Broken_ de Seether con Amy Lee. Pronto subiré el siguiente capi… les dejo un adelanto:

"No podía más con la preocupación y la desesperación, ella aún no aparecía y me sentía como un imbécil, quedándome de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada… de pronto sonó el timbre y Alice se apresuró en abrir la puerta…  
Una ola de alivio y de enojo me invadió. Alivio porque ella estaba conmigo nuevamente y enojo por toda la preocupación que me causó el no conocer su paradero…

- Dónde estuviste? – pregunté con frialdad; ella ni me miró, se pasó de largo y se acercó a la pared posterior del comedor… - TE ESTOY HABLANDO! RESPONDE!

Ella no respondió, se veía muy confundida y luego empezó a mirarse al espejo, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho…

- te pregunté algo! – le grité mientras jalaba uno de sus brazos con cuidado y la acercaba a mí, hasta que quedamos frente a frente… - MÍRAME! MÍRAME!

Ella bajó la mirada, podría jurar que estaba asustada y yo estaba demasiado enojado, cogí su barbilla con suavidad y levanté su rostro… y me llenó de espanto ver el miedo, la confusión y la tristeza reflejados en sus ojos, que ahora eran de color borgoña…

Cuando me recuperé del susto, llamé a la primera persona que se me ocurrió y la que suponía me ayudaría más en esta situación…

- CARLISLE!!!"

Qué opinan? Dejen reviews! los quiero!


	25. CAPITULO XXIV

**CAPITULO XXIV**

**Amnesia**

**EDWARD POV**

Habían pasado casi 4 días y yo no tenía noticias de Angie. Alice y Jasper se ofrecieron para ir a buscarla a Volterra, pero en cuanto Rose y Emmett se enteraron de ello dijeron que no iban a permitirlo: _"Los Vulturi quieren a Alice en su bando y tratarán de atraparla… nosotros no somos valiosos para ellos, será mejor si vamos nosotros" _esas habían sido las palabras de Rosalie y ahora yo comprendía por qué Emmett siempre admiraba la tenacidad y el valor de su esposa… nunca pensé que Rose haría esta clase de cosas por mí, sin embargo estoy muy agradecido.

El timbre sonó y yo salí a abrir como un loco!

-Hey, sabía que nos extrañabas, pero nunca pensé que tanto! – dijo Tess riendo

- Ah, chicos… pasen

- Ya regresó tu humanita? – preguntó Alessa con sarcasmo

- No la llames así! Y NO, aún no – respondí furioso

- Yeah, whatever… - dijo Alessa molesta – si aparece sin un rasguño, te cobraré por todas las cosas que he tenido que sacrificar por venir, está claro?

- Yo no he dicho expresamente: VEN ALESSA – gruñí – llamé a Ernst

- Ernst, que es miembro de MI aquelarre… - respondió ella

- Basta chicos, basta – dijo Ernst mientras Matt abrazaba a Alessa y le decía algo en napolitano – Edward, dónde está Lynn?

- Lynn? Pero… ella no… - dije al tiempo que me percataba de que ella no se encontraba presente – no estaba con ustedes?

- Se los dije! Fue una ilusión! – dijo Teo bastante preocupado – ellos… ellos la tienen

- QUE?! – exclamé y en ese momento entraron Alice y Jasper

- Acaban de llegar a Volterra – anunció Alice y mis amigos del otro aquelarre estaban muy confundidos

- Se refiere a Rose y Emmett – aclaró Jasper – fueron a averiguar si Angie está por ahí…

- Podrías… podrías llamar a Rose y ver si… si encuentra a Lynn – dijo Ernst que se veía devastado

- Claro – dijo Alice mientras marcaba un número en el celular y salía a la cocina para poder hablar. Jasper la siguió

- Hey, no creo que sea tan malo – dijo Alessa tratando de animar a Ernst – pronto la verás entrando por esa puerta! – agregó tratando de sonreír y señalando a la puerta por la que entraron hace algunos minutos…

- Ehm… Ernst, por qué no te quedas aquí, esperando noticias de Lynn… nosotros iremos a buscarla – dijo Matt

- Buscarla? En dónde? En Toulouse? En Francia? Realmente creen que esté aquí? – dijo Ernst totalmente deprimido – bueno, hagan lo que quieran

Los cuatro salieron de casa y Ernst simplemente cogió su guitarra y salió al jardín… supuse que quería estar solo y lo entendía… después de todo, yo me sentía tan desmotivado como él… Por otro lado me alegraba que él tuviera buenos amigos que lo apoyaban y al menos trataban de ubicar a su esposa, así como mis hermanos intentaban encontrar a Angie… aunque ya empezaba a perder la fe.

Algunas horas después decidí que tal vez hablar con Ernst sería una buena idea. Hacía varios minutos que había dejado a un lado su guitarra y veía algo en su iPod.

- Nuestro primer concierto – dijo sonriendo, como leyéndome la mente – no es fabulosa?

- Sí, Ernst… Lynn es una gran cantante – le dije con sinceridad

- No sólo cantando, en todo… ella… ella lo es todo para mí… - dijo con pesar – no debí dejarla ir por una estupidez como esa… no debí

- No fue tu culpa, Ernst… - dije tratando de animarlo, pero me sentía exactamente igual que él, culpándome por todo lo que había pasado con Angie

- No me perdonaré si algo le pasó – dijo entre enojado y triste – y si esos desgraciados le han hecho algo… te juro Edward que los destruiré, no sé cómo, pero me van a pagar por cada rasguño que le hayan hecho a MI esposa

- Y si le han hecho algo a Angie, te ayudaré personalmente – dije con furia y él me miró con agradecimiento…

Unos ruidos al interior de la casa llamaron nuestra atención y ambos entramos como alma que lleva el diablo…

**ERNST POV**

Entré a la casa esperanzado, pensando en que por algún milagroso suceso mi esposa se encontrara sana y salva, pero no… sólo era mi familia (porque esos vampiros eran mi familia) triste, porque no habían podido ayudarme. Yo simplemente los miré agradecido por apoyarme en esta situación, que es la peor de mi vida… no concibo mi vida sin mi Lynn…

Tras varios minutos de estar todos en un silencio incómodo, Alessa se animó a hablar:

- Ernst… lo sentimos, no pudimos… - dijo apenada

- Tranquila… tal vez… tal vez Rosalie y Emmett tengan más suerte que ustedes – dije tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, aunque creo que no lo logré

- Es posible… - susurró Edward y todos asintieron

- Y… tampoco hay noticias de Angie? – preguntó Teo, luego de otros minutos de tensión

- No – respondió Edward con pesar y lo entiendo perfectamente… estamos casi en la misma situación

El tiempo pasaba y pasaba… no podía más con la preocupación y la desesperación, ella aún no aparecía y me sentía como un imbécil, quedándome de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada… de pronto sonó el timbre y Alice se apresuró en abrir la puerta…

Una ola de alivio y de enojo me invadió. Alivio porque ella estaba conmigo nuevamente y enojo por toda la preocupación que me causó el no conocer su paradero…

- Dónde estuviste? – pregunté con frialdad; ella ni me miró, se pasó de largo y se acercó a la pared posterior del comedor… - TE ESTOY HABLANDO! RESPONDE!

Ella no respondió, se veía muy confundida y luego empezó a mirarse al espejo, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho…

- Te pregunté algo! – le grité mientras jalaba uno de sus brazos con cuidado y la acercaba a mí, hasta que quedamos frente a frente… - MÍRAME! MÍRAME!

Ella bajó la mirada, podría jurar que estaba asustada y yo estaba demasiado enojado, cogí su barbilla con suavidad y levanté su rostro… y me llenó de espanto ver el miedo, la confusión y la tristeza reflejados en sus ojos, que ahora eran de color borgoña…

Cuando me recuperé del susto, llamé a la primera persona que se me ocurrió y la que suponía me ayudaría más en esta situación…

- CARLISLE!!! – grité aterrado y todos voltearon a verme

En los pocos segundos que siguieron sólo supe que Carlisle estaba viendo a mi esposa y su semblante estaba muy serio…

- Está en shock – dijo con seriedad – estrés post traumático severo… Edward?

- Sí – respondió él para luego decirme – no entres a sus recuerdos, Ernst… cuando entras a tu mente, tu entrada es invasiva… la mía no…

Asentí. Edward tenía razón… cuando yo entraba a la mente de la gente, ésta era consciente de qué recuerdos estaba yo revisando, modificando o eliminando, mi poder era bastante invasivo y no quería que mi esposa recordara de nuevo todo aquello que le había causado shock

- Con razón está así – dijo por fin Edward tras unos minutos que me parecieron milenios, cerrando los ojos con repulsión y con un rastro de espanto en la mirada – lo siento Ernst, pero… esos malditos le… borraron la memoria… no recuerda nada de su vida como vampiro, nada… es como si su vida se hubiera congelado en sus últimos recuerdos como humana y de la nada hubiera aparecido aquí, un siglo después…

- Cómo que no recuerda nada? – pregunté de nuevo, tratando de asimilar la idea

- Lo último que recuerda es que huía moribunda de un campo de concentración – dijo él desviando la mirada – puedo mirar en su subconsciente si quieres… a ver si recuerda qué le hicieron

- Por favor… - supliqué mientras todos miraban sin decir nada

Edward cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse, pero luego amablemente nos pidió que saliéramos al jardín o a otro lugar en donde nuestros pensamientos no pudieran distraerlo… conté cada segundo que él permaneció a solas con ella, y con cada segundo que pasaba sentía que moría… finalmente tras 8 minutos 53 segundos, Edward dijo que podíamos pasar…

- Me temo que es peor de lo que pensé – dijo Edward

- A qué te refieres? – pregunté mientras lo miraba hacer un boceto en un papel

- Alguien lo conoce? – dijo tendiéndome el papel, en donde estaba el boceto de la cara de Jörgen

- Qué pasa con él – pregunté arrugando el papel

- Él se encargó de borrar su memoria… borró incluso el hecho de que fue convertida en vampiro… ella no sabe que es de los nuestros y ni siquiera es consciente de que tiene poderes

- VOY A MATAR A JÖRGEN! – maldijo Tess y yo sólo pude estar agradecido por el hecho de que MI familia me apoyaría en mi venganza… y también agradecía el hecho de que Tess y Lynn se hayan hecho grandes amigas…

- No es todo… omitió a propósito algunas horas de tortura a cargo de Jane… - dijo con pena – Ernst, lo siento… no creo que ella supere el shock pronto, no escucha, no presta atención… sólo piensa en qué le pasa, en por qué no puede dormir y lo atribuye al trauma… está muy asustada

Suspiré. Pude oír a Tess maldiciendo otra vez… sabía que Tess no iba a descansar hasta acabar con los responsables, al igual que yo… y si ella mataba a Jörgen, entonces Jane sería mi objetivo.

Me había quedado absorto con mis pensamientos cuando de repente una mano se posó en mi hombro y susurró "Se les olvida que estoy aquí?"

- A qué te refieres, Alessa? – pregunté intrigado. Ella solo sonrió y sacó un par de frasquitos del bolsillo interior de su abrigo

- No respiren – susurró antes de destapar un par y ponerlos delante de la nariz de Lynn.

Ella se sobresaltó pero casi inmediatamente cayó inconsciente y yo logré sujetarla antes de que se hiciera daño… bueno, daño es lo último que se hubiera hecho, pero no quería que le pasara nada.

Edward dijo que Lynn podría quedarse en la habitación de Rose y Emmett y yo lo miré agradecido. En la mitad de las escaleras la curiosidad me invadió…

- Edward… puedo… puedo ver en tu mente qué viste? – pregunté

- No te va a gustar – respondió – y no me gustará recordarlo… pero si luego lo borras, creo que estará bien…

Asentí… ni bien llegamos a la habitación recosté a Lynn, la cubrí y me volteé para ver a Edward, susurrándole un pequeño "gracias". Las imágenes que llegaron a mi mente fueron asquerosamente chocantes… era posible que Lynn haya tenido que pasar por todo eso? Lo veía y no lo creía. Sentía su dolor, oía gritos (incluídos SUS gritos), sentía el nauseabundo olor a sangre y carne quemadas… Lynn sólo me había contado la versión _light_ de todo lo que había pasado.

**TESS POV**

Ernst se había quedado con Lynn en la habitación y los demás salimos, para darles su espacio, para darle a Ernst la chance de pensar en qué haría ahora que Lynn no recordaba nada. Me sentía muy mal por él… le había costado tanto lograr conquistar a ese pequeño demonio llamado Lynn, que sólo pensar que tendría que hacerlo de nuevo hacía que sintiera lástima por él…

- Tess… podemos hablar? – Las palabras de Teo me sacaron de mi divagación…

- No tengo absolutamente nada de qué hablar contigo – dije con resentimiento. Teo estaba demasiado equivocado si creía que yo le iba a perdonar así de fácil.

- Por favor, Tess? – me puso "la carita" esa a la que no le puedo decir que no…

- Tienes tres minutos – fue lo único que atiné a decir, mientras él me jalaba hacia el jardín…

- Debes saber que nunca te dejé sola – me dijo y yo quise golpearlo

- Te quedan un minuto con cuarenta y cinco segundos – le dije cruzándome de brazos

- Lynn y yo nos fuimos a París, pero los extrañábamos mucho así que volvimos y nos quedamos cerca, ella usaba sus poderes para que no nos ubicaran, la verdad es que era difícil estar así – me dijo con la mirada baja y yo lo abofeteé…

- DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE HE SUFRIDO POR TU AUSENCIA VIENES A DECIRME ESO?! – le reclamé con los ojos brillando por el dolor y la furia – SEGURO QUE FUE MUY DIVERTIDO VERME SUFRIR PENSANDO QUE LES HABÍA PASADO ALGO, NO?!

- No, Tessy, cariño… no es eso… entiéndeme por favor… tenía miedo que te pasara algo, tenía que asegurarme de que estabas bien cada segundo que pasabas…

- NO ME LLAMES TESSY!!! – grité enojada

- La verdad es que… sólo me fui una vez que… se llevaron a Lynn… Ernst no me perdonaría que no haya ido a buscar a su esposa ni bien se la llevaron… - dijo y parecía… arrepentido?

- Bueno pues, ya te fuiste y ya pasaron tus tres minutos! – le dije tratando de contenerme… lo odiaba! Lo odiaba por hacerme pasar por esos terribles momentos de angustia, en los que pensaba en si estaría bien o no… pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que lo amaba y que no tardaría en perdonarlo.

- Yo… sólo quería decirte que… esos días sin ti fueron… los peores de mi vida, Tessy… yo… yo no concibo vivir sin ti… esos días me sirvieron para darme cuenta de que no importa que sea un vampiro, que tenga poderes que otros encuentren interesantes, no importa que sea un ser bello y que pueda vivir eternamente… porque lo único que le da sentido a todo… eres tú… - No podía creerlo… era Teo el que estaba diciendo todo eso? Abrí la boca para responder algo, pero era incapaz de recriminarle algo luego de lo que acababa de decir… - Tessy?

- Teo? – pregunté más calmada

- Te… te casarías conmigo… de nuevo? – Teo se arrodilló y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la abrió dejando ver un precioso anillo de diamantes. Yo no podía creerlo! Cogió el anillo y lo puso en mi dedo

- CLARO QUE SÍ! – grité emocionada antes de abrazarlo – pero sólo si prometes no volver a irte así…

- Te lo juro, mi vida… jamás, jamás te dejaré…

Y diciendo esto nos besamos… fue extraño porque sentí lo mismo que sentí la primera vez que nos besamos, cuando éramos humanos. Sonreí para mis adentros, definitivamente cada día que pasaba con Teo, era como un milagro para mí.

- ERNST, DESPIÉRTALA! – fue el grito desesperado de Edward en la sala y Teo y yo vimos arruinado nuestro momento. Con rapidez nos dirigimos hacia la habitación en donde estaba Lynn…

Para cuando llegamos Alessa estaba sacando uno de sus frasquitos raros (nunca entenderé cómo ella y Lynn saben tantas cosas) para despertar a Lynn, mientras Edward se veía alterado y Lynn tenía el ceño fruncido, aún estando en sueños…

Lynn abrió los ojos por fin y miró a ambos lados. Se veía asustada, bastante, pero su semblante cambió al ver a Ernst.

- Yo… te conozco… - le dijo mirándolo fijamente, como tratando de recordar algo… luego se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana – es raro… eres tú y no eres tú – dijo mirando a través de la ventana, sin voltear a ver a ninguno de los que estábamos ahí. Ernst se puso detrás de ella y colocó una mano en su hombro.

- A qué te refieres con que no soy yo, princesa? – preguntó Ernst con preocupación

- A que… eres tú… pero eres diferente… luces diferente – respondió Lynn mirándolo fijamente – pero… es bueno que estés aquí… Johannes.

Al oír ese nombre todos nos quedamos petrificados… creo que Ernst más que los demás… ella había dejado de pronunciar ese nombre hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo y Ernst había tenido que luchar con el fantasma de Johannes por décadas.

- Mejor, nos vamos – dije jalando a Teo hacia la salida, mientras todos nos seguían…

**ERNST POV**

Edward me gritó que la despertara, pero yo ya estaba en eso. El semblante de mi esposa había cambiado, supuse que tendría una pesadilla. Alessa andaba echándole unas gotitas de no se qué y mi Lynn abrió los ojos por fin. Se veía muy asustada y yo comprendía la razón… luego de ver la mente de Edward, no quería ni imaginarme con qué habría soñado mi esposa… de pronto se le iluminaron los ojos al verme… era eso posible?

- Yo… te conozco… - me dijo mientras me miraba fijamente, como tratando de recordar algo… se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana mientras yo la miraba embobado… cuánto la amaba! – es raro… eres tú y no eres tú – me dijo mirando a través de la ventana, sin voltear a verme... me acerqué y me puse detrás de ella, luego coloqué una mano en su hombro, como para darle a entender que estoy con ella.

- A qué te refieres con que no soy yo, princesa? – pregunté algo preocupado

- A que… eres tú… pero eres diferente… luces diferente – me dijo mi pequeña Lynn mirándome fijamente – pero… es bueno que estés aquí… Johannes...

Johannes. Ese nombre… ni en mis peores pesadillas me hubiera imaginado eso… Ella vivía enamorada de él, cuando yo la conocí, como 30 años después de la muerte de Johannes, ella aún quería creer que estaba vivo. Jamás pensé que tendría que pasar por esto de nuevo… es… lo peor que podría pasarle a alguien.

Cuando me percaté, la habitación estaba vacía y ella me miraba confundida.

- No soy Johannes – dije tajantemente, visiblemente afectado

- Sí lo eres – dijo ella… sonriendo?

- A qué diablos estás jugando, Lynn? – le grité dolido y desesperado – no soy quien crees que soy, pero ten por seguro de que te amo más de lo que él en algún momento pudo hacerlo…

- Yo… - ella retrocedió unos pasos… demonios! La asusté.

- Sabes quién soy? – pregunté – y no me digas que Johannes…

- … - no respondió nada… como me lo temía

- Me llamo Ernst… ahora me recuerdas? – pregunté desesperado

- Ernst… - susurró ella y el oír mi nombre proveniente de sus labios hizo que me tranquilizara – Ernst… así que… ese eres tú ahora…

- No te entiendo, Lynn… qué quieres hacer conmigo? – dije frustrado, pero ella me abrazó – supongo que no puedo ser como él, verdad?

- Ernst o Johannes… da igual cómo te llames… da igual cómo luzcas – susurró ella – si prefieres que te llame Ernst, lo haré – dijo y me dedicó una sonrisa dulce que me derrumbó

- No lo hagas si no quieres – dije, sintiéndome derrotado…

- Qué no lo entiendes? – preguntó ella antes de depositar un suave beso en mis labios – no importa quién seas ahora… lo único que importa es que estamos juntos de nuevo… es que no sabes que nuestras almas están destinadas a estar juntas?

Lo que dijo tenía sentido. Yo no podía vivir sin ella y sabía que ella tampoco podía vivir sin mí. Tomé su barbilla con delicadeza y la besé…

- Lo sé… lo sé, incluso mejor que tú, pequeña – dije antes de volver a besarla, ella correspondió y sonrió

- Es bueno que… estés aquí conmigo ahora… de nuevo… - susurró antes de abrazarme.

La envolví en mis brazos, dispuesto a quedarme así por el resto de la eternidad si ella así lo quería.

**Nota de la Autora:** Hola! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Tardé demasiado pero tengo una buena excusa! Tuve mi examen del bachillerato (el cual pasé con muy buena calificación), además de que tuve que renunciar al trabajo (por lo que tuve que terminar con todos mis pendientes) para dedicarme a mi tesis y ahora he empezado mi plan de tesis! Pero me he dado un tiempito para actualizar!!! Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic, lamento la demora, pero actualizaré más seguido ahora, lo prometo! Gracias por seguir leyéndome pese a que tardo años y… pues nada! Dejen reviews!!!

Si alguien quiere contactarme puede hacerlo a: alinaschwarz22(arroba)

Besos!


	26. CAPITULO XXV

**CAPÍTULO XV**

**All you need is**** love**

**EDWARD POV**

Si hubiese sido humano y pudiese dormir, estaba seguro de que no lo hubiera hecho debido a la preocupación. ¿Dónde estaría Angie ahora? El sólo pensar que estaría en Volterra y en presencia de Aro, hacía que me estremeciera de terror. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacerle Aro? ¿La convertiría sin más y la uniría a su aquelarre? ¿o es que acaso se divertiría viendo cómo Jane la tortura por horas interminables, como lo hizo con Lynn?

Mi mente no quería torturarse pensando en que tal vez ella estaría sufriendo dolor en estos momentos, pero no podía evitar pensarlo y sentirme culpable por aquello.

El sonido del timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos; miré el reloj: las seis de la mañana. De pronto, pude percibir un efluvio demasiado conocido para mí… una sonrisa de alegría se dibujó en mi rostro… era ella.

No me molesté en bajar las escaleras, simplemente salté del segundo piso al primero y corrí hacia la puerta como alma que lleva el diablo. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba ella. Se veía bien, aunque algo pálida, seguramente debido al frío. La abracé con fuerza y besé su mejilla con cariño.

- No es para tanto, Edward – dijo ella tratando de apartarme, yo la miré sorprendido.

- ¿Pasa algo, cariño? – pregunté preocupado, por su expresión no se notaba muy contenta.

- Estoy cansada, es todo – dijo con frialdad – pensaba ir a mi casa, pero recordé que tenía que quedarme aquí – dijo con cansancio y bostezó.

- Claro… pasa – murmuré mientras abría la puerta – puedes ir a mi habitación para descansar ¿quieres que te suba el desayuno ahora? ¿o lo prefieres más tarde?

- Tal vez luego – respondió con la misma frialdad mientras se dirigía a mi habitación sin siquiera mirarme

- ¿Podrías al menos decirme qué te pasa? – le pregunté ya algo enfadado. Me había pasado los días preocupado por su ausencia y ella regresaba y ¿todavía se enfadaba conmigo?

- ¿Ahora vas a decir que no sabes qué pasa? – me preguntó con molestia y yo la miré confundido. ¡Cómo deseaba poder leer su mente en estos momentos! Porque se me ocurrían mil posibilidades por las cuales ella estaría enojada conmigo.

- Angie, cielo… te juro que te busqué por todos lados… - empecé pero ella me cortó poniendo la palma de su mano, en señal de alto… quería que me callara.

- No hablo de eso – dijo con frialdad – me mentiste, Edward… - un momento… Qué yo… ¡¿qué?

- ¿Qué? – pregunté extrañado… y de pronto comprendí todo. Si había ido con Agnes, lo más probable era que ella se hubiera encargado de contarle todo lo que sucedió en África a Angie. Pero ¿qué es lo que le había contado? - ¿qué te ha dicho Agnes? – pregunté bastante contrariado

- Lo suficiente para estar enojada contigo y no tener muchas ganas de hablarte, al menos en lo que queda del día – me dijo cruzándose de brazos – me dijeron que era su prima… y no te molestaste en decirme la verdad…

- Angie, cielo… es que no se dio la oportunidad, yo… - intenté disculparme, aunque sabía que no tenía excusa alguna. Ella simplemente repitió el gesto de desviar la mirada y mostrarme la palma de su mano, para indicar que por favor, me callara. – Lo siento – murmuré sin saber qué más decir.

- No lo sientas – me respondió ella – no es cómodo tener que estar aquí estando enojada contigo, siento que ni siquiera tengo derecho a estar aquí – murmuró con frustración.

- No digas eso… le dijimos a tu padre que te cuidaríamos… además Esme y Carlisle te quieren mucho… ven, anda a descansar, te hace falta – fue lo único que me atreví a decir.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada más. Caminamos hacia mi habitación mientras reinaba entre nosotros un silencio incómodo. Sabía que cualquier intento por hablar con ella sería inútil. Angie no querría hablar conmigo.

Ni bien entró a mi habitación, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y no me dijo absolutamente nada más. Supuse que estaría cansada así que la dejé descansar, pero me encargaría de que cuando despertara tuviera un delicioso desayuno y una sorpresa… o dejaba de llamarme Edward Cullen.

Voy a salir – le dije a Esme, que estaba lavando unas cosas en la cocina – por favor cuídala – le pedí a mi madre que simplemente me dedicó una sonrisa dulce y asintió.

Cogí mi auto y salí rumbo al centro de la ciudad. Si después de esto Angie no cree que es la razón de mi existir, no sé con qué pueda hacer que vuelva a creer en mí.

**ANGIE POV**

Aún no me fiaba de las palabras de aquella chica, Agnes, pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre todo aquello. No podía creer que Edward me hubiera mentido, tal vez yo estaba en una etapa de negación, pero descubriría la verdad, así tenga que morir en el intento.

No habían pasado ni 30 segundos desde que había tocado el timbre cuando Edward me abrió la puerta y me abrazó. Lo aparté diciéndole que no era para tanto, ya que me sentía de algún modo engañada por él.

Empezó a preguntar si estaba bien, si me pasaba algo, si quería algo pero yo simplemente lo aparté con frialdad. No quería hablar con él porque sabía que si me enteraba que lo que Agnes había dicho era verdad, me moriría de la pena. Además Agnes me había dicho que lo mejor sería que lo hiciera sufrir un poco, para ver si así me valoraba un poco más… en fin.

El muy tonto pensó que estaba molesta porque no me había ido a buscar, pero yo ya sabía que era imposible que me encontrara. Agnes se había encargado de ello; por otro lado me agradaba saber que, aunque en determinado momento mis pensamientos eran legibles para él, en ese momento no lo eran. Algo a mi favor.

- Me mentiste, Edward… – le dije con frialdad mientras lo miraba de forma retadora

- ¿Qué? – me preguntó extrañado y yo pensé por un segundo que tal vez la muchacha esa había estado delirando o me había mentido, quién sabe con qué fin. Pero bueno, Agnes había dicho que Edward podía mentir muy bien, así que veríamos quién es el que está mintiendo esta vez.

- Lo suficiente para estar enojada contigo y no tener muchas ganas de hablarte, al menos en lo que queda del día – me crucé de brazos, mientras lo miraba enojada, él no parecía entender, así que tuve que aclararle un poco el panorama – me dijeron que era su prima… y no te molestaste en decirme la verdad…

- Angie, cielo… es que no se dio la oportunidad, yo… - me quedé helada al oírlo. ¡Era cierto! ¡Por Dios! ¡Era cierto lo que decía Agnes! Que Edward y ella… tuvieron algo y… argh… nunca había sentido tanta frustración en mi vida – Lo siento – murmuró débilmente y yo simplemente desvié la mirada. ¿Acaso todo lo que me había dicho Agnes era cierto? Me resistía a creerlo, pero al menos la parte en que él y ella salían, parecía serlo

- No lo sientas – fue lo único que pude decir – no es cómodo tener que estar aquí estando enojada contigo, siento que ni siquiera tengo derecho a estar aquí – dije tratando de contener mi frustración, pero no pude. Debería estar en casa, lejos de él, pero ya habíamos quedado en que tendría que quedarme con los Cullen, por un tema de seguridad personal.

- No digas eso… le dijimos a tu padre que te cuidaríamos… además Esme y Carlisle te quieren mucho… ven, anda a descansar, te hace falta – de hecho, me hacía mucha falta descansar. Mi mente era un sinfín de pensamientos entremezclados y confusos.

El silencio incómodo que nos acompañó en el camino a su habitación iba a terminar por volverme loca. ¿Qué acaso tenía que escoltarme? Entré a la habitación, cerrando la puerta con pestillo detrás de mí y dejándole en claro que no quería hablar con él, o al menos no ahora. Mis cosas seguían en su habitación y agradecí por aquello. Pensé en tomar una ducha rápida y me dispuse a dormir cuando oí que Edward salía con el auto. ¿A dónde iría ahora? Bueno, eso me daba la oportunidad perfecta para buscar el bendito libro del que tanto hablaba Agnes.

Busqué en su librero, pero me di cuenta que él no tendría algo así tan a la vista, así que busqué debajo de la cama, en el armario y detrás de los cuadros, por si había alguna caja fuerte oculta. Nada.

Me metí al baño a darme una ducha y cuando salí, me sentí tan relajada, que simplemente atiné a ponerme el pijama y caer como fulminada, debido al cansancio.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo había dormido, pero me levanté con un hambre voraz. Me puse un vestido ligero, sandalias y bajé a la cocina. Esme estaba ahí.

- Hola Esme – saludé bastante avergonzada

- Hola, cielo… ¿cómo estás? seguro tienes hambre – me dijo con una amplia sonrisa y yo solamente asentí

- Esme lamento haberlos preocupado, yo… - empecé a hablar, pero ella simplemente negó con la cabeza

- No te preocupes cielo, está bien – dijo mientras me servía un plato con puré de patatas y pollo asado – espero que te guste el almuerzo

- uhh.. huele delicioso… ¡gracias, Esme! – dije contenta mientras prácticamente devoraba lo que me había servido.

Me contuve para no preguntar por Edward, seguía algo inquieta por no saber a dónde había ido, pero seguramente estaría bien. Una vez que terminé de comer, ayudé a Esme a lavar todo, ya que por mi culpa es que se había ensuciado todo, quiero decir… ellos no comen ¿no?. Estaba tan aburrida, que decidí salir a dar un paseo por el jardín. Me sorprendí mucho a ver a Lynn sentada en medio del pasto, con la mirada perdida quién sabe dónde.

- Hola Lynn – saludé con amabilidad. Ella volteó y me miró bastante extrañada.

- ¿Me conoces? – preguntó ella, mientras me miraba fijamente. Había algo raro en ella que me daba algo de miedo.

- Ahm… claro que te conozco… digo… ¿quién no lo hace? – respondí nerviosamente mientras quería que me tragara la tierra.

- De acuerdo… - dijo ella – lo siento, pero es que… sonará extraño, pero he perdido la memoria

Que había… ¿qué? Eso era una broma de mal gusto, pero al ver el semblante de Lynn, supe que no mentía. Se veía tan perdida en este lugar, que no pude hacer menos que compadecerla por todo… seguro que la estaba pasando mal y probablemente Ernst estuviera pasando por un mal momento también…

- ¿Y Ernst? – pregunté. Aunque luego me arrepentí. Seguramente ni siquiera lo recordaba.

- Él no está… Él sabe que necesito tiempo a solas… para pensar… - dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa – me conoce demasiado… me está dando mi espacio y su apoyo incondicional, no puedo pedirle más

- y amor… no olvides eso – dije mientras me sentaba a su lado – Ernst te ama con locura, Lynn…deberías sentirte afortunada – murmuré mientras abrazaba mis rodillas, sin saber qué pensar

- no me siento afortunada… lo soy – dijo con una sonrisa sincera – jamás pensé que volvería a encontrarlo… no tan pronto – suspiró y yo no comprendí nada de lo que decía… ¿se habría vuelto loca?

- ¿a qué te refieres, Lynn? – pregunté. Ella me miró y sonrió como si me hubiese dicho algo obvio

- hay almas que están destinadas a estar juntas porque andarían deambulando sin sentido si estuvieran separadas – me explicó y yo asentí – son almas gemelas, no importa qué apariencia física tengan o el cuerpo en que residan, siempre se buscarán y no descansarán hasta encontrarse – continuó con una sonrisa y un peculiar brillo en los ojos – y aunque no recuerde mucho a Ernst, sé que él y yo somos almas gemelas… mi corazón me lo dice

Lo que dijo hizo que se me hiciera un nudo en la garganta. Era increíble que, aunque ella dijera que no recordara a Ernst, supiera que lo quería y que mantuviera ese sentimiento dentro de ella. Por su mirada yo podía saber que ella estaba enamorada de él… De pronto me entró una duda: ¿pasaba lo mismo con Edward y yo? ¿es que acaso yo era Bella Swan en otro cuerpo? ¿por qué tenía que compararme con ella?

- ¿pasa algo? – preguntó ella mientras me miraba con preocupación

- es sólo que… - suspiré – ¿cómo te das cuenta si es que la persona con la que estás es tu… alma gemela?

- no te das cuenta, querida – dijo ella soltando una pequeña risita – simplemente lo sabes… algo, en lo más profundo de tu ser te lo dice.

Asentí sin decir nada más. Quisiera estar tan convencida como ella, digo, saber que de verdad Edward y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos. Yo quiero creer que sí… yo… aunque deteste admitirlo… lo amo, lo amo más que a mi propia vida.

_Words are flying out like _

_endless rain into a paper cup _

_They slither while they pass _

_They slip away across the universe _

_Pools of sorrow waves of joy _

_are drifting thorough my open mind _

_Possessing and caressing me_

_Jai guru deva om _

_Nothing's gonna change my World…_

Lynn había empezado a cantar una canción que yo jamás había oído, pero se oía bastante triste… supuse que no le gustaría esa situación, de no recordar nada, de vivir confundida y sentir que posiblemente se encuentre en el lugar equivocado. Suspiré y me puse de pie para irme y al darme media vuelta me topé con Ernst. Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me correspondió con una sonrisa melancólica. Él se sentó junto a Lynn, al lado opuesto en el que yo había estado sentada hace poco menos de dos minutos. Me quedé un momento mirándolos

_There's nothing you can do that can't be done._

_Nothing you can sing that can't be sung._

_Nothing you can say but you can learn how to play the game_

_It's easy…_

_All you need is love…_

Ernst empezó a cantar débilmente y noté que Lynn lo miraba con una sonrisa y lo abrazaba

- No es cierto… - dijo ella antes de besar sus labios – todo lo que necesito… eres tú.

Un nudo se formó en mi garganta y decidí dejarlos, para darles más privacidad. En el fondo maldecía el haber conocido a Agnes en estas circunstancias. Odiaba desconfiar de Edward, pero ahora tenía ideas tontas en la cabeza que no podía quitarme así nada más.

Subí a la habitación de Edward, con la intención de volver a tumbarme a la cama y desconectarme del mundo nuevamente. Sin embargo, aquello no fue posible ya que la habitación de Edward tenía un olor bastante agradable y particular. Cuando entré no cabía en mí de la sorpresa… toda la habitación estaba llena de rosas y Edward estaba sentado sobre la cama… esperándome

- Angie… yo… - empezó a hablar, pero yo solamente atiné a lanzarme a sus brazos y a besar sus labios, esos que no había probado hace casi 5 días o quién sabe si más.

- no digas nada – le pedí. No quería saber si lo que me había dicho la chica esa Agnes era cierto, sólo quería disfrutar un momento al lado del hombre que amo. No quería pensar en nada ni en nadie más que en Edward.

- te amo… - susurró él en mi oído

- te dije que no dijeras nada – lo regañé con dulzura y él simplemente se encogió de hombros – de acuerdo, eso sí lo puedes decir – dije riendo

- Angie yo… - empezó de nuevo…

- shhhh… no tienes que explicar nada… las relaciones empiezan y acaban… está bien – dije con una sonrisa amarga – sólo espero que la nuestra no acabe

- no va a acabar – me aseguró antes de besarme nuevamente con ternura

- Ed…

- ¿Angie?

- Te amo – le dije con una sonrisa.

Él se separó de mí y cerró la puerta de la habitación. Yo lo miré confundida y luego él se sentó en la cama, a mi lado.

- no soy perfecto, pero hago lo que puedo para ser perfecto para ti – me dijo con amargura y yo lo besé

- pues lo haces muy bien… eres perfecto para mí – murmuré sonrojada y él sonrió

- me encanta cuando te sonrojas… te ves tan hermosa – dijo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla con ternura.

Sonreí y acaricié su mejilla antes de volver a besarlo. Este momento era perfecto y podía decir que por fin comprendía lo que Lynn quería decirme, ya que algo en lo más profundo de mi ser me decía que Edward y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro… y no eran solamente ideas o imaginación mía. En el fondo yo sabía que era verdad.

Mis manos bajaron por su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, su espalda… necesitaba sentirlo, saber que era real y que a partir de ahora nada ni nadie nos separaría. Él empezó a acariciar mi espalda, mientras los besos subían de intensidad poco a poco. Edward se separó de mí y me miró interrogante, inseguro… me sentí fatal al ver su mirada, pero posiblemente él no querría hacer nada que me dañara, sonreí y volví a besarlo… él pareció pensarlo dos veces antes de corresponder a mi beso, mientras suavemente me acomodaba sobre la cama.

- Te amo… - susurró en mi oído antes de empezar a besar mi cuello.

Una sonrisa de felicidad se dibujó en mi rostro… ahora nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro…

. . . . .

**Nota de la Autora:**

No, no es ninguna alucinación de la Matrix… año nuevo, capítulo nuevo y mi compromiso de terminar el fic pronto. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y por leer el fic e incluso marcarlo como favoritos pese a no haberlo actualizado en mucho tiempo. Mi musa volvió, espero que no se vaya pronto y pues, espero que este 2011 esté lleno de éxitos y satisfacciones para todos ustedes.

Ya falta poco para que acabe el fic y me gustaría saber sus sugerencias, opiniones e ideas… ¿les gustaría que los Vulturi se salgan con la suya? ¿Quisieran leer un enfrentamiento entre los Vulturi y la Alianza del Aquelarre Cullen y el Aquelarre de Alessa? Y finalmente: ¿Quieren que Ed se quede con Angie? O ¿acaso prefieren que Bella regrese?

Espero sus reviews con ansias. Os quiero.

Besos,

AlinaKristall


End file.
